Once in a Blue Moon
by Yonofuii
Summary: En un mundo donde Remus nunca recibió su carta de Hogwarts y Sirius no fue aceptado por el resto de los Gryffindors los dos se vuelven amigos. UA RLSB
1. Prologo

**Hola! Bueno, primero que nada, esta es una traducción del fic Once in a blue moon de Fullmoondreams. Se puede encontrar en ingles en esta misma página. Es un universo alterno, así que obviamente muchas cosas van a ser diferentes. El fic original tiene 71 capitulos, si no me equivoco. Como siempre, no soy dueña de nada de esto, y tengo permiso para traducir. Bueno, los dejo con el fic:**

-No te vas a llevar, -dijo el mago, con la varita apuntando a su hijo mayor, que podía ver que no tenía problema en usarla.-

-Lo van a matar, -le contestó el hombre más jóven con voz igualmente venenosa.-

-Ya no es hijo nuestro, -lloró la mujer.- Es por el bien de todos.

-Tiene seis años, -les gritó- ¡No voy a dejar que lo hagan!

-Los oficiales del ministerio ya vienen. Es muy tarde.

-¡Es tu hijo!

-No. Ahora es un monstruo.

-Por una noche al mes; el resto del tiempo es un niñito asustado. -Romulus Lupin empujó a sus padres y subió corriendo las escaleras hasta la habitación de su hermano menor.-

-¿Remus? -Lo llamó mientras abría la puerta.-

-¿Rom? -Una vocecita preguntó desde abajo de la cama, y Romulus maldijo a sus padres por el temor que podía escuchar en la voz de su hermanito.

-Aquí estoy, Remus, -le dijo suavemente. Estiró los brazos y su hermanito se tiró en ellos. Estaba mucho más flaco de lo que recordaba y había sangre en su túnica. Que no supiera si eran heridas de su primera transformación o culpa de sus padres sólo lo hacía sentirse más enojado.-

-Tengo miedo, Rom.

-Está bien, -lo calmó Romulus.- Ahora estoy aquí. Vas a venir a vivir conmigo.

-¿Mamá y papá también?

-No, Remus, solamente nosotros. -Romulus insultó mentalmente cuando sintió que Remus se relajaba al saber que iba a ser quitado del cuidado de sus padres.-

-No te lo llevarás. -Romulus se dio vuelta para encontrarse con su padre, quien ahora tapaba la puerta, con su varita levantada y listo para pelear.- No tienes edad.

-¡Y el hecho de que estará mejor conmigo, un mago menor de edad, que con sus propios padres, no es algo de que sentirse orgulloso!

-Te perseguirán toda tu vida si te lo llevas.

-No voy a dejar que entregues a mi hermano a esos monstruos que trabajan para el Ministerio. Y si significa que tengo que pasar mi vida escapando, entonces lo haré.

-¡Él es el monstruo! -Exclamó, antes de escupirle a su hijo más jóven.

Romulus sacó su varita y desarmó a su padre. Apenas escuchó llorar a Remus, pero no tenía tiempo para calmarlo. Lo tomó en brazos y salió corriendo. No había tiempo para guardar cosas ni para explicaciones. Estaban solos.

* * *

-¿Es nuestra nueva casa? -Le preguntó Remus mientras él y Romulus caminaban la corta distancia que había entre Hogsmade a la vieja casa a un lado de la colina.-

-No es mucho, -admitió Romulus.-

-¿No nos encontrarán? -Preguntó en voz baja.-

-No mientras siga vivo, -le prometió Romulus. Remus asintió seriamente como respuesta y siguieron caminando.

Con poco dinero y sin poder conseguir un trabajo legítimo y bien pagado, Romulus sabía que esta vieja casa era lo mejor que podían esperar. Rogó que pudieran quedar escondidos de los oficiales del Ministerio de Magia que lo buscaban tanto a él como el jóven hombre lobo. En realidad, sabía que era cuestión de tiempo antes de que la ley los encontrara.


	2. Mirando por las ventanas

Mirando por las ventanas

Remus Lupin estaba sentado en la mesa pegada a la ventana de su habitación mientras miraba al campo con el que se había vuelto tan familiar en los últimos cinco años.

Conocía cada centímetro de tierra por kilómetros a la redonda y le encantaba explorar el área que rodeaba la pequeña villa de Hogsmade.

El día era cálido y soleado, normalmente hubiera estado afuera tan pronto como el sol saliera, pero ese día era diferente. Ese día no tendría que haber sido lindo y soleado; tendría que haber estado nublado y triste, justo como se sentía.

Remus miró como un pájaro apareció a lo lejos y recorrió las nubes. Era uno de los muchos que habían aparecido esa mañana. De vez en cuando uno de ellos parecía venir en su dirección y él había sentido como se le llenaba el corazón con anticipación.-

-¿Sigues mirando las lechuzas? -Preguntó Romulus desde la puerta.

Remus levantó los hombros, pero no se alejó de la ventana.-

-Quisiera nunca haberte dicho lo que eran, -continuó Romulus mientras se sentaba en una de las sillas.-

-No es tu culpa, -murmuró.- Sé que no van a venir aquí. Es que me gustaría...

-Lo sé.

Remus asintió y siguió mirando por la ventana. Los dos habían sabido por un tiempo que ese día iba a ser difícil. Era el día en que las cartas de Hogwarts se enviaban y, si no fuera por las circunstancias en las que se encontraban, hubiera sido el día en que Remus recibiera la suya.-

-Firenze te estaba buscando, -le dijo Romulus.- Dijo que iba a estar después en el prado, por si quieres ir a pasar la tarde con él.

Remus sacudió la cabeza. Generalmente le gustaba pasar el rato con el jóven centauro rebelde, pero ese día no podía juntar la energía como para moverse de su lugar cerca de la ventana.

Firenze no entendía lo mucho que Remus quería ir a Hogwarts. Le había dicho a Remus que podía aprender mucho más de su propia experiencia que en un aula. No se daba cuenta de que no quería aprender de la experiencia. Quería estar con otros chicos de su edad, sentado en un aula mientras un aburrido profesor hablaba sobre alguna cosa, quejándose de la tarea, conversando y jugando y siendo... normal.

Pero lo que había pasado hace cinco años había hecho que Remus Lupin nunca volviera a ser normal. Por esas cosas del destino en vez de abrir la carta de Hogwarts o ir al callejón Diagon a comprar su túnica y sus cosas, estaba sentado, mirando como volaban las lechuzas y preguntándose cómo hubiera sido saber que en un par de semanas iba a estar viviendo en un castillo, en vez de la vieja casa embrujada al borde de la villa.

A veces deseaba no saber que Hogwarts existía. Pero su hermano había ido a la escuela por cinco años y le había contado todo a Remus mucho antes de que fuera atacado por el hombre lobo.

Su hermano había sido un prefecto en su último año de escuela y Remus seguía recordando lo orgulloso que se había sentido al recibir el honor. Hasta podría haber sido premio anual si no fuera por Remus.-

-¿Te arrepientes?

-¿De qué? -Le preguntó de vuelta, sin saber qué dirección habían tomado los pensamientos de su hermanito.-

-De no haber terminado la escuela.

-Saqué mis TIMOS, -le dijo en voz baja. Remus se daba cuenta de que casi sonaba culpable por haber tenido la oportunidad de ir a Hogwarts.

-Sacaste las mejores notas en todo. También podrías haber tenido tus EXTASIS... si no fuera por mí.

-Vales mucho más que un pedazo de papel con notas.

-Pero podrías haber tenido un buen trabajo.

-Tengo un buen trabajo.

-Trabajas en Cabeza de Puerco sirviendo tragos, -contestó Remus.- Podrías haber hecho cualquier cosa. Querías trabajar con kelpies.

-A veces me gustaría que no tuvieras tan buena memoria, -le dijo divertido.- Puedo trabajar con kelpies en el futuro. No se van a ir ningún lado. Además, Abe es un buen tipo, y no hace preguntas.

-¿Cómo no te reconoció?

-Solía ir a las Tres Escobas cuando venía a la villa. Nunca lo conocí.

-¿Pero no te preocupa que alguien más te reconozca?

Romulus alejó la vista y Remus sabía que estaba escondiendo algo.- ¿Te reconocieron? -Preguntó Remus, temiendo la respuesta.-

-Abe es el hermano de Albus Dumbledore, -admitió finalmente.- A veces viene y creo que sabe quien soy.

-¿Por qué no dijo nada? ¿Por qué no llamó al Ministerio?

-No lo sé, -contestó Romulus.- No muchas cosas se le pueden esconder a Dumbledore y sin duda sabe exactamente por qué no volví a la escuela. Si la primera vez que lo ví no hubiera sido una tarde de luna llena, habría empacado nuestras cosas y salido de aquí. Pero para cuando la luna pasó, fue claro que el Ministerio no iba a derribar nuestra puerta, y como no tenemos adonde más ir y me tomó todos mis ahorros comprar este lugar...

-Perdón.

-¿Qué te dije sobre disculparte por cosas que no son culpa tuya?

-Perdón, -contestó Remus con una sonrisa tímida y Romulus giró los ojos, sabiendo que no podía evitarlo.-

-¿Crees que hubiera tenido buenas notas en la escuela?

-Claro que sí, -le aseguró con un rápido abrazo.- Ahora tengo que ir a trabajar.

Remus asintió.

-Hubieras sido el mejor de tu clase, Rem.

Remus trató de sonreír pero otra lechuza bajó cerca y sintió que se le paraba el corazón. Entonces la lechuza pasó de largo y la falsa alegría desapareció junto con el ave.

Romulus se fue y las horas pasaron más lentas que nunca. Sus ojos estaban empezando a cerrarse cuando le llegó el sonido de gritos y risa.

Se enderezó y entrecerró los ojos para ver de dónde venía ese sonido.

Los dos chicos estaban en la villa. Se reían y jugaban bajo el sol. Remus podía ver que los dos tenían varitas, lo que no era sorprendente dado que en la villa sólo vivían magos y brujas.

-¡Se te escapó! -Le dijo uno de los chicos a su amigo mientras él le contestaba contento que no se le había escapado en absoluto.

Remus frunció. ¿Qué cosa?

Entonces vio al segundo niño levantar su varita y apuntarla a una de las lechuzas que pasaban por encima. El hechizo salió y le dio al pájaro, que se cayó al suelo.

Remus respiró rápidamente cuando miró para ver en donde había caído el pájaro. Lo encontró tirado en el camino, pero los chicos que la habían atacado parecían no haberlo notado. O mejor, no les importaba y simplemente habían seguido buscando otro objetivo.

El pájaro no parecía moverse y Remus sabía que no podía dejarlo ahí.

Se levantó de la mesa y salió para buscar la lechuza inconciente.

Ella no se movió cuando la recogió, ni tampoco soltó la carta que llevaba.

-"Para el señor Sirius Black, 12 Grimmauld Place, Londres" -Leyó en voz alta. Dio vuelta el sobre y vio el sello oficial de Hogwarts.- Qué afortunado es, -murmuró, no pudiendo evitar sonar amargado.- Por lo menos él puede ir a Hogwarts.

* * *

-¡SIRIUS!

Sirius Black escuchó el grito de su madre e hizo una mueca ante el sonido. Se dio vuelta desde la ventana a la que había estado mirando y bajó por las escaleras para ver qué había, o no, hecho esta vez.

-¿Dónde está? -Exigió saber Walburga en el momento en que Sirius llegó al estudio.-

-¿Dónde está qué? -Preguntó frunciendo. No recordaba haber escondido nada recientemente, pero podía ser que fuera algo que había movido hace tiempo y no había sido notado hasta ahora.-

-Tu carta, -le contestó, estirando la mano.-

-No tengo ninguna carta, -le contestó Sirius.- No recibí correo en toda la semana.

-Debes tenerla. Acabo de ver a esos Potters en el callejón Diagon con su hijo. Orgullosos de él por haber sido aceptado en Hogwarts. Si él tiene su carta entonces tú también debes tener una.

-No llegó, -murmuró Sirius, levantando los hombros.-

-Los Potter la recibieron hace dos días.

Sirius se quedó parado en silencio y se movió de un pie al otro. No había recibido su carta, así que no podía tenerla. No sabía qué esperaba su madre que hiciera.

-Bueno, iremos a comprar tus cosas de todos modos, -le dijo Walburga.- No te rechazaron. Toda la familia Black ha ido a Hogwarts y tú mantendrás la tradición. Vé, lava tu cara y ponte tu mejor túnica. Nos iremos inmediatamente.

Sirius asintió y salió de la habitación.

* * *

El callejón Diagon estaba lleno de padres e hijos que claramente habían recibido sus cartas y estaban apurados por comprar sus cosas antes de que no quedaran más. Sirius podía ver que mucha gente miraba las cartas para saber si tenían todo lo necesario.-

-¿Cómo sabré qué libros comprar? -Preguntó Sirius mientras miraba por la ventana de Flourish & Blotts.-

-Yo los compraré para tí, -le contestó Walburga mientras caminaba por la tienda y empezaba a sacar libros de las repizas. Sirius estiró sus brazos y ella apiló libro tras libro encima.-

-No sabía que en Hogwarts enseñaran las artes oscuras, -le dijo, viendo el título de uno de los libros.-

-Entonces tendrás más libros que el resto, -murmuró Walburga.- Quiere decir que no tendrás excusa para no salir mejor que todos los demás.

Sirius asintió mientras su madre seguía sacando libros. Notó que no había ningún libro de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, pero cuando se lo dijo a su madre ella levantó los hombros y continuó caminando hacia la sección de Pociones de la tienda.

Una vez que tenía todos los libros que necesitaba, o al menos los que su madre creía que necesitaba, se dirigieron a Madam Malkins para buscar su uniforme.-

-En verde y plateado, -anunció Walburga mientras Sirius subía al banquito para que lo midieran.- Los colores de Slytherin siempre se ven tan bien con el color de la familia.

-¿De segundo año? -Le preguntó Madame Malkin mientras levantaba el brazo de Sirius para tomar las primeras medidas.-

-Primero. -Le contestó Sirius.-

-Pero... -Ella miró a Walburga.- Si todavía no ha sido seleccionado, seguramente querrá comprar la túnica estándar a la que se le puede agregar el escudo de su casa.

-Mi hijo estará en la casa de Slytherin, -contestó Walburga con una mueca burlona.-

-¿Entiende que, con el material que ha pedido, somos incapaces de ofrecerle un reembolso o un cambio si su hijo está en otra casa?

-Mi hijo estará en Slytherin, -repitió Walburga.-

-Muy bien, -ella asintió.- ¿Quiere también una corbata de Slytherin?

-Por supuesto.

Sirius se quedó parado pacientemente mientras madame Malkin seguía tomando las medidas que necesitaba.-

-Verde también por dentro, -pidió Walburga.-

-Ciertamente, Madame. Estarán listas para mañana al mediodía.

-Le pagaré cincuenta galeones extra si puede tenerlas listas para antes de que cierre hoy.

Madame Malkin se vio sorprendida por un momento, pero luego le aseguró que por supuesto sería posible.

Sirius pasó las siguientes horas siguiendo a su madre mientras ella iba tienda tras tienda, comprando tanto cosas para la escuela como para Grimmauld Place.

-¿Supongo que quieres una lechuza? -Le preguntó mientras caminaban fuera de Eeylops.

Sirius instantáneamente sonrió ante la idea de tener su propia lechuza y asintió ansiosamente.- ¿Puedo elegirla?

-Claro que no, -murmuró ella.- Seguramente elegirás al animal más enfermo de la tienda.

Se sintió ligeramente decepcionado por no poder elegir su propia mascota, pero la dicha de tener una lechuza propia era más que suficiente para animarlo.-

-¡Ese! -Anunció Walburga, señalando una buho que se veía temperamental y bastante agresivo al fondo.-

El dueño de la tienda se dio vuelta para ver a cual estaba señalando y se puso pálido.- ¿Es para su uso o el del muchacho?

-Mi hijo, -cotestó Walburga, dándole una mirada a Sirius.- Acaba de ser aceptado en Hogwarts y necesitará un ave.

-Hmm. -El dueño se veía más nervioso que antes.- Quizás un ave más mansa sería mejor para el muchacho. Damon es bastante arisco, y a veces pica. -Levanó su mano para mostrar la evidencia y Sirius miró nerviosamente al ave. Si le hacía tanto daño a un hombre adulto, ¿cuánta esperanza tenía de llegar a Hogwarts con todos sus dedos intactos?

-Ese, o nos vamos a otro lado, -exigió Walburga.

El dueño levantó los hombros y se dio vuelta para sacar la jaula del estante. Sirius se adelantó para tomar el pájaro mientras su madre pagaba por el animal y compraba la jaula más impresionante de la tienda.

Damon lo miró y Sirius suspiró ante la malevolencia en sus ojos.-

* * *

Para cuando él y su madre volvieron a Grimmauld Place ya estaba oscuro. Habían terminado de comprar temprano en la tarde, pero habían tenido que quedarse esperando a que las túnicas estuvieran hechas. Madam Malkin se había quedado hasta mucho más tarde para terminar su túnica.-

-¡Tienes una carta, Sirius! -Su hermano menor, Regulus, le gritó desde la cocina tan pronto como entraron por la puerta.-

-Debe ser tu carta de Hogwarts. Claramente usan lechuzas deficientes estos días. -Murmuró Walburga.- Afortunadamente ahora tienes una fina ave propia, y no necesitarás usar las lechuzas de la escuela cuando escribas.

Sirius asintió para darle las gracias a su hermano cuando le dio su carta y entonces hizo un esfuerzo para llevar todas sus cosas nuevas a su habitación.

Una vez que había guardado todo se tiró en la cama y miró a la carta. Frunció cuando se dio cuenta de que la carta no tená el sello oficial de Hogwarts y, después de verla mejor, que la dirección estaba escrita con letra bastante desprolija. Curioso por saber qué tenía, abrió la carta y vio que no claramente no era de la escuela.

_Querido Sirius Black:_

_Temo que tu carta de Hogwarts llegará tarde. La lechuza que la llevaba fue herida y no suelta la carta para que la mande con la lechuza de mi hermano. Él dice que estará bien en un día o dos y entonces la enviaremos._

_Sinceramente_

_RL_

Sirius miró a la carta y vio que no había dirección a la cual contestar y la única pista sobre quién había mandado la carta eran las iniciales.-

-¡Regulus! -Lo llamó, sacando su cabeza por la puerta. Su hermano lo miró desde la puerta de su habitación como respuesta.- ¿La lechuza que la trajo sigue aquí?

-Sí, ¿por? ¿Necesitas contestarle a la escuela?

-No es de la escuela, -le explicó.- La lechuza que traía mi carta fue lastimada.

-Seguramente fue atacada por una cosa como la que trajiste a casa, -murmuró Regulus.- ¿Qué te hizo elegir esa cosa?

-Yo no fui. Madre lo eligió.

-Qué mal.

-¿Puedes traerme la lechuza para que mande una respuesta a esta persona?

Regulus asintió.- Claro, ahora vuelvo.

Sirius sontió y se apuró a ir hacia su escritorio mientras su hermano bajaba corriendo las escaleras. Apenas escuchó el ruido de un golpe cuando su hermano bajó la última parte deslizándose por el pasamanos. El ruido fue inmediatamente seguido por un predecible grito de "¡Regulus!"

Sonrió mientras agarraba una pluma y un pedazo de pergamino, y empezó a masticarla mientras trataba de decidir qué escribir.

Después de un par de intentos fallidos por fin decidió qué poner y releyó su carta una última vez antes de sellarla con cera caliente.

_Querido RL:_

_Gracias por la carta explicando que la lechuza había sido lastimada. Mi madre estuvo preocupándose por que se hubiera perdido y me llevó a comprar mis cosas, en caso de que no llegara._

_¿Van tú y tu hermano a Hogwarts? Yo iré en mi primer año así que si estás en la plataforma el primero de Septiembre me gustaría agradecerte en persona. Te envío mi buho para que puedas contestarme usándolo._

_Sinceramente _

_S.B. Sirius Black_

_PD: ¿Qué significa R.L?_

_-_No suena como que estoy desesperado por tener amigos, -murmuró.- Si R.L. no va en primer año como yo, puedo darle las gracias. Si él o ella está en primero, podríamos ser amigos.

Cerró la carta y se la entregó a la lechuza del hermano de RL, antes de cautelosamente acercarse a la jaula de Damon.- Sólo tienes que seguir esta lechuza y traer cualquier respuesta de su dueño, ¿bien?

Damon lo miró y Sirius sacó su nueva varita para poder abrir la jaula desde lo más lejos posible.

Un par de minutos después Sirius estaba de nuevo en su ventana, viendo como los dos pájaros desaparecían en el horizonte. Esperaba que Damon no atacara a la lechuza o al dueño, y tarde se dio cuenta de que tendría que haber puesto una advertencia en la carta sobre su ave.

-Bueno, ya es muy tarde, -murmuró mientras los pájaros se desvanecían.-


	3. Leyendo estre líneas

Leyendo Entre Líneas.

-¿A quién le has estado escribiendo? -Preguntó Romulus sorprendido cuando dos aves, una siendo la suya, llevando una carta, y otra que se veía terriblemente violenta, aparecieron volando y se pararon frente a Remus.-

-Sólo le mandé una nota a Sirius Black, al que iba la carta de Hogwarts, -le contestó Remus mientras le sacaba la carta a la lechuza.-

-¿La firmaste? ¿Por qué no me dejaste verla antes de que la mandaras? No diste tu nombre o tu dirección, ¿verdad? Remus, ¿qué te dije sobre lo cuidadosos tenemos que ser?

-No le dí mi nombre ni mi dirección. Sólo le dije a Athena que se quedara por un rato en caso de que quisiera contestarme. -Remus agachó la cabeza para no ver la mirada que le mandaba su hermano. Sabía las reglas, también sabía que las había roto deliberadamente, porque si le hubiera preguntado a su hermano si podía contestarle, la respuesta hubiera sido que no.

Abrió la única carta que podía recordar haber recibido y sonrió por el contenido.-

-¿Qué dice? -Preguntó Romulus mientras miraba la cuidadosa letra en el sobre, dirigido a RL. Remus trató de ignorar como sacudía la cabeza.-

-Sólo dice gracias y pregunta si alguno de nosotros va a Hogwarts para agradecernos en persona el primero de Septiembre, -le respondió Remus mientras leía la carta. No se sorprendió al ver la mano estirada de su hermano cuando levantó la vista. Le pasó la carta para que pudiera ver que decía la verdad. Sabía que no era porque no confiara en él, Romulus solamente era un poco sobreprotector.-

-No puedes decirle que significa RL, -le dijo seriamente mientras le devolvía la carta.

-¿Puedo responder? -Le preguntó con una sonrisa esperanzada.-

-Sería de mala educación no hacerlo, especialmente si es de la familia Black. Además, no confío en que ese pájaro no nos pique si no le das algo para que devuelva.

-Tendré cuidado, lo prometo. -Remus saltó de la mesa de la cocina, dejando su desayuno a medio comer para ir a su habitación.-

-¡Déjame verla antes de enviarla! -Le dijo Romulus, pero ya no le estaba prestando atención.-

* * *

_Querido SB_

_Gracias por tu carta._

_No podrás encontrarte conmigo o mi hermano en King's Cross. Mi hermano dio sus TIMOS en Hogwarts, pero se fue hace tiempo. Aunque sabe muchas cosas de la escuela. Me dijo que hay un túnel secreto desde la escuela a la tienda de dulces en Hogsmade._

_Tu buho parece estar un poco apurado asi que voy a enviar esto ahora, antes de que decida que mi dedo es un buen desayuno._

_Sinceramente_

_RL_

* * *

Sirius se despertó por un irritante sonido y se tapó la cabeza con su almohada para no escucharlo.

_Tap_

-Vete, -le murmuró a su almohada.-

_Tap_

_Tap_

_Tap_

Sirius se sacó la almohada de la cara y la tiró en dirección del ruido.

_Tap_

_Tap_

Abrió los ojos y miró a través de la oscura habitación. Su almohada había golpeado la ventana y ahora estaba colgando al borde del escritorio.-

-Tonto buho, -murmuró molesto-

_Tap_

-¡Buho! -Saltó de la cama y abrió las cortinas. De un lado de la ventana Damon picaba la ventana con tanta fuerza que la hubiera roto, si no fuera porque estaba reforzada con magia. Abrió la ventana y Damon se paró en el marco de la ventana, dejando su carta caer en el escritorio.

Vio que no había sello oficial y entonces notó que estaba dirigida a SB, sabía que era del misterioso RL.

* * *

_Querido RL_

_Lo siento si mi ave te causó problemas. Había una mancha roja en el pergamino. No te picó, ¿o sí? Su nombre es Damon y me lo dieron el día que te escribí._

_¿Irás a Hogwarts el año que sigue? Es la mejor escuela de magia en Europa. Toda mi familia estuvo ahí. Tengo una prima que irá a quinto año, pero dice que sólo puedo hablarle si me habla primero._

_Tu hermano suena mejor que mi familia. ¿Te dijo dónde estaba el túnel?_

_Sinceramente_

_SB_

_PD: Olvidaste decirme qué significa RL_

* * *

_Querido SB_

_La mancha roja era ketchup. Tu buho me miró mal pero no me picó. Mi hermano manchó la carta con ketchup cuando la estaba revisando. Perdón._

_Quisiera ir a Hogwarts pero no puedo. Mi hermano se divirtió mucho ahí._

_Dice que el túnel que lleva al sótano de la tienda de dulces está debajo de la estatua de una bruja encorvada en el tercer piso. Dice que te diga que te diviertas pero que no lo culpes si te atrapan._

_Tu prima suena un poco horrible. Mi hermano dice que no tendría que sacar conclusiones apresuradas, pero eso parece._

_¿No conoces a nadie más de primer año?_

_Del misterioso RL que no va a decirte qué significa._

_PD: La lechuza con tu carta de Hogwarts va junto con Athena, así que tendría que llegar al mismo tiempo que esta carta._

* * *

_Querido misterioso RL_

_Me alegra que Damon no te mordiera. Picó a mi hermano menor esta mañana así que ten cuidado. Creo que Reg le estaba haciendo burla, pero él dice que no._

_Dile a tu hermano que gracias por decirme como entrar en el túnel hacia la tienda. ¿No sabe cómo entrar a la cocina? Narcissa, la prima de la que te hablé, lo sabe, pero no me quiere decir. Tienes razón. Es horrible. También es terriblemente vanidosa. Sale con Lucius Malfoy. Es un prefecto. Los dos están en Slytherin. Toda mi familia ha estado ahí. Me compraron túnicas verde con plateado para cuando quede ahí._

_¿En qué casa estaba tu hermano?_

_¿En qué casa te gustaría estar? Tu carta me hizo pensar que nunca irás a Hogwarts pero seguramente lo harás en un par de años. No puedes ser tan jóven. Al principio creí que tenías mi edad, o quizás un par de años más. No conozco muchos otros chicos de primero._

_Del no misterioso SB, porque ya sabes que significa Sirius Black._

_PD: ¿Por qué no me dices qué significa RL?_

_PDD: La carta llegó justo antes que Athena. Gracias de nuevo._

* * *

_Querido Sirius_

_¿Toda tu familia es como tu prima y tu hermano? Seguramente sí, si todos estuvieron en Slytherin._

_Mi hermano estuvo en Hufflepuff. Le gustaba porque estaba cerca de la cocina. Descubrió como entrar cuando estaba en primer año. Dice que tienes que encontrar una pintura que tiene un tazón lleno de fruta y hacerle cosquillas a la pera pera entrar. Dice que no lo culpes si te atrapan._

_Espero que quedes en la casa que quieras. No suenas como alguien que terminará en Slytherin. Mi hermano dice que es la casa de la que salieron todos los magos oscuros. Tú suenas demasiado bueno para esa casa._

_Ninguna casa me molestaría si fuera a Hogwarts. Hasta Slytherin estaría bien. Tengo once pero nunca voy a ir. No me dejan. Tendrás que escribirme para contarme como es. Voy a tener que compartir tu diversión. No te olvides de mí cuando tengas todos tus nuevos amigos en la escuela._

_Del misterioso RL_

_PD: Pongo esto después de que mi hermano revisara la carta. Me dijo que ignorara tus preguntas sobre RL. Mi nombre es Remus, pero no lo escribas. Mi hermano también lee las cartas y me meteré en problemas si se entera de que te lo dije._

* * *

-Remus… Remus… -Probó como sonaba el nombre y le sonrió a la última carta.-

-¿Quién es Remus? -Le preguntó Regulus desde la puerta.- ¿Tu amigo por correspondencia?

-Sí, -le contestó, mientras miraba a su hermano con una gran sonrisa.-

-Papá dice que la cena está lista.

-Bajaré en unos minutos, -le prometió- Sólo quiero contestar.

-Mamá dice que no va a hacer que Kreacher la mantenga caliente, -agregó Regulus antes de salir de la habitación.

Sirius asintió distraídamente mientras volvía a su carta. Carne fría para la cena no sonaba muy bien. Quizás su respuesta podía esperar por un rato. Con cuidado metió la carta en un cajón de su escritorio en donde tenía todas las cartas y un diario. ¿Cuál era el punto de escribir en un diario? Nadie te contestaba. Era mucho más divertido escribirle a alquien que podía leer y contestar.

* * *

_Querido RL_

_La mayoría de mi familia es como mi prima y hermano. Mi prima Andromeda es buena. Es hermana de Narcissa. Pero el resto son horribles. Bellatrix, su otra hermana, es una loca. Casi la expulsaron de Hogwarts, pero nadie me dice por qué._

_¿Por qué no irás a Hogwarts? ¿Eres un Squib? No me molesta si lo eres. No conozco a ningún Squib. No sé qué haría mi familia sin magia. Seguramente dependerían de Kreacher, nuestro elfo doméstico. Es un poco malhumorado, pero yo trato de evitarlo. ¿Tienes uno?_

_¿Qué notas sacó tu hermano en sus TIMOS? Mi familia dice que son muy difíciles pero no sé si lo dicen para que me esfuerce más. Mi prima Narcissa dice que Hufflepuff es la casa donde van todos los tontos y sería genial probar que se equivoca si tu hermano sacó buenas notas._

_Claro que te escribiré desde Hogwarts. Hasta te escribiré más que a mi familia. Sólo me gustaría que estuvieras conmigo._

_Del no misterioso SB_

* * *

_Querido SB_

_Mi hermano dice que recuerda a Andromeda y Bellatrix. Dice que Bellatrix una vez lo hechizó por caminar muy despacio. Creo que era porque siempre fue el preferido de sus maestros. Fue un prefecto. Un tragalibros. No recuerda muy bien a Andromeda aunque dice que era muy parecida a su hermana. No se acuerda de Narcissa, pero dice que puede haber empezado el año en que se fue._

_No soy un squib. No puedo ir a Hogwarts. Mi hermano dice que muchos magos no pueden ir. Dice que nada más parece que fuera sólo yo._

_No tenemos un elfo doméstico. A menos que me cuentes a mí. Ahora me llaman para que lave los platos del desayuno. Tu lechuza llegó justo cuando empezaba y quería contestar rápido._

_Mi hermano sacó Sobresaliente en todos sus TIMOS, excepto en Pociones, ahí sacó Excede las Expectativas. Tragalibros. Mi hermano dice que por el comentario de Narcissa sobre los Hufflepuffs se alegra de no haberla conocido._

_Ahora de verdad tengo que ir a lavar los platos._

_Del MRL_

_PD: Mi hermano me dijo por qué casi expulsaron a Bellatrix. Me dijo que no te lo dijera así que lo agrego después de que leyó la carta. Dice que ella maldijo al profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras y él renunció por eso._

_Remus_

* * *

_Querido RL_

_Guau. Tu hermano parece inteligente y divertido, incluso si fue prefecto. ¿Por qué no sacó sus EXTASIS? ¿O los dio en otra escuela?_

_Mis primas vinieron a comer hoy y les dije que tu hermano estaba en Hufflepuff y sacaba muy buenas notas. Bellatrix dice que lo inventé. Tuvimos una discusión y me dijo mentiroso. Pero cuando le dije que era un prefecto y ella lo había hechizado dijo que quizás lo recordaba._

_Mis padres siempre se quejan de lo caro que sale ir a Hogwarts. Quizás ganarás algo de oro en uno de esos programas de radio y podrás venir._

_Yo también hago cosas en la casa. Ayer tuve que sacar los doxies del estudio. Creo que Reg los puso ahí. Le dieron un libro el año pasado sobre donde encontrar esas criaturas y está anotando las que encuentra. Hasta ahora llegó a la letra D._

_Kreacher encontró las cartas hoy y le dijo a mi madre que te estoy escribiendo. Ella dice que tengo que preguntarte si tienes sangre pura o no. Kreacher es muy metido, siempre revisa mis cosas. Espero que seas de sangre pura o no podré escribirte más hasta que llegue a la escuela._

_Sinceramente_

_Sr. Sirius Black._

_PD: Mi madre me hizo escribir la carta de nuevo y firmarla como se debe._

_PDD: De verdad te quiero seguir escribiendo así que miente si tienes que hacerlo. Mi madre no sabe que agregué esto así que no digas nada en tu respuesta._

* * *

_Querido Sirius_

_Mi hermano dice que tendría que seguir tu ejemplo y escribirte como se debe._

_Él no pudo dar sus EXTASIS. Tuvo que dejar la escuela repentinamente. Dice que quizás trate de hacerlos luego pero está muy ocupado en el momento. Trabaja en el bar y me cuida. Hace que no me meta en problemas. O al menos eso dice._

_Puedes decirle a tu madre que soy de sangre pura._

_Sinceramente (y misteriosamente)_

_Sr. RL_

* * *

-En realidad no mentí, -le dijo Remus a su hermano mientras él leía la última carta.-

-Dijiste que podía decirle a su madre que eras de sangre pura, -señaló Romulus girando los ojos.-

-Pero no dije que lo fuera, -Remus sonrió.- Sólo que podía decirle eso.

-Estás caminando en una línea muy fina entre la verdad y la mentira.

-Tú fuiste el que dijo que teníamos que ser misteriosos. Sólo sigo tu ejemplo.

-¡No te pases! -Le dijo Romulus mientras le pasaba la carta aprobada.- Y más vale que no se te ocurra copiarle la idea a este Sirius y andar agragando posdatas después de que leí la carta.

Remus asintió obedientemente. No necesitaba decirle que ya había hecho eso, y que Sirius había sacado la idea de él.

* * *

_Querido RL_

_Mi madre está muy complacida de que seas de sangre pura. Sugirió que a tí y a tu hermano les podría gustar venir a una cena que dará la semana siguiente. Se suponía que fuera una despedida para mí antes de que me fuera, pero ahora el jefe de mi padre viene, además de muchas otras personas que no conozco. Sería genial si vinieras de visita._

_¿Te dejan decirme por qué te cuida tu hermano? ¿O también tienes que ser misterioso sobre eso?_

_Contesta pronto sobre el asunto de la cena. Espero que puedas venir. No me divertiré si no lo haces._

_De un muy aliviado Sirius Black._

_PD: Noté como contestaste la pregunta de la sangre pura. Mi madre no lo notó así que tu secreto está a salvo conmigo. Como cree que eres de sangre pura ya no revisa mis cartas. Qué molestia. No sé cómo lo soportas. No me molesta que seas mestizo. Supongo que lo eres porque con un hermano que también es mago no puedes ser nacido de Muggles, nunca hay dos en la misma familia. _

_SB_

* * *

_Querido SB_

_Mi hermano dice que no podemos ir a la cena. Tiene que trabajar cada tarde de esta semana. Dice que soy demasiado jóven como para ir solo, incluso si es por la red flu._

_Trata de divertirte de todas formas. Siempre podrías jugarles un par de bromas y contarme. Mi hermano dice que no me dará ideas pero estoy seguro de que puedes pensar en algo._

_Mi hermano me cuida porque solamente nos tenemos el uno al otro. Quiero escribir más sobre nuestros padres pero no los recuerdo muy bien y a mi hermano no le gusta hablar de ellos._

_Perdón por no poder ir a visitarte._

_De el misterioso y miserable RL_

_PD: Creí que notarías mi respuesta y me alegra que no te moleste._

* * *

_Querido RL_

_La fiesta estuvo aburrida. Dejé un par de bombas apestosas en la cocina para que los invitados creyeran que la comida iba a ser horrible. Pero no solamente me enviaron a mi habitación si no que también me hicieron ayudar en la cocina porque el elfo no quería entrar por el olor._

_Siento lo de tus padres. ¿Supongo que murieron? No tienes que hablar de ellos si no quieres._

_Tendrás que venir para Navidad. La familia Black siempre hace una fiesta para Navidad e invitan a TODO EL MUNDO. Con tu ayuda estoy seguro de que podemos pensar en muchas bromas._

_Por favor dí que podrás venir._

_De Sirius Black_

_Desde la Escuela Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería (desde mañana)_

_PD: Lo de ser amigos después de Hogwarts era en serio._

* * *

-Ahora debe estar guardando sus cosas para irse mañana en el tren. -Remus suspiró mientras miraba por la ventana al cielo que se oscurecía.-

-Espero que haya guardado sus cosas mucho antes, -le contestó Romulus con una risa.

Remus miró a Athena mientras ella lo veía curiosamente. Sabía que staba esperando por otra carta y no entendía por qué, de repente, no había ninguna para entregar.-

-Sé lo que estás pensando, -le dijo Romulus mientras se sentaba en el escritorio y miraba la pila de cartas que Sirius le había mandado en el verano.- Y no puedes.

-¿Por qué no?

-Porque si te atrapan los dos estaremos en problemas. Si tienes suerte te enviarían a un campo de concentración para criaturas peligrosas, y si no, te darían la sentencia de muerte. En cuanto a mí, terminaría en Azkabán.

-Solamente quiero verlo, -murmuró Remus.- Sólo para ver como es, quizás le diré hola o algo. No le diré quien soy.

-No a propósito, -le contestó Romulus, revisando las cartas.- Pero hay que tener cuidado. Ya le dijiste más de lo necesario.

-¿A qué te refieres? -Le preguntó Remus, con una molestia que se parecía sospechosamente a su conciencia.-

-No tienes que alarmarte tanto, -lo calmó Romulus.- Yo también tendría que ser más cuidadoso. Pero si este Sirius es inteligente podría descubrir quien eres... si lo intentara.

-¿Podría?

-Sabe que fui un prefecto al mismo tiempo que dos de sus primas estaban en la escuela. Hogwarts tiene información de todos los prefectos pasados que cualquiera puede ver. Nuestro papá también fue prefecto, lo busqué en mi primer año. Este Sirius puede buscar en la lista de prefectos para ver quién estaba en ese momento. Sólo fui prefecto por un año y sería fácil darse cuenta si me buscaran. Además, con tus iniciales en las cartas... bueno, si es listo se podría dar cuenta de quién somos y todo.

-Pero no sabe donde estamos ni nada, -le contestó Remus.- Podría estar en cualquier parte del país.

-Exactamente por eso no puedes decirle hola ni dejar que te vea.

En ese momento se dio cuenta de que le había dado todas las razones a su hermano.

Estaba condenado a vivir precariamente a través de Sirius Black, queriendo ir a Hogwarts en vez de escuchar todo de su primer amigo de verdad.


	4. Tan diferentes como la noche y el día

Tan diferentes como el día y la noche

-¿Por qué no vas a ver a Firenze? -Sugirió Romulus cuando Remus suspiró aburrido otra vez.-

-¿Creí que hoy no podía salir para que no me vieran?

-Te dije que no fueras a Hogsmade, -le recordó.- En el bosque no va a pasar nada mientras sigas por el camino y no te desvíes. -Terminó la frase con tono de advertencia, pero Remus no tenía intención de desobedecer esta vez. No había visto a Firenze en una semana y necesitaba distraerse de los deprimentes pensamientos de Sirius y los otros chicos de primer año que llegaban a Hogwarts ese mismo día.

Remus corrió por el camino con una facilidad que sólo se tiene cuando se conoce el lugar y casi de inmediato llegó al campamento de los centauros.-

-Buen día, señor Lupin, -lo saludó Torin, el padre de Firenze y líder de los centauros.

Remus lo saludó con la mano, ya no se gastaba en preguntar cómo sabían quién y qué era. Ya era mucho que lo aceptaran y no lo hubieran entregado al Ministerio de Magia. No que no tuvieran sus propios problemas con la honorable institución, y sabía que eso había influenciado su decisión de mantener el secreto.-

-¿Dónde está Firenze? -Le preguntó Remus acercándose.-

-Practicando su puntería en el claro -le contestó Torin, señalando en esa dirección, a pesar de saber que Remus conocía el camino tan bien como cualquier miembro de la tropilla.- En un momento iré hacia allá, si quieres acompañarme.

Remus asintió, esperó a que recogiera varios arcos y flechas, y entonces lo siguió hasta el claro. No le preguntó a Torin si podía llevarlo, y él no se ofreció. Remus conocía a los centauros lo suficiente como para saber que eran muy orgullosos y aunque Firenze lo había llevado un par de veces, generalmente para que pudieran escapar después de haber hecho algo que no debían, sabía que era un privilegio que se ofrecía raramente.

Se acercaron al claro en silencio, para no distraer a Firenze que estaba muy concentrado en el blanco de madera que colgaba entre los árboles.

La flecha salió del arco y Remus quedó con la boca abierta cuando la flecha dio casi en el centro del blanco. Parecía ser el único impresionado. Firenze fruncía hacia el blanco con disgusto y Remus podía notar un poco de decepción en la cara de Torin mientras miraba a su hijo.

-¿Te gustaría practicar con Firenze? -Preguntó Torin mientras miraba primero a uno y luego a otro de los arcos, antes de finalmente ofrecerle uno.-

-Nunca antes usé un arco, -admitió Remus mientras tomaba la extraña arma entre sus manos.-

-¡Y no deberías estar usando uno ahora! -Exclamó una voz desde atras.

Se dio vuelta para encontrarse con dos centauros más acercándose al claro. Una era Ebony, la hermana mayor de Firenze. El otro, que había hablado, era Magorian, uno de los pocos centauros que le daba miedo.-

-Yo soy el líder, -le dijo Torin tranquilamente.- Si el amigo de mi hijo quiere aprender algunas de nuestras costumbres, entonces se las enseñaré.

-Es una criatura de la oscuridad, -se burló Magorian mientras Remus se movía de un pie al otro.- Peligroso.

-Sólo en la noche de la luna llena, -le contestó calmadamente Torin.-

-Nos traerás muerte y destrucción a todos, -le advirtió, golpeando el piso con una de sus pezuñas. Torin lo miró calmadamente hasta que se dio vuelta y se fue.

Ebony se apuró a seguirlo, pero la detuvo la voz de su padre.- No me gusta que andes con él, -admitió.- Tenemos que aprender a convivir con los humanos, sin importar lo mal que nos traten. Pelear no traerá nada excepto muerte y la destrucción que tanto teme.

-Magorian quiere tu puesto de líder, -le advirtió Firenze a su padre.- Y muchos en la tropilla quieren que los lidere en contra del Ministerio.

-Bueno, por ahora, sigo siendo el líder y no habrá guerra contra el Ministerio.

Ebony asintió y se fue a seguir a Magorian.

-¿Estás preocupado por ella, padre? -Le preguntó Firenze en voz baja.-

-Y por tí, -admitió.- Si llega a haber pelea dentro de la tropilla Magorian tratará de quitarme a mí, o a tí, si no estoy, el puesto de líder. Con el apoyo de tu hermana, puede tener éxito. Ella hace las cosas por la fuerza, no como las otras. A veces me pregunto si se mezcló demasiado con los humanos. Habla de derechos iguales para las yeguas, y si lo apoya y consigue que las otras la sigan...

Firenze asintió seriamente. Remus se sentía incómodo, como si estuviera metiéndose en asuntos ajenos.-

-Apenas eres más que un potrillo, -suspiró Torin.- Esperemos que yo siga aquí por muchos años más.

Y con eso sacudió la cabeza, como si se sacara de encima el mal humor también.- Bueno, jóven Lupin, ¿estás listo para tu primera clase de tiro al blanco?

Remus se calmó ante la sonrisa de Torin y asintió ansiosamente.-

* * *

Sirius estaba en la plataforma nueve y tres cuartos mirando al montón de gente que iba y venía. A su izquierda estaba su madre, alta y orgullosa. A su derecha su baúl, junto con Damon, luciendo tan violento y malvado como siempre.

Cerca de allí, un chico estaba siendo abrazado por su madre, ya entrada en años. Usaba una túnica sin la insignia de ninguna casa, así que supuso que él también era de primer año.

La madre del chico trató en vano acomodarle el cabello para que se viera presentable, y él sonrió un poco al ver la expresión molesta en su cara.

El chico lo vio mirándolo y Sirius se puso colorado antes de desviar su mirada hacia tren. Agradecía que su madre no hiciera semejante cosa. La siempre respetable Walburga Black nunca haría algo tan común como mostrar afecto por su hijo en público. Miró alrededor y vio más y más alumnos abrazando y besando a sus padres mientras se despedían. No todos ellos hacían lo mismo que la anciana a su lado y se preguntó, por un corto momento, si su madre también le daría un beso de despedida.

La miró pero ella no le estaba prestando atención, en vez de eso, estaba conversando con su cuñada Druella. Sirius gimió cuando se dio cuenta de que eso quería decir que Narcissa seguramente estaba cerca. La encontró casi inmediatamente, besándose don Lucius Malfoy. Cerró los ojos ante la imágen y se dio vuelta. Cuando volvió a abrirlos se encontró al chico de pelo desordenado a punto de meter el dedo en la jaula de Damon.-

-¡No! -Le advirtió, pero ya era demasiado tarde.

El chico chilló de dolor cuando Damon le picó el dedo.

-¿James? ¿Qué tienes? ¿Qué pasó? -La madre de James volvió de entregar el baúl al personal de la estación y se dirigió rápidamente hacia hijo.-

-Ese pájaro me picó, -le contestó James con el dedo en la boca para parar el sangrado.-

-Déjame ver, -exigió su madre, sacando su varita.-

-Es sólo un corte, -murmuró James, pero no sacó la mano cuando le hizo un encantamiento sanador para cerrar la herida.-

-¿Cómo se te ocurre traer un ave así a una escuela? -Le preguntó la madre de James y Sirius retrocedió un poco involuntariamente, chocando con su propia madre.-

-Sirius, ten cuidado, -le dijo Walburga, con un suspiro de impaciencia. No se dio vuelta y apenas dejó de hablar.-

-¿Es su hijo? -Preguntó la madre de James.

Walburga se dio vuelta y miró venenosamente a la mujer.- Ah, la señora Potter, ¿no? -Le preguntó burlonamente.

Nunca había visto a nadie perder el color tan rápido como a la señora Potter.-

-Señora Black, me disculpo, -le dijo, alejandose rápidamente.- Vamos, James. No quieres meterte con ellos.

Walburga siguió mirando venenosamente a los Potter hasta que se habían ido. Entonces volvió a ver a Druella con una sonrisa.

-Aunque es verdad que ese pájaro se ve un poco violento, -comentó Druella, asintiendo hacia la jaula.-

-Sirius quería un ave. Era la mejor de la tienda, y ya sabes cómo me gusta mimar a mi hijo mayor, -le contestó, haciendo un gesto en el aire.

Sirius volvió a suspirar y, cuando le quedó claro que su madre no iba a ayudarlo, arrastró el baúl hasta el tren él mismo.

* * *

La mañana de Remus pasó rápidamente, se alegró cuando dio en el blanco, aunque Torin lo estaba sosteniendo para que se quedara quiero.-

-¿Te quedarás a almorzar? -Le preguntó Torin mientras volvían al campamento.-

-¿Ya es hora? -Se preguntó, asombrado. Firenze apuntó al sol, alto en el cielo, y se dio cuenta de que realmente se le había pasado el tiempo volando. Seguramente Sirius estaba comiendo en el tren en ese momento.-

-Estás pensando de nuevo en esa escuela, ¿no?

-En este momento estaría en el tren, si no fuera por...

-Tu licantropía, -concluyó Firenze.

Remus asintió sin decir nada.-

-Puedes aprender mucho más sin ir a Hogwarts, -le recordó Firenze.- ¿Te enseñan tiro al blanco?

Sacudió la cabeza.- No creo. Lo llaman deporte Muggle. Enseñan cosas mágicas, pero nada más.

-¿Y las hierbas y criaturas del bosque? -Le preguntó, haciendo señas alrededor, entusiasmado.-

-Tienen Herbología y Cuidado de las Criaturas Mágicas.

-Pero los centauros saben mucho más que los magos. Ellos apenas han tocado la superficie de todo lo que hay para aprender en el mundo. Le temen al bosque; no tratan de entenderlo, ni a los que viven en él.

-No es que no me guste aprender lo que nos enseña tu padre, -le aseguró.- Sólo quiero estar en la escuela con otros chicos de mi edad. Solamente quiero ser normal.

-Nunca serás normal, -le contestó Firenze. Remus se encogió ante la fría verdad. Sabía que él no quería ser tan duro, pero al ser un adolescente y tener las costumbres de su gente grabadas en la cabeza desde su nacimiento, a veces decía cosas que eran le resultaban incómodas al jóven hombre lobo. No era como si pudiera negarlo.

Le hubiera gustado que Firenze lo entendiera, pero los dos eran de mundos distintos y sabía que, sin importar cuanto tratara de explicarle, el centauro nunca entendería la posición en la que estaba.

Los dos eran llamados híbridos por el Ministerio, pero además de eso, eran tan diferentes como el día y la noche.

* * *

-¿No te dijo Romulus que hoy no vinieras a Hogsmade? -Le preguntó Firenze mientras él y Remus se escabullían por la casi desierta estación de tren. A lo lejos se podía ver el humo del expreso de Hogwarts, ya terminando el largo viaje desde King's Cross.-

-No nos verán, -le aseguró Remus.- Sólo quiero ver. Además, todavía no ha llegado nadie.

-Hagrid está por allá, -señaló Firenze, mientras veían como calmaba un thestral inquieto en los carruajes. Al menos eso parecía. Dado que no podía ver a las criaturas era un poco complicado saber cómo estaban.

Remus se agachó cuando Hagrid, con un sentido del oído tan agudo como el de cualquier animal, se dio vuelta para mirar curiosamente a las matas en las que se escondía.-

-Soy yo, Hagrid, -le dijo Firenze saliendo a la luz, distrayéndolo de donde Remus seguía escondido.- Quise pasar a ver como estabas. Olvidé que hoy era el primer día de clases.

-Es fácil confundirse, -concordó Hagrid con una sonrisa. Firenze se le acercó y hablaron calmadamente por un par de minutos antes de que el tren llegara, el centauro se despidió y salió galopando por el bosque.

Remus seguía escondido, con un poco menos de cuidado ahora que sabía que cualquier ruido que hiciera se perdería, seguramente, entre el murmullo de los alumnos.-

-¡Los de primer año! ¡Por aquí! -Los llamó Hagrid. Remus observó con emoción y envidia a los alumnos más jóvenes que se acercaban. Los siguió, escondido en las matas. Pronto llegaron al muelle y se volvió a sentar para ver.

Miró a cada una de las caras y se preguntó cual sería la de Sirius Black. Le llegaron algunas voces y se esforzó para enteder lo que decían.-

-¿Tenemos que ir por el lago?

-¡Guau!

-¿En qué casa quieres estar?

-_Él_ estará en Slytherin.

Remus miró al chico despeinado con lentes que había dicho lo último con voz burlona. Estaba mirando a venenosamente a otro chico, y él le siguió la mirada.

Parecía no notar la atención que tenía encima. Estaba vestido muy elegantemente con una túnica verde y plateada, tenía el pelo atado en la nuca.-

-¿Sirius? -Susurró la pregunta.

Alejó la mirada para ver a los demás, buscando a cualquier otro que estuviera usando los colores de Slytherin. No había ninguno, dado que la mayoría no tenía idea de en qué casa iban a terminar.-

-Sirius, -murmuró. Esta vez sonrió, seguro de que tenía razón.-

-...Su estúpido pájaro me picó en la estación.

Su sonrisa se agrandó. Túnica verde y plateada, y un pájaro violento. ¿Quién más iba a ser?

Remus vio a los de primer año subir a los botes. Muchos hablaban, se reían y bromeaban mientras se acercaban al lago. Algunos estaban solos y Remus podía ver que Sirius era uno de ellos. Parecía reservado, una cualidad que hacía imposible hablarle. Frunció un poco, preguntándose si se había equivocado. ¿Podía ese chico aparentemente arrogante ser el mismo amigable y divertido Sirius Black con el que se había estado escribiendo las últimas semanas?

-¿Quién es? -Le preguntaron al chico despeinado.

Contuvo la respiración mientras esperaba la respuesta.-

-Un Black, -contestó el primer chico.- Basura de Slytherin como el resto de esa familia. Fanáticos de la sangre pura, locos, todos ellos.

Remus frunció y los miró venenosamente. Sirius no era fanátco de la sangre pura. ¡Cómo podían juzgarlo antes de conocerlo!

Le tomó mucho control quedarse escondido entre las matas mientras veía a Sirius parado, callado y solo. Se preguntó si Sirius había escuchado a los otros hablando de él y, aunque sospechaba que lo había hecho, no podía evitar querer que no hubiera oido nada.

Los de primer año se subieron a los botes y deseó más que nada poder ir con ellos. Sirius no parecía tan ansioso por seguir el viaje y en vez de eso se quedó quieto en el fondo.

Más tarde se preguntó si había hecho algún tipo de ruido involuntario que había atraído su atención. Todo lo que sabía era que Sirius estaba parado dándole la espalda, mirando al lago, listo para subir al último bote, duando de repente se dio vuelta para mirarlo.

Sus ojos grises, brillando de color plateado por la luz de la luna, lo miraron con sorpresa y curiosidad.

Por largos segundos le devolvió la mirada, queriendo salir a la luz, contarle quien era y decir algo, cualquier cosa. Pero sabía que ya había hecho demasiado.

Entonces Hagrid llamó a los últimos y el momento pasó.

Se quedó escondido mientras los botes cruzaban el lago. Recién volvió a su casa cuando el último se había perdido de vista.

* * *

Sirius sintió que alguien lo miraba mientras estaba parado cerca del lago. No le daba miedo, ni lo ponía nervioso. Solamente sentía que lo miraban.

Podía escuchar a James Potter diciéndoles a los otros cosas sobre él y decidió ignorarlo. Los Potter nunca terminaban en Slytherin así que no iba a tener que hablarle más. James olvidaría que Damon lo había picado y seguirían caminos separados.

Sirius se quedó en el fondo mientras los otros subían a los botes. La presencia seguía ahí y antes de saber qué estaba haciendo se dio vuelta para mirar a las matas.

Pelo marrón claro, más oscuro a la luz de la luna, dejaba ver que había un chico donde terminaba la luz de la lámpara. Bajo el pelo vio un par de ojos mirándolo con abierta curiosidad.

¿Un chico? Podía decir que era jóven y se sorprendió. Era tarde, y sus padres no parecían estar alrededor. ¿Qué hacía solo afuera?

-Vamos, -le dijo Hagrid y Sirius se dio vuelta para subir al bote.

Volvió a mirar una vez más antes de quedarse hipnotizado mirando la escuela. Pero aunque no se dio vuelta, siguió sintiendo la mirada del chico en las matas.

* * *

-Fuiste a la estación, ¿no? -Le preguntó Romulus tranquilamente tan pronto como había cruzado la puerta.-

-Sólo quería ver, -le contestó- No hablé con nadie.

-¿Te vieron? -Le preguntó su hemano urgentemente.

Remus se quedó quieto.-

-Te vieron, ¿no? -No esperó una respuesta y fue a sacar un baúl del armario en el pasillo.-

-No tenemos que irnos, -Le dijo, estirando la mano para impedir que Romulus abriera el baúl.

-Te pedí que no fueras hoy a Hogsmade. ¡Sólo eso te pedí, por nuestra seguridad, y lo hiciste de todas formas!

-Perdón.

-¡Podrían haberte atrapado! ¡Te podrían haber matado!

-Me escondí, tuve cuidado.

-¡No tuviste tanto cuidado, de haberlo hecho, no te hubieran visto!

-No le dije quien era. Ni siquiera sé si se dio cuenta de que estaba ahí.

-Fue Sirius, ¿no?

-Sí.

-¿Tienes idea de lo poderosa y peligrosa que es la familia Black? -Le preguntó Romulus, antes de que aparentemente recordara con quién estaba hablando.- Claro que no. No recuerdas haber visto nada más que esta villa y el bosque prohibido.

-He visto los diarios, -le recordó Remus.- Ví que mencionaban a la familia Black en El Profeta.

-Son peligrosos, -le dijo Romulus.- No puedes confiar en ellos.

-Eso es lo que dicen de los hombres lobo, -susurró Remus.

Romulus se quedó quieto y se sentó encima del baúl, acercando a Remus.-

-¿Podemos quedarnos, por favor? -Le pidió Remus.- Te prometo que tendré más cuidado.

-No hagas promesas que no puedes cumplir.

-¿Nos podemos quedar?

Romulus suspiró.- No es como si tuviéramos algún otro lado adonde ir.

* * *

-Black, Sirius, -lo llamó la profesora McGonagall.

Sintió que los ojos de todos se dirigían a él mientras caminaba hasta el banquito para que lo seleccionaran.-

-Otro Black, ¿eh? -Susurró el sombrero en su mente.- Sé exactamente en donde ponerte.

Se sentó impacientemente y deseó que el sombrero se apurara.-

-Espera un segundo, -continuó el sombrero.- Veo algo diferente en tí. Algo que los demás en tu familia no tenían.

_Uh-oh._

-Valentía y coraje como para ser diferente.

_No lo haría. Por favor. No. Eso no._

-¡Gryffindor!

-¿Qué? -Preguntó y hubieron varias exclamaciones de sorpresa en la habitación.

Hasta la profesora McGonagall parecía sorprendida mientras le sacaba el sombrero y orgullosamente le señalaba la mesa de Gryffindor.-

-Pero no puede ser, -murmuró mientras iba a la mesa.

Se sentó en una de las bancas, sintiéndose fuera de lugar vestido de verde y plata, en medio de un mar de rojo y dorado.

Del otro lado de la habitación se encontró a Narcissa mirándolo completamente sorpendida y agachó la cabeza para no ver su expresión burlona.-

-Es un error, tiene que ser un error, -murmuró mientras la ceremonia continuaba.-

-Claro que lo es, -le contestó una voz horriblemente conocida. Levantó la vista para encontrarse a James Potter, mirándolo desde el otro lado de la mesa.-

-¿No? -Susurró, horrorizado. No podía estar en la misma casa que James Potter. Eso sería demasiado.-

-Demasiado bueno para el resto de nosotros, -le dijo James en un fuerte murmullo al chico al lado suyo.- Vestido con su elegante túnica verde y plateada. Puro Slytherin.

-El sombrero ha de haber estado tomando la cerveza de mantequilla, -sugirió el chico.-

-Buena esa, Peter, -se rió James.

Sintió que se le ponía la cara roja por la vergüenza y cuando se terminó el discurso y apareció la comida apenas la tocó.-

-Madre estará furiosa, -murmuró, tratando de ignorar las risas del otro lado de la mesa.

* * *

_Querido R.L._

_Te escribo desde Hogwarts._

_Parece que tenías razón sobre que no iba a terminar en Slytherin. Quedé en Gryffindor. Creo que puede haber sido un error. No soy valiente ni nada. Ni siquiera me atreví a escribirle a mi madre. Se va a volver loca cuando se entere._

_Hay otros dos chicos de primer año en Gryffindor. Se me hace raro porque en el dormitorio hay cuatro camas, pero somos tres. Quisiera que fueras el de la cuarta cama. Entonces tendría alguien con quien hablar._

_Los otros dos son James Potter y Peter Pettigrew. Parecen ser buenos amigos. Me pregunto si se conocían de antes. _

_Damon picó a James en la estación, no ayudó en nada._

_De verdad quisiera que estuvieras aquí._

_Tu amigo,_

_Sirius Black_

* * *

-Ves, -le dijo Remus mientras le pasaba a Romulus la carta.- Ni una palabra de haber visto a alguien cerca del muelle. Seguramente ya se olvidó de haberme visto.

-Afortunadamente para nosotros.

Romulus leyó la carta antes de devolvérsela.- Todavía no puedes contestar, -le advirtió.-

-¿Por qué no?

-Porque se va a dar cuenta de lo cerca que estás de la escuela, -explicó- Su lechuza seguramente llegó en unos minutos, y tu respuesta será igual de rápida. Si le contestas antes de la mañana sabrá que estás en Hogsmade o cerca.

-¿Puedo contestar en la mañana? -Le preguntó un poco nervioso.

Parecía que Romulus iba a decirle que no, pero Remus sabía que no habían muchas cosas que su hermano pudiera prohibirle, y cuando asintió con la cabeza lo abrazó y sonrió.


	5. Como caballero de brillante armadura

Como un caballero en brillante armadura

Sirius _odiaba_ Hogwarts.

Esa era la conclusión a la que había llegado después de tres meses en donde todo le había salido mal.

Su madre había comprado mal los libros, para alegría de Potter y Pettigrew, que se deleitaban por la vergüenza que pasaba al tener que admitirlo en frente a toda la clase.

Sus túnicas eran del color equivocado, lo que les hacía mucha gracia a Potter y Pettigrew. Sirius había llegado a pedirle a McGonagall que las arreglara para que fueran del mismo color que el resto de los Gryffindors. Desafortunadamente, había reconocido el trabajo de madame Malkin y se había negado tristemente.

Tener los libros y túnicas equivocadas era bastante malo, pero quedar en la casa equivocada era lo peor de Hogwarts.

Suponía que Narcissa era quien había dado la noticia a su familia. Su madre ciertamente se enteró rápido. Viéndole el lado bueno, al menos no le había mandado un vociferador. Aunque era muy poco positivo porque le había mandado uno a Dumbledore en su lugar. Sus gritos habían hecho eco en el comedor durante el desayuno la segunda mañana de clases. Sirius se había encogido ante las sonrisas burlonas de Potter y Pettigrew que habían concordado con la señora Black, diciendo que Sirius estaría mucho mejor con los suyos, en la casa de Slytherin.

El profesor Dumbledore, por otro lado, había sonreído y sacudido la cabeza. Sirius lo escuchó comentar con la profesora McGonagall que no era la primera vez en la historia de la escuela que un padre estaba decepcionado por los resultados de la ceremonia. Agregó que a ningún otro alumno se lo había movido, y no iba a hacerlo por Sirius.

No supo si sentirse aliviado o decepcionado.

Todo lo que sabía era que Potter y Pettigrew se habían quejado al enterarse de que no se iban a deshacer de él tan fácilmente y habían decidido hacerle la vida imposible.

Lo único bueno de estar en Hogwarts era que las respuestas de Remus llegaban un poco más rápido que en Grimmauld Place. Se preguntó si él también estaba en alguna parte de Escocia, pero seguía siendo tan misterioso como siempre y sabía que no valía la pena preguntar.

Remus, como respuesta a su primera carta, le había asegurado que todo se mejoraría y que pensaba que sería un gran Gryffindor. Había seguido dándole consejos y contándole cosas graciosas para animarlo, aunque Sirius dudaba que tuviera idea de que sus cartas eran lo único que había de bueno en ese lugar.

Estaba sentado cerca del lago esa tarde de Sábado leyendo la última carta de Remus, cuando escuchó las conocidas risas de Potter y Pettigrew.

-Mira quien es, -anunció Potter, Sirius no necesitaba darse vuelta para saber que lo estaba mirando burlonamente.-

-¿Otra carta de mami? -Le preguntó Pettigrew mientras se le acercaban.- Le llega una casi todos los días, ¿lo notaste, James?

-Sí, -se rió Potter.- Quiere asegurarse de que su queridito no sea corrompido por los horribles Gryffindors.

Sabía que decirles que las cartas no eran de su madre sería mala idea. No tendría caso, y sabiendo la suerte que tenía, seguramente iban a tratar de quitárselas si creían que tenían algo más que las mismas quejas del vociferador. Su madre, una vez que se había recuperado de sorpresa siguió escribiéndole seguido, pero Remus era el que siempre le mandaba las cartas. Claro que Potter y Pettigrew no lo entenderían.

-Hey, Peter, -comentó Potter mientras Sirius guardaba la carta en su túnica y se paraba para irse.- ¿Te das cuenta de que ya pasaron casi cuarenta y ocho horas desde que embrujamos a nuestro amigo?

Sirius buscó su varita para defenderse de cualquier hechizo, embrujo o maldición que Potter quisiera usar, pero ya era demasiado tarde.

Su mano se dirigió a su cabeza y se horrorizó cuando sintió que su pelo cambiaba, volviéndose algo que se sacudía y siseaba.

-Buena esa, James, -se rió Pettigrew.- Perfecto para nuestro pequeño aspirante a Slytherin. ¿Cómo se llama?

-La maldición Medusa, -le contestó Potter.- La leí la semana pasada y he estado esperando una oportunidad para usarla.

-Bien, ya te divertiste, ahora quítamela,

-¿Por qué haría eso? -Se rió Potter, y los dos volvieron al castillo.

Trató de seguirlos para insistir en que le quitaran la maldición, pero desafortunadamente en ese mismo momento vio a la profesora McGonagall caminando cerca de la puerta. Las cosas habían empeorado entre ellos después de que ella se involucrara en una pelea anterior. Lo último que necesitaba era que las cosas empeoraran. Como la profesora seguía mirando para otro lado salió corriendo a esconderse entre los árboles del Bosque Prohibido.

No estaba seguro de estar siguiendo un camino. Parecía un camino al principio, pero mientras más andaba menos lo parecía. Pronto se había perdido, la luz del sol era tapada por los árboles, y cualquier camino que hubiera estado marcado se había borrado y era imposible de seguir.

Estaba pensando si entrar en pánico sería una buena idea cuando escuchó a alguien. Siguiendo el sonido llegó a un claro. En él había un centauro aparentemente jóven y un chico que estaba seguro de haber visto antes en alguna parte, aunque no sabía donde.

El centauro disparaba flechas hacia el blanco mientras el chico miraba. Él tenía su propio arco y supuso que esperaba su turno. El centauro disparó una flecha que se dirigió en su dirección.-

-¿Fallaste? -Le preguntó el chico incrédulamente.-

-Tenemos compañía, -le contestó el centauro, asintiendo hacia los árboles.

Sirius no sabía cómo lo habían visto, pero esconderse ya no tenía sentido. Se acercó, deseando tener algo con qué taparse la cabeza y el nido de serpientes que había reemplazado su cabello.-

-No quise interrumpir, -les dijo- Me perdí.

-Es fácil perderse, -le contestó el centauro con una sonrisa.- Bueno, para los humanos lo es.

Sirius sonrió, pero en el instante en que salió a la luz los dos lo vieron claramente y quedaron con la boca abierta.-

-¿Maldición, eh? -Preguntó el centauro, mientras el chico lo miraba horrorizado. Se sintió un poco incómodo ante su reacción, ¿Seguramente no era tan sorprendente? Los errores mágicos eran comunes en Hogwarts, todos lo sabían.

-No sé cómo quitarla, -admitió, alejando una serpiente particularmente molesta de sus ojos.-

-¿Alguna idea? -Le preguntó el centauro al chico, que sacudió la cabeza.-

-Tendrías que volver y pedirle a la profesora McGonagall que lo arregle, -sugirió- Parece ser algún tipo de transfiguración.

-¿Conoces a la profesora McGonagall? -Le preguntó sorprendido.- ¿Tú también vas a Hogwarts?

-Me hablaron de ella, -le contestó, negando con la cabeza.- No voy a Hogwarts.

-Quisiera no ir, -murmuró antes de poder evitarlo.-

-No digas eso. Tienes suerte de poder ir.

-Pero odio ese lugar, -le contestó, avergonzado al darse cuenta de que los ojos se le llenaban de lágrimas.- Me pusieron en la casa equivocada y los otros chicos de Gryffindor se la pasan pensando hechizos para usar contra mí.

-Estoy seguro de que todo mejorará, -le dijo, parecía muy incómodo con la conversación.-

-Supongo que tendría que volver y encontrar a McGonagall. ¿Alguno puede decirme adonde ir?

-Quizás Romulus pueda ayudarte con la maldición, -sugirio el centauro.-

-¿Romulus? -Preguntó Sirius mientras miraba del chico al centauro.-

-Mi hermano, -explicó.- Aunque ahora está trabajando. Y en realidad no tengo que invitar a nadie a la casa sin preguntarle primero.

-No quiero meterte en problemas,

-Quizás pueda encontrar algo en uno de sus libros antes de que vuelva, -pensó en voz alta-

-Será mejor que te apures, -sugirió el centauro mirando al cielo.- Se acaba el tiempo.

-No me dí cuenta de que fuera tan tarde, -contestó el chico mientras le entregaba el arco el centauro.- Nos vemos mañana, Firenze.

-Adios, -les dijo, y a Sirius lo tironearon por los árboles.-

-¿Sabes por donde ir?

-¡Claro! Sólo sigue el camino.

-¿Esto es un camino?

-Bueno, sí.

-¿En dónde vives? ¿Queda lejos?

-Al borde de Hogsmade, y no mucho. Seguramente llegarás a la escuela con suficiente tiempo como para que no te castiguen ni nada.

-¿No te meterás en problemas? -Le preguntó, todavía recordando la regla que había mencionado sobre las visitas.- Ah, soy Sirius. -Se aseguró de no agregar su apellido por si la oferta era retirada una vez que su supuesto caballero de brillante armadura se diera cuenta de quién era.

-Si no se entera no me dará más cosas que hacer, -bromeó.- Ahora apúrate, ya casi llegamos.

Sirius frunció cuando se dio cuenta de que no le había dicho su nombre. Pero antes de que pudiera preguntarlo se dio cuenta de que los árboles empezaban a hacerse más chicos y en un momento estaban de vuelta en la luz del sol, con Hogsmade delante.-

-¿Cuál es tu casa?

-Esa, -señaló una casa separada de las demás. Se veía bastante maltratada pero cuando se acercaron pudo ver que el patio estaba bien atendido y las ventanas limpias.

Lo dejó pasar a la casa por la puerta de atras y terminaron en la cocina donde los platos, posiblemente de la cena tanto como del desayuno, estaban apilados en la pileta.

-¿No tienes elfo doméstico? -Le preguntó casualmente.-

-No. -Sacudió la cabeza.- Supuestamente tengo que lavar los platos antes de que vuelva mi hermano, pero Firenze tiene un arco nuevo, y... -Dejó de hablar y él no pudo evitar sonreír ante el tono que dejaba bien claro que ir a ver un centauro era mucho más divertido que andar lavando platos.-

-Eh... Si quieres puedo ayudarte con ellos, -se ofreció.- Como agradecimiento por arreglar mi cabeza.

-Todavía no la arreglo, -señaló mientras pasaba por una puerta que iba a lo que parecía ser un estudio.

Sirius se quedó parado por el marco de la puerta mientras él sacaba varios libros y los apilaba encima del escritorio.

-¿Sabes cómo se llama la maldición?

-Potter la llamó la maldición Medusa, -le contestó frunciendo.-

-Tiene sentido, -le dijo, volviendo a la biblioteca para agarrar más libros. Finalmente parecía ser suficiente y los llevó a la mesa de la cocina, donde tenían bastante espacio para revisarlos.

Una hora después seguían sin tener nada sobre el contrahechizo. Sirius se acostumbraba a las serpientes mientras su curiosidad por el chico crecía. Al principio había estado demasiado distraído y apurado como para preguntar quién era, pero al pasar el tiempo parecía cada vez más tonto no saber de quién era la cocina en la que estaba.-

-No me dijiste como te llamabas, -comentó casualmente mientras revisaba un viejo libro polvoriento que evidentemente pertenecía a la era antes de que existieran los índices.-

-¿No te dije? -Le preguntó sin levantar la vista del libro.- ¡Hey! Tengo algo de la maldición.

-¿Qué dice? -Preguntó ansioso, olvidando momentáneamente la identidad del chico.-

-Dice que en realidad no es una maldición, -le contestó con un suspiro.- "La maldición Medusa se llama así por la más famosa de las hermanas Gorgonas. Aunque la Medusa original fue permanentemente maldita por la diosa griega Atenea, la maldición es, de hecho, un embrujo. Lo que hace es darle al sujeto cabello en forma de serpientes. Las víctimas de la maldición Medusa no poseen ningún otro atributo de la Medusa original, no tienen la habilidad de convertir en piedra a las personas con su mirada, y su sangre no es venenosa ni tiene alguna otra cualidad mágica."

-¿Dice cómo revertirla?

-No, -le contestó, negando con la cabeza.- Sigamos buscando.

Sirius asintió y volvió a su libro, más animado. Estaba por volver a preguntarle su nombre cuando escucharon el que una puerta se abría del otro lado de la casa.

-Ay no, -murmuró.- Rápido, escóndete en mi habitación, por ahí, -señaló a la puerta del otro lado del estudio y prácticamente empujó a Sirius por ella, cerrándola apenas había pasado.-

-¿Remus? -Habló una voz- ¿Estás en casa?

_¿Remus?_ Puso la oreja en la puerta, su corazón estaba acelerado no sólo por el miedo a que lo encontraran, sino también por saber que su nombre era Remus, uno que conocía tan bien como el suyo.

-Tiene que ser el mismo, -murmuró. ¿Cuántos Remus habían que eran tan misteriosos y vivían con su hermano mayor? ¿Y que dejaban los platos sin lavar porque tienen otras cosas que hacer? ¿Y que tenían edad para ir a Hogwarts pero no iban? Al menos suponía que así era, parecía tener su misma edad, aunque en realidad no le había preguntado. Después de todo, parecía un poco tonto preguntarle eso a alguien si ni siquiera le había dicho su nombre.-

-Estoy en la cocina, Rom,

-¿Ya lavaste los platos?

-Eh...

-Por favor, dime que no estuviste otra vez en la escuela, -pidió Romulus con lo que parecía ser un suspiro de impaciencia.-

-Firenze tiene un arco nuevo, -le contestó Remus como si explicara todo. Y quizás lo hacía, porque pudo ver, por un agujero en la puerta, que Romulus le sonreía mientras negaba con la cabeza.-

-¿Y qué hace esto en la mesa? -Preguntó, haciendo señas hacia los libros.-

-Sólo estaba investigando.

-No parecen encantamientos sanadores, -comentó mientras tomaba el libro que Remus había estado leyendo.-

-Ya conozco los encantamientos sanadores, -Le contestó Remus, sonando aburrido.-

-Apenas sabes uno. ¿Cuántas veces te lo tengo que explicar? Puede que no siempre esté para ayudarte. Tienes que aprender esos encantamientos para poder cuidarte si me pasa algo.

-Nada te pasará, -Remus sonaba muy seguro, pero Sirius podía ver que Romulus no parecía tan convencido.-

-Eso no lo sabemos, -señaló Romulus mientras leía el libro antes de mirarlo con preocupación.- ¿Acaso quiero saber por qué has estado ileyendo sobre la maldición Medusa?

-Sólo investigaba, y sonaba interesante, -le contestó, aunque Sirius notó que no podía mirar a su hermano a los ojos cuando le mentía.-

-¿Hmm? ¿En serio? No estarías buscando cosas para el regalo de Navidad de tu amigo Sirius, ¿no?

Sirius inhaló rápidamente al escuchar su propio nombre, lo que confirmaba sus sospechas. Siguió mirando por la puerta y notó que Remus daba una miradita en su dirección. Afortunadamente para ambos, Romulus no lo notó.-

-Remus, -su hermano suspiró y se refregó la frente con las manos.- Sé que crees que tratas de ayudar a tu amigo con ese librito de embrujos y hechizos que estás armando, ¿pero se te ocurrió pensar que puedes estar empeorando las cosas para él?

-Pero lo hechizan todo el tiempo, -le contestó Remus. Parecía haber llegado a la desición de que, ahora que Sirius sabía quién era, actuaría normal y esperaría que su hermano no se diera cuenta de que tenían un invitado escondido en su habitación.-

-Pero hay una diferencia entre apoyarlo y darle ayuda para que pelee.

-Pero...

-Pero nada. No sabes nada de esos chicos con los que tiene problemas. Podrían ser chicos totalmente buenos.

-Son malos con él.

-No lo sabes. Sólo tienes su lado de la historia.

-Pero Rom...

-Bueno, bueno, -Romulus se rindió ante el tono.- Pero quiero verlo antes de que lo mandes. Y no vas a poner la maldición Medusa en él. Hay un debate porque no se sabe si las serpientes son venenosas.

-¿Venenosas? -Chilló nervioso.- Eh, Rom...

-¿Qué? -Romulus miró a su hermano, que se movía de un pie al otro. Sirius por mientras trataba de alejarse de las serpientes, algo imposible dado que las tenía pegadas a la cabeza.-

-¿Sirius? -Lo llamó.- Creo que será mejor que vengas.

-¿Sirius? -Preguntó Romulus mirando a Remus venenosamente.-

-Hola, -susurró desde la puerta.- Lo siento. No quería meter a Remus en problemas, pero... -señaló a su cabeza y Romulus quedó con la boca abierta.

-¿Qué hiciste? -Le preguntó a Remus.-

-Fue Potter, de la escuela, -le explicó Sirius, sacudiendo la cabeza rápidamente y haciendo que varias serpientes se agitaran.- Remus solamente me quería ayudar. Creyó que podía haber una solución en uno de tus libros.

Romulus se quedó quieto por un momento, y Sirius se preguntó si lo iba a echar, con serpientes y todo. Eventualmente se apretó la naríz, sacudió la cabeza y le hizo señas para que se sentara.

Los dos hermanos se sentaron en frente y Romulus revisó uno de los libros que todavía no habían abierto, rápidamente encontró la solución y le quitó las serpientes, reemplazándolas con su cabello normal.-

-Gracias. -Suspiró aliviado y se pasó una mano por el pelo.-

-De nada, -le contestó, mientras miraba de él a su hermano.-

-Remus no está en muchos problemas, ¿o sí? -Le preguntó nervioso.-

-No más de lo normal, -Romulus suspiró.- Aparte de no lavar los platos, no estudiar los encantamientos que le dejé...

-¡Los practiqué!

-¿Por cuánto tiempo? -Le preguntó, resoplando.- ¿Por diez minutos desde que me fui y después te fuiste corriendo a ver a Firenze?

-Eh.

-Ya me parecía, -se quejó- Entonces, ¿Sirius Black?

Sirius asintió.-

-Bueno, ya conociste a Remus, y yo soy Romulus.

-Un placer conocerlo, -le contestó Sirius, estirando su mano formalmente. Remus se rio ante sus palabras y sintió que se ponía colorado.-

-Ignóralo, -le aconsejó Romulus con una sonrisa.- Hice lo que pude para enseñarle modales, pero me temo que es un caso perdido.

Remus le sacó la lengua, y él le hizo señas, mostrando que acababa de probarlo-

-Bueno Sirius, -empezó a hablar y Sirius sospechó que sabía lo que iba a pasar.- No sé qué te haya dicho Remus...

-Nada, señor. Ni siquiera sabía que era él hasta que usted vino y dijo su nombre.

-Oh.

-¿Eso significa que no estoy en problemas por decirle quién soy? -Le preguntó con una sonrisa.- ¿Y que puedo darte tareas por equivocarte?

Sirius quedó con la boca abierta por la idea, preguntándose cuan violeta se pondría su madre si le hubiera hecho esa sugerencia. Romulus se rio, y Sirius sintió un poco de envidia por la relación que tenían.-

-No, Remus, -le contestó.- Porque si Sirius supo quien eras cuando dije tu nombre, significa que alguien se lo dijo antes.

-Lo siento, -susurró dándole una mirada arrepentida a Remus. Levantó los hombros como respuesta, claramente dándose cuenta de que ya no podía salvarse.

Después de decirle que iba a estar lavando los platos por toda la semana por decirle su nombre a Sirius en primer lugar, Romulus lo miró con expresión seria.- Lo que tienes que entender, Sirius, es que hay gente que trata de encontrarnos. Gente que... bueno, digamos que no quieren lo mejor para nosotros. Por eso hemos sido tan misteriosos sobre quienes somos y en dónde estamos.

-No le diré a nadie, -le prometió.- De verdad que no.

-Confiamos en que no lo hagas, -le dijo Romulus.- Por favor no uses nuestros nombres en tus cartas. Sigue llamando RL a Remus, y no escribas la dirección en los sobres.

Sirius asintió.- ¿Supongo que no me dirán de qué es la L? -Les preguntó.- Tengo mucha curiosidad desde el verano.

Romulus miró a su hermano y Sirius podía casi ver la discusión mental que tenían entre ellos.-

-No tienen que decirme si no quieren, -les dijo cuando el silencio duró demasiado.- La verdad no me conocen así que no tienen por qué confiar en mí.

-No es eso, -empezó a explicar Remus.-

-No confiamos en nadie, -continuó Romulus.- Es demasiado peligroso para nosotros.

-Lo entiendo.

-No, no lo entiendes, -le contestó Romulus firmemente.- No puedes entender porque no conoces las razones por las cuales vivimos como lo hacemos. Y no podemos contártelas. Lo siento, pero esa es mi desición final.

-Pero Rom, dijiste que... -Miró a Remus tratando de saber qué era lo que trataba de decirle a su hermano.

Pero parecía no ser necesario. Romulus lo entendió perfectamente y volvió a mirar a Sirius con una sonrisa cansada.- Lupin, nuestro apellido es Lupin. -Le dijo en voz baja.- Como cualquiera con la información que tienes podría saber si busca en la lista de prefectos, en donde me temo estoy inscripto desde mi quinto año en Hogwarts.

-Nunca pensé en eso, -le contestó.- Ni se me cruzó por la cabeza.

-Como Remus casualmente me indicaba, lo habrías hecho eventualmente.

-No le diré a nadie, -les volvió a prometer.-

-Sirius podría ver si escucha algo sobre nosotros, -sugirió Remus.-

-No es necesario, -le contestó Romulus.- Siempre escucho todo, y muy pocas cosas pasan sin que las hablen en Cabeza de Puerco.

-¿Ahí trabajas?

-Como seguramente sabrías cuando llegaras a tu tercer año y pudieras salir los fines de semana a Hogsmade. -Señaló Romulus.- Ahora tendrías que volver a Hogwarts o te perderás la cena y terminarás con un castigo. Ya está oscureciendo.

Sirius asintió y se levantó para irse. Estiró su mano y Romulus la sacudió.- Remus, por favor, acompáñalo.

Remus se paró y guió a Sirius de vuelta a la cocina.-

-Tendrás que volver alguna vez, -sugirió Remus después de haber cerrado la puerta.-

-Me gustaría, -le contestó- ¿Quizás la próxima vez me dirás por qué se esconden?

Remus lo miró y sacudió la cabeza tristemente.- No puedo hacer eso, -susurró-

-Pero ya me has contado cosas que tu hermano no quería que me dijeras.

-No es lo mismo.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque no.

Sirius lo miró cuidadosamente y trató de analizar su expresión. El amigable chico seguía ahí, pero bajo la superficie había algo que parecía temor. Sirius decidió que sería mejor no presionarlo. Ya era bastante saber que su amigo estaba mucho más cerca de Hogwarts de lo que había creído. Lo último que quería era auyentarlo por ser tan curioso.

-No volveré a preguntar, si no quieres.

Remus asintió como respuesta y el temor desapareció de sus ojos. Fue reemplazado por una enorme sonrisa y un dedo que señalaba hacia Hogwarts.- Sigue el camino para volver a la escuela. -Sirius miró en esa dirección y cuando se dio vuelta su amigo había desaparecido con un saludo, dejándolo volver solo.


	6. La máscara que usas

La máscara que usas

-Vamos Remus, esta sí la sabes, -Remus estaba sentado mirando varios yuyos... en realidad no eran yuyos, pero eso parecían... y estaban desparramedos por toda la mesa.- Tienes que aprender lo que son, como reconocerlas en todas sus formas y en donde encontrarlas.

-Pero nosotros las compramos, -se quejó- Vienen en frascos con etiquetas. No tenemos que buscarlas.

-Un día podrías tener que hacerlo, -le contestó Romulus con un suspiro.- Si... cuando el Ministerio nos encuentre, tendrás que buscar todos esos ingredientes para poder preparar pociones sanadoras.

-No hay exactamente un laboratorio de pociones en el bosque.

-Vas a tener que usar nada más que fuego. Ya sabes como prender uno sin magia.

-¿En serio crees que los del Ministerio nos busquen aquí?

-Tarde o temprano lo harán. Siempre tuvimos suerte. Tienes que aprender a cuidarte, por si me atrapan.

-Lo sé, lo sé, -murmuró- Corre al bosque, no vayas con los centauros, no uses magia y no vuelvas al sótano para la luna llena.

-¡Claro! -Parecía aliviado de que por lo menos algo le hubiera quedado en la cabeza.- Ahora, ¿qué es esto? -Señaló una planta medio marrón con flores violeta y espinas.

Remus se quedó mirándola. No tenía idea.-

-Ve a buscar los libros de herbología.

-¿No puedes decirme qué es?

-No esta vez, -le contestó.- Ya te dije como se llamaban. Esta vez vas a tener que buscarlas en el libro hasta que sepas cual es cual.

-Pero son muchas, -se quejó- Me tomará horas.

-Entonces será mejor que te apures.

Remus se paró y fue a buscar los libros, pero no antes de ver la mirada que le mandó su hermano.

Estuvo casi dos horas buscando de libro en libro, tratando de encontrar la primera, y después la segunda planta que Romulus había dejado en la mesa.

Un golpe en la puerta hizo que se levantara de la silla, ansioso por dejar de buscar aunque sea por un par de minutos.-

-Si es Firenze, dile que no puedes salir hasta que termines de estudiar, -le dijo Romulus desde la sala.-

-¡Es Sirius! -Le contestó.- Pasa, -le dijo mientras lo hacía pasar adentro.

Romulus apareció en la puerta y frunció.- ¿De nuevo? ¿Tengo que recordarte, otra vez, que los de primer y segundo año no pueden salir de la escuela?

-Está mejor aquí que en Gryffindor,

-No tiene nada que ver, -le contestó, mientras sacaba tres tazas y ponía el agua a hervir.-

-¿Tienes algún hechizo nuevo para mí? -Preguntó Sirius mientras sacaba el cuaderno que Remus le había regalado para Navidad, un par de meses antes.-

-¿Siguen escribiendo en eso? -Les preguntó Romulus.- Es imposible que hayas logrado hacer todos esos hechizos. Algunos son de quinto año.

-Me cuestan los más complicados, -admitió.- Potter parece tener habilidad con todos los hechizos, leí sobre la maldición Medusa y entra en el exámen TIMOS de transfiguración.

-Supongo que tiene talento para transfiguración, -murmuró Romulus mientras se sentaba y revisaba las plantas que ya estaban identificadas.-

-El idiota tiene talento para todo.

-No importa, -le dijo Remus dándole una palmada en el brazo.- Ya te saldrán, y hasta entonces me tienes para ayudarte, -Sirius sonrió al pensar en que a Potter y Pettigrew se les bajaran un poco los humos de la cabeza.-

-Remus, -murmuró Romulus molesto.- ¿Buscaste las plantas o les pusiste cualquier nombre que viste en el índice?

-Las busqué, -murmuró.-

-¿Y entonces por qué esto dice hierba del estornudo? Ponle eso a su poción para sanar heridas y es todo lo que tendrás.

Romulus suspiró y levantó su varita para sacar la pava del fuego. Sirius le llamó la atención cuando su hermano estaba dado vuelta y señaló una de las etiquetas que todavía no había revisado.- Belladonna, -murmuró y Remus rápidamente la arregló, agradeciéndole también en voz baja.

Desafortunadamente no fue lo bastante rápido y Romulus lo vio.- Si no estoy para ayudarte, seguramente Sirius tampoco lo estará. Remus, tienes que aprenderlas.

Remus suspiró. Romulus suspiró. Sirius parecía confundido ante la idea de que Romulus fuera a dejar a su hermano solo.

* * *

-Potter es el despeinado con lentes, -le dijo Sirius mientras señalaba al grupo de como seis chicos cerca del borde del bosque prohibido.-

-¿Y Pettigrew? -Le preguntó con el mismo tono de voz. No estaba seguro de por qué estaban susurrando, nadie estaba lo bastante cerca como para escucharlos. Pero parecía mejor hablar en voz baja.-

-El que está sentado más cerca del lago. El asquerosamente admirado.

Remus asintió ante la descripción y se le ocurrió una idea, agrandando más la sonrisa.-

-¿Qué piensas? -Preguntó Sirius mientras lo veia revisar el libro de maldiciones.-

-Es algo que mi hermano me dice cuando estoy de mal humor o burlándome de él, -Remus se rio- Dice "te va a quedar la cara así."

-¿Así cómo?

-Con esa expresión, -Explicó Remus.- ¿No crees que sería genial si Potter y Pettigrew se quedaran con la misma cara pegada?

-Tendríamos que esperar a que Pettigrew cambie de expresión, -murmuró Sirius.- O nadie va a darse cuenta. Siempre tiene la misma cara.

-Bostezó una o dos veces, ¿por qué no lo dejamos así?

-¡Perfecto!

-Aunque vamos a tener que acercarnos más. -Remus retrocedió entre los árboles y se acercó un poco más al grupo, Sirius lo siguió.- Bueno, creo que estamos bien. Mira, está bostezando de nuevo, ahora que empezó no puede parar.

Sirius asintió y sacó su varita, apuntándosela a Pettigrew. Murmuró el hechizo que haría que su cara quedara paralizada, pero se decepcionó cuando no le hizo efecto alguno.-

-Es inútil, -suspiró mientras se sentaba en el piso y se recostaba contra un árbol.-

-¿Quieres que lo intente? -Le preguntó Remus.-

-¿Crees que puedas hacerlo desde aquí?

-No perdemos nada con probar.

-¿Tienes varita?

-No la mía. Generalmente tomo prestada la de Rom, pero... bueno...

-Es incompatible, -explicó Sirius.- Las varitas de otros nunca funcionan tan bien como la propia.

-Bueno, no puedo ir y comprarme una, -murmuró.-

-¿Por qué no?

-Porque no.

-¿Tienes la varita de Rom?

-Eh... no. Auqnue puedo volver a buscarla. ¿Crees que sigan aquí cuando vuelva?

-No sé, -le contestó mientras miraba las nubes que se estaban juntando. Remus hizo lo mismo y se dio cuenta de que la lluvia empezaba a amenazar con caer, y los chicos iban a volver al castillo, perderían su oportunidad.-

-Toma, te presto la mía, -ofreció Sirius mientras le pasaba la varita.-

-Pero ni siquiera somos parientes, -le respondió.- Si tengo problemas con la varita de Rom, dudo que me vaya mejor con la tuya.

-No perdemos nada con tratar. -Sirius levantó los hombros y siguió ofreciéndole la varita.

La tentación de causarles aunque sea un poco de problemas a los chicos que habían molestado tanto a su amigo era demasiado para resistir, así que agarró la varita. Se alejó de Sirius y la apuntó hacia James que se había contagiado los bostezos de Peter y tenía la boca abierta, perfecto para el embrujo. Murmuró el embrujo y funcionó perfectamente.

-¿Funcionó? -Preguntó Sirius sorprendido mientras miraba discretamente por el costado del árbol, encontrando a un confundido James tratando, sin éxito, cerrar la boca.-

-¿Quieres que haga lo mismo con Pettigrew? -Le preguntó Remus con una sonrisa maliciosa.- ¿Qué tal ahora, con la cara de total confusión?

-Se está mordiendo el labio, -agregó Sirius.- Lo hace más especial.

-Un Pettigrew de cara congelada a la orden, -anunció Remus mientras apuntaba la varita y murmuraba el hechizo por segunda vez.-

-Creo que saben que estamos aquí, -le advirtió Sirius, tironeándolo para que se tapara con los árboles.- ¿Qué pasa si te ven? ¿Te meterás en problemas?

-Sólo si Rom se da cuenta, -le contestó.- Además no me vieron. Sólo saben que alguien está aquí. Puedes pasar y tomar el crédito.

-¿Quieres decir la culpa?

-Eso también. Pero si creen que puedes embrujarlos de vuelta, quizás te dejen tranquilo por un rato.

-Pero no puedo, ¿o sí?

-Pronto podrás, -aseguró Remus.-

-Dijo el que logró el hechizo la primera vez, y con una varita ajena.

Remus se sentó a su lado y le devolvió la varita. Él la agarró y la miró venenosamente, como si tuviera la culpa de todos sus problemas.-

-No tenes que decirles que fuiste tú, -dijo Remus.- Creí que querrías hacerlo. Yo no puedo ir y hacerlo. No sin que me... -Dejó de hablar antes de decir más, pero Sirius ya se había dado cuenta de a qué se referían.-

-¿No te impota que tome el crédito con los otros que odian a Potter y Pettigrew tanto como yo? Todos van a querer saber quién fue.-

-Sólo diles que fuiste tú.

-¿No te molesta?

-Eso dije, ¿no? -Le preguntó irritado. Sirius lo miró preocupado por el tono duro y amargo que no solamente era raro para él, si no también para cualquier chico de esa edad.- Perdón, -murmuró.- Es que es difícil estar cerca de Hogwarts y no poder estar ahí.

-¿Lo hago más difícil? -Le preguntó Sirius en voz baja.-

-¡No! -Exclamó Remus.- Eres lo mejor que me ha pasado. Sin tí yo...

-¿Morirías de aburrición? -Preguntó con una sonrisa.-

-Seguramente. -Le sonrió de vuelta y sacudió la cabeza tristemente, como para dejar de pensar en eso.- Por favor, toma el crédito por esto. Quiero que lo hagas.

Y así empezó.

Mientras la fría primavera se convertía en cálido verano Remus observó desde el borde del bosque como los alumnos aprovechaban al máximo la luz del sol. Muy a menudo Sirius se escondía con él y cuando eso pasaba Remus tomaba prestada su varita para hechizar una y otra vez a Potter y Pettigrew. También hubieron bastantes para su prima Narcissa y su novio, Lucius.

Sirius había dudado bastante al principio, preocupado de que su familia se enterara, pero Remus lo había terminado convenciendo. Después de un rato, Remus hasta pudo olvidar el resentimiento que sentía porque Sirius se llevara el crédito por sus hechizos y empezó a disfrutar el hecho de que, entre los dos, empezaban a tener una reputación en los pasillos de Hogwarts. Sirius bromeaba diciendo que Remus era el cerebro y él era solamente la máscara bajo la cual se escondía para provocar caos.-

-Son tan creídos, -murmuró Sirius.- Uno pensaría que ya se habrían dado cuenta de que este es el peor lugar para estar. Ya los has embrujado cuatro veces este mes en este lugar.

-Ni siquiera piensan en eso, -le contestó Remus- ¿Qué tal si les inflamos las cabezas?

-Buena idea, -sonrió Sirius.- Pettigrew está justo ahí, ¿pero dónde está Potter?

-¡Detrás tuyo, Black! -Interrumpió una fría voz.

Remus chilló por la sorpresa y cuando se dio vuelta se encontró con quien había estado metiéndose con Sirius desde el primer día. La varita de Potter estaba en su mano, pero no la estaba apuntando a nadie. Se veía curioso y Remus sabía instintivamente que su curiosidad estaba enfocada en él.-

-No creo haberte visto antes, -le dijo, sonando casual pero al mismo tiempo ligeramente amenazante.- ¿Eres basura de Slytherin como él? -Hizo una señal con su varita hacia a Sirius con la pregunta.-

-¡Sirius no es Slytherin, idiota! ¡Es Gryffindor! ¿O eres tan tonto que no te habías dado cuenta?

-Puede haber sido puesto en Gryffindor, pero es un Slytherin hecho y derecho. Embrujar gente cuando te dan la espalda desde atras de un árbol en vez de cara a cara. Una acción cobarde de un Slytherin.

-¿Y revertirle las rodillas cuando no te ve es valiente? -Le contestó, recordando la carta de hace un par de semanas atras. Potter se puso colorado, aunque Remus no podía decir si era por vergüenza o rabia.-

-¿Por qué no hacemos una tregua? -Sugirió Sirius tranquilamente.- Estoy contigo en Gryffindor. Tenemos que aprender a llevarnos bien. Vamos a estar en la misma casa por seis años más después de este.

-¿Una tregua? -James dejó salir una risotada.- Como un verdadero Slytherin que sabe que no tiene oportunidad de ganar.

Sirius enrojeció y Remus sabía que, en su caso, era por vergüenza.-

-¿No eras tú el de los hechizos, Black? -Preguntó con una sonrisa burlona.- ¿Era tu amiguito, eh?

-¿Y qué si lo era? -Le preguntó de vuelta Sirius, irritado.-

-Que tomaras el crédito por los hechizos de alguien más prueba lo Slytherin que eres.

-¡No es un Slytherin! -Le gritó Remus, llamando la atención de Pettigrew que se había metido en los árboles para averiguar qué era ese escándalo.-

-Y me pregunto en qué casa estás tú, -continuó Potter.- Algunos de esos hechizos fueron impresionantes, así que supongo que no eres de Hufflepuff, la casa de los tontos.

-¡Hufflepuff no es de los tontos! -Le contestó gritando, sin importarle quién lo escuchara.-

-¿Te sentiste identificado? -Preguntó Potter.- Entonces, ¿cuál de tus padres estaba en la casa de los tontos?

Después de eso Remus agarró la varita de Sirius y la apuntó a la cabeza de Potter, gritando "silencio" al mismo tiempo.-

-Y esa sí es una mejora, ¿no crees? -Comentó casualmente mientras le devolvía la varita.-

-¡Quítalo ahora! -Ordenó Pettigrew.-

-Oh no, aquí vienen las animadoras, -murmuró, girando los ojos dramáticamente.-

-¿Eres sordo o estúpido? ¡Quítalo ahora! -Le gritó Pettigrew.-

-¿Quieres que te haga lo mismo? -Lo amenazó, estirando la mano para recibir la varita de nuevo.-

-Creo que es mejor que los dejemos, -sugirió Sirius en vez de pasarla.-

-¿Por qué? -Le preguntó sorprendido.- Hace rato que no me divierto tanto. Es casi tan gracioso como cuando los hicimos creer que los perseguían unas abejas.

-Me parece que ya entendieron, -murmuró Sirius.-

-No lo creo, -le contestó con voz fría mientras se acercaba al silenciado Potter y al sorpresivamente callado Pettigrew.- En caso de que no se entendió, esto es lo que quiero decir. Dejen a Sirius solo o tendrán que lidiar conmigo. Y yo, en cambio, sé mucho del dolor y el sufrimiento y como inflingirlo en otros, también. -Para cuando había dejado de hablar estaba casi tocando la naríz de Potter con la suya, y sabiendo que Sirius estaba seguro detras suyo lo miró venenosamente. La luna llena sería la noche siguiente, y el lobo estaba cerca. Podía controlarlo sin dificultad excepto por una noche, y tenía más que suficiente control como para dejar que Potter viera el monstruo que llevaba dentro.

Potter se puso pálido y sacudió la cabeza. Remus gruñó un poco, sabiendo que sólo él podría escucharlo, y sí que lo escuchó. Potter salió corriendo por los árboles, con Pettigrew siguiéndolo sin dejar de preguntar una y otra vez qué había pasado.

Remus los vio irse, respiró profundamente y contuvo al lobo nuevamente. Cuando estaba seguro de que nada podía notarse miró a Sirius, que se veía bastante alterado.-

-¿Qué acaba de pasar? -susurró.-

-Lidie con ellos, -le contestó, levantando los hombros y esperando que pareciera que todo era normal.-

-Pero salieron corriendo, -le dijo, haciendo señas con la mano hacia los dos chicos que habían casi desaparecido de vista.-

-Son miedosos, -le contestó.-

-¿Y si le dicen a un maestro que te vieron?

-Los maestros no saben quién soy. Pueden decirles lo que quieran de mí, pero no pasará nada. Una ventaja de no ser alumno es que no me pueden castigar. -Sonrió por un momento, pero dejó de hacerlo cuando vio que Sirius no le devolvió la sonrisa.- ¿Qué tiene?

-¿Qué le hiciste a Potter para que saliera corriendo?

-Nada, -mintió, mordiéndose el labio.-

-Estaba muy pálido y asustado.

-No está acostumbrado a que le contesten, -explicó Remus.- Seguramente estará en shock por una semana ante el horror de que no me arrodille para adorarlo.

-¿Eso fue todo?

-Claro. ¿Qué más pudo ser? Todavía tienes la varita.

Sirius miró a la varita en cuestión y asintió distraídamente.-

-Será mejor que vuelvas a la escuela, -le dijo Remus mientras se adentraba más profundamente en el bosque.- Y Rom quería que que volviera a casa antes de que saliera del trabajo.

-Voy a ir a visitarte el Sábado, -le contestó Sirius, dudando un poco.-

-Pero no vengas a la tarde, a menos que quieras otro discurso sobre por qué no debes dejar el terreno del castillo. Creo que ya nos la sabemos de memoria.

* * *

El sonido de la puerta cerrándose con fuerza le advirtió a Remus que Romulus no estaba de buen humor cuando llegó del trabajo ese Sábado a la tarde. Sirius levantó una ceja, pero él levantó los hombros. No tenía idea de qué lo había puesto de tan mal humor, había estado perfectamente bien al irse a trabajar.-

-Sirius, -Romulus asintió como saludo.- Busca tus cosas y vuelve a la escuela. -Sirius parecía confundido y miró a Remus para ver qué pensaba. Él asintió para que hiciera lo que su hermano había dicho y él lentamente juntó todas sus cosas.-

-Y Sirius, -le volvió a hablar cuando estaba justo afuera de la puerta. Él se dio vuelta.- No quiero verte lejos del castillo durante el año escolar de nuevo.

-¡Pero Rom! -Se quejó Remus, pero lo que sea que iba a decir después se lo guardó ante la mirada que le dio su hermano.-

-Los de primer y segundo año no pueden salir, y de ahora en adelante no voy a permitirlo.

Remus quería decir algo más, pero nunca había visto a su hermano así. Sirius parecía más confundido que él y vio cómo asintió antes de volver a desaparecer hacia Hogwarts.-

-¿Por qué no puede visitar? -Preguntó después de que había cerrado la puerta.-

-Fuiste a la escuela, ¿no? -Le preguntó Romulus de vuelta.- Otro chico de vio... James Potter, de hecho.

-¿Cómo...?

-¿Cómo sé? -Gritó Romulus.- Sé porque Albus Dumbledore vino hoy al bar e hizo varias insinuaciones sobre lo que estaba pasando, justo en frente mío. ¿En qué demonios estabas pensando?

-Yo sólo...

-¡Ir a la escuela era bastante malo, pero amenazar a los alumnos! Y gruñirle... ¡Gruñirle! ¿Estás loco?

-Él...

-No me interesa cuanto se mete con tu amigo. ¡Nunca uses el lobo para amenazar a otros! ¡Nunca! ¿Me entendiste? ¿Escuchas algo de lo que te digo?

-Pero...

-¡Per nada! Se termina ahora. No vas a ir a la escuela de nuevo.

-Pero si Sirius no puede salir y...

-Entonces tendrán que escribirse como tendría que ser en primer lugar. Y todas las cartas las revisaré yo. Las enviaré yo mismo para que no haya posibilidad de planear algo después de que las he visto. ¿Me entendiste?

Remus asintió, al mismo tiempo que planeaba ir a ver a Sirius la próxima vez que Romulus se fuera a trabajar. Desafortunadamente, su hermano lo conocía demasiado bien, y lo próximo que escuchó destruyó toda posibilidad.-

-Mientras esté trabajando de dejaré con Torin. Te llevaré al campamento yo mismo y me aseguraré de que entienda que no pueder irse hasta que yo te busque. Y ni siquiera pienses en pedirle a Sirius que te vea ahí... porque voy a decirle que también cuide de eso.

-¡No es justo! -Le contestó malhumorado.- Nunca quieres que tenga amigos.

-No es sobre tener amigos, -suspiró.- Es por tu seguridad. Es para que no te encuentren las autoridades. Es sobre tomar las precauciones necesarias para que no nos atrapen.

-¿Pero por qué no puede venir Sirius?

-Porque si lo hace en poco tiempo irás a la escuela con él. Será cuestión de tiempo antes de que estés yendo de vuelta a la escuela. En poco tiempo te verán de nuevo. Considérate suertudo de que el director no te reporte a las autoridades.

-¿Por qué no lo hace?

-No sé, Remus, -admitió Romulus.- Por lo que dijo parecía saber exactamente lo que habías estado haciendo, y no dudo que sepa que eres mi hermano. Pero por qué no nos entrega es algo que no puedo contestar.

-¿Por qué no le preguntaste?

-Porque Albus Dumbledore no es conocido por dar respuestas directas y si quisiera que yo lo supiera me hubiera explicado todo.

-Lo siento.

-Sólo ten más cuidado en el futuro, -le pidió mientras se sentaba a su lado y le daba un abrazo.- Sólo nos tenemos entre nosotros, y me da tanto miedo cuando haces esas cosas.

-¿Cosas como usar al lobo?

-Eso también, Remus. Eso también.

**Hola! Como siempre, este fic es una traduccion del fic con el mismo nombre pero en ingles. Perdonen por la tardanza, pero creo que ahora todo va a ir más rápido. Muchas gracias por los reviews, favoritos, etc. Y perdonen por los errores o cosas así, no sé qué tal quedó. Me tengo que ir volando xD Nos vemos!**


	7. Estás conmigo todos los días

El campamento de los centauros era una colmena de actividad esa mañana de Junio. El rocío de la mañana había desaparecido, y la tarde prometía ser cálida y soleada.

Un grupo de potrillos se perseguían entre sí mientras los adultos hacían lo mismo de todos los días.

Remus se había pasado la mañana ayudando a plantar para reemplazar los árboles que los centauros habían talado y usado construir. Era cansador, pero se disfrutaba porque parecían saber todo sobre los distintos tipos de árboles y les encantaba compartir su conocimiento con él.

Sin importar cuán interesante fuera, Remus estaba más que listo para almorzar, y cuando Firenze los ofreció para empezar a cocinar lo siguió inmediatamente.

En el pasado le hubiera encantado quedarse todos los días en el campamento, pero desde que Sirius había entrado al claro no podía evitar querer ir a verlo del otro lado del bosque prohibido. Desafortunadamente Torin se había vuelto su niñero de tiempo completo y no lo dejaba fuera de su vista por más que un minuto.

Sólo después de varios días de ser constantemente observado se dio cuenta de que Romulus no iba a dejar las nuevas reglas, y que la confianza que habían tenido en el pasado se había ido. Remus esperaba poder ganarla de nuevo pronto, y no solamente para poder ver a Sirius de vuelta.

-¿Remus?

-¿Hmm? –Remus levantó la vista del fuego que estaba tratando de encender para la comida. Firenze estaba haciendo un gran esfuerzo para verse muy ocupado limpiando las cosas.-

-No mires ahora, pero parece que tienes visitas.

Claro que decirle a Remus que no mirara quería decir que tenía que mirar.-Sirius, -susurró, sonriendo enormemente.-

-Niño tonto, -lo retó Firenze mientras le agarraba el brazo para que no se levantara.- ¿Quieres que te atrapen? ¿A los dos?

-Sabía que iba a salirse, -le dijo sonriendo.-

-¿Por qué no lo gritas más fuerte? –Murmuró Firenze irritado.-

-¿Por qué no lo dejas jugar con el humano? –Preguntó Ebony, mientras se acercaba al fuego que todavía no se quería encender.- El cachorro no es muy útil de todos modos. Ni siquiera puede prender un fuego decente.

-Basta, Ebony, -ordenó Torin, acercándose también al fuego y examinándolo de cerca.- La madera está húmeda, con razón no se prende. ¿Quién se la dio?

Ebony golpeó el suelo con su pezuña una o dos veces, mirando a todos menos a su padre.

-Ve y búscale madera seca, y no te tardes todo el día, -Ordenó. Ebony lo miró malhumorada pero lo obedeció de todas formas.-

-¿Ya hablaste con ella? –Preguntó Firenze.-

-Anoche, -confirmó mientras la veía irse.- Se opone a la idea, por supuesto.

-Naturalmente.

-Quizás con el tiempo esté de acuerdo.

-Tiene los ojos puestos en Magorian, -le dijo Firenze, apenas conteniendo las ganas de hacer una mueca ante el nombre.-

-Espero que sea solamente algo temporal, -le contestó Torin. Frunció, como si no creyera que fuera a ser así.- El Ministerio está empezando a meterse en nuestras tierras y la tropilla se inquieta porque parece que no hago nada. No se dan cuenta de que las otras ya estuvieron en la misma posición, y que pelear no funcionó. Somos muy pocos y tenemos que aliarnos con otros.

Firenze asintió sin decir nada y Remus escuchó atentamente. Podía ver a Sirius, todavía escondido en el borde de los árboles y sabía que la oportunidad de escaparse por un momento o dos había llegado. Casualmente caminó hasta el borde, sabía que correr llamaría la atención, como la semana pasada.

-No tengo mucho tiempo, -le advirtió, asintiendo hacia el campamento.- Tan pronto como Ebony vuelva con la madera notarán que me fui.

Sirius asintió entendiendo.- ¿Qué pasó? –Le preguntó.- ¿Y por qué no me respondiste en tus cartas cuando te pregunté?

-Rom está revisando todas mis cartas, las manda él mismo, -explicó.-

-Ah.

-Seguramente se calmará para el año que viene, -pensó en voz alta.- No falta mucho para el verano, ¿cierto?

Sirius asintió mientras se sentaba en el piso y revisaba sus bolsillos. Después de una mirada nerviosa al campamento Remus se sentó al lado suyo.-

-¿Qué buscas? –Le preguntó curiosamente, Sirius sacó unas golosinas, pedazos de pergamino y cosas desconocidas.-

-Estos, -anunció con una sonrisa mientras sacaba dos espejos y le pasaba uno.- Son un regalo para ti.

-Sé que dijiste que Narcissa era vanidosa, pero no me pareció que tu lo fueras.

-No es ese tipo de espejo, -le contestó sonriendo.- Al menos, no solamente ese tipo de espejo.

-¿Qué hacen? –Le preguntó, sonriendo ante la idea de tener algo mágico. Habían muchas cosas mágicas en su casa, pero todas eran de Romulus y él ni siquiera tenía una varita propia.-

-Son espejos para comunicarse, -anunció Sirius.- Los pedí del callejón Diagon con lo último que me quedaba.

-¿Cómo funcionan?

-Di mi nombre y verás.

-Sirius, -le dijo al espejo, y vio asombrado como la cara de Sirius aparecía en el espejo que tenía en la mano. Sirius le mostró su espejo y Remus pudo ver su propia cara mirándolo desde el vidrio.- ¡Guau!

-El sonido también pasa, -explicó- podemos usarlos para hablarnos en vez de mandarnos lechuzas.

-¿No te gusta mandar lechuzas? –Le preguntó. Le encantaba recibir cartas y Sirius era el único que le escribía.-

-Lo que no me gusta es esperar las respuestas. Si tenemos algo que decirnos podemos sacar el espejo y hablarnos así.

-Rom puede empezar a sospechar si dejamos de escribirnos.

-Entonces nos seguimos escribiendo. –Sirius levantó los hombros.- Creí que te gustaría el espejo. Sé que no es lo mismo que estar juntos, pero se parece bastante. Pensé que te gustaría.

-Claro que me gusta, -le dijo mientras lo abrazaba.- Es el mejor regalo que me han dado.

-¿En serio?

-Claro que sí. –Se rió-

Sirius sonrió, le mostró como apagar el espejo y se guardó el suyo en su túnica.- Sólo trata de no llamarme mientras estoy en clase, -advirtió.-

-No lo haré, -le prometió.- ¿Cómo van las cosas en la escuela?

-Igual, -le contestó, dejando de sonreír inmediatamente.- Potter sigue igual. Después de un par de semanas de vigilar por si aparecías empezó a hechizarme de nuevo. Le dijo a toda la escuela que no fui yo el de las bromas. Les preguntó a todos los de Gryffindor si pensaban que tenía que estar en Slytherin o Hufflepuff. Todos me odian.

-Te hubieras divertido más en Hufflepuff, -le dijo.- ¿Pero cómo van los hechizos?

-Algunos me salen. Voy a practicar todo el verano. A mi madre no le molestará que haga magia fuera de la escuela, y mi padre se la pasa trabajando.

-¿Qué hace tu papá? –Le preguntó cuando se dio cuenta de que, aunque Sirius frecuentemente hablaba de su madre, casi nunca mencionaba a su padre.

-Trabaja para el Ministerio de Magia. Además es un miembro del Wizengamot y tiene que estar todo el tiempo en los casos.

-¿Está en los juicios? –Chilló Remus y se aclaró la garganta, esperando que su siguiente pregunta no sonara con el mismo pánico.- ¿Qué tipo de juicios? –Preguntó mientras trataba de calmar la alarma que sentía ante el nuevo tema de conversación.-

-De todo tipo. –Le contestó desinteresado.- Cualquier caso criminal que requiera el Wizengamot; no todos lo hacen, solamente los grandes e importantes.

Remus sintió que se le revolvía el estómago ante la idea de que, en un futuro distante, el padre de su mejor amigo podía tener su destino y el de su hermano en sus manos.- ¿Tu padre es justo cuando toma una decisión? –Le preguntó, aunque sospechaba que la respuesta no sería la que quería escuchar.

Sirius frunció por un momento antes de contestar.- No sé, -admitió finalmente.- Supongo. En realidad nunca lo pensé.

-¿Es tan estricto como tu mamá?

-Solamente cuando está de mal humor porque alguien que no le caía bien quedó libre, -se burló Sirius.- Cuando pasa eso me quedo en mi habitación.

-Parece que tu verano será tan malo como el mío, -le contestó Remus.-

-Siempre está la posibilidad de que me visites, -sugirió Sirius esperanzado.

Remus resopló, sabiendo perfectamente que Romulus jamás estaría de acuerdo con algo así. Se preguntó si él sabía en qué trabajaba el padre de Sirius. Sabía que había escuchado de la familia Black mucho antes de que Remus recibiera su primera carta de Sirius. ¿Pero sabía que su padre trabajaba para el Ministerio?- Eh, ¿Sirius?

-¿Qué?

-No escribas nada en tus cartas del trabajo de tu papá, -le pidió en voz baja.-

-¿Por qué no?

-No lo hagas. Prométeme que no vas a dejar que Rom sepa en donde trabaja.

Sirius frunció ligeramente y un bulto apareció entre sus cejas.- ¿El que te busca es el Ministerio? –Susurró.

Remus sintió que se le iba el color de la cara cuando su amigo reveló que había descubierto la verdad.-

-Es eso, ¿no? –Le volvió a preguntar susurrando.

Remus finalmente asintió su respuesta, con la garganta demasiado seca para hablar.-

-¿Por qué?

-No puedo decirte.

-¿Hiciste magia siendo menor o algo? No son tan estrictos con eso, sabes. Te darían una advertencia. ¿O Rom hizo algo?

-Nos buscan a los dos, -susurró.- Y nunca pueden encontrarnos.

-¡Pero no puedes pasar toda tu vida escondido!

-No tenemos elección.

-Pero… -Lo que sea que Sirius iba a decir fue interrumpido por una sombra negra que los dejó saber que Firenze se acercaba.-

-Será mejor que vuelvas a la escuela, -advirtió, asintiendo ligeramente. Sirius suspiró resignado pero se paró. Remus también lo hizo, guardando su espejo casualmente. Podía darse cuenta de que Firenze lo había visto por su guiño. Afortunadamente el joven centauro era tan bromista y problemático como él, y sabía que no iba a contarle a nadie lo que había visto.

-Yo… eh… -Sirius dejó de hablar, y Remus supuso que había estado a punto de decir que lo vería a más tarde.-

-Nos hablamos después, -le prometió, sabiendo que sus palabras podían ser interpretadas de muchas formas diferentes y solamente Sirius sabría que se refería a espejo.-

-Vuelvo a la guarida de los leones, -suspiró Sirius.-

-Trata de no preocuparte por ellos, -aconsejó Remus.- Para el año que viene vas a saber todos esos hechizos y Potter se va a olvidar todo lo que aprendió en el año.

-Quisiera tener tanta confianza.

-La tienes, -le dijo Remus.- Está un poco escondida. Te pusieron en Gyffindor, así que debes ser valiente.

-Es difícil ser valiente cuando el resto de tus compañeros te embrujan todo el día.

-Rom dice que ser valiente es hacer lo correcto aunque te asuste.

-No me siento valiente.

Firenze pisó con fuerza.- Remus, de verdad tenemos que volver.

Remus asintió y empezó a caminar hacia el campamento de nuevo.- Se arreglará, -le dijo a Sirius por última vez antes de despedirse.-

* * *

-¿Remus? ¿Estás ahí?

Remus se quejó medio dormido y giró.-

-¿Remus?

Remus parpadeó una o dos veces y estiró la mano para agarrar el espejo.- ¿Sirius? ¿Quépaso? –Murmuró mientras trataba de enfocarse en la cara en el espejo.-

-Perdón. ¿Te desperté?

-Son las seis de la mañana. ¿Qué te parece?

-Perdón, -repitió Sirius.- Quería hablarte antes de que los demás se levantaran. Hoy es el último día de clases y nos vamos a Hogsmade para tomar el tren. Pensaba…

-Rom no me va a dejar, -se quejó Remus, anticipando la pregunta.- No dejará que salga de su vista. Se tomó el día para estar conmigo.

-Ah. Nada más pensé que podía dejarnos decirnos adiós en persona.

-No creo, -murmuró Remus.- Tendremos que conformarnos con los espejos. Son casi tan buenos como estar en el mismo lugar de verdad.

-Te escribiré mucho en el verano, -le prometió Sirius.-

-Eso espero, -le advirtió Remus.- Si no lo haces Rom podría darse cuenta de que encontramos otra forma de comunicarnos y quitárnosla.

-Puede ser que el año que viene me deje visitarte de nuevo, -sugirió esperanzado.-

-Puede ser, -le contestó, aunque ya no tenía tantas esperanzas de que eso fuera a pasar.

-Que tengas un buen verano.

-Tú también.

* * *

Sirius vio que su madre había venido a buscarlo en la estación y de inmediato sintió la decepción dirigisa hacia él. Cuando había vuelto a casa para Navidad había esperado que lo que sentía por el resultado de la ceremonia fuera temporal. Walburga había tenido casi un año para acostumbrarse a la idea de que uno de sus hijos estaba en Gryffindor. Ahora sospechaba que nunca iba a acostumbrarse.

-Vamos, Sirius, apresúrate, -Ordenó Walburga, caminando hacia la barrera que separaba la plataforma nueve y tres cuartos del resto de la estación. Se apuró a seguirla y se preguntó cuándo sería buen momento para sugerir comprar túnicas nuevas para el año siguiente. Ya estaban quedándole chicas las que tenía, y de verdad quería usar los colores de Gryffindor en segundo año.

Pasó al lado de James Potter usando su túnica roja y dorada que había recibido para Navidad y lo miró venenosamente mientras él abrazaba a su madre, que estaba llorando de nuevo, y emocionadamente le contaba todo lo que había pasado.

Mientras se hacía la fila para salir con su madre pudo escuchar la conversación de los Potter.

Hablaron de sus planes para el verano, las vacaciones que tomarían, y si James invitaría o no algún amigo en las vacaciones.-

-A Peter le encantaría venir, -contestó James la última pregunta.- También me invitó a visitarlo. ¿Puedo?

-Claro, querido. ¿Y qué pasa con tus otros amigos? Deben ser más que ustedes dos en Gryffindor. ¿No quieres invitar a alguien más?

-Solamente hay un chico más en nuestro año, -resopló James.- ¡Y no lo invitaré!

De reojo pudo ver a James asentir en su dirección y se esforzó por no mirarlo.

-¿Un Black en Gryffindor? –Exclamó la señora Potter y Sirius sintió que la cara se le ponía roja bajo su mirada.-

-Tiene que ser un error, -le contestó James.- Tiene escrito Slytherin por todos lados.

-El sombrero no comete errores, -le dijo la señora Potter y Sirius se arriesgó a mirarla de nuevo.-

-Es pura basura Slytherin, -repitió James.-

-No si quedó en Gryffindor. ¿Hablaste con él? ¿Para saber cómo es realmente?

-¿Para qué? –James sonaba totalmente sorprendido ante la idea.-

-Ay James, -suspiró la señora Potter.- ¿Cómo te hubieras sentido si hubieras quedado en una casa diferente a la que no solamente tú, sino toda tu familia, esperaban?

Sirius vio que James cambiaba su peso de un pie al otro, incómodo bajo la mirada de su madre.-

-¿Y bien? –Le preguntó de nuevo.-

-No sé, -Contestó finalmente.- Solo, supongo.

-Creo que tu suposición es correcta, -le dijo la señora Potter.- Por lo que veo, el joven heredero Black es el único alumno en la plataforma que no le está diciendo adiós a sus amigos.

-Eso es porque no tiene ninguno, -habló Peter acercándose a ellos.-

-Entonces podrían…

Sirius nunca escuchó qué era lo que la señora Potter sugirió que hicieran. Él y su madre llegaron al frente de la fila para pasar por la barrera y la atravesaron, dejando a los Potter esperando su turno del otro lado.

Se preguntó si su madre había escuchado algo de la conversación de los Potter, pero no podía peguntarle, al menos no sin recibir otro discurso sobre cómo la ceremonia era anticuada y tenía que ser abandonada por el bien de los magos.

* * *

Grimmauld Place no había cambiado mucho en los meses que había pasado fuera de casa. A la entrada le habían cambiado el tapiz, pero el dibujo era casi igual al anterior, igual que había sido desde que tenía memoria.

La habitación de Sirius se veía como si acabara de salir de ahí hace un segundo. La habitación estaba limpia y Kreacher estaba puliendo la reja de la chimenea. Arrastró su baúl hasta el pie de la cama, rayando las baldosas al hacerlo. Kreacher se quejó en voz baja y miró venenosamente a las rayas en el piso.

-Vergüenza para la noble casa de los Black, -murmuró Kreacher. Sirius se sorprendió al escuchar eso. Nunca le había caído muy bien el elfo, era devoto a su madre, y frecuentemente le decía cosas de él y su hermano. Pero nunca lo había escuchado insultarlo de esa forma.

Le tomó unos segundos darse cuenta de que el insulto no era necesariamente algo que creyera Kreacher, sino algo que había escuchado del resto de su familia cuando no había estado. Como una cotorra aprende cosas que había escuchado y las repite, los elfos eran conocidos por repetir lo que decían sus dueños.

-¡Sal de aquí! –Le gritó mientras abría la puerta y señalaba al pasillo.

Kreacher le dio una reverencia burlona y salió por la puerta.- Como diga, _amo,_ -murmuró mientras Sirius le cerraba la puerta en la cara.-

En poco tiempo tenía el baúl desempacado. Metió su ropa en el armario sin siquiera pretender que la ordenaba y apiló los libros en el escritorio desarregladamente. Encontró lo que buscaba al fondo del baúl, guardado ahí desde el último partido de Quidditch del año.

Los banderines rojos y dorados habían sido dados a todos los alumnos de Gryffindor para que pudieran moverlos mientras animaban al equipo. Sirius no había agitado el suyo, aunque había ido al partido con los otros. Le costaba animar al equipo cuando sabía que ellos, como el resto de su casa, creían que tenía que estar en Slytherin. El banderín seguía en sus manos después del partido, el cual habían perdido espectacularmente contra Ravenclaw, lo había guardado en el baúl, y olvidado hasta entonces.

Hasta ese momento Sirius no había puesto ninguna decoración en las paredes. Su madre le había dicho que esas cosas eran vulgares, y aunque le había dicho que nadie más que la familia veía su habitación, ella no lo había permitido.

Sacando el banderín, caminó hasta la pared y acercó una silla para llegar lo suficientemente alto. Cuando creyó haber llegado al lugar perfecto para que el dorado brillara cuando le daba el sol, sacó la varita y le puso un encantamiento pegador permanente para que quedara en la pared.-

-Mamá se volverá loca cuando lo vea, -siseó Regulus mientras entraba en la habitación. Sirius saltó por la sorpresa y se cayó de la silla.-

-Es sólo un banderín, -le contestó mientras se levantaba del piso.-

-No es _sólo_ un banderín, -señaló Regulus.- Es de _Gryffindor_. Se volverá loca. Tienes que quitarlo antes de que lo vea.

-Deja que lo haga, -le contestó.- No me importa.

-¿No que odiabas ser un Gryffindor? –Preguntó Regulus mientras acomodaba la silla que Sirius había estado usando para pararse.-

-No es que odie la casa, -admitió.- Es sólo que no me caen bien los otros alumnos.

-¿Por qué no? –Preguntó Regulus- Debes ser como ellos si están en la misma casa.

-¡No soy como ellos! –Le contestó enojado.- Me embrujan, me odian y…

-Narcissa dijo que tú también los embrujabas.

-Narcissa tendría que callarse.

-¿Pero lo hacías?

-A veces, -admitió Sirius, lo que era verdad. Aunque Remus había hecho muchos de los hechizos hacia Potter y Pettigrew él había sido parte de ello, y para fin de año había hecho muchos de los hechizos él mismo.

Regulus le sonrió de vuelta ante la admisión, pero el sonido de Walburga chillando desde abajo detuvo cualquier respuesta que estuviera por hacer.- ¡Diablillos en el lavadero! ¡Regulus Black, ven aquí de inmediato!

-¿Entonces llegaste a la D? –Preguntó con una sonrisa.-

-¡Sip! –Le contestó orgullosamente mientras desaparecía por la puerta.

Sirius sacudió la cabeza con una sonrisa mientras hacía espacio en la mesa de luz y ponía el espejo encima.- ¿Remus? –Susurró en el espejo y un momento después la cara de su amigo apareció.-

-¿Entonces estás en casa? –Le preguntó-

-Sí, -confirmó- ¿Adivina qué hice?

-¿Hechizaste a Potter en la estación? –Sugirió Remus esperanzado-

-Nope, adivina de nuevo.

-¿Lo tiraste del tren?

-Nunca adivinarás, -le dijo, sacudiendo la cabeza.- Puse un banderín de Gryffindor en mi habitación.-

-¡No!

-Sí, -le contestó.- Aunque mi madre todavía no lo vio.

-Estoy orgulloso de ti, -le dijo solemnemente, tratando de no sonreír.-

-¿Por qué?

-Porque, por lo que dijiste de tu mamá, yo no sería lo suficientemente valiente como para hacer eso, -le contestó-

-¿Entonces crees que quizás sí sea un Gryffindor después de todo?

-_Yo_ nunca pensé que no lo fueras, -Aclaró Remus. Sirius vio que la cara en el espejo miraba para el otro lado.- Creo que Rom viene. Será mejor que me vaya.

-Entonces te hablo mañana a la noche, -le dijo- Mis abuelos vienen de visita, así que voy a estar de muestra todo el día.

-Mañana no, -susurró Remus, sacudiendo la cabeza.- La noche que sigue.

-¿Y eso? –Murmuró Sirius a sí mismo. En la última semana, desde que le había dado el segundo espejo a Remus, habían hablado cada noche antes de ir a dormir. A veces era por unos minutos, otras veces más. No se habían perdido ni una sola noche y se preguntó qué sería lo que le impedía a su amigo hablar con él, aunque sea por un minuto.


	8. No estás solo

No estás solo

Sirius se preguntó cuanto tiempo le tomaría a su madre encontrar el banderín rojo y dorado que ahora adornaba la pared de su habitación. La valentía que sentía al principio hace rato que había desaparecido y el temor de lo que, estaba casi seguro, sería una escena bastante fea no lo dejaba pensar.

Afortunadamente Walburga Black iba muy poco a las habitaciones de sus hijos, al menos así era desde haber encontrado esa víbora bajo la cama de Regulus. Por un lado era probable que no lo viera hasta después de la vuelta a clases. Por el otro, quería decir que se iba a pasar el verano preocupándose por su reacción.

-Sirius, -lo llamó Regulus a través de la puerta la mañana siguiente.- El abuelo Pollux y la abuela Irma están aquí. Madre quiere que bajemos ahora.

Sirius gruñó, habiendo esperado que cancelaran a último minuto.-

-¡Sirius! ¡Date prisa! ¡No puedes hacer que vaya solo!

-¡Ahí voy! -Le contestó mientras terminaba de escribir. Guardó el diario en su baúl antes de seguir a Regulus, que tenía tantas ganas de bajar como él.-

-Ya era hora, -los retó su padre, Orion, en el momento que cruzaron por la puerta.-

-Perdón padre, -murmuraron antes de saludar a sus abuelos.-

-No han crecido mucho, -comentó Irma mientras observaba críticamente a Regulus.- Bastante flacucho, -le dijo a Walburga, que asintió.-

-¿Y tú? -Le preguntó Pollux, mirando a Sirius con sus fríos ojos grises.- ¿Te alimentan bien en esa escuela?

-Sí, señor. -le contestó, asintiendo obedientemente con la cabeza.-

-Con tu hermano siendo lo que es, tú tendrás que asegurar que el linaje de los Black siga tan fuerte como es. -Miró a Orion.- ¿Ya pensaron en una esposa para él?

-Estamos negociándolo con un par de familias, -confirmó Orion.- Hay mucho tiempo para acordar los detalles. Con como cambia la política estos días, es mejor no comprometerse todavía.

-Cierto, -contestó Pollux, asintiendo pensativamente.- Nunca se sabe lo que le va a pasar a una familia. Mira a los Lupin, hace tres generaciones eran una de las familias de sangre pura más poderosas. Ahora, bueno, con razón no salen tanto en público.

Sirius se puso alerta al escuchar el apellido. ¿Era la familia de Remus y Romulus?

Remus nunca le había dicho por qué vivía con su hermano en vez de sus padres. Él había asumido que estaban muertos y no había querido hablarlo de nuevo. Nunca había pensado en el resto de su familia, abuelos, tías, tíos y primos. ¿Acaso estaban hablando de los abuelos de Remus?

Sirius abrió la boca para preguntar, pero el sonido de la puerta del frente cerrándose lo distrajo.-

-¿Dónde están mis sobrinos favoritos? -Preguntó la inesperada pero bienvenida voz.-

-Por aquí, Alphard, -lo llamó Pollux.-

-¡Ahí están! -Les dijo y los abrazó-

-En serio, Alphard, -suspiró Walburga.- ¿Es necesario tanto alboroto?

-No hay nada de malo en mostrarles afecto a mis sobrinos favoritos, -le coontestó, despeinando a Regulus.-

-Son tus únicos sobrinos y es bastante vulgar, -le contestó.- ¡Kreacher!

El elfo apareció ante su llamada y se inclinó.- ¿Ama?

-Pon un lugar extra para el almuerzo, -ordenó.- Tenemos un invitado extra, aunque llegó sin invitación.

-Si es mucho problema puedo comer en el Caldero Chorreante, -ofreció Alphard, al escucharlo los dos empezaron a negar con la cabeza.-

-No es problema, -le contestó ella, en un tono que indicaba claramente que de hecho, sí era un gran problema.-

-Bueno, si estás segura, -Le dijo, mientras se sentaba en una silla.- Bueno Sirius, escuché que quedaste en Gryffindor, ¿Cómo es la torre? Siempre quise saber.

Sirius miró nerviosamente a sus padres y abuelos, ninguno parecía muy felíz de recordar el vergonzoso resultado de la ceremonia. Afortunadamente se salvó de contestar gracias a su tío dándose cuenta de la tensión en el aire.-

-Después me dices, -susurró con un guiño.

* * *

Remus se quedó mirando al pergamino que tenía en frente, deseando saber qué escribir. Estaba seguro de que Sirius quería saber por qué no podía hablarle esa tarde, y le iba a pedir una explicación cuando volvieran a hablar. Sabía que no era muy buen mentiroso cuando estaba con alguien cara a cara y sospechaba que, aún con los espejos, Sirius se daría cuenta cuando no le dijera la verdad. Así que había decidido darle una excusa por carta. Romulus estaría trabajando hasta tarde y todo lo que tenía que hacer era mandar la carta desde la oficina postal de Hogsmade y volver a su casa antes de que su hermano lo hiciera.

Si sólo supiera qué decir.

-Querido Sirius. No puedo hablarte esta noche. Es luna llena y me convierto en hombre lobo. -Tiró la pluma a un lado, enojado.

Las mentiras no le llegaban tan fácilmente. Había conocido a Sirius por un año y mientras más lo conocía, más difícil se hacía esconderle la verdad. Sabía que todo se complicaría si Sirius empezaba a cuestionarlo más. Pero parecía aceptar lo de "no te puedo decir" con bastante facilidad, y era una simple verdad que impedía que le dijera un montón de mentiras.

El único problema era que, mientras más se conocían, más pobre sonaba la mentira.

Miró al espejo en su mesita de luz y trató de recordar a qué hora saldría la luna esa noche. Era una de las muchas cosas que Romulus quería que aprendiera, pero Remus estaba seguro que era lo único que no necesitaba aprender. Sabía cuándo salía la luna, el lobo lo sabía, la sentía venir desde antes y él no necesitaba memorizar fechas y horas para saberlo.

Remus miró por la ventana mientras lo pensaba, era verano, y los días más largos. Quizás podía hablar con Sirius después de todo. Sería una conversación corta, pero algunas lo eran, particularmente cuando Romulus tenía el día libre.

Sólo un hola y una conversación corta.. ¿qué daño podía hacer?

* * *

Sirius se la pasó jugando con su comida durante la cena, la conversación seguía y seguía.

La política había sido el primer tema de discusión. Luego había pasado a trabajo y las quejas normales sobre cómo los nacidos de Muggle estaban infiltrando la sociedad mágica. Para cuando el postre había llegado, el enfoque estaba en los chismes, la mayoría maliciosos.-

-¿Puedo retirarme, por favor? -Preguntó finalmente-

-¿Yo también? -Agregó Regulus.

Orion movió una mano como respuesta, sin dejar de contar el rumor que decía que Medea Malfoy se había fugado con un nacido de Muggle.-

-Puede pasar hasta en las mejores familias, -dijo Pollux mientras Sirius se alejaba de la mesa y apuraba a su hermano para que saliera.-

-Si pasara en esta familia deshederaría a mi hijo, aunque fuera el último en la línea, -declaró Walburga, dándole a Sirius una mirada venenosa.-

-Creo que voy a hablar con los muchachos, -anunció Alphard, dándose unas palmadas en el estómago, siguiendo a Sirius y Regulus hacia afuera.-

-Entonces, ¿qué es lo que pasa que no quieren que sepan sus padres? -Les preguntó con un guiño mientras se sentaban en el estudio.-

-No mucho, -respondió Regulus.- Puse unos diablillos en el lavadero.

Alphard se rió por la idea y Sirius sonrió, sabiendo que su tío creía que lo que hacía Regulus era muy gracioso y le encantaba que su regalo de Navidad fuera usado tan bien.-

-¿Has hecho algo de mágia? -Le preguntó suavemente.

Regulus se puso colorado y sacudió la cabeza.- Enfréntalo, tío, soy un squib inútil.

-Los squibs no son inútiles, -le contestó con una sonrisa amable.- Además, tienes otro año antes de ir a Hogwarts. Sólo maduras tarde.

-No iré a Hogwarts, -murmuró, y Sirius podía escuchar la ligera amargura en su voz tan claramente como las lágrimas que se rehusaban a salir de sus ojos.

Se sintió un poco culpable por todas las veces en que había pensado mal de él. No era su culpa no poder hacer mágia todavía, pero los dos sabían que sus padres empezaban a preocuparse por su falta de habilidades.

Desafortunadamente Regulus parecía reparar su falta de mágia estando de acuerdo con todo lo que decían sus padres, despreciando a los nacidos de Muggle tanto como fuera posible. La crueldad que parecía estar escondida en todo Black empezaba a mostrarse en el niño de diez años.-

-¿Y qué tal tú, Sirius?

Sirius lo miró, dejando de pensar en su hermano.-

-¿Amigos nuevos en la escuela? -

-En realidad no, -le contestó, levantando los hombros.-

-¿Por qué no? -Le preguntó sorprendido.-

-Quedé en Gryffindor, ¿no?

-No tendría que importar en qué casa estés, -le dijo- siempre estuve celoso de los chisos de Ravenclaw y Gryffindor. Nos miran desde allá arriba, en sus torres.

-Los otros Gryffindor piensan que tendría que haber estado en Slytherin, -le explicó, y pronto le estaba contando toda la historia. Lo único que no le dijo fue la identidad de su amigo en Hogsmade.-

-Ay, Sirius, -murmuró- ¿Por qué no me escribiste para contarme?

Sirius levantó los hombros.-

-Te diré qué, iremos a compar túnicas nuevas para tí antes de que empiecen las clases. Rojo y dorado como el resto de los Gryffindors. ¿Qué tal?

-A mi madre no le gustará,

-Entonces no se lo diremos, -le dijo, guiñando- Será nuestro secreto.

Sirius asintió y sintió que se le formaba una sonrisa en la cara.-

-¿Y tú, Reg? ¿Quieres venir?

Regulus asntió emocionado.- ¿Podemos ir a Eeyelops?

-No creo que tu madre te deje tener lechuza propia hasta que estés en la escuela, -le advirtió.-

-Entonces supongo que nunca voy a tener una, -murmuró- sólo quería ir a verlas.

-Bueno, sólo una visita, -concedió Alphad.- Ahora, ¿quién quiere jugar Snap explosivo mientras los otros siguen chusmeando?

Sirius sonrió y se apuró a buscar la baraja. La había encontrado cuando escuchó la familiar voz llamándolo.-

-¡Remus! -Sonrió, levantando el espejo.- ¿Creí que no podías hablar hoy?

-No tengo mucho tiempo, -le contestó-

-Yo tampoco, -explicó Sirius.- Mi tío Alphard me está esperando abajo.

-Entonces hablamos mañana, -sugirió con una sonrisa.- No quieres dejar a tus locos parientes esperando.

-Mi tío Alphard no es como los otros, -le contestó- casi siempre está en el campo, así que lo vemos una vez al año, o menos.

-Qué mal.

-Pero se quedará en Londres todo el verano, -sonrió- y me va a compar túnicas nuevas, de los colores de Gryffindor.

-¡Eso es genial!

-¡Es grandioso! Significa que no voy a tener que pedírselas a mi madre después de todo. -Sirius se pasó la mano por la frente, aliviado.- Creo que será mejor que baje. Nos vemos mañana.

Remus asintió en el espejo y le dio un saludo. Entonces el espejo volvió a la normalidad.

De vuelta en el estudio los dos hermanos jugaron a las cartas con su tío por varias horas y Sirius se preguntó si el resto de la familia siquiera recordaba que estaban ahí. Aunque no se quejaba.

Para la medianoche Regulus estaba bostezando ampliamente y Sirius se daba cuenta de que, de no haber sido por las explosiones, se habría quedado dormido hace horas. Él, por el otro lado, estaba bien despierto y decidido a no perderse ni un minuto de la visita de su tío.

-Tendrían que irse a dormir, -les dijo finalmente Alphard mientras guardaba las cartas en la caja.- No quieren hacer enojar a su madre por quedarse despiertos hasta tarde. -Fingió exageradamente un escalofrío ante la idea de su hermana enojada, haciendo que los dos se rieran.-

-Estoy un poco cansado, -admitió Regulus, se estiró y caminó hacia la puerta.-

-Ahora voy, -le dijo. Su tío lo miró curiosamente y Sirius le explicó que quería preguntarle algo. Regulus lo miró, pero él sabía que no podía preguntar lo que quería en frente de su hermano.-

-¿Pensabas en algo? -Le preguntó Alphard mientras le devolvía la baraja.-

-Quería preguntarte si sabías algo de los Lupin, -le explicó en voz baja.- El abuelo los mencionó antes y... bueno, me preguntaba por qué no los había escuchado nombrar antes.

-Los Lupin, ¿eh? -Alphard se veía un poco sorprendido pero se recuperó rápido.- Bueno, hay bastantes ramas en esa familia.

-El abuelo dijo que nunca salen en público, -agregó-

-Hmm, bueno, eso lo aclara un poco. Esos deben ser los que tuvieron un escándalo hace, eh... hace, bueno, deben ser seis años. Sí, seis años. Yo estaba en el campo cuando pasó, pero seguía siendo el tema de conversación de todo Londres cuando volví.

-¿De qué hablaban? -Le preguntó, esperando por fin tener las respuestas a las preguntas que lo habían estado distrayendo desde que se hizo amigo de los dos hermanos.-

-Bueno, nadie sabe qué pasó, todo se mantuvo en secreto. Aunque hubieron muchos rumores. No me gusta repetirlos, porque no sé si son verdad. Pero los Lupin tenían dos hijos y ellos desaparecieron una noche de verano. Nunca se los vio de nuevo.

-¿Nadie sabe qué les pasó?

-Bueno, alquien debe saber donde están, -le dijo- aunque hay algunos que dicen que murieron. Al menos, eso es lo que los idiotas del Ministerio le dicen al público para no admitir que dos magos menores de edad se les escaparon por tanto tiempo.

-¿Crees que estén muertos?

-No sabría decirte, -le contestó- Nunca conocí bien a los Lupin ni a sus hijos. Pero te diré qué, si la mitad de esos rumores son ciertos, les iría mejor muertos que en las manos del Ministerio de Magia.

Sirius asintió solemnemente, deseando saber cuales eran los rumores.- ¿Cómo se llamaban? -Le preguntó, esperando sonar nada más que casualmente curioso.

-Romulus y Remus, -le contestó inmediatamente.- Son nombres fáciles de recordar; la madre dijo que los había llamado así por los fundadores de Roma, es Italiana.

-¿En serio? -Le preguntó sorprendido-

-Ajá, -asintió- Solía ser vista en todos los eventos con la última moda italiana. Cuando tu madre era jóven le tenía bastante envidia por su ropa, sin mencionar la forma en que los jóvenes magos solían seguirla. Yo nunca la vi como ícono de la moda, tenía la colección de sombreros más fea que he visto.

Esa noche no pudo dormir, se la pasó preguntándose cuales serían los rumores. Trató de contactar a Remus por el espejo pero no habían signos del otro chico en el vidrio. Más que nada quería saber qué había causado que los dos hermanos se escaparan de su casa; ¿qué podría hacer que un mago menor de edad se escapara con un niño de seis años? ¿Por qué el Ministerio los buscaba tanto? ¿Qué podría hacer a su tío creer que los dos chicos estaban mejor muertos que capturados?

También se preguntó por qué habían seguido en la sociedad mágica en vez de la Muggle, sin usar mágia.

Por alguna razón sentía que tenía que saber las respuestas a todas las preguntas que no lo dejaban dormir. Había una simple explicación, algo claro y obvio, pero cada vez que trataba de enfocarse en resolver el misterio, la solución se le escapaba entre los dedos y se quedaba en la misma oscuridad de siempre.

Finalmente renunció a dormir y sacó el diario para escribir lo que pensaba, esperando que todo tuviera más sentido escrito en papel.

No lo tuvo, y se quedó dormido en el escritorio, con la luna llena iluminando a través de la ventana al chico y al solitario banderín de Gryffindor.

* * *

-¿Fue difícil anoche? -Comentó Romulus mientras llevaba a Remus por las escaleras hacia su habitación. Por como iba creciendo su hermano, agradecía haber ganado la discusión para que se quedara con la habitación de abajo. No creía poder llevarlo por más escaleras.-

-Puedo caminar, -murmuró débilmente-

-No seas tonto, -lo retó- Tus piernas están todas cortadas. Vas a manchar la escalera con sangre.

-La limpiaré, -le contestó Remus-

-No es necesario, -le contestó mientras lo ponía en su cama y llevaba a cabo la tarea mensual de sanar las heridas que Moony se autoinflingía durante la luna llena.-

-Moony se está inquietando, -suspiró Remus- Se pone peor mientras más crezco.

-Los libros decían que eso podía pasar.

-Las sábanas están todas manchadas, -comentó Remus, apenas más fuerte que un murmullo.-

-Tengo unas limpias.

-Estoy tan cansado, -susurró-

-Claro que lo estás, estuviste despierto toda la noche.

-También cansado de mentir, -murmuró mientras Romulus lo sentaba en una silla para cambiar las sábanas.-

-Sé que lo estás, -le contestó con una sonrisa triste.- Pero sabes por qué tenemos que hacer esto. Sabes lo que está en riesgo. No podemos confiar en nadie.

-Sirius no le dirá a nadie, -lo contradijo, casi dormido.- Es mi amigo.

-No importa si lo es, -insistió Romulus, negando con la cabeza.- No puedes confiarle este secreto, no puedes confiar en nadie. No lo entenderán, nadie lo hará. Incluso si crees que los conoces lo suficiente como para confiar en ellos, incluso si crees que te quieren... no quiere decir que también van a aceptar a Moony.

-Lo sé, -le dijo, metiéndose en la cama.- Nadie puede querer a un monstruo. Perdón por ser un monstruo, Rom. Perdón.

-No eres un monstruo, -le contestó firmemente mientras le sacaba el pelo de la cara y lo tapaba. Pero Remus ya no lo estaba escuchando, se había quedado dormido.

* * *

Sirius entró al callejón Diagon con su tío Alphard y Regulus, unos días antes del final de las vacaciones. Tenía la carta de Hogwarts en el bolsillo y se sentía aliviado de que ese año iba a tener las túnicas y libros correctos.-

-Primero a madame Malkin's -le dijo Alphard con una sonrisa.- Te mediremos y buscaremos todo mañana.

Sirius sonrió al recordar que los tres iban a pasar la noche en el Caldero Chorreante. La sonrisa se le borró cuando vio a James Potter y su madre en la tienda.-

-Vamos Sirius, -lo animó su tío- creí que querías túnicas nuevas.

Sirius respiró profundamente y siguió a su tío por la puerta. Trató de ignorar a James que estaba sentado en un banquito, esperando su tirno.-

-Sirius, -lo saludó James, con una voz ligeramente menos fría de lo normal. Sirius levantó la vista y encontró a la señora Potter dándole un codazo a su hijo para animarlo sin decir nada.-

-James, -le contestó, el nombre sonaba raro, porque siempre lo había llamado Potter.-

-¿Un amigo de la escuela? -Preguntó Alphard con una sonrisa.-

-En realidad no, -murmuró- Esté es James _Potter. _-Se aseguró de enfatizar el apellido, Alphard asintió al recordar lo que había dicho sobre el chico durante el verano.-

-Bueno, estoy seguro de que quiere volver a clases tanto como tú, -comentó, guiñando a la señora Potter quien, Sirius notó, sabía a qué se refería su tío y estaba contenta de seguirle la corriente.-

-¿Quién dice que quiero volver? -Murmuró, sabiendo que era una mentira porque había estado practicando sus hechizos todo el verano, por fin sentía que iba a poder estar a la par de su clase. Sin mencionar que estaba decidido a ver a Remus de nuevo.-

-No seas maleducado, Sirius, -lo retó- O puedo cambiar de opinión sobre las túnicas y comprarte las mismas que el año pasado.

-¡Eso es chantaje!

-Sí, ¿no? -Alphard se rió- Ah, Madame Malkin, tan linda como siempre. -Se dio vuelta para saludar a la dueña de la tienda, dándole un beso en cada mejilla. Sirius se quejó mientras su tío, siempre soltero, coqueteaba con la mujer. Estaba esperando ansioso el día en que pudiera comprar sus cosas solo, sin tener que pasar vergüenza por su familia.

Le dio una mirada a Regulus, que tenía dos dedos en la boca y fingía vomitar. Sintió que se le levantaban los costados de la boca y alejó la vista antes de empezar a reírse. A su lado James parecía encontrarlo igual de gracioso. Por un momento intercambiaron una mirada antes de recordar quienes eran y mirar a otro lado.-

-Túnicas de Gryffindor, claro, -explicaba Alphard- Las mejores que tenga.

-Entonces no quedaste en Slytherin, -comentó madame Malkin, y Sirius se puso colorado.- Espero que tu madre no se decepcionara mucho.

Sirius resopló.-

-Le mandó un vociferador a Dumbledore, -comentó James-

-¿En serio? -Sacudió la cabeza tristemente- Bueno, será mejor que tengas los colores correctos este año. -Hizo señas hacia la caja y Sirius se paró en ella para que lo midieran.-

-¿Las necesita para hoy? -Preguntó cautelosamente. Sirius se dio cuenta de que su madre debía haberla dejado impresionada, con razón recordaba tantas cosas de él.-

-No, no, -aseguró Alphard.- Sólo envíeme un mensaje al Caldero Chorreante cuando estén listas. Nos quedaremos ahí hasta mañana en la tarde.

-Muy bien, -le contestó, escribiendo las instrucciones.

Casi había salido de la tienda cuando Alphard lo llamó.- Bueno, ¿no vas a saludar a tu amigo?

-¿Qué? -Le preguntó, por un momento preguntándose de quién hablaba su tío.-

-A James, -le contestó, haciendo una seña hacia el otro chico, que se estaba probando las túnicas que había estado esperando.- ¿No lo vas a saludar?

-Ah, claro, -murmuró Sirius- Adiós, James.

-Adiós, -contestó James, o al menos eso parecía. Estaba murmurando tan bajo que era difícil saber.

* * *

Sirius no se encontró con nadie más de la escuela. Claro que la cara que quería ver más que cualquier otra era la de Remus, que estaba bien lejos, en Hogsmade.

Todavía quedaban unos días más en las vacaciones, tenía nuevas túnicas de los colores de Gryffindor y todos los libros que necesitaba. Hasta había hojeado algunos para asegurarse de no atrasarse. Sabía que si Potter y Pettigrew lo dejaban tranquilo iba a poder trabajar y no bajarían sus notas.

Tenía un poco de esperanza de que su segundo año podía ser mejor que el primero.

-Bueno, los dejaré que guarden sus cosas, -les dijo su tío en la puerta del número 12.- Y traten de no hacer enojar mucho a su madre con esas cosas de Gambol y Japes, -agregó, mirando a Regulus y dándole un guiño.

Él sonrió enormemente y escondió las cosas incriminantes en el nuevo caldero de Sirius hasta llegar a su habitación.-

-¡Muchachos! ¿Son ustedes? -Habló Orion desde adentro.-

-Sí, señor, -le contestó Sirius.-

-¿Hay algo que quieras decirnos? -Preguntó cuando Sirius lo miró desde la puerta.-

-Eh... -Se puso a pensar en qué quería que confesara. Claramente había hecho algo, ¿pero qué?

-En tu habitación, -siseó Walburga desde atrás de su marido.-

-Ah, -Sintió que se le ponía roja la cara. Se había olvidado del banderín que había pegado, después de los últimos días de preguntarse cuando sería visto no lo había pensado más. Se preguntó cual de sus padres había estado en su habitación y por qué. Entonces lo vio, escondido entre las sombras, Kreacher.

-¿Y bien? -Preguntó Walburga.-

-Odioso elfo, -contestó enojado.- ¡Es sólo un banderín!

-No le hables así a tu madre, -ordenó Orion.-

-Kracher tenía todo el derecho del mundo a decirme lo que habías hecho, -le dijo fríamente.- ¡Y no es sólo un banderín, es un banderín de Gryffindor y no se sale!

-El encantamiento es permanente.

-Lo sé perfectamente, -le contestó enojada- Ve a tu habitación y quédate ahí por el resto del día mientras piensas en tus acciones.

Sirius levantó los hombros, como castigo no era tan malo. De todas formas pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo en su habitación.-

-Y será mejor que encuentres una forma de deshacerte de eso para mañana en la mañana, -agregó una vez que había subido las escaleras. Ni siquiera tuvo que sumarle una amenaza a la oración, Sirius sabía que estaba implícita.

Puso sus cosas nuevas en la cama y tomó el espejo.- ¿Remus?

En un momento Remus apareció.-

-¡Hola! ¿Cómo te fue en el callejón Diagon? -Le preguntó con una sonrisa.- ¿Compraste algo bueno?

-Estuvo genial, pero cuando volví a casa Kreacher le había dicho a mi madre lo del banderín. ¿Sabes cómo remover un encantamiento pegador permanente?

-Eh... no creo que se pueda, -le contestó- Por eso se llama "permanente".

Sirius suspiró, sintiéndose un poco aliviado de saber que las vacaciones estaban llegando a su fin. Quizás para cuando terminaran, sus padres se olvidarían del banderín.

**Hola! Como siempre muchas gracias por los reviews, favoritos, alertas y leer. Aclaración: El tema de los nombres y "los fundadores de Roma", es porque en inglés son Romulus y Remus, que vendrían a ser Romulo y Remo en español. Sí, Remus se llama Remo xD Para los que no lo sepan. **

**Bueno, como siempre muchas gracias por leer, nos vemos!**


	9. Corriendo por la oscuridad

Corriendo por la oscuridad

-Excelente trabajo, señor Black, ¡maravilloso! Diez puntos para Gryffindor.

Sirius sintió como se ruborizaba ante el inesperado halago del profesor Flitwick. Era su primera semana de vuelta a la escuela después de las vacaciones y las clases nunca le habían parecido tan fáciles. La práctica extra durante las vacaciones y especialmente en los días que había estado encerrado en su habitación, había valido la pena.

Podía ver que varios de los otros Gryffindor lo miraban complacidos por los puntos que había ganado, eran treinta esa semana, y se arriesgó a sonrírle a Lily Evans, una de las chicas más amigables de la clase. Ella le devolvió la sonrisa y sintió, por primera vez, que quizás su segundo año sería mejor de lo que esperaba. Miró a los otros chicos y sintió la conocida mirada venenosa de Potter en su dirección.

-O no, -murmuró Sirius mientras se preguntaba qué había hecho para hacerlo enojar esta vez.-

-¿Cómo? -Le preguntó la chica de al lado.-

-Nada, -le contestó con un suspiro, preguntándose por qué siempre los Gryffindor terminaban sentados con los Slytherin. Era especialmente malo cuando se encontraba sentado con la charlatana y especialmente metida, Rita Skeeter.

-¿Así que tu hermano viene a Hogwarts el año que viene? -Le preguntó Rita- ¿Crees que quede en Slytherin? ¿O que siga tus pasos y termine en Gryffindor u otra casa? ¿Te ha aceptado tu madre como Gryffindor? ¿Ha sido difícil para tí?

Sirius gruñó mientras Rita seguía haciendo una pregunta tras otra, nunca dándole tiempo de pensar, mucho menos de contestar, alguna de ellas.-

-Estoy pensando en pedirle a Dumbledore permiso para empezar un periódico escolar, -comentó Rita- Porque voy a ser periodista y siento que la escuela necesita un diario para los alumnos. Estoy tratando de pensar un buen nombre para el diario, ¿qué tal el Estándar de Slytherin? ¿O simplemente Noticas de Hogwarts? ¿Qué crees?

Volvió a gruñir y Rita siguió, ignorando completamente su falta de interés.

Por fin la clase final terminó y Sirius hizo su escape.-

-Con razón le va tan bien, -escuchó murmurar a Pettigrew cuando pasó por al lado.- Tuvo todo el verano para practicar porque no tiene amigos.

Sintió que se le enrojecía la cara de nuevo y se apuró a salir.-

-Por lo menos está ganando puntos en vez de perderlos como el año pasado, -contestó Potter mientras ellos también salían al pasillo.- Será mejor que trabajemos más o nos ganará en puntos. Ya consiguió treinta esta semana y nosotros solamente diez cada uno de Slughorn.

Así que eso era, pensó para sí, frunciendo. Había ganado más puntos que Potter y en vez de estar complacido porque ayudaba a la casa, estaba celoso.

Repentinamente la injusticia se hizo mucha como para dejarla pasar y se dio vuelta, haciendo que los dos chicos caminando detras de él pararan.-

-¿Qué se necesita para que me dejen tranquilo? -Preguntó enojado- El año pasado perdía puntos y me embrujaban todo el tiempo. Ahora me esfuerzo, le conseguí diez puntos a Gryffindor, y siguen enojados. ¿Qué se necesita?

-Eh... -Murmuró Peter, mirando a James.-

-¿Y bien?

-Vamos, Pete, -habló James- Volvamos a la sala común. Quiero empezar mi tarea de Transfiguraciones.

-¿Ahora dejas una pelea? -Le preguntó- ¿No dijiste que era el signo de los cobardes? ¿De alguien que está en Slytherin?

James se dio vuelta, frunciendo.- ¿También practicaste embrujos? -Le preguntó-

-¡Claro!

-No veo a tu amigo loco apoyándote, -se rió Peter.-

-Remus no está loco, -le contestó-

-A mí me parece que sí. Le gruñe a la gente como un animal.

-¿Gruñe? -Repitió, frunciendo confundido.-

-Sí, gruñe, -contestó Peter- como perro salvaje o algo así. Con razón no viene a Hogwarts. Está loco.

-¡No lo está!

-¿Entonces por qué no viene a la escuela? -Preguntó con una sonrisa burlona.- Es un mago, ¿por qué no viene?

-No sé, -admitió- no lo hace. No quiere decir que esté loco. Muchos chicos no pueden venir.

-Me parece que no sabes mucho sobre tu amigo, -comentó James- ¿Dijiste que se llamaba Remus?

Sirius abrió la boca para confirmarlo antes de recordar que Remus y Romulus eran buscados por el Ministerio de Magia, y con un nombre inusual como Remus, no debería habérselo dicho a nadie.

-¿Remus qué? -Preguntó Peter- ¿O son tan buenos amigos que ni sabes su apellido?

-Sé su apellido, -murmuró- Pero creo que no te lo diré.

-¿Por qué no? -Cuestionó James, sonando genuinamente interesado.-

-Ah, olvídenlo, -les dijo y se apuró a llegar a la torre de Gryffindor, esperando que Remus estuviera cerca del espejo para poder confesar lo que había hecho.-

* * *

-Lo siento mucho, Remus, -le dijo apenas apareció su cara en el espejo.- Se me escapó y no sé por qué lo dije, perdón.

-Sirius, cálmate, -le contestó a través del espejo.- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué pasó?

-Accidentalmente les dije a Potter y Pettigrew tu nombre, -admitió mientras sacudía la cabeza y unas lágrimas de vergüenza empezaban a caer.-

-¿Mi nombre completo? -Preguntó urgentemente.-

-No, solamente el primero, -le respondió.-

-Ah, entonces no te preocupes. No hay nada que puedas hacer, a menos que ya hayas llegado a los hechizos de memoria.

-Pero no tenía que decirle a nadie. Tú y Rom están escapando y le dije a alguien tu nombre.

-Sirius, cálmate, -ordenó- No es tan malo. Estamos hablando de Potter y Pettigrew, no de empleados del Ministerio.

-Pero...

-No te preocupes, -repitió- No les digas nada más, aléjate de ellos y se olvidarán de mí. No creo que vuelva a ir a la escuela, así que no me van a volver a ver.

-¿Estás seguro de que no estuve mal? -Le preguntó en voz baja mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas. Su corazón por fin se había calmado y empezaba a volver a latir normalmente gracias a Remus.-

-Claro que no, -aseguró con una sonrisa- Pero no le digas a Rom, o empacará todo y tomaremos un traslador a Australia antes de que puedas parpadear.

-No lo haré. No voy a volver a hacerlo, lo prometo.

-Está bien, -dijo Remus- Confío en tí.

-Gracias, -le contestó, aunque no estaba seguro de si la confianza de su amigo era merecida o no.

* * *

Remus guardó el espejo y se apuró a bajar cuando vio que Romulus volvía a la casa. Se sentó en el sillón y empezó a revisar la revista Quidditch Quarterly que su hermano le había traído el día anterior. Sabía que no tenía sentido actuar como si estuviera practicando sus encantamientos; hacer lo que le habían pedido alertaría a Romulus inmediatamente.-

-¿Mucho trabajo? -Le preguntó mientras él sacaba su varita y secaba su capa.-

-Bastante tranquilo, -le contestó- Estuvo lloviendo todo al día así que nadie quiere salir. Abe me dio el resto de la noche libre. ¿Qué estuviste haciendo toda la tarde?

-No mucho, -le contestó, levantando los hombros y haciendo señas a la revista.-

-¿Entonces no te escapaste para ver a Sirius? -Le preguntó cautelosamente y Remus negó con la cabeza. Era el primer día desde que estaba en vigilancia constante que lo habían dejado solo mientras Romulus trabajaba. Normalmente lo hubieran llevado al campamento de los centauros, pero la fuerte lluvia de los últimos días había inundado el lugar y dañado varias de las cabañas. Torin había enviado un mensaje explicando la situación y Romulus había decidido que, en vez de causarle más problemas al centauro, confiaría en que Remus hiciera caso y se quedara en casa... sólo por esta vez.

Claro que había ayudado el hecho de que Remus había estado tosiendo y estornudando por un resfriado los últimos días y, combinado con la luna llena que se acercaba, estaba demasiado débil como para ir corriendo por el bosque o meterse en líos.-

-Qué bueno, -le dijo mientras se sentaba y agarraba el diario del día.-

-¿Rom? -Lo llamó sin levantar la vista de la revista.-

-¿Qué?

-Me preguntaba, -empezó a hablar, no sabiendo como explicar lo que quería decir sin que pareciera sospechoso.- Bueno, me preguntaba si habías escuchado algo de los Potter y los Pettigrew?

-¿No son los chicos que van con Sirius en Gryffindor?

-Sí, -asintió- ¿Sabes algo de ellos? ¿Como de la familia Black?

-Sé de los Potter, -le contestó, después de pensarlo por un segundo.- Son una vieja familia de sangre pura como los Black y la nuestra. Pero de los Pettigrew no estoy seguro.

-Creí que éramos mestizos, -comentó curiosamente-

-Lo somos, -explicó Romulus.- Pero sólo porque tenemos un pariente muggle del lado de nuestra madre.

-¿Lo tenemos? -Preguntó, sorprendido.-

-Nuestra abuela era Muggle.

-¿Cómo eran?

-En realidad no recuerdo mucho a nuestros abuelos, -admitió- Nunca los veíamos, y no conocí a la abuela muggle.

-Me refería a mamá y papá, -murmuró-

-Ah. -Romulus miró al fuego, estaba empezando a apagarse así que se paró para reavivarlo.-

-¿Rom?

-Eran... bueno, eran... eh...

Remus se sentó derecho y Romulus se acomodó a su lado, no sabiendo qué decir.-

-No los recuerdo, -admitió Remus en voz baja.- Trato de acordarme de como eran, pero no recuerdo haberlos visto.

-Bueno, nuestro padre era parecido a mí, o por lo menos eso decían todos. Yo nunca vi el parecido. Su pelo es oscuro, más negro que castaño como el nuestro. Creo que era alto, pero no lo he visto desde que tenía quince y a esa edad era un poco bajito, la mayoría de la gente me parecía alta. Mamá, bueno, recuerdo que usaba mucho maquillaje, y ropa colorida. Solía cambiarse el color de pelo todo el tiempo. Era rubia la última vez que la vi, pero no sé cual era su color natural.

-¿Eran buenos?

-Hasta el último día, hubiera dicho que eran los mejores padres que alguien podía tener, -susurró- Ahora...

-Lo siento, -exclamó Remus cuando vio una lágrima caer del ojo de su hermano. Estiró la mano e incómodamente le puso un brazo alrededor de los hombros.- ¿Está mal extrañarlos?

Romulus acercó a Remus y suspiró.- No está mal, Rem, pero prométeme que nunca los vas a buscar.

-¿Por qué no?

-Porque es muy peligroso, -susurró- Promete que nunca vas a querer encontrarlos. Sin importar lo que pase en el futuro, incluso si te quedas solo y yo no estoy... nunca los busques.

-Pero siguen siendo nuestros padres,

-No, ya no lo son, -le contestó irritado- Ya no son nuestros padres. Te desheredaron, nos desheredaron a los dos. No somos sus hijos y ellos no son nuestros padres.

Remus escuchó cómo la voz de su hermano volvía más o menos a su nivel normal mientras le rogaba a Remus que prometiera nunca buscarlos.- Te lo prometo, -le contestó finalmente.- Nunca los voy a buscar. Nunca.

-Gracias, -suspiró Romulus.- Ahora, ¿qué tal si te hago esas preguntas de los Cannons antes de comer? -Señaló al test en la página de la revista que Remus había estado leyendo, y él estaba contento de cambiar el tema.

Media hora después todo había vuelto a estar tranquilo en la casa y Romulus se fue a la cocina a preparar la cena.

Volvió a pensar en su pregunta inicial de los Potter y los Pettigrew. Esperaba que, a diferencia de la familia Black, no tuvieran conexiones con el Ministerio de Magia, conexiones que pudieran terminar en James y Peter descubriendo exactamente quién era él.

* * *

Remus estaba buscando hierbas en las orillas del bosque prohibido, disfrutando la libertad que finalmente había persuadido a su hermano de darle.

Tenía el espejo en su bolsillo y se preguntaba si llamar a Sirius o no. Era Sábado, así que sabía que el otro chico no estaba en clase, seguramente estaría solo en algún lado y le encantaría ir a verlo al bosque. Pero Remus sabía que Romulus se enojaría si sabía que había traicionado su confiianza, así que el espejo quedó en su bolsillo.

Había estado en el bosque por casi una hora cuando escuchó la conocida voz de Sirius Black saliendo de su bolsillo y sacó el espejo.

-Lindo día, ¿no? -Preguntó tan pronto como Remus había activado el espejo.-

-Primer día de Primavera, -le contestó con una sonrisa.- Y mi primer día oficial de libertad.

-¿En serio?

-¡Sip! -Asintió- Ya no tengo a los centauros de niñeros ni me vigilan cada segundo del día. Por fin soy libre.

-¿Entonces dónde estás ahora? -Preguntó Sirius emocionado.-

-En el bosque, -le contestó- Casi diez minutos al este del claro donde se dan las clases de Cuidado de las Criaturas Mágicas.

-¿Has estado espiando las clases?

-No, -negó con la cabeza.- A veces me dan mis clases ahí.

-Estoy pensando en tomar esa clase el año que viene, -comentó, y Remus podía escuchar que su respiración se aceleraba.-

-¿Estás corriendo o algo? -Le preguntó curiosamente.-

-No, camino rápido, -le contestó con una sonrisa.- Tengo que asegurarme de llegar adonde estás antes de que te vuelvan a poner bajo arresto domiciliario, ¿no?

Remus se rió.- Rom confía en que me comporte. No puedo ir a la escuela. En realidad, tampoco tendrías que venir a verme.

-¿Vas a detenerme?

-No.

-¿Quieres que vuelva a la escuela?

-No.

-¡Entonces nos vemos!

Remus guardó el espejo en su bolsillo. En realidad no había llamado a Sirius para decirle que viniera. Y si Romulus no se enteraba, no se metería en problemas.-

-¡Hola, Remus! -Lo saludó un momento después, y él levantó la vista de donde estaba arrodillado en el suelo con una sonrisa.- Tanto tiempo.

-Es verdad, -le contestó mientras se levantaba para darle un abrazo.- Fue casi un año.

-Lo sé, -le dijo mientras se sentaba en el pasto.- Extrañé verte.

-Yo también, -admitió Remus.- ¿Cómo va la escuela?

-Mejor. Estoy entre los tres mejores de la clase ahora que Potter y Pettigrew no se la pasan hechizándome y me dejan hacer las cosas.

-¿Entonces son amigos? -Preguntó Remus, sorprendido por los ligeros celos que acompañaron la pregunta.-

-En realidad no. Me dejan tranquilo y yo los dejo tranquilos. Pero algunos de los otros Gryffindor son más amigables que antes.

-¿Entonces ahora tienes amigos en la escuela?

-No te preocupes, -se rió Sirius- No te van a reemplazar. Eres mi mejor amigo, Remus.

Se calmó y Sirius le dio un empujoncito con el brazo.- Mejores amigos, -repitió con una sonrisa.-

* * *

Sabía que estaba arriesgándose mucho activando los espejos la tarde de la luna llena.-

-¡Ahí estás! -Exclamó Sirius.- Pensé que habías perdido el espejo o algo así.

-Perdón, es que lo dejo en mi habitación cuando Rom está en la casa, y entró tarde a trabajar.

-Está bien, -le contestó.- Solamente quería decirte felíz cumpleaños. No pude hacerlo antes y no podía esperar hasta mañana. Ya iba a ser muy tarde.

-Gracias.

-No pensaste que me había olvidado, ¿o sí? -Le preguntó.- ¿Te gustó el regalo?

-Es genial, -le contestó mientras miraba el calendario de Quidditch encima de su cama.- De verdad, es perfecto. Justo lo que quería.

-Pensé que te gustaría. Estás tan loco por el Quidditch como Potter, y ese sí que está loco.

-¿Y tú no?

Sirius se rió, sabiendo que Remus tenía razón en eso. Mientras, Remus aprovechó a mirar por la ventana. El sol casi se había puesto y no le quedaba mucho tiempo para ir al sótano.- Tengo que irme, -le dijo, saltando de la cama y corriendo hacia la puerta.-

-¿Adónde? -Preguntó curiosamente.-

-No puedo decirte, -le contestó mientras corría por las escaleras. El sol casi se ponía y la barrera mágica que lo mantenía seguro, lejos de los humanos durante la luna llena aparecería tan pronto como el sol se fuera por el horizonte, asegurando que estuviera listo para la salida de la luna. Solamente le sobraron unos segundos.- ¡Llegué!

El lobo estaba apareciendo y con sus últimos pensamientos humanos dejó el espejo en el piso y lo pasó al otro lado de la barrera, dejándolo a salvo de la violencia de la que sabía que Moony era capaz.

* * *

-¿Llegaste? -Repitió Sirius, mirando confundido al espejo.- ¿Remus?

Pero Remus ya no lo estaba mirando por el espejo, en vez de eso solamente se veía la piedra gris del techo.-

-¿Remus? -Lo volvió a llamar.- ¿Estás bien?

Remus no le contestó, a pesar de que siguió llamándolo por el espejo. Entonces escuchó un aullido, fuerte y claro, haciendo eco por la habitación, a pesar de que venía de donde fuera que estaba Remus.

No lo pensó, se abrigó y salió corriendo. Con espejo en mano corrió por el castillo, pensando solamente en que Remus estaba en peligro, solo, y tenía que llegar lo más rápido posible.

Pisó barro barias veces mientras corría por el bosque, incapaz de encontrar el camino en la oscuridad, guiándose solamente con su memoria y sus instintos. La cuarta vez que se cayó se rajó la rodilla del pantalón y se raspó. Maldijo en voz baja, pero no se atrevió a perder el tiempo revisando cómo estaba.

Por fin llegó a la casa de los Lupin y golpeó ruidosamente la puerta del fondo.-

-¡Remus! -Gritó una y otra vez, pero nadie atendió. Desde adentro escuchó de nuevo un aullido, los terribles gritos del animal haciendo un extraño eco por el espejo en su bolsillo.-

-¡Remus! ¡Romulus! -Los llamó mientras daba vuelta para llegar a la puerta de adelante.- ¿Remus? ¿Estás ahí?

Los aullidos siguieron más fuertes que antes, y Sirius golpeó la puerta tan fuerte que casi la sacó de las visagras. Volviendo al fondo de la casa notó que la ventana de Remus estaba ligeramente abierta.- ¡Espera Remus! -Le dijo mientras abría la ventana y se metía en la casa, cayendo con un ruido sordo en la alfombra.

El interior de la casa se veía igual, la habitación de Remus tan desordenada como siempre, y el regalo de cumpleaños abierto encima de su cama.

-¿Remus? -Lo volvió a llamar y los aullidos volvieron a empezar, más fuertes ahora que estaba dentro. Sirius sacó su varita y se acercó a la puerta. La abrió rápidamente, pero ahí tampoco había nada fuera de lugar. De hecho, se dio cuenta mientras caminaba lentamente, todo se veía normal.

-¿Remus, dónde estás? -Lo llamó.- ¡Vamos, amigo, no es gracioso!

De nuevo los aullidos fueron la única respuesta. Esta vez, sin embargo, sabía de dónde venían.

El sótano.

Nunca había estado en el sótano de la casa. Había visto todo lo demás, la habitación de Remus, la cocina, el ático donde vivía el fantasma de una vieja bruja... pero nunca el sótano. Remus solamente había levantado los hombros y dicho que no había "nada interesante" cuando le había preguntado qué había ahí. No había vuelto a preguntar, no cuando había tanto para ver y hacer alrededor de la casa, el pueblo y el bosque.

Pero ahora habían extraños y aterradores sonidos viniendo del sótano, Remus no estaba, Romulus trabajando y dependía de Sirius descubrir qué le había pasado a su amigo.-

-Es sólo un sótano, -se dijo a sí mismo mientras abría la puerta y bajaba por la escalera ligeramente iluminada.- Lumos, -murmuró antes de bajar- ¿Remus?

Lo volvió a llamar y le respondió el aullido más fuerte que había escuchado hasta el momento. Sirius bajó por las escaleras y se cayó por los últimos peldaños, terminando arrodillado en el suelo de piedra. Gruñó al sentir más dolor en su rodilla. Se le había caído la varita, ahora rodando por el piso, su luz alumbraba alrededor como una linterna. Sirius miró a la luz, tratando de ver las partes más oscuras de la habitación, queriendo saber dónde estaba Remus.

La luz se reflejó en algo brillante y Sirius estiró la mano para tomar el espejo de Remus.- ¿Remus? -Susurró en la oscuridad mientras se guardaba el espejo y levantaba la varita. La apuntó alrededor y retrocedió cuando se encontró con dos ojos dorados mirándolo.

Vió cómo los ojos se acercaban más y más antes de que la habitación se iluminara con una pálida luz azul y la criatura rebotara contra la barrera mágica que la mantenía encerrada. Aulló de dolor y frustración, y Sirius observó cómo trataba de pasarla una y otra vez, cada intento marcado por la pálida luz azul y los aullidos.

Demasiado sorprendido como para hacer más que mirar, Sirius retrocedió hasta quedar contra la pared, sus ojos nunca dejando de mirar al animal en la jaula del sótano. Dos palabras hacían eco una y otra vez en su mente.

¡Hombre lobo!


	10. Tu secreto está a salvo conmigo

Tu secreto está a salvo conmigo

Sirius no sabría decir cuanto tiempo pasó sentado contra la fría pared del sótano. El tiempo parecía no tener significado, y cosas tan triviales como toques de queda y reglas de la escuela ni le cruzaron por la cabeza. Lo único que pensaba era si la barrera mágica que evitaba que el hombre lobo lo atacara lo protegería para siempre.

Eventualmente se dio cuenta de que la barrera era lo suficientemente fuerte como para mantener a la criatura contenida, y su temor disminuyó lo suficiente como para que se sintiera cómodo acercándose para verla mejor.

La barrera era invisible a menos que el lobo la tocara, y él se aseguró de alejarse de donde creía que estaba. Levantando la varita, que seguía prendida, Sirius la apuntó hacia el lobo. Su mano empezó a temblar ligeramente cuando gruñó, pero ahora que la sorpresa había pasado le daba curiosidad verlo de cerca.

Sabía que habían diferencias entre lobos normales y hombres lobo, pero no sabía cuales eran. Por un momento se preguntó si el lobo era normal, uno que los hermanos Lupin tenían en el sótano, pero al ver la ropa rota, que reconocía como la de Remus, se dio cuenta de que era imposible.

-¿Remus? -Susurró y la criatura de ojos dorados se dio vuelta para gruñirle. Por un momento creyó que el lobo iba a volver a golpear la barrera, esperó la luz azul y la sorpresa de que el animal se le acercara, pero sorprendentemente no llegó. Se preguntó si el animal se había dado cuenta de que atacar la barrera era inútil, o si estaba demasiado cansado como para hacerlo. Entonces, de alguna forma, tuvo la tonta idea de que quizás, sólo tal vez, Remus seguía ahí y controlaba al lobo de alguna forma. Iba contra todo lo que había escuchado de los hombres lobo pero, por alguna razón, le gustaba esa idea más que las otras.

-¿Remus? -Volvió a preguntar, un poco más fuerte.- ¿Me escuchas? ¿Me entiendes?

Si esperaba una respuesta inteligente, estuvo muy decepcionado. Pero la decepción desapareció completamente cuando se dio cuenta de que el hombre lobo, Remus, no volvió a atacarlo.

El sonido de la puerta cerrándose hizo que el hombre lobo volviera a aullar, y Sirius saltó horrorizado cuando se dio cuenta de que seguramente era Romulus volviendo a casa, y estaría furioso de ver a Sirius era noche.-

-Nox, -susurró para apagar la luz de su varita, pero antes de poder volver a subir, una silueta conocida apareció por la puerta.-

-Has estado haciendo bastante ruido esta noche, Moony, -le dijo, bajando por las escaleras.- ¿Qué te pasa?

Sirius se escondió entre las sombras, deseando tener algo para esconderse detrás, pero el único mueble que había en el sótano era una pequeña cómoda, y sabía que apenas se acercara lo verían.-

-Te escuché perfectamente desde Cabeza de Puerco , -continuó.- Qué bueno que la gente creaa que el ruido viene del bosque.

Moony, Remus, volvió a aullar antes de estirarse y gruñirle a Romulus.-

-Veo que otra vez casi no llegas, -comentó, haciendo señas a la ropa rota.- Y esta vez vas a coserla tú, a ver si la próxima ves te acuerdas de venir un rato antes de que se ponga el sol.

Sirius escuchó como Romulus le hablaba a Moony, como si el hombre lobo pudiera entenderlo, como si fuera simplemente una charla normal entre los dos hermanos, con Remus a punto de responder en cualquier momento. Más que nada quería preguntarle si creía que el hombre lobo lo entendía.

Agachado en el piso, vio como Romulus se sentaba en una de los peldaños más bajos y se recostaba contra la pared. Hasta con la poca luz de la varita de Romulus podía notar que estaba cansado, y se preguntó si se iba a quedar toda la noche. Esperaba que se quedara dormido para poder salir de la casa, pero no parecía posible. En vez de eso Romulus seguía conversando, como lo hacía cuando estaban en la mesa de la cocina, como si esperara una respuesta.

Mientras tanto Moony parecía más calmado que antes. En vez de atacar la barrera estaba acurrucado en el piso, como una mascota. De vez en cuando sentía que el hombre lobo lo miraba y trataba de esconderse más en la oscuridad.-

-Ahora estás tranquilo, ¿Eh, Moony? -Observó, después de conversar por casi una hora.- No creo que hayas estado tan calmado alguna vez. ¿Estás herido o cansado?

Moony levantó la cabeza y miró adonde estaba Sirius escondido. Casi podría haber jurado que estaba tratando de explicarle a Romulus que él estaba ahí. Intencional o no, funcionó, porque Romulus se levantó y apuntó la varita hacia esa esquina de la habitación.-

-Lumos Maxima, -dijo, y la pequeña luz de la varita aumentó hasta iluminar toda la habitación, revelando a Sirius y haciendo que Moony volviera a atacar la barrera.-

-¡Sirius! -Exclamó mientras miraba del hombre lobo a Sirius y de vuelta.-

-Lo siento, -habló rápidamente.- No me quise meter, no sabía, escuché ruidos, creí que Remus estaba en problemas. No lo sabía, lo juro.

-¡Arriba, ahora! -Ordenó- No te preocupes, Moony no puede traspasar la barrera, -agregó, como si recién se le ocurriera.

Sirius asintió y caminó detrás, preguntándose cómo iba a salvarse esta vez.-

-Siéntate, -le dijo, señalando un sillón y sentándose en el otro.-

Sirius obedeció al instante y arrastró su zapato por el piso, no queriendo encontrarse con los ojos del hermano de su mejor amigo.-

-Así que ahora lo sabes, -comentó finalmente Romulus, sonando mucho más grande de lo que era.- Imagino que fue un shock, ¿quieres una taza de té, o algo así? Se supone que ayuda.

-Sí por favor, -le contestó, asintiendo. En realidad no quería tomar nada, pero por lo menos tenía tiempo para pensar cómo explicarse mientras Romulus revisaba la cocina.

Seguía preguntándose qué iba a decir cuando Romulus volvió y le pasó una taza caliente de té.- Tómalo mientras sigue caliente, -aconsejó y Sirius asintió obedientemente, acercándose la taza a los labios. Le pareció que sabía un poco raro, amargo. Entonces sintió como se le cerraban los ojos, sin importar cuanto quería tenerlos abiertos, no pudo. Sintió que Romulus le quitaba la taza de las manos, pero no parecía poder resistirse.

Sus ojos estaban completamente cerrados y sintió que unos brazos lo dejaban con un almohadón del sillón bajo su cabeza. Entonces se rindió ante el sueño que, ya sabía, era gracias a una poción.

* * *

Remus abrió los ojos y se encogió por dolor que le causó hacerlo. Parecía que había pasado toda la noche golpeándose la cabeza contra la pared, y por como le latía, parecía que eso era exactamente lo que había pasado.

En realidad el sol no había salido, pero Moony se había retirado por el mes. Ahora todo lo que tenía que hacer era esperar que saliera el sol y la barrera mágica se desvaneciera. La barrera aparecía cada puesta de sol y se quedaba hasta que volvía a salir, ya que el hechizo no estaba ligado al ciclo lunar. Remus debía asegurarse de estar al otro lado de la barrera cuando el sol desaparecía por el horizonte las noches en que la luna estaba llena.

Otra cosa que también tenía que hacer era recordar llegar con tiempo suficiente como para desvestirse y alejar la ropa. La barrera solamente impedía el paso de los seres vivos, ya fueran animales o humanos. Miró a la ropa rajada y se dio cuenta de que había llegado tarde la noche anterior. También notó que el espejo ya no estaba, se preguntó si Romulus se lo había llevado.

No le gustaba que su hermano lo viera como lobo, pero hace tiempo sospechaba que bajaba al sótano después de que estaba transformado para verlo. Su espejo no estaba ahí, así que alguien seguramente había estado presente, y Romulus era el principal sospechoso. Lo único que quería era que no reconociera al espejo como un objeto mágico, y que Sirius no hubiera tratado de hablarle durante la noche.

Remus esperó, más o menos paciente, hasta que la barrera se puso roja y se desvaneció completamente. Juntó sus cosas, caminó hasta la cómoda y sacó los reemplazos que había guardado ahí. Una vez vestido subió por la escalera, cojeando ligeramente como casi todas las mañanas después de la luna llena.-

-¿Remus? -Preguntó Romulus desde arriba.-

-¿Quién más?

-Ven aquí, -Le contestó, entrando a la cocina y haciendo que Remus fuera a su habitación.-

-¿Qué pasa? -Preguntó tan pronto como la puerta se había cerrado.-

-Tenemos que irnos.

Miró alrededor y notó que el viejo baúl del armario estaba abierto, con sus cosas dentro desordenadamente.-

-¿Estás bien como para viajar? -Continuó Romulus caminando hasta el baño, trayendo de vuelta pociones y cremas para sus heridas.-

-Nada más un par de moretones, -explicó- Creo que también me torcí el tobillo, me duele caminar.

-No importa, vamos a aparecer, -le contestó rápidamente mientras le daba la crema para los moretones.

Remus lo miró con la boca abierta.- Pero no tienes licencia.

-No tenemos elección.

-¿Pero por qué? El Ministerio no sabe que estamos aquí, ¿o sí?

-Todavía no, pero es cuestión de tiempo antes de que los tengamos en la puerta. ¿Dónde dejaste los yuyos que buscaste la semana pasada?

-En el estudio. ¿Pero por qué tenemos que irnos ahora?

-Se descubrió tu secreto, -le contestó rápidamente.- Ve a buscarlas y ponlas en la cocina con el resto. Entonces guarda los libros en las cajas del ático. Los haremos pequeños cuando termine de guardar esto.

Se quedó congelado mientras Romulus le seguía dando instrucciones. No había escuchado nada además que su secreto había sido descubierto.

-Bueno, no te quedes ahí parado, Rem, -ordenó mientras lo sacaba por la puerta, siguiéndolo para guardar las cosas de la cocina.-

-¿Pero cómo? -Susurró, olvidando el pote de crema que tenía en la mano.-

-Anoche tuvimos una visita, -explicó- No tenemos mucho tiempo, apresúrate y ayúdame a empacar.

-¿Puedo despedirme de Sirius? -Preguntó en voz baja.- No me puedo ir sin decirle adiós, es mi amigo.

-Ya no lo es.

-¿A qué te refieres? -Le preguntó, se le revolvió el estómago cuando se dio cuenta de que su hemano no lo miraba a los ojos.-

-Sólo empaca, te lo diré después,

-No me voy sin despedirme de Sirius, -lo contradijo, a pesar de la mirada de advertencia.- Es mi mejor amigo. -No agregó que era su único amigo, pero eso ya se daba por hecho, como si lo hubiera dicho.-

-Sirius es el que te vio anoche, -suspiró Romulus.- Ahora, por favor..

-No le va a decir a nadie, -interrumpió- Es mi amigo. Mantendrá el secreto, estoy seguro.

-Remus, -advirtió Romulus.- No vamos a tener esta discusión. Ahora, has lo que te dije y empieza a empacar.

-Pero tengo que explicárselo.

-¿Explicarle qué? -Gritó- ¡Eres hombre lobo, él no es tonto! Sabe por qué lo mantuviste en secreto. No estás registrado y somos fugitivos. Tenemos que irnos antes de que le cuente a alguien.

-No lo hará.

-¡No lo sabes! No lo viste anoche. Estaba escondido en un rincón del sótano; tenía miedo. No podemos confiar en él. No podemos confiar en nadie.

-Pero...

-Remus, no tenemos tiempo para esto. Ve y busca las cajas para que empecemos a empacar. Tenemos que salir de aquí antes de que... -De repente se detuvo y Remus se preguntó qué había estado a punto de decir.-

-¿Antes de...?

-Sólo busca las cajas.

-¿Antes de qué?

-Antes de que se despierte, -admitió finalmente, asintiendo hacia la puerta cerrada de la sala.-

-¿Sigue aquí? -Preguntó y se apuró a llegar a la puerta, la encontró cerrada.-

-Sí, sigue aquí, -suspiró- No podía arriesgarme a que volviera a la escuela y hablara antes de que la luna llena hubiera pasado.

Remus lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados. Había algo que no le estaba diciendo y aunque ya sospechaba qué era, quería que se lo dijera él mismo.

Finalmente Romulus pareció entender.- Le di una poción para dormir, ¿bien?

-Quiero hablar con él, -insistió.- En cuanto se despierte, quiero hablar con él.

-Nos vamos a ir antes de que se despierte, -explicó.- Al menos eso haremos si vas y buscas las cajas, como te dije, para que empaquemos.

-No me voy.

-¿Quieres quedarte y esperar a que te atrape el Ministerio? -Preguntó, apenas conteniendo el sarcasmo y la impaciencia que sentía.-

-¿Quizás mamá y papá cambiaron de opinión? -Sugirió.- ¿Quizás nos extrañaron?

-Y si no lo hicieron, cagamos los dos.

-Deja que hable con él, por favor.

-¿Y qué vas a decirle exactamente?

-Explicaré las cosas.

-No hay nada que explicar, -repitió- No hay nada que puedas decirle.

-Puedo pedirle que guarde el secreto, -le contestó- Tengo que darle una oportunidad.

-¿Y si dice que mantendrá el secreto pero le dice a alguien?

-No lo hará.

-No puedes saberlo. Es mejor que salgamos antes de que pueda hablar.

-Eso no es justo, -le contestó malhumorado, sabiendo que era inútil seguir discutiendo, y decidido a tener la última palabra de todas formas.-

-Sólo ve y busca esas cajas, -suspiró Romulus.- Y no te tomes todo el día. No sé cuando se va a despertar. No me atreví a darle una dosis de adulto, así que puede ser en cualquier momento. Tenemos que salir de aquí antes de que eso pase.

Remus asintió tristemente y caminó por el pasillo. Arrastró los pies tanto como se atrevía, esperando que siguieran allí cuando Sirius se despertara, aunque al mismo tiempo estaba aterrado de lo que pasaría si lograba hablar con su amigo antes de que se fueran.

* * *

Cuando Sirius se despertó sintió dolor en el cuello, y por un momento se preguntó donde estaba. Entonces se dio cuenta de que se había quedado dormido en al sillón de los Lupin, la incómoda posición había causado el dolor. Le volvieron los recuerdos de la noche pasada, los ojos dorados mirándolo desde el otro lado de la barrera, Romulus descubriendo que se escondía en el sótano, y saber que su mejor amigo era una criatura de pesadilla... un hombre lobo.

Del otro lado de la puerta escuchó a alguien moviendo cosas en la cocina, le sonaba como si alguien estuviera tirando ollas y sartenes por todos lados, se preguntó qué pasaba.

Entonces escuchó pasos en las escaleras. Los pasos de Remus, pensó con una sonrisa. Los mismos pasos generalmente significaban que a su amigo le habían dado algo para hacer y no quería hacerlo.-

-¿Las tienes todas? -Esuchó que preguntaba Romulus desde la cocina.-

-Eso creo.

-Bien, ponlas en la chimenea y las quemaré.

-¡No!

Sirius se refregó el cuello y caminó hasta la puerta, preguntándose qué era lo que quería quemar Romulus.-

-Quiero llevármelas, -le contestó mientras Sirius llegaba a la puerta y trataba de abrirla.-

-No nos llevamos nada, -lo contradijo.- No necesitas esas cartas.

-Tampoco encuentro mi espejo, -agregó Remus- No me voy sin él.

-Te compraré otro, por Merlín.

-No quiero otro espejo, quiero el mío.

-¡Remus, por favor!

Se dio cuenta de que Romulus se estaba impacientando. Metió la mano en el bolsillo de su túnica y sacó el espejo que estaba seguro buscaba Remus.

Estaba por hablar y decirles que él tenía el espejo cuando su mente medio dormida se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba.

Los Lupin se iban. Remus se iba.

Trató de nuevo de abrir la puerta, pero no sirvió de nada. Cuando quedó claro de que no iba a salir la golpeó con fuerza.

Escuchó a Romulus maldecir en la otra habitación.

-¡Déjenme salir! -Gritó mientras volvía a golpear la puerta, olvidando gracias al pánico fijarse si tenía o no su varita, sin saber que Romulus se había olvidado de quitársela, y sentía un pánico parecido.

* * *

-¿Por favor, Rom? -Le pidió Remus- Sólo un par de minutos.

Romulus miró dudosamente a la puerta que Sirius claramente estaba tratando de abrir.-

-¿Unos minutos? -Repitió Remus.- ¿Qué mal puede hacer?

-Cinco minutos, -le dijo- Toma, mi varita.

-¿Para qué? -Le preguntó curiosamente mientras estiraba la mano para agarrarla.-

-Si parece que va a salir corriendo, o hechizarte, es que me olvidé de quitarle la varita, si trata de hacer algo... paralízalo, -susurró- No lo dudes, sólo hazlo.

-No puedo hacerle eso, -le contestó en el mismo susurro, hacer algo así le parecía imposible.-

-Sólo por si acaso, -agregó- Y yo estaré justo aquí.

-Contando los minutos, -murmuró Remus mientras apuntaba la varita a la manija de la puerta y decía el hechizo que la desbloquearía.

La puerta terminó abierta de par en par gracias a los golpes de Sirius en la madera e hizo que Remus retrocediera para no ser golpeado.-

-Cinco minutos, -le recordó Romulus, saliendo de la habitación y cerrando la puerta de nuevo.

A pesar de todas las protestas y los pedidos por hablar con Sirius, ahora que finalmente estaba con su amigo, no tenía idea de qué decirle.-

-¿Y? -Preguntó. Sirius no le contestó, y Remus sospechaba que él tampoco sabía qué decir.-

-¿Por qué viniste anoche? -Finalmente se decidió a preguntar. Tenía los ojos fijos en la alfombra, sin importar cuanto quisiera no podía mirar a Sirius a los ojos. La varita de Romulus seguía en sus manos, así que se puso a jugar con la madera distraídamente.-

-Dejaste el espejo activado, -explicó Sirius mientras sacaba dicho espejo de su bolsillo y se lo acercaba.- Pensé que estabas en problemas.

Remus resopló amargamente, pensando que ahora sí estaba en problemas. Sin embargo estiró la mano para agarrar el espejo, sus dedos rozaron los de él. Sirius alejó la mano como si lo hubieran quemado, y Remus no pudo evitar notar su reacción ante su toque.

El espejo y la varita cayeron al suelo y Remus salió de la habitación, no pudiendo mirar a su amigo. Pasó al lado de Romulus que seguía parado al lado de la puerta y corrió a su habitación, cerrando la puerta detrás con un golpe.

* * *

Sirius miró a su traidora mano, que estaba empezando a temblar. Se agachó y tomó el espejo al mismo tiempo que Romulus agarraba la varita. Un momento después la varita lo estaba apuntando, y se preguntó si iba a salir vivo de la casa de los Lupin.

Sabía que lo había visto enojado antes, pero nunca había visto el odio en sus ojos; nada parecido a lo que veía ahora.-

-Yo...eh...

-¡No! -Lo calló- Escucha, y escucha bien.

Sirius asintió obedientemente mientras cerraba la mano, tratando de que dejara de temblar.-

-Remus es un hombre lobo. Es peligroso para los humanos una noche al mes. Yo soy su hermano y no hay _nada_ que no vaya a hacer para protegerlo. Eso me hace peligroso todos los días del mes.

Se encogió contra el sillón, la rabia en los ojos de Romulus le daba mucho más miedo que los ojos dorados del hombre lobo la noche anterior.-

-No puedo hacer que no le cuentes a nadie lo que viste, -siguió, con voz grave.- Pero te prometo que si por tu culpa le pasa algo a mi hermanito, te haré pagar sin importar lo poderosa que sea tu familia.

-No le voy a decir a nadie, -susurró, negando decididamente con la cabeza.- No tienen que irse, ¿o sí?

-Remus se pasó la mañana rogando quedarse aquí, -habló Romulus- No le importó nada de lo que le dije. Pero en menos de un minuto, y sin una sola palabra, hiciste lo que yo no pude. Hiciste que quiera irse.

-Lo convenceré de que se quede, -le dijo y sintió que se le humedecían los ojos. Rápidamente parpadeó para eliminar la sensación.-

-No quiero que lo hagas, -le contestó-

-Eso no significa que no lo vaya a hacer, -declaró, y salió corriendo antes de que pudiera detenerlo.

Remus no había cerrado la puerta con llave, pero tan pronto como entró Sirius sacó su varita y se encargó de hacerlo por él.-

-Vete, -murmuró desde donde estaba tirado en su cama.-

-Lo siento, -le contestó-

-Te dije que te fueras, -le contestó, dándose vuelta para mirarlo venenosamente antes de dirigir su mirada a la pared.-

-No, -le dijo antes de acercarse más. Apenas se dio cuenta de que Romulus estaba tratando de abrir la puerta desde afuera y sacó la varita para apoyar una cajonera contra ella. Sabía que no iba a detenerlo por mucho tiempo, pero esperaba que el par de minutos fueran suficientes.-

-¿Remus?

-...

-Perdón, -habló más fuerte esta vez-

-...

-No quiero que te vayas, -volvió a intentar- Eres mi mejor amigo...

-¡Soy un hombre lobo! -murmuró amargamente.-

-Eso vi, -le contestó-

-¿Ahora me odias? -Le preguntó mientras, por fin, se daba vuelta para mirarlo. Pudo notar que la cara de Remus estaba marcada por las lágrimas, y no le gustaba saber que había sido el que lo había causado.

Negó con la cabeza, contestando "no" sin dudarlo.-

-Pero me tienes miedo, -le dijo Remus. No era una pregunta.-

-No. -Negó con la cabeza y estiró su mano para agarrar una de las de Remus.- No te tengo miedo, ya no. Y no quiero que te vayas.

-¿Seguimos siendo amigos? -Susurró, sonaba terriblemente esperanzado. Se sentó y usó su mano libre para secarse la cara.-

-Mejores amigos, -confirmó, abrazándolo.- Por favor, no te vayas.

-No depende de mí, -le contestó- Rom es el que decide.

-Entonces supongo que vamos a tener que convencerlo, -le dijo- No le gusta negarte nada y conmigo y el infame encanto de la familia Black, -Remus resopló- Con mi encanto haremos que se queden para siempre.


	11. Si alguna vez caigo

Si alguna vez caigo

Sirius volvió a Hogwarts sintiéndose triste y miserable. Sin importar cuanto habían rogado, pedido y discutido Romulus no cambiaba de opinión. Remus hasta había amenazado con dejar de comer a menos que lo dejaran quedarse. Eso solamente había hecho que su hermano se riera y sacara un chocolate por el que Remus se había quedado babeando por casi diez minutos.

Sirius había tratado de usar su encanto pero, aunque Romulus ya no estaba tan enojado con él, no había podido convencerlo de cambiar de opinión.

Subió lentamente por la escalera del dormitorio de los varones, sus pisadas sonaban pesadas y su corazón más todavía.

Seguía teniendo su mitad de los espejos en su bolsillo, y lo único bueno del día había sido poder devolverle su espejo a Remus sin que su hermano lo notara. Pero Sirius sabía que no iba a ser igual que antes. Hasta cuando a Remus le habían prohibido ir a buscarlo, habían sabido que no estaban muy lejos el uno del otro. Ahora ni siquiera sabía si se iban a quedar en el mismo país.

Cuando abrió la puerta se encontró inmediatamente con las enormes sonrisas de James y Peter. No estaba lo suficientemente cansado como para no darse cuenta de que las expresiones de dicha no indicaban nada bueno.-

-Entonces, ¿dónde estuviste toda la noche? -Preguntó Peter con una sonrisa burlona.- James pensó que te habías escapado, pero yo le dije que no teníamos tanta suerte.

-¿Has estado llorando? -Preguntó James, obviamente sorprendido mientras se le acercaba para ver mejor. Sirius se alejó de su mirada y deseó haber pasado al baño para limpiarse.-

-¡No te metas! -Le dijo mientras se ocupaba de acomodar la cama, aunque ya había sido hecha perfectamente por los elfos domésticos.-

-¿Eso le vas a decir a McGonagall cuando te pregunte? -Cuestionó James.- Te quiere ver de inmediato.

-¿Para?

-Porque estás en problemas, idiota. -Peter giró los ojos y James se rió.- ¿Pensaste que nadie iba a darse cuenta de que no estabas?

Estaba a punto de contestarles que no creía que a nadie le fuera a importar, pero el sonido de las pisadas de la profesora McGonagall en la escalera lo hicieron callarse.

-Sirius Black, -habló McGonagall, frunciendo.- Hágame el favor de venir conmigo.

Sirius asintió, aunque ella ya se había dado vuelta y estaba bajando por las escaleras.-

-Quizás lo expulsen, -sugirió Peter, esperanzado.

Dudó por un segundo y se dio vuelta para mirarlo.- Si tengo suerte, -le dijo- Cualquier cosa es mejor que quedarme con ustedes dos el resto del año. -Por un momento vio sorpresa en sus caras, pero rápidamente cerró la puerta y siguió a la profesora.-

-¿No vamos a su oficina? -Preguntó un minuto después cuando se dio cuenta de que la profesora se había pasado de la escalera que llevaba hacia allí.-

-No, -le contestó.

Quería preguntarle adonde iban, pero sentía que ya conocía la respuesta a la pregunta. Sus sospechas fueron confirmadas cuando llegaron a las gárgolas que hacían de guardianes de la oficina del director.-

-Ratón de azúcar, -dijo McGonagall firmemente, haciendo que los dejaran pasar.

Parecía que sus pies subían solos por la escalera, la profesora se quedó abajo, bloqueando la salida por si quería escaparse.- El profesor Dumbledore lo está esperando, sólo golpee y pase. -Le dijo. Sirius asintió antes de seguir. Imágenes de la cara de su madre le cruzaron por la cabeza, y ya la veía gritándole cuando se enterara de que lo habían expulsado.

La oficina de Dumbledore estaba vacía salvo por su fénix, Sirius se preguntó si tendría que sentarse o esperarlo parado. Afortunadamente para sus nervios, Dumbledore no tardó mucho en entrar a la oficina.-

-Ah, señor Black, gracias por venir a verme. Siéntate.

Sirius parpadeó una vez o dos ante su saludo, sonaba mucho más a un viejo amigo que lo visitaba para tomar el té, en vez de su director cuando lo habían llevado a su oficina por no estar en la escuela.-

-¿Te gustaría un caramelo de limón? -Preguntó mientras señalaba una fuente con caramelos en su escritorio. Sirius negó con la cabeza y deseó que el profesor lo expulsara rápido, eso sería mucho más preferible a la tortura que estaba sufriendo.-

-Hmm, ¿por qué era que habías venido? -Murmuró a sí mismo, mostrando una distracción que casi engañó a Sirius. Pero algo en sus ojos dejaba claro que sabía perfectamente para qué lo había llamado y estaba esperando a que elaborara.

Sirius bajó la vista, notando que sus zapatos estaban bastante sucios por la caminata.- Porque me escapé de la escuela, -susurró finalmente y se forzó a verlo a los ojos.-

-Ah, claro. Estabas visitando a los Lupin, ¿cierto? -Dumbledore le sonrió y Sirius se preguntó cómo exactamente sabía en donde había estado.- Eres amigo del jóven Remus, ¿no es así?

Sirius asintió, a pesar de sentir que el corazón se le aceleraba por el miedo. ¿Sabía Dumbledore lo que era Remus? ¿Sabía que los Lupin eran fugitivos del Ministerio?-

-Yo no conozco a Remus en persona, -continuó con otra sonrisa.- Aunque su hermano estuvo aquí por cinco años antes de terminar sus TIMOS. Un alumno excepcionalmente brillante, qué mal que la situación no le permitiera terminar su educación.

Sirius asintió obedientemente, preguntándose si Dumbledore conocía la "situación" específica que le había impedido a Romulus seguir estudiando.-

-Los dos eran muy cercanos. -Dumbledore se paró y caminó hasta la ventana. Sirius se refregó el cuello, mirando alrededor nerviosamente a los muchos retratos que adornaban las paredes. La mayoría estaban escuchando atentamente a la conversación.-

-Desafortunadamente no tuvieron los padres que se merecían, -comentó una de las brujas tristemente.-

-Cierto, -contestó Dumbledore.- Romulus tiene una carga muy pesada sobre los hombros, y me temo que se vuelve demasiado para él. Teme por su hermano y sabe perfectamente que van a quedarse sin tiempo.

-El Ministerio tendría que estar concentrándose en cosas mucho más importantes, -habló fuertemente alguien desde atras. Se dio vuelta para ver quién era y se encontró con un mago de cara seria con antigua túnica carmesí, observándolo.

Sirius volvió a ver al profesor Dumbledore que seguía mirando, aparentemente perdido en sus pensamientos, por la ventana que daba al Bosque Prohibido. Tosió ligeramente para llamarle la atención, aunque no estaba muy seguro de quererla, con la palabra "expulsión" todavía en su mente.-

-Ah sí, -Dumbledore lo miró con una sonrisa.- Bueno, en realidad no tendrías que salir del terreno del castillo, y obviamente menos de noche. -Sacudió la cabeza ligeramente, pero todavía tenía una pequeña sonrisa. Fue suficiente como para darle esperanzas de que quizás no iba a tener que tomar el siguiente tren a Londres.-

-Lo siento, profesor.

-Creías que tu amigo estaba en problemas, -le contestó- Perfectamente comprensible, y dadas las circunstancias, bastante correcto. Aunque claro, no hay nada que pudieras hacer para ayudarlo.

Sirius frunció ante sus palabras. Tenía la sospecha de que el profesor trataba de saber si él sabía lo que era Remus, pero no quería preguntar por si no era verdad.-

-¿Cree que estará bien? -Preguntó, esperando que su pregunta fuera lo suficientemente abierta para dejarlo saber que sabía.- Se fueron, y Remus dijo que si se aparecen el Ministerio los atrapará, pero Rom no quería hacerle caso y... -Dejó de hablar cuando Dumbledore levantó la mano tranquilamente.-

-No se aparecieron en ningún lado, de eso estoy seguro, de haberlo hecho el Ministerio ya estaría en Hogsmade, y no escuché nada de eso. Estoy bastante seguro de que los dos están bien por ahora, pero...

-¿Va a reportarlos?

-Oh no, no veo motivos para molestar al Ministerio con algo tan menor como esto. -Se rió ligeramente, y algunos otros cuadros se le unieron, como si fuera un chiste entre ellos.- Bueno, ¿tengo razón en pensar que entraste a la casa de los Lupin anoche

Sirius asintió, sin decir nada.-

-Eso me parecía, -le contestó- Nada excepto descubrir a Remus en la luna llena haría que Romulus empacara y quisiera irse tan pronto.

-Es mi culpa, -confesó, su voz se agudizó y los ojos se le humedecieron.- No confía en mí, incluso cuando prometí no decirle a nadie, no me creyó y dijo que tenían que irse.

-Bueno, bueno, -lo consoló, haciendo aparecer un pañuelo y entregándoselo.- No te molestes porque Romulus todavía no confía en tí. No confía en nadie, al menos cuando se trata de proteger a su hermano.

-Pero si no hubiera ido a verlo... -Se limpió la naríz.-

-Pero lo hiciste, y no hay nada que puedas decir o hacer para cambiarlo. Lo que necesitamos es encontrar la forma de ayudar a tu amigo.

-¿Pero qué puedo hacer? -Preguntó.- ¡Se fueron!

-Ah, dudo que hayan ido muy lejos, -comentó mirando por la ventana.- A menos que me equivoque, creo que están con los centauros en este mismo momento.

-¿Eso cree? -Preguntó, animándose ante la idea de que Remus no estuviera lejos.-

-Eso no quiere decir que te doy permiso para ir, -advirtió Dumbledore.-

-¿Pero cómo puedo ayudar a Remus?

Dumbledore lo miró por varios minutos. Sirius estaba retorciéndose en su silla para cuando la mirada terminó.- Romulus teme por la seguridad de su hermano, -le dijo tranquilamente.- No se da cuenta, o se rehusa a darse cuenta, de que su destino será el peor si lo encuentran.

-¡Pero matarán a Remus! -Exclamó.- ¿Qué puede ser peor que eso?

-Si los atrapan, Remus seguramente terminará en una de esas reservas para criaturas peligrosas, -explicó- Sigue siendo un niño, así que no se lo puede hacer responsable por las circunstancias. Puede tener la suficiente suerte como para ser adoptado si el ministerio cree que puede ser "entrenado para ser más humano".

-Pero es humano, -contestó, frunciendo.- ¿Cómo puede ser más humano? Ni siquiera sabía lo que era hasta anoche.

-Un excelente argumento, pero no quedaría muy bien en su juicio, -le respondió con una sonrisa triste.- Pero es poco probable que lo condenen a muerte, a menos que fuera atrapado como hombre lobo y atacara a un auror. Romulus, por el otro lado, está en una situación bastante peor.

-¿Por qué?

-Me temo que es bastante complicado, -suspiró.

Sirius frunció ante la insinuación de que no sería capaz de entender la situación, pero no le pidió que explicara más.- ¿Cómo puedo ayudar a Remus? -Volvió a preguntar.-

-Creo que deberías tomar clases extra con Madame Pomfrey, -sugirió en voz baja.-

-¿Más clases? -Se quejó ante la idea, aunque se preguntaba qué podría enseñarle la sanadora de la escuela.

-Romulus le enseña a su hermano lo que puede sobre sanación, -continuó- Pero no sabe todo, y Remus no es el alumno más paciente, por lo que escuché. Madame Pomfrey es una de las mejores sanadoras del país, la mejor de su clase en Beauxbatons, y la mejor persona para enseñarte lo que puedas para ayudar a tu amigo.

-Pero...

-No, eso no significa que puedes dejar el castillo, -lo interrumpió, guiñando.

Sirius sintió una sonrisa aparecer en su cara, la primera desde que se había despedido de Remus.- ¿Tendré más pruebas a fin de año?

-No, esas clases serán informales, -aseguró- La verdadera prueba vendrá cuando tengas que aplicar todo lo que sabes... cuando Remus necesite que lo sanes.

Sirius sintió que se le revolvía el estómago ante la idea de que la vida de Remus dependiera de sus habilidades.-

-Comenzarás con encantamientos sanadores y seguirás con pociones restaurativas, -explicó- Creo que casi es hora de la cena. Haré que Poppy te hable sobre las clases extra en la mañana.

Sirius se paró, pero no se acercó a la puerta.-

-¿Sí?

-¿Por qué no puede Remus venir a Hogwarts? -Preguntó- Usted es el director, ¿no puede dejarlo venir?

-Me temo que no es tan fácil, -le contestó, negando con la cabeza tristemente.- No hay nada que me gustaría más que cada mago teniendo su educación aquí; estoy seguro de que el jóven Remus sería tan bueno como su hermano. Desafortunadamente el Ministerio tiene una lista de todos los alumnos, una que no puede ser alterada y muestra los verdaderos nombres de todos, y en el momento en que su nombre apareciera en la lista, vendrían a buscarlo.

-¿Pero no puede detenerlos?

-Me temo que si yo, o cualquier otra persona, -le dio una mirada- se metiera en el camino de los aurores, también sería arrestado.

-Entonces Remus nunca podrá venir a Hogwarts.

-No mientras el Ministerio lo esté buscando.

-¿Cree que alguna vez los atrapen?

-Estoy seguro de que sí. -Dumbledore suspiró y volvió a mirar por la ventana.- Será mejor que vayas a cenar.

Sirius asintió, aunque el director no podía verlo, y se fue. Se preguntó si Dumbledore tenía razón sobre la ubicación de los Lupin, pero sabía que era demasiado arriesgado irse al campamento de los centauros tan pronto. Además tenía la horrible sospecha de que, si Romulus lo veía, escaparía de nuevo.

* * *

Remus seguía de mal humor cuando llegaron al campamento.-

-Sólo nos quedaremos esta noche, y nos iremos en la mañana, -explicó Romulus mientras se acercaban a Torin.

Remus lo siguió tercamente en silencio, con las manos en los bolsillos, la derecha sosteniendo fuertemente su preciado espejo.-

-Saludos, -les habló Torin mientras caminaban hacia la cabaña central.- ¿Qué trae a los señores Lupin por aquí?

-Saludos, jefe Torin, -contestó Romulus con más formalidad de la que Remus podía recordar que hubiera usado hablando con el centauro alguna vez.- Buscamos refugio por esta noche.

-Los dos son bienvenidos aquí, -respondió. Miró al cielo por un momento antes de seguir.- La luna llena fue ayer, ¿no es así?

-Tuvimos un visitante, -confirmó Romulus ante la pregunta implicada.

Él asintió seriamente, pero Remus estaba buscando a Firenze y ya no les prestaba atención. Apenas había vuelto con ellos cuando escuchó un grito enojado de Magorian.-

-¿Los dejas atraer al Ministerio hacia nosotros? –Le gritó a su líder.-

-Para mañana nos habremos ido, -explicó Romulus.-

-¡No te metas en esto, humano! –Le contestó antes de volver a hablar con Torin.- ¡No puedes dejar que se queden!

-Sigo siendo el jefe, -le dijo en una voz cansada que dejaba bien claro que las discusiones con Magorian eran algo de todos los días.- Se quedarán con nosotros por tanto tiempo como necesiten.

-Gracias, -murmuró Romulus, se inclinó ante él, codeando a Remus para que hiciera lo mismo.

Él lo hizo y cuando levantó la vista vio a Firenze.- ¡Saludos, cachorro! –Lo llamó- ¿Vienes a ayudarnos con la nueva despensa?

-¿Puedo? –Preguntó emocionado, sabiendo que Firenze había elegido ese trabajo por todas las cosas que se podían comer.

Torin asintió y movió la mano para que se fueran.

-Ignora a Magorian, -susurró Firenze tan pronto como estaban lejos.- Está enojado porque Ebony fue enviada a otro campamento. Nuestro padre quiere que tenga una unión con uno de los líderes de la otra tropilla.

-¿Unión? –Preguntó curiosamente.-

-Es como el matrimonio de los magos, -explicó- Magorian quiere tener una unión con ella, pero nuestro padre se rehusó porque tenemos que formar alianzas con otras tropillas.

-¿Porque el Ministerio está tomando sus tierras? –Le preguntó, recordando otras conversaciones que había escuchado cerca y en el campamento.

-Los centauros estamos siendo encerrados más y más, -se quejó- El Ministerio usa la excusa de que los muggles se están esparciendo demasiado y tenemos que escondernos para no arriesgar a que descubran el mundo mágico… ¡Cómo si nos consideraran a los híbridos parte de él!

Firenze sacó un par de manzanas de una canasta y le pasó una. Tomó una gran mordida antes de continuar.- La mayoría de los jefes tienen muchos hijos para proteger a la tropilla, pero el nuestro sólo nos tiene a mí y a Ebony.

-¿Por qué? –Le preguntó, con la boca llena de manzana.-

-Nuestra madre murió en un accidente poco después de que yo naciera. Nuestro padre resistió toda la presión de la tropilla para volver a unirse. Su única esperanza es que Ebony se una y forme una alianza con otra tropilla para combinarnos… mientras más mejor y todo eso.

-¿Pero qué pasa si está enamorada de Magorian? –Preguntó, tratando de sonar adulto.-

-¿Qué sabes del amor? –Se rió Firenze- Sólo tienes doce años.

-Tengo trece, -contestó Remus.-

-Lo que me recuerda, -habló de repente.- ¡Espera aquí!

Le hubiera contestado que no tenía intención de ir a ningún lado, pero Firenze ya había desaparecido. Remus siguió comiendo su manzana mientras esperaba. Un par de minutos después Firenze apareció de nuevo con una gran sonrisa en la cara, y un arco en las manos.-

-¿Te dieron un arco nuevo? –Remus suspiró- Tienes tanta suerte.

-No es mío, -se rió- Yo ya tengo tres. Este es para ti, de parte mía y de mi padre, por tu cumpleaños. Te lo habría dado ayer, pero se había predicho que venía una tormenta, así que teníamos que terminar la despensa.

-¿En serio? –Preguntó esperanzado, aunque con un poco de duda.-

-Claro, -Le contestó y señaló al borde. Remus se lo acercó para ver mejor y silbó por lo que vio ahí.- ¿Te gusta? –Preguntó-

-Oh sí, -suspiró.- Me gustan los lobos que le pusiste en la punta.

-Sabía que lo harías, -le dijo- Aunque mi padre creyó que no era buena idea, para no ofenderte.

-¿En serio es mío? ¿Me lo quedo?

Firenze asintió y sonrió.- Feliz cumpleaños… perdón por la tardanza.

-Está bien, -le contestó mientras estiraba el arco para probarlo.- Es el mejor regalo del mundo.

-Mentiroso, -susurró con una sonrisa.- Sabes que el espejo que te dio Sirius te gusta más.

-Los dos son grandes regalos, -corrigió Remus.- Quisiera poder quedarme para aprender cómo usarlo mejor.

-¿A qué te refieres? ¿Te vas? –Preguntó Firenze- ¿Qué pasó?

-Sirius vino anoche a la casa, -explicó- Vio a Moony y ahora Rom quiere que nos vayamos, por si le dice al Ministerio en dónde estamos.

-¿Crees que lo haga?

-¡Nunca!

-Suenas muy seguro de eso.

-Sirius es mi amigo, no le dirá a nadie lo que vio.

-¿Por qué no lo cree Romulus?

-No sé, -murmuró con un suspiro cansado.- Estuvimos discutiendo todo el día pero no hace caso.

-Quizás puedan quedarse por un tiempo, y si el Ministerio no va a buscarlos vuelven a su casa. Si Sirius les dijo algo, entonces no perderán el tiempo para ir.

-Quiere que estemos fuera del país para el fin de semana, -murmuró- Lo convencí de que no podíamos aparecernos, pero no está de acuerdo con nada más.

-Haré que mi padre hable con él, -sugirió.- Nadie le gana una discusión, si alguien lo puede convencer, es él.

-¿Eso crees? –Preguntó, esperanzado.-

-¿Conoces a mi hermana? –Le preguntó Firenze sarcásticamente.- No es la yegua más dócil, tan terca como una mula. Pero de todas formas se fue con la otra tropilla.

Remus le sonrió a su amigo mientras saboreaba la idea de quedarse en el campamento de los centauros. Siempre pasaban tantas cosas y estaba más cerca de la escuela que en la casa. Al menos estaba más cerca si pasabas por los árboles, evitabas las acromántulas y encontrabas el camino. Ciertamente era mejor que andar viajando por todo el continente.

* * *

Para cuando Remus se retiró Torin seguía tratando de convencer a Romulus de quedarse, así que se fue hasta el lugar donde se iban a quedar a dormir. Aunque tenían una carpa mágica con todas sus cosas, Romulus había decidido no usarla dentro del campamento de los centauros, en caso de que el Ministerio estuviera cerca, esperando a que alguien usara magia.

El aire estaba frío y Remus se tapó con varias mantas antes de acostarse. Su cansancio no era completamente falso, después de todo era la noche después de la luna llena y normalmente se hubiera pasado el día completo durmiendo para descansar. Pero antes de dormir había una cosa que tenía que hacer.-

-¿Sirius? –Susurró mientras tocaba el espejo.- ¿Estás ahí?

-Claro, -contestó Sirius, su cara sonriente apareció en el espejo.- ¿Estás bien?

-Sí, nada más cansado, -susurró- No puedo hablar por mucho tiempo.

-Yo tampoco. –Pareció dudar por un momento y Remus frunció ligeramente mientras lo veía. Finalmente volvió a hablar.- ¿Estás con los centauros?

Remus asintió.- ¿Cómo lo supiste?

-Dumbledore dijo que podías estar ahí.

-¿Le contaste al director sobre mí? –Acusó, se le empezaron a llenar los ojos de lágrimas.-

-No, ya lo sabía, -se apuró a contestarle.- Se dieron cuenta de que no estuve anoche y me mandaron a su oficina. Ya sabía de nosotros, y el Ministerio, y todo.

Remus suspiró aliviado, aunque no podía dejar de sentirse alarmado porque alguien más sabía su secreto.-

-Dumbledore no le dirá a nadie, -le dijo- Dijo que no lo haría.

Remus asintió cautelosamente como respuesta.- ¿Te metiste en muchos problemas por no estar en la escuela?

-Ni siquiera un castigo, -le contestó con una enorme sonrisa.-

-¿Nada? –Le preguntó, sorprendido.- ¿Sin tarea extra, ni castigo ni nada?

-Tengo clases extra con madame Pomfrey, -admitió Sirius- pero eso es todo.

-¿Quién es?

-La sanadora de la escuela. Dumbledore pensó que sería buena idea que aprendiera encantamientos sanadores y cosas así.

-Pobre de ti, -le contestó. Sabía cuánto tiempo tomaban y lo aburridas que podían ser esas cosas.-

-No me molesta, -explicó- Dumbledore dice que sería útil que supiera ese tipo de cosas… por si alguna vez necesitas ayuda.

-Puedo cuidarme solo, -murmuró- Y Rom siempre está, de todos modos.

-Pero si no está, me gustaría saber qué hacer.

-No tienes que, no por mí, -insistió.-

-Remus, eres mi mejor amigo, -Sirius suspiró, una expresión de impaciencia le pasó por la cara.- ¿No lo entiendes? Quiero hacerlo. No hay mucho que pueda hacer, pero esto sí. Puedo ayudarte, como Rom.

-¿Tomarías todas esas clases extra por mí? –Susurró, emocionado.

Sirius lo miró honestamente.- Haría cualquier cosa por ti.


	12. Puedes tratar de resistir

Todavía no había terminado de amanecer cuando Remus se despertó la mañana siguiente. Aunque había pasado mucho tiempo con los centauros, nunca se había dado cuenta de lo temprano que empezaban sus días.

Varios de los centauros más grandes estaban techando una de sus cabañas, mientras dos de los más jóvenes se ocupaban de la fogata en el centro del campamento.

Miró alrededor y pronto encontró a Romulus hablando con Torin. Se preguntó si había dormido la noche anterior, pero si el pasto alrededor de Remus indicaba algo, parecía ser que su hermano no había ido a acostarse esa noche.

Miró a la gran olla encima del fuego y sintió que se le hacía agua la boca por el olor del desayuno.

-Parece que se quedan por un par de días, -habló Firenze desde atrás, haciendo que saltara un poco del susto.-

-¿Cómo haces eso? -Se quejó-

-¿Qué cosa?

-Lo de aparecer por cualquier lado.

-Mucha práctica, -Firenze sonrió.- ¿Vienes a quitarte el ayuno?

Remus asintió y se paró.- ¿Tu padre convenció a Rom? -Le preguntó mientras Firenze le daba un pequeño tazón y una cuchara.-

-Por supuesto, -resopló Firenze.- Le pidió que nos ayudara con el arroyo, y no puede rehusarse cuando les dimos refugio.

-Astuto, -comentó con una sonrisa mientras uno de los centauros que atendía el fuego le servía comida del caldero.- ¿De veras necesitan ayuda?

-Seguramente estaríamos bien sin su ayuda, pero será apreciada. En realidad mi padre no quiere que tome decisiones apresuradas ahora.

-¿El arroyo está por ahí? -Preguntó, señalando hacia los árboles con su cuchara.-

-Lo estaba, -murmuró Firenze.- La última tormenta rompió el embalse y cambió su curso. Debemos arreglarla si queremos tener agua de vuelta. Tenemos suficiente como para una o dos semanas, pero después estaremos en problemas.

-¿Y necesitan ayuda de Rom para cambiarlo de vuelta?

-Los pies humanos tienen mucho más equilibrio; nuestras pezuñas no son buenas para ese trabajo. La represa era natural, así que nunca habíamos tenido que hacer esto antes.

-Estoy seguro de que Rom los ayudará, yo también.

-Nos ayudarás con la despensa, -le recordó Firenze.- Theresa y Manus volverán con cosas esta tarde, así que padre quiere que nos aseguremos de estar tan listos como sea posible.

Remus asintió mientras comía. Esperaba tener en los próximos días tiempo para tratar de persuadir a Romulus de volver a Hogsmade.

* * *

-¿Entonces sigues aquí? -Le preguntó Peter mientras Sirius abría las cortinas de su cama, esforzándose para hacerle frente al día.-

-Supingo, -Le contestó burlonamente.- ¿Qué? ¿Te decepciona que no me expulsaran?

Peter parecía a punto de contestar que sí, estaba muy decepcionado, pero una extraña mirada de James hizo que dudara.-

-¿Tienes algo que decir, Potter? -Preguntó Sirius irritado.-

-¿En dónde estuviste la otra noche?

Sirius se rió y sacudió la cabeza, divertido.-

-¿Qué es tan gracioso? -Preguntó. Obviamente no había esperado esa reacción a su pregunta.-

-Tú, -le contestó- De verdad eres lo suficientemente arrogante y tonto como para pensar que te diré algo. Dónde estaba es asunto mío, y no tiene nada que ver contigo.

-Estabas visitando a ese chico raro del año pasado, ¿no?

-¿Qué te importa?

-Vive en Hogsmade, ¿no?

-¿Qué es esto? ¿Veinte preguntas? -Le preguntó mientras lo alejaba de su camino y caminaba hasta el baño. Desafortunadamente parecía que James no entendía las enormes indirectas que Sirius le daba, y lo siguió hasta la habitación de azulejos blancos.-

-¿Sabías que en unas semanas es mi cumpleaños? -Le preguntó, actuando como si no le importara lo que Sirius le contestara. Sirius lo ignoró.- Creímos que podíamos ir a Hogsmade ese día, o mejor dicho, esa noche.

-¿Y me lo dices porque...?

-Bueno, has estado yendo desde primer año, -explicó.- Así que debes saber cómo ir sin que te atrapen.

-¿Y creíste que te lo diría? -Sirius se rió y sacudió la cabeza.- ¿Qué te hace pensar que no voy a decirle a McGonagall lo que plenean, y burlarme cuando los castiguen?

-Porque te invito a venir con nosotros, -James contestó con una sonrisa.- De esa forma, si nos acusas, también estarás en problemas.

-¿Crees que quiero juntarme con ustedes? -Se volvió a reír.-

-Creí que te gustaría tener una oferta de amistad de mí y Pete.

-No necesito amigos como _tú._ -Se burló.-

-¿Entonces no nos vas a decir cómo llegar a Hogsmade sin pasar por las puertas principales? -Preguntó James, decepcionado.-

-No.

-Supongo que tendremos que encontrar otra forma de llegar a Cabeza de puerco.

-¿Cabeza de puerco?

-¿Lo conoces? -James parecía sorprendido, y sus siguientes palabras explicaron por qué.- No creí que fuera tu tipo de lugar.

-No sabes nada sobre mí ni "mi tipo de lugar", -le contestó.- Y claro que lo conozco. El hermano de Dumbledore es el dueño.

-¿Qué? -James lo miró sorprendido.- ¿Estás seguro? ¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Lo escuché de un amigo.

-¿De Remus?

-¿Por qué quieres saber? -Preguntó, levantando la voz, la preocupación por su amigo era lo único que podía pensar.- Te pasaste la mayoría del año pasado embrujándome, y este año me ignoraste. ¡Ahora, de repente, quieres conversar y juntarte conmigo! ¿Cuán tonto crees que soy?

-Yo...

-Eres patético, -le dijo. Se había pasado el año reprimiendo la rabia y frustración que sentía por como lo trataban los otros Gryffindor. Ahora era suficiente, y como James Potter era demasiado tonto como para callarse y dejarlo tranquilo, sería quien descubriera lo que era el enojo de los Black.

James retrocedió ligeramente mientras Sirius avanzaba.-

-¿Tienes miedo? -Le preguntó.- ¡Bien! ¡Ahora sabes como me sentí yo! ¡Soy Gryffindor, como tú! ¡No soy malo! ¡No soy un Slytherin! Tú eres el miedoso y cobarde. -Lo pinchó en el pecho.- Tienes miedo de Remus, y siempre recordaré cuando saliste corriendo como si te persiguieran unos hipogrifos enojados.

-M-me gruñó, -Le dijo James, al darse cuenta de que se había encerrado contra una pared.

Srius gruñó gravemente, acercándose más. La cara de James se puso blanca y se tropezó, acercándose a la puerta.-

-Así es, Potter, sal corriendo de nuevo. -Vió cómo James salía del baño. Sólo después de que se había ido se preguntó si había tomado la decisión correcta.

Romulus trabajaba para Aberforth Dumbledore, y ahora que Sirius conocía la verdadera situación de los hermanos Lupin, se dio cuenta de que sería difícil para Romulus conseguir otro trabajo. Sospechaba que no era coincidencia que trabajara para el hermano de Albus Dumbledore. Si los Lupin se estaban quedando cerca, Romulus seguiría trabajando ahí, ¿no?

Sirius lo pensó por los siguientes días, equivocándose seguido en sus clases por no prestar atención.

Si sólo pudiera ir a ver a Romulus y hacerle saber que jamás contaría su secreto. No le gustaba la idea de pasar tiempo con James y Peter, pero sabía que tenía que empezar por algún lado para arreglar las cosas con el hermano de Remus. Ir al campamento de los centauros era demasiado arriesgado, especialmente ahora que el director sabía que era probable que tratara de ir. Pero si Romulus estaba trabajando, no podía dejarlo solo; tendría que escucharlo.

Por fin había llegado a una decisión.-

-¿Siguen queriendo saber como llegar a Hogsmade? -Susurró, sentándose en el comedor, al frente del chico despeinado que había sido su palo en la rueda desde que llegaron a Hogwarts.

James quedó con la boca abierta, la mano que agarraba el tenedor lleno de pure de papa parecía estar congelada.-

-¿Sí o no? -Preguntó impacientemente.-

-Va a decirnos como y acusarnos, -susurró Peter, mirándolo venenosamente.-

-Voy con ustedes.

-¿Por qué? -Preguntó James una vez que había recuperado su voz.-

-No te interesa, -le contestó simplemente.- ¿Quieren mi ayuda o no?

-Bien, -James asintió, ignorando las protestas de Peter. Estiró la mano para dársela.-

-¿Tregua?

-Tregua, -le dijo James. Le dio un codazo a Peter, que hizo lo mismo, aunque de mala gana.

* * *

Nunca se había dado cuenta de lo difícil que era la vida en el campamento de los centauros. Los días eran largos y el trabajo terriblemente cansador. Pero Remus no se quejaba, no cuando la otra alternativa era dejar el campamento y andar por Europa, hacia lugares desconocidos.

Los uno o dos días pronto se volvieron una semana, y entonces dos. Romulus seguía hablando de irse, pero Remus notó, apenas conteniendo su alegría, que a Torin ya no le tomaba tantas horas convencerlo.

Remus sospechaba, o al menos esperaba, que si podían pasar la siguiente luna llena, iban a volver a casa. A menos que algo saliera terriblemente mal, Remus sabía que volvería a Hogsmade para la siguiente. Estaba seguro de que cuando volvieran sería mucho más fácil convencer a Romulus de quedarse.

-¿Y qué te hace creer que vas a volver allá para la luna llena? -Preguntó Romulus, cuando Remus por fin se animó a hablarle de ello.-

-Pero no puedo ir corriendo por el bosque, -contestó.- ¿Qué pasa si ataco a alguien?

-¿Y qué pasa si tu amigo Sirius te delató con el Ministerio? ¿Y si están esperando a que vuelvas la noche de la luna llena?

-No le dijo nada a nadie, -insistió-

-No lo sabes.

-No lo hizo.

-No puedes estar seguro.

-Estoy seguro.

Algo en su tono debía haber tenido más significado de lo que quería, porque Romulus lo miró concentradamente.- ¿Remus? -Preguntó sospechosamente.- ¿Qué has hecho? ¿Fuiste a la escuela de nuevo?

-No pudo haberlo hecho, -negó Torin.- Fue supervisado todo el tiempo. Por su seguridad.

Romulus suspiró, aliviado, pero no dejó de mirarlo.- Estoy esperando...

La mano de Remus se movió automáticamente a su bolsillo y al espejo dentro. Sabía que se había delatado cuando Romulus estiró la mano y le revisó los bolsillos.-

-No sabía que te preocupara tanto tu apariencia, -comentó de forma ligeramente sarcástica mientras tomaba el espejo.- Hey, reconozo esto... el día que nos fuimos te quejabas sobre un espejo... Se le cayó a Sirius...

-Es mío, -chilló, tratando de volver a agarrarlo.-

-No recuerdo haberte dado esto, -le dijo Romulus, inspeccionando el espejo cuidadosamente.- ¿Un regalo de Sirius?

-Sí, -murmuró-

-Un espejo comunicador, -adivinó.- Parece caro.

Romulus siguió mirando el espejo, antes de guardarlo en su propio bolsillo. Remus involuntariamente chilló y estiró la mano para quitárselo.-

-No puedes confiar en él, -le dijo en voz baja.- Ahora, dime la verdad, ¿le has dicho donde estamos?

Remus agachó la cabeza y asintió una vez.-

-¡Mierda, Remus! -Gritó- ¿Por cuánto tiempo lo supo? ¿Cuándo le dijiste?

-Lo sabía la primera noche que llegamos, -susurró- Creo que Dumbledore le dijo.

-¿Dumbledore? ¿Albus Dumbledore?

-Un buen hombre, -comentó Torin calmadamente.- No los traicionará.

-¿Conoces a Dumbledore? -Preguntó Romulus sorprendido.-

-Ha sido un buen amigo por muchos años.

Romulus asintió, pensativo.- No cambia el hecho de que Sirius pudo haberle dicho al Ministerio donde estamos.

-Creo que de haberlo hecho, hace rato estarían aquí, -comentó Torin sabiamente.-

-No le dirá a nadie, -Repitió Remus, por lo que pareció ser la millonésima vez.- Es mi amigo. Está aprendiendo encantamientos sanadores. Toma clases extra para ayudarme. Es...

-...Tu amigo. -Adivinó, asintiendo cansado.-

-No quiero estar suelto para la luna llena, -rogó- quiero volver a casa.

-Odias el sótano, -comentó Romulus.-

-Pero ahí estoy seguro, -susurró Remus.- Ahí no dejarás que nada me pase. Si estoy en el bosque, podría...

No se atrevió a terminar la oración, ni siquiera en su mente. Pero sabía que Romulus entendía exactamente de qué estaba asustado. Si atrapaban a Remus en la noche de la luna llena, las consecuencias serían mucho peores.

* * *

Sirius se arrastró por uno de los muchos túneles que llevaban del castillo de Hogwarts a la villa de Hogsmade. James y Peter estaban cerca suyo, emocionadamente rompiendo las reglas de la escuela, y haciendo mucho más ruido de lo que era necesario.-

-Entonces, ¿cómo supiste sobre este túnel? -Preguntó James.-

-Los Black vienen aquí desde antes que los Potter, -le contestó- Me sorprende que no lo supieras de antes.

-Los Potter no son conocidos por romper las reglas, -resopló James.-

-No como los Black, -murmuró Peter, que seguía no muy contento de juntarse con él.

Sirius se dio vuelta para mirarlo venenosamente por un momento.- Viniendo de alguien que está rompiendo muchas reglas de la escuela, tendrías que considerar callarte.

-Apenas rompemos una regla, -lo contradijo-

-¿En serio? -Preguntó, apenas ocultando lo gracioso que le parecía.- ¿Así que planeas volver al dormitorio antes de que sea de noche? Ya rompiste una regla. Además dejas el terreno de la escuela sin permiso, y supongo que querrás tomar algo en el bar. Lo último no es solamente romper una regla, es violar la ley.

-Bueno, como sea, -murmuró, interrumpiendo antes de que pudiera seguir con la lista.-

-Entonces, ¿nos dirás por qué acordaste venir con nosotros? -Preguntó James una vez que habían salido del túnel y estaban caminando por Hogsmade.-

-No.

-Mira Black, estoy esforzándome,

-Ay, no actúes como si quisieras ser mi amigo, -le contestó- Necesitabas venir al pueblo y yo era conveniente.

-No tenía que invitarte.

-No, es cierto, -le dijo- Podrías haberme dejado solo, con la esperanza de que no te acusara.

-¿Por qué no te quedaste?

Sirius frunció, preguntándose por qué había decidido ir con James y Peter. Al principio, se había dicho que era porque no quería que sospecharan y lo culparan si los atrapaban. Entonces se preguntó si en realidad estaba un poco celoso de la amistad que tenían entre ellos. Sin amigos de verdad en la escuela, había disfrutado planear con ellos los últimos días. Tenía que admitir, al menos a sí mismo, que cuando no estaban arruinando su vida, James y Peter eran buena compañía.-

-¿Y? -Preguntó James cuando estaban cerca del bar.-

-No sé, -le contestó, levantando los hombros mientras abría la vieja puerta de madera.-

-Iré a buscar la primera ronda, -les dijo Peter.-

-No, yo lo haré, -ofreció, mirando alrededor y notando que Romulus no estaba sirviendo.-

-Bueno, -le contestó Peter mientras iba con James hasta una mesa en la esquina.

Sirius se acercó al hombre que claramente era Aberforth Dumbledore. El parecido entre él y el director era demasiado como para que fuera alguien más.-

-Eres menor, -le dijo, frunciendo.- Ahora vete, antes de que envíe una lechuza a la escuela para decirles que tú y tus amigos se salieron.

-¿Romulus sigue trabajando aquí? -Preguntó, ignorando el comentario sobre su edad.-

-¿Quién pregunta?

-¿Puedes darle esto? -Pidió, sacando dos sobres de su túnica. El primero era una carta para Romulus que había pasado bastante tiempo escribiendo y reescribiendo. Esperaba haber explicado todo lo que sentía en la carta, y que ayudara a que volviera a confiar en él. La segunda era para Remus, escrita para mantener el acto de que no tenían forma de contactarse. Sirius frunció al darse cuenta de que habían pasado dos días desde que había hablado con él, y que quizás era cierto que no tenían forma de comunicarse.-

-Esto no es el maldito correo, -murmuró Aberforth, aunque tomó los sobres de la mano de Sirius.- Está en el sótano, si quieres hablarle.

-¿Sirius? -Habló una voz conocida, y Sirius vio como Romulus aparecía desde atrás de su jefe. Él tomó las cartas y las miró con curiosidad.-

-Sigues aquí, -le dijo, bastante aliviado.-

-De nuevo saliste de la escuela, -le contestó, levantando la ceja. Sirius creyó poder ver un poco del jóven que era antes de la luna llena mirandolo, detrás del cansancio y de la apenas oculta sospecha.- ¿Qué es esto?

-Cartas, -explicó Sirus.- Por favor no te lleves a Remus. Juro que no le diré a nadie...

-Basta, -lo interrumpió impacientemente. Miró nerviosamente alrededor y, ante la señas de Aberforth, hizo que Sirius lo siguiera a una habitación del bar.-

-Ahora podemos hablar sin que nadie nos escuche.

-Lo, lo siento, -tartamudeó- No creí que alguien estuviera escuchando.

-Por eso es tan peligroso que nos quedemos aquí, -suspiró Romulus- ¿Qué pasa si accidentalmente se te escapa algo sin que lo pienses?

Sirius sacudió la cabeza, decidido.- No lo haré, -insistió.- Por favor, no se vayan.

-No puedo creer que hayas venido al pueblo solamente para molestarme, -murmuró incrédulo.-

-También quería saber si Remus estaba bien, -explicó-

-¿En serio? -Preguntó Romulus, sacando un conocido espejo de su bolsillo.-

-Oh.

-Se lo devolveré cuando salga del trabajo, -le dijo, con un suspiro de resignación.- No puedo discutir con ustedes para siempre, y no quiero que vuelvas a venir, ¿entendido?

-¡Sí! -Repitió con una sonrisa.- No más bares.

-No más escaparse, a ningún lado. -Ordenó Romulus.

Sirius se masticó el labio, y de repente notó que las manchas del piso eran bastante interesantes.-

-Te expulsarán si te atrapan.

-Ya me atraparon, -confesó- Dumbledore me tiene en clases extra. Encantamientos sanadores y cosas así.

-Eso me dijeron.

-Quiero ayudar, -susurró- Después de la luna llena... quiero estar, para ayudar.

-No voy a darte permiso para que salgas de la escuela, -se rió- Incluso si pudiera hacerlo.

-Pero si estuviera pasando por ahí, no me enviarías de vuelta, ¿verdad?

-Supongo que aprenderás más si practicas, -sugirió en voz baja.- Hablaré con Abe sobre darte permiso para usar el túnel que llega hasta aquí.

-¿Hay un tunel hasta aquí? -Preguntó sorprendido.-

-Seguramente hay más túneles desde la escuela que no se conocen. Al menos si tienes el permiso de Abe, él puede vigilarte.

-No le dirá a su hermano, ¿o sí?

-Claro que sí, tonto. -Romulus resopló y sacudió la cabeza.- ¿Cómo crees que Dumbledore sabe todo de todos? Tiene espías en todos lados.

Un momento después apareció la cabeza de Aberforth por la puerta.- ¿Planeas trabajar hoy? -Preguntó impacientemente.- Y los amigos del chico se preguntan donde se metió.

-No son mis amigos, -murmuró-

-Bueno, el más alto parece preocupado, -le contestó- Amenaza con severas consecuencias si no apareces pronto.

-Ese es Potter, -suspiró Sirius- Cualquier excusa para embrujar gente.

-¿No será _ese_ Potter? -Preguntó Romulus sorprendido.-

-Ese.

-Qué bueno que te lleves mejor con los chicos de Gryffindor.

-No diría eso, -le dijo Sirius, alejando la silla y yéndose.-

-Espera un segundo, Sirius, -Le habló, alejando a Aberforth hacia un lado para susurrarle una pregunta. Él pareció sorprendido, lo miró sospechosamente, y se resignó.-

-Está bien, apúrense, -dijo hacia la puerta donde James y Peter estaban esperando.- Malditos niños.

Sirius dejó que James y Peter se adelantaran mientras bajaban las escaleras hacia el sótano.-

-¿Adónde sale este túnel? -Preguntó-

-Tres retratos al este de la cocina, -le contestó- Cerca de la entrada de los dormitorios de Hufflepuff. Son los que más se meten por el túnel. -Envió una mirada hacia Romulus, que tuvo la decencia de ruborizarse. Sirius sonrió y trató de no reírse mientras veía como Aberforth abría una puerta escondida en uno de los barriles. Reveló un oscuro túnel que era lo suficientemente grande como para que pasaran por ahí.-

-Gracias, -le dijo, bajando por el túnel.- Nos vemos.

Romulus asintió y lo saludó antes de cerrar la puerta. Los tres quedaron en la oscuridad.

-¿Quién era ese? -Preguntó Peter mientras gateaban por el túnel, esperando a poder pararse.-

-No es asunto tuyo, -le contestó James antes de que Sirius pudiera abrir la boca.

Sirius inhaló bruscamente.-

-¿Eso ibas a decir, no? -Comentó James.- Y nos debes una bebida.

-No nos iban a servir, somos menores.

-Entonces tendrás que comprarla cuando seamos mayores, -sugirió Peter.-

-Asumiendo que para entonces no nos expulsaron, -murmuró Sirius.- Aberforth va a decile a Dumbledore que estábamos fuera.

-Pero no pueden probarlo, ¿o así? -Se burló James.

Sirius sacudió la cabeza y se paró. El techo del túnel era bajo y le rozaba la cabeza. Vio que a James le pasaba algo parecido, y sólo Peter era capaz de pararse en el poco espacio.

-Así que, ¿ese era hermano de Remus? -Preguntó casualmente. Sirius tropezó por la sorpresa ante la pregunta, que había sido hecha con tanta confianza que casi era una afirmación.- No soy totalmente tonto, -siguió- Se le parece mucho.

Sirius no se molestó en negar sus palabras; no tenía caso. Lo sorprendió que James observara tanto a Remus la única vez que lo conoció. Escondido por la oscuridad del túnel, Sirius sonrió para sí, pensando en la impresión que había hecho su amigo en el otro chico.

Siguieron caminando en silencio y pronto se encontraron en el pasillo que tenía la entrada hacia el retrato de Hufflepuff y la cocina.-

-¿Comemos algo? -Preguntó Peter, haciéndole cosquillas a la pera en la pintura que escondía la entrada a la cocina.-

-Claro, -Le dijo James- Hay que ver si hay torta.

Sirius iba a seguir por el pasillo que llegaba al comedor, pero la voz de James lo llamó.- ¿No quieres?

Dudó, esperando que la invitación hubiera sido una broma. Entonces James desapareció detrás de Peter dentro de la cocina, dejándolo solo en el pasillo.

Las risas desde la cocina lo atraían, como polilla a la llama. La entrada seguía abierta y los deliciosos olores de la comida le hacían agua la boca. Se acercó a la puerta y miró dentro. James y Peter estaban sentados, con una gran pila de postres en frente. Un trío de elfos doméstivos agregaba cosas a la pila, y Sirius se lamió los labios cuando vio su tarta de manzana favorita, todavía sin tocar al borde de la mesa.

-Se sale el calor, -le dijo James, antes de cortas un enorme pedazo de torta de chocolate.-

-Lo siento, -murmuró, cerrando la puerta detrás y dudosamente se acercó a ellos.-

-Bueno, come, -ordenó James con una sonrisa chocolatosa.

Sirius le dio una sonrisa mientras se rendía ante la tentación y agarraba la tarta de manzana. ¿Quizás los otros Gryffindor no eran tan melos después de todo?

**A que no se esperaban eso... o capaz que sí. No sé, bueno, muchas gracias por los reviews, favs, etc. Nos vemos!**


	13. Lucharemos hasta el final

Lucharemos hasta el final

-Entrego un niño perdido, -saludó Aberforth a Romulus cuando le abrió la puerta.-

-¡Sirius! -Lo llamó Remus desde la cocina.- No creí que fueras a venir hasta mañana.

-Y con eso ya somos dos, -murmuró Aberforth mientras dejaba a Sirius en la casa y se iba.-

-Será mejor que vayas para allá, -dijo Romulus, señalando a la cocina.- Yo tampoco te esperaba esta noche.

-Quería estar aquí, -explicó Sirius nerviosamente. Esperaba que no lo echaran por haber llegado inesperadamente.-

-Pero no hay nada que hacer hasta mañana, -contestó Remus.- Parece un poco tonto quedarse toda la noche.

-Quería estar, -repitió.-

-Bueno, ya no te podemos devolver, -Romulus levantó los hombros.- Remus, tendrías que ir yendo al sótano.

-Faltan como diez minutos para que salga la luna, -se quejó- ¿No puedo hablar con Sirius por un rato?

-Iré contigo, -ofreció Sirius- Si hacemos eso podemos hablar lo más posible.

-¡No! -Remus negó con la cabeza.- ¡No puedes!

Sirius se rió en voz baja- No quise decir de tu lado de la barrera, -explicó, frunciendo cuando se dio cuenta de que sus palabras no habían cambiado la opinión de Remus, que seguía sacudiendo la cabeza.-

-No, -susurró- No puedes bajar. ¡Rom, haz que se quede aquí!

-¿Por qué quieres bajar, Sirius? -Preguntó en vez de eso.-

-Yo... -Dejó de hablar, tratando de encontrar las palabras para explicarse.- Creo que necesito ir. Sé que vi a Moony el mes pasado, pero no lo vi transformarse. Creo que tengo que verlo, sólo una vez... _necesito_ verlo. No puedo explicar por qué...

-No parece real, no hasta que lo ves por tí mismo, -le dijo Romulus, firmemente pero en voz baja. Sirius asintió.-

-Pero no quiero que lo veas, -murmuró Remus.

-Yo... -Volvió a dudar.- Por favor... juro que no me va a dar miedo, no te voy a odiar... sólo necesito estar, para verlo... sólo esta vez.

Parecía que Remus iba a volver a discutir, pero después de largos minutos de pensarlo, asintió de mala gana y abrió la puerta del sótano.

Sirius lo siguió a través de la oscuridad. Romulus detrás, iluminando con su varita.- Sólo prenderé las lámparas, -les dijo. Una vez que había luz, volvió a subir por las escaleras.-

-Rom no se queda toda la noche. -Explicó Remus. Sirius frunció ligeramente ante comentario, recordando que Romulus había estado en el sótano la luna pasada. No había actuado como si fuera la primera vez que hacía algo así.

Remus no notó su expresión; estaba muy ocupado sacándose los zapatos y desabotonando su camisa.-

-¿Qué estás haciendo? -Le preguntó-

-Me desvisto, -le contestó, como si fuera algo terriblemente obvio.- ¿Te vas a dar vuelta?

-Eh, sí, perdón, -murmuró Sirius mientras se daba vuelta para darle la privacidad que quería.-

-Si me tardo mucho tengo muchas cosas para coser, -explicó- Como el mes pasado. Moony es medio destructivo, y ataca lo que sea que pueda tener entre sus patas. Bueno, ahora puedes mirar.

Cuando giró se encontró con Remus en la parte de la habitación, del otro lado de la barrera. Su ropa estaba en una pila no muy ordenada encima de la cajonera, y él estaba envuelto en una vieja sábana.-

-¿Cómo es? -Preguntó, acercándose un poco adónde estaba sentado Remus, contra la pared.- El cambio, digo. ¿Duele?

-Sí, duele, -susurró- Al principio no, es como una picazón en todo mi cuerpo mientras crece el pelo. Pero entonces todo empieza a cambiar y... -dejó de hablar, y Sirius notó que le daban escalofríos. Se preguntó si era por el frío o los nervios.-

-Puedo volver arriba, si quieres, -ofreció en voz baja.-

-No, -suspiró Remus- Puedes quedarte.

Sirius se sentó y se preguntó qué decir para pasar los últimos minutos, antes de que la luna llena saliera.-

-Gracias por venir, -le dijo Remus, antes de que la barrera brillara de color rojo por un momento, y se volviera invisible.-

-De nada, -le contestó mientras veía cómo Remus se rascaba la piel.- Empezó, ¿no?

Remus asintió, sin dejar de rascarse frenéticamente.- La luna causa la transformación, pero mientras el sol siga en el cielo, la detiene.

Sirius escuchó su explicación, y notó que su voz se volvía más grave y áspera con cada palabra.

Lo vio rascarse el brazo izquierdo con la mano derecha. No notó las garras de lobo salir de los dedos humanos hasta después de ver los rasguños que habían dejado.-

-¡Remus, deja de rascarte! -Ordenó.-

-No puedo, -le dijo, antes de pararse en cuatro patas, con las garras del lobo agarrando el suelo de piedra.

El pelo creció por todo su cuerpo, y pudo escuchar el sonido de los huesos saliendo de sus lugares y cambiando posiciones, algunos creciendo, otros achicándose. Remus se quejaba, como si tratara de no gritar, y Sirius pudo ver el brillo de las lágrimas en los ojos marrones.

La cara de Remus fue lo último en cambiar, y ya sabía que su amigo no podía hablar más.

Vio cómo se le agrandaba la naríz, e hizo una mueca cuando un hilo de sangre empezó a salir de ella. La sangre duró poco, y Sirius vio cómo se volvía larga y cambiaba al hocico del lobo. Su mandíbula se agrandaba y pudo ver, apenas, los largos y letales dientes.

Lo más desconcertante eran sus ojos, que seguían siendo marrones como los de su amigo, pero ahora estaban en la cara del lobo. Se preguntó si se había imaginado los dorados del mes pasado.

Entonces el lobo levantó la cabeza, dejando salir un aullido. Se tapó los oídos, y sólo cuando el sonido se detuvo bajó las manos.

Se sentó en uno de los peldaños de más abajo y se preguntó qué hacer. Un par de minutos después Romulus bajó y se sentó un par de peldaños más arriba.-

-Remus no sabe que vienes por la noche, ¿verdad? -Le preguntó en voz baja.-

-Creo que tiene sus sospechas, pero no está seguro, -confirmó con el mismo tono de voz- A Moony lo calma, tener a alguien cerca.

-¿Por qué no trata de atacarte? -Le preguntó- He estado leyendo sobre hombres lobo, y tratan de atacar humanos cuando sea posible.

-Es cierto. Pero la barrera tiene hechizos, para prevenir que el lobo huela a los humanos del otro lado.

-¿En serio?

-Del otro lado de la barrera el lobo puede oler el bosque, árboles, flores, otros animales... cubre el olor a humano. Mientras Moony no nos huela, no atacará la barrera.

-¿Todos los hombres lobo tienen una de esas? -Se preguntó, haciendo vagas señas hacia la barrera y los hechizos.-

-Los que tienen consciencia tienen alguna jaula, pero esta la construí yo. Me tomó casi un año colocar todos los hechizos. Sigo sin poder callar los sonidos que hace. Los hechizos para evitar el pasaje del sonido reaccionan mal con el de los olores del bosque... no puedo entender por qué... pero prefiero que haga ruido a que se mate atacando la barrera toda la noche, por querer llegar a las personas.

-El mes pasado... Eh...

-¿Qué tiene?

-Te escuché hablándole cuando estaba... -Hizo señas hacia el lobo.- ¿Te entiende?

-Remus no recuerda nada de lo que le digo en la mañana, -le contestó- Pero ayuda a calmarlo. A veces le hablo de cualquier cosa. Otras veces le leo. Intenté leerle libros de las cosas que tenía que estudiar, para ver si se le quedaba en la cabeza, pero desafortunadamente no tuve efecto.

Sirius asintió y sonrió por la broma.-

-Creo que a veces es tanto para mí como para Moony, -continuó con un pequeño suspiro.-

-¿Por qué no le dices a Remus que bajas?

-No le gusta que lo vean así. Pero cuando tengo que trabajar durante la luna llena siempre termina peor que cuando estoy.

-Entonces, si alguien viene a verlo, ¿no se lastima?

-No siempre, -negó tristemente con la cabeza.- Si Remus está perturbado, algo lo molesta... es como si el lobo también lo sintiera.

-¿Y si Remus se molesta, empeora?

-Exacto, -le contestó- Ha pasado varias malas noches en los últimos seis meses, preocupándose por tí.

-¿Por mí?

-Por mentirte, por perder tu amistad...

-Oh. -Se retorció ligeramente en la escalera, y sintió más culpa recorrerlo al recordar cómo había reaccionado la primera vez que se encontraron después de la luna llena.-

-No te preocupes, -aconsejó Romulus.- Hoy no será tan malo... mira... -Señaló al lobo, que caminaba de un lado para el otro, pero no atacaba la barrera ni a sí mismo.-

-Se cortó el brazo con las garras, -comentó Sirius después de unos minutos de mirar al lobo en silencio.-

-¿Cuánto?

-No estoy seguro.

Romulus se paró y saltó por encima de sus piernas, acercándose hacia la barrera, iluminando con la varita al piso.- No veo mucha sangre en el suelo, -agregó después de unos minutos.- Sólo un poco de aquel lado.

-Eso es de su naríz, -explicó-

-Bueno, eso pasa siempre. Significa que no tiene tan mala puntería, al menos esta vez no se abrió una arteria.

-¿Quieres decir que lo ha hecho antes?

-Dos veces, -confirmó mientras se volvía a sentar en la escalera.- Una vez en su primera transformación, cuando lo traje aquí, y otra el verano antepasado.

-¿Cuando no le llegó su carta? -Adivinó-

-Si. Se lo tomó bastante mal.

Sirius no sabía que contestarle. La siempre presente culpa de poder ir a la escuela cuando Remus no podía lo había dejado sin habla.-

-No te sientas culpable por poder ir, -le dijo Romulus, haciendo que Sirius se preguntara si había pensado en voz alta.- ¡No ayuda, créeme!

Sirius asintió sin decir nada y se volvió a acercar a la barrera.- ¿Moony? ¿Te molesta que venga?

El lobo lo miró, mostrando sus dientes y gruñendo un poco.-

-Siempre hace eso si te acercas, -comentó Romulus. Sirius retrocedió unos pasos y se preguntó cómo había podido pasar Romulus tantas lunas llenas sin voverse loco.-

-No le dije al Ministerio ni a nadie sobre tú y Remus, -le dijo. Sabía que lo había dicho antes, pero por alguna razón sentía que tenía que repetirlo.-

-Lo sé, -Romulus sonrió.- Ya no me preocupa que nos traiciones.

-¿No?

-Quizás un poco, pero no lo suficiente como para hacer las valijas y dejar el país.

-¿Entonces se mudarán de vuelta?

-Creo que tomaría la fuerza de todo el campamento de los centauros para sacar a Remus de la casa, ahora que volvimos, -le contestó con una sonrisa.

Sirius le sonrió de vuelta; su miedo de que se llevaran a Remus calmándose por primera vez en el mes.

* * *

Remus se despertó la mañana siguiente, golpeado como siempre pero con pocos cortes. El sol ya había salido y la barrera se había ido, así que caminó hacia su ropa en la cajonera. Mientras se ponía el pantalón se preguntó dónde estaba Sirius. Esperaba que Moony no hubiera asustado a su amigo en algún momento de la noche.-

-¿Remus? -Lo llamó Romulus desde la punta de la escalera.- ¿Estás bien?

-Sí, estoy subiendo, -le gritó- ¿Sirius se quedó?

-Está desayunando, -le contestó con el mismo grito.- Y si no te mueves, no quedará nada para tí.

Remus sonrió y caminó más rápido.

Sirius estaba sentado en la mesa, comiendo un plato de huevos revueltos. En el momento en que Remus apareció soltó el tenedor y sonrió.- ¿Cómo está el brazo?

Remus miró a su brazo. La manga de su camisa estaba levantada para que no se manchara con sangre, pero claramente ya no seguía saliendo.-

-Déjame ver, -ordenó rápidamente Romulus.- Hmm, superficial. -Miró a Sirius.- ¿Te han enseñado encantamientos para limpiar heridas?

-Me enseñaron en encantamiento Tersus, -confirmó.- Al menos me dijeron el encantamiento. Madame Pomfrey dijo que el movimiento dependía de la herida.

Romulus asintió.- ¿Y el Profundus Tersus?

Sirius negó con la cabeza, confundido.-

-Bueno, -anunció, sonando más como uno de los profesores de Hogwarts que lo había escuchado nunca.- El encantamiento Tersus limpia heridas como estas. El movimiento de varita debe pasar sobre la extensión de la herida. Así. -Sacó su varita e hizo el encantamiento, dibujando una "S" para cubrir toda la herida.-

-¿Te duele? -Preguntó Sirius, y Remus negó con la cabeza.

-Bueno, ese solamente es útil cuando la herida está abierta, -continuó Romulus.- A veces las heridas pueden sangrar mucho y necesitar cerrarse en el momento. En esos casos se usa el Profundus Tersus porque limpia más profundo, bajo la piel.

-¡Y ese sí duele! -Interrumpió Remus con una mueca.

Romulus asintió tristemente, antes de volver a mirar a Sirius.- ¿Qué tal si haces el siguiente?

Sirius asintió y se acercó al otro lado de la mesa.- ¿Tienes más cortes? -Le preguntó a Remus mientras lo miraba.-

-Uno en mi pierna, -le dijo, señalando a su muslo.-

-¿Entonces por qué demonios te volviste a poner el pantalón? -Le preguntó Romulus con impaciencia.- Eso hace que hayan más cosas para lavar. ¡En serio, Remus!

Remus murmuró algo en voz baja, mientras se secaba el pantalón y se lo tiraba a su hermano.-

-Bueno, Sirius... -Habló Romulus después de haber revisado con la vista el corte de la pierna.

Sirius asintió y apuntó su varita al final de la herida. Remus, mientras tanto, apenas prestaba atención a lo que pasaba, en vez de eso había estirado la mano para sacar un pedazo de carne.-

-Tendrías que prestar un poco más de atención, -le aconsejó Romulus a su hermano.- Especialmente porque estuve tratando de enseñarte este encantamiento en particular por los últimos meses y todavía no te ha salido.

-Pero sabes que tengo hambre después de la luna llena, -le contestó con la boca llena.-

-Y todas las otras mañanas también, -murmuró con afecto.-

-Es que no soy bueno en encantamientos, -suspiró Remus.-

-Te salieron bien con mi varita, -comentó Sirius después de limpiar el corte.-

-Muy bien, -comentó Romulus mientras miraba al corte.- Parece que este va a tener que ser cerrado. ¿Te han dicho cómo?

Sirius negó con la cabeza.-

-Deja que te muestre, -le dijo, dándole una palmada a la mano de Remus para alejarla del último pedazo de tocino y poder llegar a su pierna.

Una vez que el corte estaba cerrado, y Remus había confimado que no quedaba nada más que necesitara ser revisado, los tres se sentaron a comer.-

-A veces también necesitamos pociones, -comentó Romulus.- Parece que anoche fue una buena noche, así que supongo que te mostraré otro día.

Sirius asintió y volvió a los huevos que ya se habían enfriado.-

-Sirius, ¿de qué es el centro de tu varita? -Preguntó Romulus, sirviendo té.-

-Corazón de dragón, -le dijo, mirando la varita en su mano.-

-Interesante.

-¿Qué es interesante? -Preguntó Remus curiosamente.-

-La varita de papá era de lo mismo, -explicó Romulus.- La de mamá era pelo de unicornio, como la mía.

-¿Puede ser por eso que su varita funciona mejor para mí que la tuya? -Preguntó Remus.-

-Puede ser, -le contestó- Ahora come, Sirius. Te llevaré de vuelta a Cabeza de Puerco, hasta el túnel de la escuela.

* * *

Sirius salió del túnel, terminando en el pasillo cerca de la cocina. No lo sorprendió mucho ver al conocido director a unos metros de ahí.-

-Ah, señor Black, -Dumbledore sonrió.- Vine a ver a los elfos domésticos. ¿Has desayunado?

-Sí, profesor, -le contestó, apenas reprimiento un suspiro por ser atrapado.-

-Tus amigos se preguntaron dónde estabas cuando no fuiste a desayunar, -comentó Dumbledore mientras hacía señas para que lo siguiera por el pasillo.- Si no te apresuras llegarás tarde a Transfiguración.

-¿No me va a dar un castigo por salirme de nuevo?

-No, no lo creo, -se rió- me imagino que para el final de tu séptimo año tendrás más que suficientes castigos, sin agregar el mío. Pero sí te pediré que tengas cuidado con cuántas veces lo haces.

-Solamente en las noches de la luna llena.

-Precisamente, -Dumbledore asintió- Tus amigos de Gryffindor son lo suficientemente inteligentes como para notarlo. Si no tienes más cuidado podrian empezar a sospechar.

-¿Está sugiriendo que vaya a ver a Remus más de una noche? -Preguntó sorprendido.-

-No te estoy dando permiso para salir, -aclaró.- ¿Entendido?

-Sí, profesor.

-Bien, muy bien. Ahora será mejor que vayas a transfiguración, antes de que la profesora te de un castigo.

Sirius asintió y se fue al aula, preguntándose, no por primera vez, exactamente qué era lo que el profesor quería que hiciera.

* * *

Si Sirius había pensado que había sido complicado irse para la luna llena de Abril, no fue nada comparada con la de Mayo.-

-¿Adónde vas? -Preguntó la voz de James justo cuando estaba saliendo por la puerta.-

-A la cocina, -Mintió. Se preocuparía por las otras preguntas cuando volviera.-

-Mientes, -acusó James.- Creí que ahora éramos amigos. Los amigos no se mienten entre sí. Esta es la segunda vez que te sales este mes.

-Bien, no voy a la cocina, -admitió mientras abría la puerta.-

-¿Entonces adónde? ¿A ver a Remus?

-Sí. Volveré en la mañana.

-Si sigues saliendo, serás expulsado.

-Me arriesgaré.

-Iré contigo, -le dijo James, saliendo de la cama y buscando sus lentes.-

-No puedes, -le contestó rápidamente.- Nos meterás en problemas a los dos.

-Los amigos se meten en problemas juntos, -Comentó James, poniéndose el pantalón encima del pijama.-

-No puedo dejar que lo hagas, -le dijo, sacando su varita.-

-Claro que sí. -Le contestó James. Estaba de espaldas a Sirius, buscando una remera.

Sirius sacudió la cabeza, frustrado. Hace dos meses a James no le hubiera importado si salía cada día de la semana. Ahora que eran, por falta de una mejor palabra, amigos, era mucho más difícil salirse.

James era extrañamente curioso y por alguna razón tenía _mucha_ curiosidad sobre Remus. Algunas veces, Sirius se prguntaba si James solamente pretendía ser su amigo para averiguar lo que pudiera sobre el otro chico.

Sirius levantó la varita y murmuró un hechizo que mandó a James volando hasta su cama. En la mañana estaría furioso, pero el secreto de Remus estaría seguro. Remus era su amigo; de eso no había duda. Podría soportar ser enemigos de nuevo con James y Peter, mientras significara que Remus y su secreto estaban a salvo.

* * *

-Última luna llena del año, -comentó Sirius en voz baja, mientras le pasaba su remera.- Quisiera poder estar aquí durante el verano.

-Yo también, -le contestó- Tendrías que volver a la escuela.

-Supongo. James está empezando a sospechar por lo mucho que salgo y que todavía no haya sido expulsado. Aunque por lo menos no tuve que hechizarlo este mes. De verdad que detesta cuando hago eso. La última vez no me habló por tres días.

-No le dirás sobre mí, ¿o sí?

Sirius lo miró sorprendido.- Claro que no. Nunca le diría a nadie.

-¿Ni siquiera si te hicieras muy buen amigo suyo? -Le preguntó- ¿Ni siquiera si se vuelve tu mejor amigo?

-_Tú_ eres mi mejor amigo, -le dijo frunciendo.- James nunca te reemplazaría... nunca.

-¿Y Peter?

Sirius se rió.- Solamente sigue a James. Son mejores amigos, como nosotros. Peter no se preocupa porque yo vaya a tomar su lugar, y tú no tendrías que preocuparte por James tomando el tuyo.

-Te voy a extrañar, -le dijo con una sonrisa triste.- Debo ser el único adolescente del país que odia las vacaciones.

-No, -aseguró- A mí tampoco me gustan mucho.

-¿No siguen de mal humor, o sí? -Les preguntó Romulus al volver de guardar las pociones sanadores en el baño.- Tan ocupados sintiendo pena que no se dieron cuenta de que tenemos compañía.

-¿En serio? -Preguntó Remus mientras Sirius se escondía entre las sombras por si era un profesor buscándolo. No se había encontrado a ningún maestro todavía, por lo menos no desde Dumbledore, pero eso no significaba que nadie fuera a buscarlo.-

-Es Firenze, -dijo Romulus, yendo a abrir la puerta para dejar pasar al centauro.-

-Problemas, -anunció Firenze agitadamente, patinándose en la cocina. Sus pezuñas no estaban acostumbradas a la sueve y brillosa superficie.- El Ministerio.

-¿Qué pasó? -Preguntó Romulus al mismo tiempo que hacía señas a Remus para buscar las valijas del pasillo. Sirius se sintió un poco mal al saber que no habían terminado de sacar todas sus cosas, y que quizás, a pesar de sus palabras, Romulus no había confiado en Sirius para mantener el secreto.

-Magorian, -contestó agitado.- Ha desafiado a mi padre para obtener el liderazgo.

-Lo siento mucho, -le dijo, apoyando su mano en el hombro del centauro.- ¿Pero qué tiene que ver con el Ministerio? ¿Con nostros?

-Ebony se alejó de la tropilla a la que la había enviado mi padre, -explicó una vez que se había recuperado.- Ha estado hablando con el Ministerio para que extendieran nuestras tierras. Ha estado negociando en nombre de Magorian y él le dijo que... nunca lo hubiera hecho de otro modo... ahora están en el campamento. Mi padre me envió a advertirles. Tienen que salir de aquí.

-¿No puede detenerlos tu padre? -Preguntó Remus.- Él está a cargo, no Magorian.

-No p-puede ganar contra Magorian, -tartamudeó.- Los desafíos por el liderazgo son hasta la m-muerte. N-no puede g-ganar. Él...

-Tendrías que volver, -aconsejó Romulus.- Eres el heredero del liderazgo.

-No es así, -murmuró Firenze.- No cuando es un desafío. Mi padre me envió lejos hasta que las cosas se hayan calmado, voy a esconderme en el bosque por un tiempo.

-¿Llevarías a Remus contigo? -Preguntó en voz baja.- Sigue débil por la luna llena. ¿Puedes llevarlo al bosque? ¿Sólo por un día o dos? Yo distraeré al Ministerio.

-¡No! -Le gritó Remus.- ¡No puedes!

-Vamos, Remus, -le dijo Firenze, como si no lo hubiera escuchado protestar. Estiró su mano y con ayuda de Romulus lo subió a su espalda.-

-Te encontraré cuando el Ministerio se haya ido, -prometió Romulus.- ¿Tienes el espejo?

Sirius se quedó quieto, Remus asintió y un momento después el centauro desapareció por la puerta, con su amigo en el lomo.-

-No entiendo, -le dijo en voz baja.- ¿Qué pasó?

-Ebony y Magorian han intercambiado información sobre nuestra ubicación con el Ministerio, -explicó Romulus.- Necesito que me prometas algo. Promete que cuidarás a Remus mientras no esté.

-¿No estás? ¿No le dijiste que lo encontrarías en uno o dos días?

-El Ministerio sabe dónde estamos. No van a dejar de buscarlo; no van a dejar de buscanos. Puedo alejarlos de él apareciéndome.

-¡Pero no tienes licencia, te atraparán en un segundo!

-Me voy a aparecer por todos lados para llevarlos alrededor del país. No van a saber que Remus sigue aquí.

-Es demasiado arriesgado. Remus no querría que te atraparan.

-Es mi elección. Te estoy diciendo lo que planeo para que lo sepas, por si no puedo escaparme.

-Dumbledore dijo que sería peor para tí que para Remus si te atrapan.

-Depende de si consideras a un campamento para criaturas peligrosas peor que Azkabán con sus dementores. Una vez te dije que haría cualquier cosa por mi hermano. Sigo pensando lo mismo. Hasta pasaría mi vida en Azkabán por él, mientras sepa que está a salvo. Ahora, promete que lo cuidarás.

-¿Pero no puedes quedarte y pelear contra el Ministerio?

-Siempre peleo, Sirius, -le contestó en voz baja.- Es otra batalla que tengo que enfrentar. Ahora, promételo.

-Pero las vacaciones de verano están por empezar. No estaré aquí.

-¡Promételo, por favor!

-Lo prometo.

-Bien. Ahora vuelve a la escuela, rápido. No querrás estar aquí cuando llegue el Ministerio.

Sirius quería tratar de convencerlo de no hacerlo, pero sabía que sin importar lo que dijera, no lo lograría. En vez de eso, hizo caso y se fue por al túnel escondido en Cabeza de Puerco.


	14. Sin arrepentimientos

Sin arrepentimientos

En realidad no le sorprendió encontrar a Dumbledore esperándolo cuando llegó al castillo.-

-Ven conmigo, -le dijo en voz baja mientras caminaba rápidamente hacia su oficina.-

-Tiene que ayudarlos, -pidió agitadamente, esforzándose por seguirle el paso al sorprendentemente ágil director.-

-Eso quiero, -le contestó- Romulus no llegará lejos, lo traerán a juicio en un par de semanas.

-¿Un par de semanas? Pero...

-Asumiendo que se les pueda escapar por tanto tiempo, -corrigió Dumbledore.- Pero es un jóven con recursos, y tengo mucha fe en él.

-¿Pero no puede...?

-Haré lo que pueda para ayudarlo, pero hasta que lo atrapen, mis manos están atadas.

-Pero si lo atrapan lo enviarán a Azkabán.

-¿Estás suscrito al Profeta? -Preguntó, confundiéndolo con la pregunta.-

-No, pero mi padre sí.

-Sugiero que lo leas al llegar a casa. La captura de Romulus serán una gran noticia. El Ministerio se asegurará de ello, especialmente cuando tantas otras publicaciones los han criticado por no poder atrapar a los hermanos Lupin. Ahora, ¿Dónde está Remus?

-En el bosque, con Firenze, -le respondió- Romulus quiere que lo ayude, ¿pero cómo? No estaré aquí.

-Yo observaré hasta que vuelvas, -aseguró Dumbledore- Está en buenas manos con Firenze, aunque imagino que el jóven centauro tiene sus propios problemas ahora.

-Dijo que desafiaron a su padre.

-Torin fue un buen centauro, buen amigo.

-Lo hace sonar como si estuviera muerto.

-Nunca hubiera terminado con la vida de un miembro de su grupo, incluso si arriesgara la suya. Si Magorian no es el líder por ahora, no dudo que lo sea para esta noche.

Sirius miró por la ventana, al sol de la mañana. Se preguntó cómo iba a concentrarse en las clases, sabiendo el lío en el que estaban metidos Remus, Romulus y Firenze.

Parecía que, como siempre, Dumbledore estaba un paso adelante. El director lo envió a su dormitorio para recuperar el sueño que no había tenido la noche anterior.

* * *

Dos semanas después del comienzo de las vacacions, la noticia de la captura de Romulus llegó. Había estado leyendo el Profeta cada día, pero en realidad, la noticia llegó por otros medios.

-Los aurores han capturado a uno de los Lupin, -auncio Orion en la cena, una nublada tarde de Julio.- Lo trajeron esta tarde, capturado cerca de Flokstone, a punto de subir a un ferry. Creyó que se escaparía usando el transporte Muggle, además de aparecerse ilegalmente. Pero no funcionó, ¿o sí? No supuso que el Ministerio ya habría pensado que lo intentaría.

Sirius empujó los vegetales con el tenedor mientras lo escuchaba. Se le había ido el hambre tan pronto como escuchó las noticias.-

-¡Sirius, deja de jugar con tu comida! -Ordenó Walburga.- Y Regulus, siéntate bien. Puedes ser un inútil squib, pero no quiere decir que puedas tener malos modales.

Le dio una mirada a su hermano. El chico parecía a punto de largarse a llorar. Deseó que hubiera algo que pudiera hacer para distraer a sus padres de criticarlo. Entonces se dio cuenta de que estaba...

-¿Padre? -Preguntó.- ¿Estarás en el juicio cuando lidien con R... Lupin? -Esperaba que nadie se hubiera dado cuenta de su error; suspiró aliviado, sus padres habían estado demasiado ocupados criticando a Regulus como para notarlo.-

-Por supuesto que sí, -le contestó, como si fuera una pregunta tonta y sin sentido.-

-¿Puedo ir a ver?

-¿Para qué? -Se burló Walburga, negando con la cabeza.- Tu tiempo será mucho más útil haciendo tu tarea y acompañándome a eventos sociales.

-Epera, -la retó Orion- No tiene nada de malo que nuestro hijo vea a la justicia en acción. Hasta podría decidir seguir mis pasos, ayudando a mantener la ley en los años que vendrán. Será una buena experiencia para él, y un juicio como este estará abierto al público.

-¿Puedo ir? -Le preguntó esperanzado.-

-Mientras te levantes a tiempo, -le contestó, mirándolo fijamente.- No puedo llegar tarde para un caso importante como este, así que tendrás que estar listo para ir a las siete.

-Lo estaré, -le prometió, sabiendo que seguramente no podría dormir por la preocupación.

Se salió de la cena y fue a su habitación tan pronto como pudo.

Sacó su espejo de la parte de atrás de su diario, donde lo había estado guardando, y lo tocó.

Remus apareció casi inmediatamente, y Sirius supo que había estado esperando que le hablara. Remus se veía más adulto que antes, a pesar de que sólo habían pasado unas semanas. Líneas de preocupación que nunca tendrían que haber estado en una cara tan jóven eran claramente visibles.-

-Lo atraparon, ¿no es así?

Se preguntó si había algo en su cara que lo delataba, o si Remus lo había sabido por instinto. En realidad no importaba, y vio cómo la expresión de su amigo se entristecía, perdiendo la última esperanza.-

-Voy a estar en el juicio mañana, -le dijo en voz baja.- Te diré lo que pase.

Remus asintió en el espejo, pero Sirius se daba cuenta de que estaba demasiado afectado como para hablar.

* * *

-Estará bien, -le dijo Firenze, después de que Remus había vuelto a guardar su espejo.-

-Lo enviarán a Azkabán, -susurró Remus.- La gente se _muere _en Azkabán. No lo voy a volver a ver.

-¿Quizás los magos entiendan por qué hizo lo que hizo?

-Tengo que ir, tengo que verlo, -le dijo, juntando sus cosas.-

-No puedes, es muy peligroso, -advirtió Firenze.- Esperarán que lo hagas.

-Pero tengo que...

-Romulus no querría que te capturaran,

-Y tu padre no querría que trataras de hacer que los otros centauros fueran contra Magorian.

-Eso es distinto.

-No, no lo es. A los dos se nos dijo que corriéramos y nos escondiéramos, cuando tendríamos que estar... -Dejó de hablar y se sentó en el pasto.-

-Tienes razón, -le contestó Firenze en voz baja, después de unos minutos de silencio.- Mi padre no querría que dividiera a la tropilla.

-¿Crees que te acepten de vuelta?

-Con el tiempo, si no desafío a Magorian...

-¿Por qué no vuelves ahora y pides que te acepten? Tiene que ser mejor que vivir en el bosque.

-¿Y dejarte solo? -Negó con la cabeza.- No puedo hacer eso. Tu hermano me mataría si te dejara.

-Si estuviera aquí, -comentó amargamente.-

-Voverá, nada podría hacer que deje de cuidarte.

-Espero que tengas razón, -susurró Remus-

-Yo también, -le contestó Firenze, tan bajo que apenas pudo escucharlo.

* * *

Sirius estaba parado nerviosamente en la galería pública del Wizengamot, buscando un asiento. Apenas podía creer la cantidad de gente que se había juntado.-

-Les tomó bastante tiempo atraparlo, -comentó una mujer detrás de él.-

-Pero todavía no tienen al otro, -contestó su compañero.- Hace que el Ministerio parezca incompetente... más de lo normal.

Sintió que alguien lo empujaba, así que siguió caminando. Deseó que su padre no lo hubiera dejado en la puerta tan repentinamente. Incluso siendo alto para su edad, se sentía pequeño entre el montón de brujas y magos. Justo estaba deseando reconocer a alguien cuando escuchó una voz conocida del asiento del frente.

Rita Skeeter estaba sentada con una libreta y una pluma. Pensó en volver y encontrar algún otro lado para sentarse, pero había un lugar vacío a su lado, en la segunda fila. Pronto se dio cuenta por qué, una mujer con un sombrero horriblemente grande estaba sentada en frente, tapando la vista del asiento del acusado.

-¡Sirius! -Exclamó Rita, emocionada.- No creí que te vería aquí. Estoy haciendo una nota para el diario escolar. Dumbledore dejará que el Estandar de Slytherin salga el año que viene.

-Qué... bueno, -murmuró tratando de ver por el costado del sombrero.-

-Aunque dice que tengo que cambiarle el nombre, -se quejó Rita- Algo sobre que el diario era para toda la escuela.

-Si el diario es para la escuela, ¿por qué estás reportando esto? -Hizo señas hacia al suelo, donde varios miembros del Wizengamot estaban conversando antes de que comenzara el juicio.

-Romulus Lupin fue alumno de Hogwarts, -explicó Rita- Era prefecto y uno de los mejores alumnos de su año. Estaba en Hufflepuff, y todos se sorprendieron mucho cuando no volvió para sus EXTASIS. Mi hermano estaba un año por encima, y me contó todo.

-¿Qué pasó? -Preguntó Sirius, queriendo saber qué rumores habían el verano en que los hermanos Lupin se habían fugado.-

-Bueno... -Empezó a explicar los varios chismes que habían circulado por los pasillos de Hogwarts ese año. Cuando llegó al que hablaba sobre que Romulus y Remus habían planeado robar Gringotts, se rió. Desafortunadamente para Rita, no pudo terminar la lista porque estaba comenzando el juicio.

Sirius se esforzó por ver lo que pasaba, y le dio una sonrisa a Rita cuando pinchó al mago del frente con su pluma. Esto hizo que se moviera, para que los dos hicieran lo mismo.

Observó cómo Romulus entraba a la habitación. Suspiró aliviado al ver que Albus Dumbledore lo acompañaba. Romulus parecía cansado, y mucho más adulto que la última vez que lo había visto. Estaba un poco despeinado, y parecía que no se había afeitado en días.-

-Qué raro, -susurró Rita-

-¿Qué?

-Dumbledore es Jefe del Winzengamot, -murmuró- Pero hay alguien más en su asiento.

Parecía que Rita no era la única que lo había notado, y los susurros de la muchedumbre se volvieron más y más fuertes, hasta que el mago en el asiento del Jefe pidió silencio.-

-Acusado, póngase de pie, -ordenó el Jefe- Diga su nombre y fecha de nacimiento para el expediente.

Su respuesta fue clara, aunque Sirius notó que le temblaba ligeramente la voz.-

-¿Y representando al acusado? -Siguió el mago-

-Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, -Anunció.

El Jefe asintió.- Que se escriba en los registros que Albus Dumbledore representa al acusado en vez de ser Jefe del Wizengamot. Además, que se deje claro que yo, Tiberius Odgen, tomo su lugar. -Le dio una mirada al mago más jóven que estaba sentado abajo, escribiendo frenéticamente.

Sirius esperó impacientemente que las formalidades terminaran, en su opinión eran bastante inútiles. Sospechaba que Romulus, que seguía parado, pensaba lo mismo. ¿Seguramente era mejor terminar de una vez?

Odgen finalmente pareció darse cuenta de que todos en la habitación se ponían impacientes, y miró a Romulus.- Romulus Lupin, está acusado de varios crímenes en contra del Decreto para la Restricción Razonable de la Magia de Menores, el Decreto de Restricción de Aparición, y el Decreto para el Control de Criaturas Peligrosas. ¿Lo entiende?

-Sí, señor. -Contestó Romulus, asintiendo.

Odgen asintió y miró al pergamino que tenía en frente.- ¿Admite que el quinto día de Julio, de mil novecientos sesenta y seis, desarmó a John Lupin?

-Sí, señor.

-¿Y acepta que en el momento estaba consciente de tener dieciséis años, por lo cual el hechizo iba en contra del Decreto para la Rasonable Restricción de la Magia de Menores?

-Sí, señor.

Odgen asintió y miró hacia abajo para asegurarse de que el mago siguiera tomando nota, antes de volver a ver su pegamino.-

-¿Admite que, en la misma fecha, quitó a Remus John Lupin, un niño de seis años de edad, de la custodia legal de sus padres, John y Celeste Lupin?

-Sí, señor.

Odgen parecía un poco sorprendido por la respuesta, y se hizo aparente por los murmullos del público que mucha gente había estado esperando algo diferente.

Pero Odgen no permitió los murmullos duraran mucho, y volvió a su lista después de dudar por un minuto.- ¿Podría el acusado aclarar si estaba o no consciente, al momento de la abducción, de que se había realizado un pedido de ejecución la tarde del día cinco de Julio para Remus John Lupin?

Las exclamaciones del público fueron más fuertes esta vez, y Odgen tuvo que volver a pedir orden. Sirius no supo si Romulus había contestado o no, aunque estaba seguro de que haber sabido o no del pedido no hubiera cambiado sus acciones.

Sirius vio como Dumbledore asentía hacia Romulus, antes de volver a mirar a Odgen y al resto de los interrogadores.- Creo que podemos asumir que en el momento de la... abducción... nadie en la residencia de los Lupin había sido notificado de la aprobación o no del pedido. Los muchachos dejaron la vecindad antes de que los Oficiales del Departamento de Regulación y Control de Criaturas Mágicas llegaran.

-¿El acusado está de acuerdo con esto?

-Sí, señor.

-Entonces procedamos. -Volvió a leer el pergamino que tenía en frente, y Sirius notó lo largo que era. Esperaba que no fuera una lista de acusaciones, después de todo, ¿cuántas leyes podía haber violado?- ¿Admite que, al dejar la residencia de John y Celeste Lupin, apareció sin licencia, arriesgando su propia salud y bienestar, además del de Remus Lupin, que apareció junto a usted?

Romulus parecía a punto de contestar sarcásticamente, pero Dumbledore interrumpió.- Creo que podemos asumir que todas las instancias de magia siendo menor y aparición sin licencia serán admitidas, sin necesidad de revisarlas una por una, -dijo tranquilamente.- ¿Quizás podríamos continuar con los temas más serios?

Odgen parecía ligeramente decepcionado, pero asintió.- Muy bien, -Revisó los pegaminos hasta que encontró el que buscaba.- Romulus Lupin, ¿admite que entre el cinco de Julio de mil novecientos sesenta y seis, y una fecha no especificada en Junio de este año, cometió las siguientes ofensas? Rehusó informar al Ministerio de Magia que conocía la ubicación de una criatura peligrosa, específicamente un licántropo...

Ante la palabra "licántropo" hubieron tantas exclamaciones de sorpresa que Odgen amenazó con echar a todos los que no fueran oficiales. A Rita se le había caído la pluma por la sorpresa. Parecía que, a pesar de todos los rumores sobre lo que les había pasado a los Lupin, la mencion de un hombre lobo era bastante sorprendente para todos. Afortunadamente para Sirius, todos se callaron pronto, dado que no querían que los hicieran irse antes de que terminara el juicio.

Esperaron a que Odgen repitiera el cargo y Romulus lo confirmó.

Se arriesgó a mirar a su costado y notó que Rita había vuelto a escribir. Parecía haberse recuperado de la sopresa fácilmente y estaba escribiendo en su libreta.

Mientras, la lista de cargos seguía. Sirius se preguntó si Romulus, en el momento, había sabido cuantas leyes estaba violando al llevarse a Remus. No informar al Ministerio la ubicación de un hombre lobo, no asegurarse de que el hombre lobo en su custodia estuviera apropiadamente registrado, impedir que las autoridades llevaran a cabo su deber al capturar al antes mencionado hombre lobo, no asegurar apropiadamente al hombre lobo en las noches de luna llena...

Frunció ante lo último, preguntándose qué más podría haber hecho Romulus para mantener a Remus, y a todos los demás, seguros durante la luna lena. Parecía no ser el único que lo creía.-

-Me gustaría llamar a un testigo para que hable, en relación con la seguridad en la residencia de Hogsmade de los hermanos Lupin, -pidió Dumbledore.

Odgen asintió, aunque Sirius sospechaba que sólo lo hacía para no discutir con él.

-Llamo al Oficial Horby del Departamente de Regulación y Control de las Criaturas Mágicas, -Anunció Dumbledore-

-¡No puede llamar un empleado del Ministerio! -Exclamó una voz conocida desde su asiento, a la derecha del Jefe. Sirius miró a su padre, esperando que nadie más escuchara su queja.-

-Orion. -Dumbledore reconoció al otro hombre con un asentimiento de la cabeza.- Simplemente llamo a Horby para que hable de lo apropiados y seguros que fueron los hechizos realizados por Romulus Lupin, para asegurar a su hermano durante la luna llena. Y como Jefe del Departamento del Ministerio que lidia con esos asuntos, ¿quién sería mejor que él para determinar algo así?

Orion parecía furioso, pero retiró su queja.-

-Ese es tu padre, ¿no? -Preguntó Rita, susurrando.-

-Desafortunadamente, -murmuró-

-Pareciera que estuvieras de lado de Lupin, -comentó Rita-

-¿Y?

-¿Y? -Repitió- Que nadie más parece estarlo.

Miró alrededor y escuchó pedazos de varias conversaciones susurradas. El par de en frente obviamente estaban pidiendo los peores castigos para el acusado. El hombre al lado de la mujer comentaba, con voz nasal, que era una lástima que no hubieran capturado a los dos hermanos, y que el más peligroso siguiera libre.-

-Dumbledore sí, -le contestó finalmente, levantando los hombros.

Rita bajó la vista, hacia donde Dumbledore estaba haciéndole preguntas a Horby quien, para decepción de varios miembros del Wizengamot, confirmó que muy pocas veces había visto medidas tan efectivas para encerrar hombres lobo, fuera de un campamento de criaturas peligrosas. En realidad, parecía bastante impresionado por cómo el hechizo seguía funcionando, sin importar si Romulus estaba presente o no. Hasta sugirió que los oficiales de los campamentos de criaturas peligrosas podrían tratar de implementar el hechizo de los olores del bosque, para calmar a los prisioneros.

La mañana se alargó mientras el Wizengamot escuchaba evidencia de otros testigos, incluyendo varios residentes de Hogsmade, que expresaron sorpresa al saber que habían tenido a un hombre lobo entre ellos por tanto tiempo. Desafortunadamente parecía que la gente se había dividido en dos, sin saber si esto era bueno o malo. Por un lado, era bueno que no notaran una criatura peligrosa suelta por el pueblo, pero por el otro lado, había sido notado por la gente que Romulus había estado trabajando, incluso en las noches de luna llena.

-Remus siempre llegaba al sótano antes de la puesta de sol, -expicó por cuarta vez.- No es tonto y nunca lo dejé solo, hasta que fue lo suficientemente grande como para entender.

-¿Llevó al hombre lobo a su trabajo? -Preguntó Odgen-

-No las noches de luna llena.

-Sin embargo, sólo un campamento de criaturas peligrosas puede proveer la seguridad apropiada que las criaturas de su tipo necesitan.

-No voy a dejar que metan a mi hermano en uno de esos lugares, -contestó bruscamente.-

-Bueno, resulta que la decisión no es suya, -le contestó Odgen calmadamente.- El pedido de ejecución de hace siete años sigue siendo válido, y sólo el guardián legal del licántropo puede pedir su eliminación. Si sigue suelto al volverse mayor de edad, puede hacer la aplicación apropiada a través de las vías apropiadas.

-Creo que esto solamente sería imporante si Remus estuviera presente, -interrumpió Dumbledore- Quizás tendríamos que concentrarnos en esto.

-Excelente idea, -habló otro miembro del Wizengamot.- Tengo una pregunta para el acusado.

Dumbledore asintió, y Odgen también. Sirius se acercó para ver quién había hablado. El hombre de pelo canoso parecía conocido, pero no fue hasta que Rita susurró su nombre que se dio cuenta de quién era.-

-Es uno de los Potter, -susurró- Tienen opiniones bastante radicales.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Seré periodista, tengo que saber, -le contestó, mientras seguía tomando notas.

Sirius volvió a los procedimientos, donde un hombre que no podía ser otro que el padre de James Potter estaba cuestionando a Romulus.-

-¿Por qué se llevó a su hermano?

-Para que no lo matara el Ministerio, -contestó sin dudar. Su respuesta volvió a causar problemas entre los magos.-

-No es asesinato cuando hay una orden de ejecución, -declaró Odgen, volviendo a pedir silencio.-

-Estoy seguro de que el acusado no quiere ser irrespetuoso, -aseguró Dumbledore. Agradeció que Dumbledore estuviera ayudando a calmar las cosas, a pesar de no estar de acuerdo con el comentario. Por la mirada que le dio Odgen al igualmente furioso Romulus, sospechaba que nadie estaba realmente convencido.-

-¿Puedo continuar? -Pidió Potter- ¿Era consciente de la seriedad de sus acciones cuando se llevó a su hermano?

-Lo era, señor.

-¿Y hubiera actuado diferente, de haber sido mayor de edad? -Preguntó una bruja que parecía amable.-

-Hubiera pedido la custodia de mi hermano.

-¿Por qué no lo hizo cuando se volvió mayor de edad? -Preguntó Potter-

-Porque sabía que enfrentaba treinta años o más en Azkabán, -habló Orion Black-

Sirius vio que Romulus se ponía tan pálido que parecía blanco. ¿Treinta años en Azkaban? Nadie sobreviviría eso, no sin volverse completamente loco.

Dumbledore levantó las manos y negó con la cabeza. Le recordó a la profesora McGonagall cuando un alumno se equivocaba completamente y hacía reir a la clase.- Como adulto, Romulus enfrentaría ese tiempo en Azkaban, -comentó- Pero están olvidando que, cuando la mayoría de esos crímenes fueron cometidos, era un mago menor, y las penalidades para ello no son tan duras.

-Estuvo apareciéndose sin licencia la semana pasada, -se quejó Orion.-

-Pero aparecerse sin licencia no equivale a una pena de cárcel, simplemente una multa de quinientos galeones.

-O una sentencia a prisión si el acusado no tiene fondos. -Concluyó Orion-

-Creo que el Wizengamot ha, en el pasado, permitido el pago por parte de dichas multas, -comentó Dumbledore.- Pero, volviendo al asunto en cuestión. Dado que la mayoría de esos crímenes fueron cometidos cuando el acusado era menor de edad, la pena máxima que se le puede dar son diez años en Azkaban.

-¿Diez años? -Sururró. Diez años con los dementores no sonaba mucho mejor que treinta. Su padre no parecía estar de acuerdo, y estaba diciendo que, a pesar de que la abducción inicial había sucedido cuando Romulus era menor, había tenido más que suficiente tiempo después de cumplir los diecisiete para entregarse.

Los miembros del Wizengamot siguieron discutiendo sobre si Romulus tendría que ser juzgado como adulto o menor por un rato. No le prestó atención a la mayoría de los argumentos, y por lo lento que escribía Rita, parecía igualmente confundida.

Finalmente, pareció que Dumbledore había ganado y una votación confirmó que la mayoría quería juzgar a Romulus como menor porque la mayoría de los crímenes habían sido cometidos, al menos inicialmente, mientras tenía dieciseis. Sirius no pudo evitar notar que su padre estaba contra la idea, mientras que el de James dejaba bastante claro que concordaba con Dumbledore. De hecho, sospechaba que había sido la postura del señor Potter, junto con la de Albus Dumbledore la que había ayudado a que tomaran la decisión.-

-Pido la pena máxima de diez años, -declaró Orion inmediatamente después de la votación.-

-¿Seguramente la pena máxima es un poco extrema? -Preguntó una bruja de voz aguda.- El acusado ha sido sincero y directo. No ha buscado excusar sus acciones, ni gastar nuestro tiempo con un largo juicio.

-Gastó el tiempo de todos fugándose por siete años, -discutió Orion.

-Le pido al Wizengamot que tome en cuenta las razones para las acciones de Romulus Lupin, -pidió tranquilamente Dumbledore- El lazo entre hermanos no siempre es fuerte, pero en este caso dudo que alguien vaya a discutir que lo que Romulus hizo, lo hizo por amor a su hermano.

-El amor del acusado por su hermano no está en cuestión, -se burló Orion- Creo que lo único que podría decir el acusado para pedir clemencia, sería la ubicación de su hermano... ¿desea hacerlo?

-No, señor, -contestó Romulus inmediatamente.-

-Entonces sugiero que volvamos al asunto de la sentencia.

Odgen asintió pensativamente.- ¿No hay más preguntas...?

Los miembros del Wizengamot negaron y empezaron a pararse.-

-¿No es emocionante? -Preguntó Rita, mientras caminaban a la salida.

Sirius volvió a mirar hacia el centro de la habitación y notó a Dumbledore hablando tranquilamente con Romulus, que asentía resignado a lo que sea que el mago le decía. Le hubiera gustado poder acercarse y hablarles, pero no se le ocurría una buena excusa para hacerlo.-

-Creo que mi historia necesita algo... más... -murmuró Rita- Me pregunto qué le estará diciendo Dumbledore. Quisiera poder acercarme lo suficiente como para escuchar. Romulus es bastante lindo, ¿no?

Apenas escuchaba lo que decía Rita, quien siguió hablando.-

-Me pregunto si Dumbledore me daría una frase, ¿o quizás Romulus...?

-Tendríamos que irnos, -sugirió Sirius.- Todos se fueron a almorzar, mi padre me dio dinero para comprar algo. ¿Vienes?

-En un minuto, -le contestó Rita, subiendo y acercándose a Dumbledore.- ¿Profesor Dumbledore?

-Señorita Skeeter, -saludó educadamente.- Y señor Black. Qué bueno ver a los jóvenes interesados en la justicia. ¿Puedo ayudarla, señorita Skeeter?

-Estoy haciendo una nota para el diario de la escuela, -anunció, mostrando su libreta.- ¿Pensé que le gustaría darme una frase? -Miró esperanzada a Romulus, dándole lo que probablemente creía era una sonrisa ganadora.-

-¿Puedo ver eso? -Pidió amablemente Dumbledore, señalando la libreta.-

-Por supuesto, profesor, -Rita le pasó el libro orgullosamente, y brillando mientras Dumbledore pasaba las páginas, comentando lo impresionado que estaba por la cantidad de detalles que había incluído y cosas así.

Finalmente le devolvió la libreta con una sonrisa.- Muy informativo, -le dijo, asintiendo.- Ahora, quizás sea momento de que vayan a almorzar...

Rita se veía un poco decepcionada, pero no discutió. Se dio vuelta, llevando a Sirius con ella.-

-Un momento, -habló Dumbledore.- Sirius, tengo un mensaje de tu padre, si me esperas un segundo. -Rita también se detuvo, pero Dumbledore le dijo que fuera, diciéndole que Sirius la seguiría pronto.

Dumbledore esperó a que hubiera salido por la puerta antes de mirar a Sirius. Ahora el lugar estaba vacío excepto por ellos tres.-

-¿Un mensaje de mi padre? -Preguntándose qué podría haber tenido que decirle su padre que no le hubiera dicho en la mañana.-

-Oh, no hay uno, -se rió- Es que la señorita Skeeter es bastante persistente cuando se trata de una historia, algún día será una buena periodista, aunque de poca moral.

-¿Profesor?

-Oh, su historia era cierta, esencialmente, pero bastante exagerada. Darle más información para su diario sería bastante tonto, especialmente considerando cuan precaria es la posición de Remus.

-No la va a dejar publicar eso, ¿o sí?

-No puedo evitar que lo haga, -suspiró Dumbledore.- No sin eliminar el diario completamente, y preferiría no hacerlo a menos que sea totalmente necesario. Especialmente cuando tantas otras publicaciones hablarán de todas formas. Pero creo que puedo hacer que quiten el nombre de Remus de cada nota sobre el juicio. Sigue siendo menor, y el Wizengamot sólo tendría que usar un hechizo para borrar el nombre de cada libreta que estuvo en la habitación... hasta las de los alumnos.

-¿Entonces el nombre de Remus no estará en el diario? -Preguntó Romulus aliviado.-

-No, no lo creo, -contestó- Eso no quiere decir que el tuyo no lo esté... ahora eres mayor, y no puedo pedir lo mismo.

Romulus asintió, entendiendo.- ¿Sigues teniendo el espejo? -Preguntó, mirando a Sirius- ¿Cómo está Rem?

Sirius sonrió, sacando el espejo que había sido cuidadosamente envuelto de su bolsillo.- Quería poder hablarle tan pronto como supiera lo que había pasado, -explicó- Sé que está preocupado.

-¿Puedo?

-No lo podrás llevar a Azkaban, -le dijo Dumbledore mientras Sirius le pasaba el espejo.-

-Si lo llegan a enviar allí, -corrigió Sirius.-

-Ya tienen un lugar para mí en el siguiente bote, -murmuró Romulus.- La única pregunta es por cuanto tiempo estaré allí.

-Te daremos unos minutos, -le dijo Dumbledore, alejando a Sirius para que Romulus tuviera privacidad para hablar con Remus.-

-¿Profesor?

-¿Sí?

-Usted dijo que las cosas serían peor para Romulus su lo atrapaban...

-Eso dije.

-Pero Remus morirá si lo atrapan, ¿no es peor que Azkaban?

-Tan jóven, -pensó Dumbledore en voz alta.- Hay cosas peores que la muerte, y muy poca gente no está de acuerdo en que los Dementores entran en esa categoría.

-¿Puede Remus quedarse escondido hasta que sea mayor?

-Lo dudo, -le contestó tristemente.- Pero hay una nueva legislación que puede ayudarlo, cuando sea aprobada.

-No entiendo.

-Y me temo que no tengo tiempo para explicar ahora, -le dijo Dumbledore, negando la cabeza.- Esperemos que cuando Remus sea traído a juicio, sea capaz de usar la nueva legislación para mantenerlo vivo y bien.

Sirius asintió, y dejó que Dumbledore lo llevara de vuelta adonde Romulus seguía sentado en la sillla, en el centro de la habitación.

-Gracias, -susurró, devolviendo el espejo y agachando la cabeza, pero no antes de que Sirius notara las lágrimas en su cara.-

-Será mejor que vuelva con Rita, -le dijo, envolviendo el espejo y guardándolo en su bolsillo.-

-¿Sirius? -Lo llamó Romulus.- No olvides tu promesa.

-No lo haré.

-Lo cuidaremos, -aseguró Dumbledore amablemente- Tú sólo recuerda lo que te enseñé.

-Todavía no sé si podré hacerlo, -le contestó Romulus.-

-Sí, puedes, -le dijo firmemente.- Sabes lo que son los dementores, sabes cómo se alimentan, esta es tu mejor oportunidad para volver con tu cordura intacta.

-Pero...

-Piensa en Remus, -aconsejó en voz baja.

Entonces estuvo demasiado lejos como para seguir escuchando la conversación.

* * *

Sirius todavía podía escuchar a su padre, quejándose abajo, cuando llegó a su habitación.

Activó el espejo apenas se había cerrado la puerta.

Más tarde, no había podido evitar comparar la reacción de Remus con la de su padre.

-¡Seis años! -Había gritado Orion, asqueado por lo que, él creía, era una sentencia corta.

Remus, por el otro lado, apenas había podido responder ante la noticia. Sirius había terminado hablando con Firenze, deseando que hubiera algo más que pudiera hacer. Más que nada, le hubiera gustado estar en el Bosque Prohibido con su amigo. No sabía cómo iba a soportar Remus el resto del verano, y no quería nada más que estar con él en Escocia.


	15. Nadie debe oír

Nadie debe oír

Remus miró a la luna, casi llena, por encima de los árboles del Bosque Prohibido. Se preguntó si Romulus vería la luna desde Azkaban, o si estaba demasiado dentro en el edificio como para hacerlo. A veces, cuando se despertaba por la mañana, se olvidaba dónde estaba, olvidaba que se habían llevado a su hermano y protector. Entonces se despertaba completamente... y recordaba.

-Estará bien, -le dijo Firenze en voz baja.- Volverá antes de que te des cuenta. Seis años no son tanto tiempo.

-Tendré diecinueve, -susurró- Si no me arrestan a mí también.

-No lo harán.

-No lo sabes. Rom tampoco pensó que lo iban a atrapar.

-Claro que sí.

Remus lo miró.- ¿A qué te refieres con eso?

-Romulus sabía que era cuestión de tiempo antes de que el Ministerio lo encontrara. Siempre lo supo. ¿Por qué creíste que se tomaba tanto esfuerzo para que aprendieras los encantamientos y las hierbas útiles?

-No fue porque creyó que lo iban a atrapar, -lo contradijo- Aunque los encantamientos no son muy útiles ahora; no tengo varita para usar.

-Todavía.

-Nunca.

-¿Entonces te rendirás? -Le preguntó Firenze, enojado- ¿Crees que eso es lo que Romulus querría que hicieras?

-¿No dijiste que una fuga no tendría sentido?

-Y no lo tendría. Nadie nunca ha escapado de Azkaban. No está en el medio del Mar del Norte sin razón.

-No puedo soportar pensar en dejarlo solo ahí, -susurró Remus-

-Volverá antes de que te des cuenta.

-Pero no será el mismo, -lloriqueó- Los Dementores le hacen cosas a la gente. Se llevan sus recuerdos felices. ¿Qué pasa si se olvida de mí?

-No lo hará.

-Pero si de verdad me quiere, me olvidará porque sus recuerdos de mí son felíces.

-Se preocupa por tí, -le contestó Firenze- Sus preocupaciones no serán recuerdos felíces, los tendrá.

-Pero entonces se la pasará preocupándose por mí en Azkaban. Será peor para él, tener que preocuparse por mí.

Firenze no tenía respuesta, y Remus volvió a mirar a la luna.

* * *

Sirius hizo una mueca ante las voces que venían del estudio de su padre. Regulus estaba sentado a su lado, en la escalera, haciendo caras al escuchar a su madre alcanzar nuevos niveles de furia.-

-¡Es una escuela perfectamente respetable! -Gritó Walburga-

-Está en Australia, -contestó Orion-

-Lo suficientemente lejos como para que la gente no conozca nuestra vergüenza.

-¡Pero el costo! Incluso si lo enviamos como muggle, el costo sería enorme.

-No si se queda para las vacaciones.

-No se puede quedar allí para siempre.

-Puede volver para el verano, -se comprometió Walburga.-

-Lo pensaré.

Sirius miró a su hermano y vio la desolación por cómo había terminado la discusión.-

-Supongo que me voy a Australia, -murmuró-

-Por lo menos podrás volver para las vacaciones de verano.

-¿Quién dice que quiero? -Le preguntó Regulus enojado, dio un salto y salió corriendo hasta su habitación.

Sirius suspiró y lo siguió.- Quizás no sea tan malo, -le dijo, estirándose en la cama de Regulus, revisando el folleto de la Escuela para Squibs de Sheila Shuttleworth.-

-Sólo es un lugar donde juntan a todos los inútiles Squibs, -se quejó Regulus.-

-Podría ser peor.

-¿Cómo? -Se rió amargamente.-

-Podrían enviarte a una escuela Muggle, aquí, en Londres.

-Eso sería mejor a que me enseñaran cosas como Historia de la Magia, sabiendo que nunca podré hacer magia.

-Hay otra materias, -siguió Sirius- Herbología, Cuidado de las Criaturas Mágicas, Estudios Muggle...

-Te dan esa materia porque la mayoría de los Squibs terminan viviendo como muggles.

-Pero puedes tener Cuidado de las Criaturas Mágicas de inmediato, -le dijo, señalando a una hoja que mostraba algunos de los animales que los alumnos estudiarían.- En Hogwarts recién empezamos con eso en tercer año. Voy a tenerla el año que viene; empiezo desde el principio, como tú.

-Pero no estudiaré ninguna que sea peligrosa. Sólo dejan que los Squibs se acerquen a las que son mansas.

-Bueno, nosotros tampoco vamos cerca de cosas así.

-Sigo queriendo ir a Hogwarts.

No podía responder a eso. Claro que Regulus quería ir a Hogwarts... ¿qué niño de once años de familia mágica no quería ir a la famosa escuela? Entonces recordó a otro chico al que se le había negado la oportunidad.- No eres el único que quiere ir, pero no puede.

-¿No? -Le preguntó- ¿Conoces a otro Squib?

-No exactamente, -le contestó- Es un chico de Hogsmade que no puede ir a Hogwarts.

-¿Por qué no?

Dudó, sabiendo que estaba cerca de decir demasiado.- No todos los magos van a Hogwarts.

Regulus no parecía convencido, y Sirius no lo pudo mirar a los ojos.

Una pequeña distancia había aparecido en la relación cuando la palabra Squib había sido usada para describir a Regulus. Habían tratado de ignorarlo, alejando la incómoda idea de que había otro Squib en la familia. Los dos habían visto las quemaduras en el tapete de la sala, a pesar de que la familia casi nunca hablaba de esas personas, sabían que su tío abuelo Marius había sido un Squib.

-No quiero que me quiten del tapete, -susurró-

-No lo harán, -aseguró, a pesar de no sentirse tan confiado como actuaba.- Creí que me lo harían a mí, por ser un Gryffindor, pero no.

-Es diferente. No eres un _squib_. -Dijo la última palabra como si fuera un asqueroso insulto que nunca debería haber sido mencionado. Sirius sabía que en la casa de los Black, la palabra squib era peor que cualquier insulto.

* * *

-¿Qué es eso? -Preguntó debilmente Remus, alejando la cosa de horrible olor que Firenze estaba tratando de hacer que agarrara.-

-Un remedio de hierbas, -le contestó Firenze.- Sé que no es tan bueno como las pociones de tu hermano, pero tendría que mejorarte un poco.

-No quiero mejorarme, -murmuró Remus, cerrando los ojos y recostándose en el incómodo suelo.-

-Tuviste una noche dura, cachorro, -le dijo Firenze- Pero tenemos que volver, no nos podemos quedar tan profundo en el bosque por mucho más tiempo.

-No entiendo por qué teníamos que venirnos tan lejos de todas formas, -se quejó, aunque se sentó y aceptó la pequeña taza de las manos del centauro.-

-Ya sabes por qué. -Firenze asintió mientras Remus arrugaba la naríz y lo tomaba.

La luna llena de la noche anterior lo había cansado, y no quería nada más que acostarse en una cama y dormir todo el día.

Sabía por qué habían tenido que meterse tan profundo en el bosque; así era más seguro, tanto para él como para los residentes de Hogsmade. Con el Ministerio por ahí, no había mucha oportunidad de volver a su jaula, y la única oportunidad que había tenido era meterse en la profundidad del bosque, cuidado por el jóven centauro.

-Vamos, -le dijo, estirando su mano.- Te cargaré por un rato.

Dejó que Firenze lo levantara y lo pusiera en su espalda, recostando su frente en su hombro.- No tienes que quedarte conmigo.

-Claro que sí, -le contestó seriamente, pasándole las pocas cosas que tenía.-

-Podría haberte mordido, -comentó- eres medio humano.

-Podrías haber tratado, -se rió Firenze- De haberlo hecho, creo que habrías descubierto que mi mitad caballo iba a tener algunas quejas.

Remus se rió débilmente mientras revisaba el bolsillo de su túnica. Sus dedos encontraron la fría y suave superficie del espejo casi inmediatamente, así que lo sacó.-

-¿Sirius? -Lo llamó, tocando el espejo. Unos segundos pasaron antes de que un Sirius medio dormido apareciera en el vidrio.-

-¿Remus? ¿Estás bien? -Le preguntó, bostezando.-

-Medio cansado, -le contestó con otro bostezo.- ¿Por qué estás cansado? No te la pasaste corriendo por el bosque.

-No podía dormir, -admitió tímidamente- Yo...

Frunció cuando Sirius dejó de hablar. No estaba seguro, pero le pareció ver que enrojecía ligeramente por la vergüenza.- No tendrías que preocuparte por mí, -le dijo, a pesar de que secretamente lo complacía ser tan importante para su amigo... especialmente ahora que conocía su secreto.-

-Volveré a Hogwarts para la siguiente.

-Lo sé, -le dijo con una sonrisa.- Te extraño.

-Yo también, -Remus vio como los ojos de su amigo se alejaban hacia algo del lado izquierdo.- Alguien viene, -susurró, y el espejo se puso negro.

* * *

Sirius estaba parado frente a la barrera que separaba la plataforma nueve y tres cuartos del resto de la estación. La plataforma diez estaba llena de Muggles que acababan de bajar de un tren atrasado de Stevenage. Gracias a eso, se había hecho bastante difícil para él encontrar el momento perfecto para pasar sin que lo notaran por la barrera, para molestia de su madre.-

-Podrías haber pasado antes, -lo retó impacientemente.-

-El conductor de ese tren estaba mirando, -le contestó Sirius, asintiendo discretamente hacia el tren que acababa de llegar.-

-Bueno, no puedo esperar todo el día, -se quejó Walburga- Tendrás que ir solo.

-Pero yo... -comenzó, pero su madre ya se iba por donde había venido.

-¡Eh! ¡Black! -Lo llamó una voz conocida.- ¿Esa es tu madre?

Sirius miró a Peter, que asentía en dirección de Walburga Black.- Sí, está apurada.

-Seguro, -se rió James, desde al lado de Peter.- No quiere ver al resto de los sangre pura, no cuando uno de sus preciosos hijos es un squib.

-¿Cómo lo supiste? -Preguntó Sirius, más que irritado ante la actitud de los otros chicos, a quienes había empezado a considerar sus amigos.-

-Esas cosas no se pueden mantener en secreto, -se rió James.- ¿Entonces es verdad?

-¿Y qué si lo es? -Le preguntó enojado mientras se acercaba a la barrera.-

-¿Cuál es tu problema? -Preguntó Peter-

-Sí, -agregó James- Creí que te habíamos sacado el palo que tenías en el culo el año pasado.

Sirius miró a James venenosamente una vez más antes de pasar por la barrera, sin molestarse en fijarse si habían Muggles mirándolo.

Cualquier idea que había tenido sobre escapar las preguntas de los otros Gryffindor desapareció cuando los encontró a su lado.-

-¿Dónde está tu madre, entonces? -Le preguntó a James- ¿Demasiado emocionada como para venir a despedir a su pequeño ángel?

Parecía que James iba a decir algo igualmente molesto, pero se contuvo.- No me importa que tu hermano sea un squib.

Sirius levantó los hombros, no queriendo hablar de Regulus. Especialmente dado que la mayor parte del verano se la había pasado escuchando discusiones sobre su educación.- Será mejor que subamos al tren; saldrá pronto.

Los otros asintieron y lo siguieron.

El tren estaba lleno, y habían pocos asientos de sobra.-

-¡Vamos, aquí! -Llamó James, abriendo una puerta.-

-Pero... -Empezó a hablar, acababa de pasar por ahí, y ya había visto a la solitaria alumna dentro.-

-Es sólo Rita, -dijo Peter, siguiendo a James.-

-Sólo Rita. -Gruñó y se preparó para el largo viaje.-

-¡Sirius! -Exclamó Rita.- ¿Cómo estás? ¿Tuviste un buen verano? La pasamos tan bien en el Ministerio. ¿Por qué no me escribiste?

Sirius se ocupó de acomodar sus cosas, tratando de ignorar las sonrisas burlonas en las caras de los otros dos chicos.-

-Entonces, ¿qué hacían en el Ministerio? -Preguntó casualmente James, una vez que estaban todos acomodados.-

-Fue _tan_ emocionante, -contó Rita- Estuve reportando el juicio de Lupin; se enteraron de eso, ¿no? ¡Salió todo el verano en el Profeta! Estoy haciendo una nota para el diario de la escuela.

-¿Pudiste ver el juicio de Lupin? -Le preguntó James envidiosamente.-

-Sí, -admitió Sirius, dándose vuelta para mirar por la ventana mientras el tren se empezaba a mover. James y Peter saltaron de sus asientos, corriendo al pasillo para saludar a sus padres. Sirius se quedó sentado, y se sorprendió cuando vio que Rita tampoco se movía.- ¿No vas a saludar a tus padres?

-Mi papá me tuvo que dejar aquí, -explicó Rita, levantando los hombros.- Escuchó un rumor sobre una tienda que se aparece en diferentes lugares, y quiso ir a ver.

-Al menos no perdemos nuestros asientos, -le dijo con una pequeña sonrisa. Rita le devolvió el gesto antes de seguir escribiendo en su libreta.-

-Es tan frustrante, -murmuró-

-¿Qué cosa?

-No deja de borrar el nombre de Remus del pergamino. El hechizo para que no se lo mencionara debe haber sido fuerte.

-Lo hicieron los magos más poderosos del Wizengamot, -comentó Sirius, pero le revolvía el estómago la idea de que Rita pudiera siquiera hablar de Remus. Incluso si no podía poner su nombre en la nota, nada le impedía decírselo a toda la escuela.-

-¿Sabes que tiene nuestra edad? -Habló Rita- Seguramente estaría con nosotros en Hogwarts, si no lo hubieran mordido.

-¿Qué es eso? -Preguntó James, volviendo a entrar y tirándose en el asiento al lado de Rita, leyendo su libreta.-

-El hermano de Romulus Lupin, -contestó, claramente en su elemento al ser el centro de atención, sabiendo algo que los demás no sabían.-

-¿Es el que sigue fugitivo?

-¿Has estado siguiendo el caso? -Rita sonaba sorprendida, aunque también ligeramente impresionada.-

-Mi papá está en el Wizengamot, -aclaró James- Dijo que el hermano más jóven sigue fugitivo, pero no me dijo nada más. Ni siquiera sé su nombre.

-Es porque hay un hechizo en el caso.

-No significa que no me lo pudiera decir a mí, -contestó James, malhumorado.-

-¿Quizás no confiaba en que no les dirías a nadie? -Sugirió-

-Estaría equivocado, -le contestó enojado, antes de mirar a Rita.- ¿Entonces? ¿Cómo se llama?

-Remus, -informó Rita.

Sirius sintió que el estómago se le revolvía, y no pudo mirar a los otros dos chicos a los ojos. Sólo agradeció que no dijeran nada sobre la supuesta coincidencia en frente de Rita.

Sabía que no iba a poder evitar las preguntas para siempre, y no se sorprendió cuando James se le acercó en la cena y susurró.- _Es él,_ ¿no?

-No sé de qué me estás hablando, -mintió-

-Claro que no, -le contestó- vamos, puedes decirme... ahora somos amigos, ¿no?

-Es un nombre común, sólo porque...

-¡Bien! -Lo interrumpió James- ¡No me digas! No me importa, sólo deja de mentir.

Estaba por decir que no mentía, pero James ya se había dado vuelta para preguntarle a Peter si creía que debía tratar de entrar en el equipo ese año.

El banquete siguió como siempre, con las mismas exclamaciones de sorpresa por las delicias que les ponían en frente. Estaba por buscar otro pedazo de tarta cuando sintió que la mesa se movía bajo su mano. Varios otros Gryffindor parecían haber notado el movimiento y se alejaron como pudieron. Repentinamente la mesa dio un salto, haciendo que cayeran bastantes postres y bebidas.-

-¡SIRIUS BLACK! -Gritó una voz por encima del escándalo.

Sintió que se le ponía la cara roja y se dio vuelta para encontrarse con la mirada de Albus Dumbledore.-

-No toleraré esta interrupción, -continuó Dumbledore, en una voz más baja, pero igualmente severa.- Te reportarás a mi oficina inmediatamente.

No sabía qué decir. No había hecho nada, pero parecía que lo iban a culpar por el incidente de todas formas. Siempre había escuchado que Dumbledore era justo, y nunca había visto u oído algo que insinuara lo contrario. Entonces, ¿por qué lo sacaba del montón para culparlo?

Devolvió el pedazo de tarta a la bandeja y se paró. Podía sentir los ojos de la escuela completa encima suyo mientras caminaba. Le hubiera gustado saber quién era el responsable por la broma, lo habría embrujado inmediatamente.

* * *

-Ah, ahí estás, -le dijo Dumbledore con una sonrisa mientras Sirius entraba en la oficina.- Uno de los elfos domésticos trajo un pedazo de tarta para tí.

-¿Señor? -Preguntó, más confundido que nunca.-

-Estabas por comer un pedazo de esa tarta, ¿no es así? -Preguntó Dumbledore mientras le pasaba el plato.-

-No entiendo, -le dijo en voz baja- ¿No estoy en problemas?

-¿Por qué? -Preguntó Dumbledore- No has estado aquí el tiempo suficiente como para haberte salido a Hogsmade.

-Pero la mesa...

-Ah, ese fui yo, -admitió con una risa.- No tan efectivo como la vez que usé ese hechizo en mi cuarto año, pero en ese entonces no pensé en que alguien podía ser quemado por comida caliente, e hice volar la mesa sin advertencia. Creí que una movida primero sería una buena advertencia.

-¿Usted?

Dumbledore asintió- Necesitaba una forma de hablarte, una que no llamara la atención de nuestro nuevo profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras.

Sirius frunció confundido.-

-El profesor Spion trabaja para el Ministerio de Magia, -explicó- Está aquí para enseñar, pero también para buscar a Remus. Parece que el Ministerio cree que estoy escondiendo a Remus Lupin.

Dumbledore se rió ante la idea, y varios de los anteriores directores parecían encontrarlo igual de gracioso.-

-Usted dijo que podía ayudarlo, -le dijo Sirius- Pero en el Wizengamot, dijo...

-Y lo haré, -aseguró Dumbledore- Pero con el profesor Spion vigilándome... bueno, complica las cosas. Por eso necesitaba hablarte.

Sirius asintió pensativamente, ya se había olvidado de la tarta.-

-Continuarás tomando clases extra con madame Pomfrey, -le dijo- También le sugerí al profesor Slughorn que te exija más en pociones; me dijo que tienes talento natural para la materia.

-¿Me está dando permiso para ver a Remus? -Le preguntó cautelosamente.-

-Ciertamente no, -le contestó con un guiño- El tunel de Cabeza de Puerco está siendo vigilado del otro lado. El bosque prohibido sigue estando fuera de los límites, particularmente la noche de la luna llena... pero si llegaras a encontrarte al jóven Remus...

-¿La mañana después?

Dumbledore asintió, claramente complacido de que pensaran lo mismo.- ¿Sabes como ingresar a la cocina?

-Sí, -admitió, preguntándose si estaba contra las reglas meterse ahí, incluso antes de que fuera tarde.-

-Bien, bien, -asintió Dumbledore.- Recomendaría parar ahí antes de tus paseos por las mañanas, creo que un paseo a la semana no sería muy sospechoso. Madame Pomfrey te entregará un kit de emergencia, asegúrate de que no lo vean, pero llévalo contigo, por si acaso.

-Remus no puede vivir en el bosque para siempre, -susurró Sirius- Usted dijo que había una nueva ley que lo puede ayudar.

-Todavía no ha sido aprobada, -explicó Dumbledore tristemente.- Puede que nunca la aprueben, haré lo que pueda para ayudar a que lo sea, pero hay muchos en el Ministerio que se oponen a tratar a los hombres lobo como los seres humanos que son por la mayor parte de sus vidas.

-¿Como el profesor Spion?

-Exacto. Si sospecha que conoces a Remus, tratará de hacerse tu amigo para encontrarlo.

-No le diré nada.

-Muy bien, -le contestó- Tendrías que unirte a tus amigos en la torre de Gryffindor. Imagino que tienen mucho de qué hablar, después de las vacaciones de verano.

-Estuvieron preguntando por Remus, -le dijo- Rita les dijo su nombre y saben que es el mismo Remus que vieron en primer año.

-Oh no, -suspiró Dumbledore- Me temía que esto pasara tan pronto como escuché los reportes de la profesora McGonagall, que hablaban de un duo de bromistas, con un miembro que no era alumno.

-Es mi culpa, -susurró Srius- Accidentalmente le dije a James el nombre de Remus; fue el año pasado, pero se lo acuerda.

-¿Su nombre completo?

Sirius negó con la cabeza- Sólo el primero.

-¿Y están seguros de que es la misma persona?

-Eso creo. -Respiró profundamente antes de hacer la otra pregunta que lo había estado molestando.- No va a dejar que Rita imprima la historia, ¿o sí?

-No tendrá el nombre de Remus, -le dijo- Pero tienes razón en preocuparte. Rita, sin duda, mencionará su licantropía, lo que puede llevar a varias preguntas incómodas de tus amigos.

-¿Quizás lo entiendan?

-No conocen a Remus, no como tú, -señaló Dumbledore- Incluso entre los magos de mente abierta, los hombres lobo son algo que temer.

Esperaba que estuviera equivocado.

-Una cosa más, antes de que te vayas, -le dijo Dumbledore, abriendo uno de los cajones de su escritorio.- Romulus me pidió que Remus recibiera esto. Estoy seguro de que puedo confiar en que se lo entregues cuando lo veas.

Sirius estiró la mano y Dumbledore dejó caer un pesado anillo en su mano. La última vez que lo había visto, había sido en la mano de Romulus Lupin; mostraba el escudo de su familia.-

-Teme perderlo en Azkaban, -explicó Dumbledore.- Me pidió que Remus se lo guardara.

-¿Cree que sobreviva? -Susurró, sin dejar de mirar al anillo.- ¿Será el mismo cuando salga?

-La prisión cambia a todos, -le contestó, con la misma voz baja.- Azkaban más que cualquier otra.

-¿Pero le ha enseñado algo para ayudarlo?

-Lo hice.

-¿Qué cosa?

-Me temo que no puedo decírtelo, -le contestó Dumbledore, negando con la cabeza.- Sería demasiado cruel crear falsas esperanzas y... es peligroso... muy peligroso. Si tiene éxito, Romulus te lo dirá él mismo.

-¡Pero si es peligroso no debería hacerlo! -Exclamó- Tendría que esperar y volver cuando lo suelten.

-Quizás debería, -pensó Dumbledore en voz alta- Pero Romulus es terco, es algo de familia, desafortunadamente. No le importa lo peligroso que sea algo, no cuando se trate de proteger y cuidar a su hermano.

-Haría cualquier cosa por él, -le contestó Sirius, recordando las palabras de Romulus la mañana después de descubrir que Remus era un hombre lobo.

-Precisamente.

**Bueno, muchas gracias por los reviews, alertas y favoritos. Ando enferma, así que voy a estar actualizando más lentamente. Disculpen los errores o confusiones que puedan saltar por ahí, bueno muchas grcias. Nos vemos!**


	16. Terminó el verano

Terminó el verano

Cuando llegó de vuelta al dormitorio se encontró a James y Peter ocupados desempacando sus baúles, hablando de las materias que habían decidido tomar ese año.

-No entiendo por qué alguien querría estudiar Runas Antiguas, -comentó James, sacando sus nuevos guantes de Quidditch con una enorme sonrisa.-

-Vale plata en Egipto, -le contestó Peter, levantando los hombros.- Si quieres trabajar por ahí, necesitas Runas Antiguas.

-Supongo, -murmuró James- ¿Y Adivinación?

-Puede ser gracioso. Por lo que dice May, la de quinto año, la profesora Delphi se mete en trances en cada clase... pierde mucho tiempo.

Sirius los escuchó mientras conversaban. No tardó mucho en darse cuenta de que lo estaban ignorando.-

-Entonces, ¿por cuánto tiempo van a seguir con esto? -Les preguntó impacientemente.-

-No sé de qué me estás hablando, -le contestó James burlonamente.

Peter miró de James a Sirius; era claro que quería decir algo, pero no sabía si hacerlo o no. Finalmente, decidió volver a sus cosas y acomodarlas de una desorganizada pila a la otra.

Era claro que, a menos que Sirius estuviera dispuesto a contar lo que sabía de Remus, sus "amigos" no le iban a hablar. Terminó de desempacar en silencio y fue el primero en irse a acostar. Pero no fue el primero que se durmió, y siguió despierto incluso cuando los demás ya estaban soñando profundamente.

* * *

Luego de una noche sin descanso, Sirius se despertó y miró alrededor. James y Peter ya se habían levantado, y maldijo en voz baja cuando se dio cuenta de que lo habían dejado seguir durmiendo a propósito, como lo habían hecho bastante seguido en primer año.

Se vistió y se apuró a bajar a desayunar, maldiciéndose por no haberse despertado antes, y haber perdido su primera oportunidad de escaparse para ver a Remus.-

-Primero Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, -decía James mientras Sirius se sentaba y estiraba la mano para llegar a la bandeja de tocino.-

-Me pregunto cómo será el nuevo maestro, -comentó Peter, asintiendo hacia la mesa de profesores, donde Spion y McGonagall hablaban. Estaban teniendo una animada conversación y parecían llevarse bastante bien.-

-Escuché que solía trabajar en el Ministerio de Magia, -interrumpió Lily Evans- En alguna división del departamento de Critauras Mágicas.

-¿Entonces por qué no enseña Cuidado de las Criaturas Mágicas? -Le preguntó James burlonamente.-

-Porque el profesor Kettleburn ya tiene ese trabajo, -contestó Lily, con el mismo tono.- Estoy segura de que es un profesor perfectamente capaz, si no, Dumbledore no lo hubiera contratado.

Sirius siguió escuchando cómo discutían, sin dejar de ver la mesa de profesores. Podía adivinar perfectamente en qué división del Departamento el hombre trabajaba... hubiera apostado cualquier cosa a que el profesor Spion había sido parte de la Unidad de Captura de Hombres Lobo.

Dejó de prestarle atención cuando James saludó a Rita con un grito, y le hizo señas para que se acercara.-

-¿Desde cuándo te asocias con Slytherins? -Preguntó Lily sorprendida.- ¿No los odiabas a todos en general?

-No a todos, -contestó James.- Al menos no cuando se saben los chismes.

Rita se les acercó, frunciendo.-

-¿Pasó algo?

-El primer diario escolar ha sido suspendido hasta el fin de semana, -explicó Rita, enojada.- He estado trabajando en mis historias todo el verano, pero los otros no. Dumbledore dice que tengo que es esperar a los demás para publicarlo. Además tengo que esperar a que el profesor Slughorn escriba un artículo sobre la nueva poción Oris que fue agregada para los alumnos de los EXTASIS, aparentemente la pusieron a último momento, así que no sale en los libros. San Mungo insiste en que todos los nuevos sanadores sepan cómo prepararla, y bastantes alumnos de séptimo quieren seguir ese camino. Oh, y McGonagall quiere asegurarse de que haya un aviso sobre las pruebas para los equipos de Quidditch, y el capitán de Ravenclaw no deja de atrasar las fechas. ¡No es justo!

Sirius asintió junto con los demás y Lily. Tenía una fuerte sospecha de que habían escuchado menos de lo que había dicho que él.

Esto pareció ser confirmado por el intento de James de llevar la conversación al tema del juicio de Lupin. Desafortunadamente para él, Rita no tenía ganas de elaborar, así que graciosamente le dijo que tendría que esperar hasta que el diario saliera para leerlo todo.

Su alivio duró poco, eso sólo quería decir que tenía menos de una semana antes de que James y Peter descubrieran la verdad.

* * *

-Las criaturas peligrosas no siempre lo parecen, -anunció el profesor Spion ante la clase, mientras caminaba alrededor.- Pueden parecer humanos normales por mucho tiempo. Y _eso_ es lo que las hace tan peligrosas.

Sirius mantuvo sus ojos en el libro, no quería arriesgarse a que Spion viera la mirada que le estaba mandando por sus palabras.-

-Los vampiros... -continuó- Pueden verse casi humanos, particularmente después de tomar sangre de sus víctimas. Los hombres lobo pueden parecerlo completamente cuando son vistos fuera de la luna llena. Pero hay formas de saber si alguien esconde una identidad secreta, y si escuchan con cuidado y estudian, no veo razón por la que no puedan reconocer una criatura peligrosa con sólo verla.

Sirius escuchó la clase cuidadosamente. No le parecía que fuera coincidencia que el nuevo profesor hubiera decidido comenzar el año enfocándose en hombres lobo.

Se preguntó cómo no había visto los signos en Remus antes de su carrera a la casa de los Lupin la noche del cumpleaños de Remus, y sonrió por lo despistado que, aparentemente, había sido.

Sin embargo nada podía quitarle su opinión de que el profesor Spion estaba equivocado sobre los hombres lobo. Remus no era peligroso, a menos que fuera luna llena. No se pasaba el tiempo planeando cómo encontrar su próxima víctima. No tenía fuerza sobrehumana, por lo menos hasta donde había visto. Era otro chico más. Remus era su mejor amigo, y no había forma de que el profesor obtuviera información sobre su ubicación. Había aprendido de forma difícil a no decir nada de Remus. Se arriesgó a mirar a James, que escuchaba atentamente al profesor, esperando que Remus no tuviera que pagar por su equivocación.

* * *

No fue hasta la mañana siguiente que Sirius pudo salirse de la escuela e ir al bosque prohibido. Activó su espejo mientras corría a través de los árboles, esperando estar yendo en la dirección correcta.-

-Estamos por el sur del arroyo, -le dijo Remus-

-¿Podrías ser menos específico? -Murmuró mientras lo buscaba, tratando de recordar para qué lado quedaba el arroyo.-

-Bueno, si no me encuentras, el Ministerio tampoco podrá, -bromeó Remus-

-No es gracioso, -contestó, escuchando el sonido del agua.

-Lo sé, -susurró Remus- Firenze dice que camines como si fueras al campamento de los centauros, y que luego vayas al norte cuando llegues a todas esos arbustos de bayas.

Sirius asintió y aceleró su paso.

Finalmente, escuchó el sonido de alguien moviéndose entre los árboles, y sontió el olor del fuego que lo llevó hacia el claro donde el hombre lobo y el centauro habían acampado la noche anterior.-

-¡Llegaste! -Exclamó Remus, saltando de la piedra en la que estaba sentado y tirándose para abrazarlo entusiasmado.- Te extrañé tanto.

-Yo también, -le contestó, devolviéndole el abrazo con suavidad.-

-No me voy a romper.

-Pero pasaste la luna llena en el bosque, ¿no te lastimaste más?

-No tanto, y fue hace un par de semanas, -le contestó Remus, levantando los hombros. Entonces sus ojos encontraron la bolsa que Sirius había traído con él.- ¿Esos son muffins?

Asintió y abrió la bolsa.- Frescos de los elfos domésticos.

-¿Puedo comer uno? -Susurró Remus mirando la comida.-

-Claro, -se rió- los traje para tí.

-¿En serio?

-El profesor Dumbledore prácticamente me dio permiso para robar de la cocina para tí, -explicó- y madame Pomfrey está preparando un kit de emergencia para usar después de la luna llena.

-No me gusta que tanta gente sepa dónde estoy, -murmuró Remus mientras se sentaba en el piso, apoyando su espalda contra la roca que había estado usando como silla. Sirius se acomodó en frente suyo, contra un árbol. No sabía qué decirle para calmarlo, no cuando sabía también lo decidido que estaba el Ministerio a capturarlo.-

-Nadie más sabe que estoy aquí, ¿o sí? -Le preguntó entre mordidas al muffin.-

-Tenemos un nuevo profesor de Defensa que vino para buscarte, -admitió Sirius-

-¿Es buen maestro?

-No sabe nada de hombres lobo, -se burló- Se pasó casi toda la primera clase hablando sobre lo peligrosos que son todo el tiempo.

-Eso es lo que dicen los libros.

-Pero no es verdad.

Remus miró a Sirius con una pequeña sonrisa en la cara.

-¿Qué? -Le preguntó, incómodo-

-Gracias.

-¿Por qué?

-Por todo, -le dijo- por estar aquí, por no creerle a tu nuevo maestro, por ser mi amigo.

-No tienes que agradecerme por nada de eso, -aseguró-

-Gracias de todas formas, -le dijo Remus, acercándose para agarrar otro muffin.- Y por los muffins.

Sirius asintió y se mordió el labio. Podía sentir el anillo de Romulus prácticamente quemando un agujero en su bolsillo, y se preguntó cómo iba a hablar de eso sin molestar a Remus. Su cambio de humor no pasó desapercibido por el otro chico.-

-¿Qué te pasa?

-Tengo algo más para tí, -explicó Sirius- Dumbledore me pidió que te lo diera.

-¿Qué cosa?

-Es... -Dudó y se metió la mano en el bolsillo para sacar el anillo.- Romulus se lo dejó en el Ministerio, -explicó, estirando su mano hacia Remus. Él se acercó y Sirius lo colocó cuidadosamente en su palma.- Quería que lo cuidaras por él.

-Pero lo perderé en el bosque, -susurró Remus, sin dejar de mirar el anillo.- Hubiera sido mejor que se lo quedara. No cree que volverá, ¿verdad?

-Volverá, -prometió Sirius- sólo está siendo cuidadoso, eso es todo.

-Pero lo perderé durante la luna llena.

-No, claro que no. Sólo guárdalo con el resto de tus cosas.

-¿Qué voy a hacer? -Preguntó en voz baja. Sirius pudo ver que estaba parpadeando rápidamente, como si tratara de no llorar.- Tengo tanto miedo.

-No dejaré que te encuentren, -se arrastró hacia él y se sentó a su lado. Los esfuerzos de Remus por no llorar fueron inútiles, y pronto las lágrimas caían libremente. Le dio un par de palmaditas en el hombro, no sabiendo exactamente qué hacer. Durante el verano Regulus había llorado varias veces, pero siempre había rehusado todo el consuelo y se había escondido en su habitación hasta que las lágrimas estaban secas. Remus ni siquiera tenía una habitación a la que correr.

-No me gusta el bosque, -le dijo, acercándose más a él.- Rom siempre me dijo que sería como a-acampar, pero no. Hace frío de noche, incluso si en el día hizo calor, y cuando llueve toma días para secarse. Tengo tanto frío t-todo el tiempo.

Le puso los brazos alrededor y lo acercó, segundos después su amigo estaba llorando en sus brazos. Le dio palmaditas en la espalda, inseguro de si estaba ayudando o no.

Finalmente, Remus se alejó un poco para poder secarse la cara con su manga.

-¿Te sientes mejor? -Preguntó Sirius.

Remus levantó los hombros y negó con la cabeza.- Sigo teniendo frío, -murmuró-

-Toma, -Se sacó su capa y se la puso encima de los hombros. Se preguntó si Remus estaba comiendo bien, y decidió traerle mucha más comida la próxima vez que saliera de la escuela. Mientras le sacaba el pelo de la cara, su mano le tocó la piel, y se asombró al ver lo frío que estaba. Agregó ropa más abrigada a la lista mental que estaba armando.

-No puedo quedarme con tu capa, -se quejó Remus.

-Claro que sí. Tengo otras dos en el dormitorio. -Sonrió mientras Remus agarraba el borde de la capa, obviamente no sabiendo si aceptar o no el regalo.- Tiene un encantamiento a prueba de agua, -agregó-

-¿Pero no te meterás en problemas?

-¿Quién se va a enterar?

Parecía que Remus se iba a volver a quejar, pero lo pensó mejor. Se abrigó con la capa y sonrió.- Gracias.

-¿Y en dónde está Firenze, de todas formas? -Le preguntó para romper el silencio.-

-Cazando, -le contestó Remus- Tan pronto como supo que venías fue a buscar desayuno. No sabíamos que ibas a traer comida.

-¿Te deja solo por mucho tiempo? -Preguntó, preocupado.-

-No mucho, sólo cuando está cazando o tiene que volver al campamento. Magorian no lo deja vivir ahí, pero dice que tiene que asistir a las ceremonias formales.

-¿Ceremonias?

-Los centauros las tienen para todo tipo de cosas, -explicó Remus- Magorian es el nuevo líder, pero hay ceremonias que deben llevar a cabo antes de que todo sea oficial.

-¿Qué le pasó a Torin? -Preguntó Sirius, apenas más que un susurro.

Remus miró hacia los árboles, seguramente por donde se había ido Firenze.- Murió, -murmuró- No se defendió cuando lo desafiaron por el liderazgo.

-¿Pero cómo es que Magorian se salió con la suya?

-Son centauros, -Remus levantó los hombros.- No viven igual que nosotros.

-¿Cómo está Firenze? -Le preguntó. No se lo había encontrado muchas veces, pero le caía bien. Además era el único, además de él mismo, que podía ayudar a Remus.-

-No dice mucho, -le respintió Remus- Es un centauro. -Levantó los hombros, como si eso lo explicara todo.

Los dos se quedaron callados por un rato, hasta que Sirius se dio cuenta de que se estaba pasando el tiempo e iba a llegar tarde a su primera clase si no empezaba a volver pronto..

-Volverás a visitarme, ¿no?

Sabía que, incluso si no hubiera pensado en volver al bosque, el pedido de su amigo lo hubiera hecho cambiar de opinión inmediatamente.- Volveré el Sábado, -prometió- Después de la luna llena.

La cara de Remus se iluminó con una sonrisa y caminaron hasta donde se animaron. Finalmente llegaron al punto donde se dieron cuenta de que no era seguro para Remus acercarse más a la escuela, y dejó que Sirius siguiera solo.-

-Nos vemos el Sábado, -le dijo Sirius, antes de salir del bosque, pasando por la cabaña de Hagrid hasta el castillo.

Remus lo vio volver a la escuela, deseando más que nunca poder ir con él. No había estado mintiendo cuando le había dicho que no le gustaba estar en el bosque. Era incómodo y frío, y estaba tan aburrido que hasta extrañaba sus clases.-

-No tendrías que haberte acercado tanto al final del bosque, -lo retó Firenze cuando se acercó.

-No había nadie cerca, -le dijo Remus.- Y si me ven, creerán que soy un alumno.

-Una capa prestada no te vuelve alumno de Hogwarts.

-Lo sé, -suspiró Remus, cubriéndose más con la capa. La tela tenía la esencia de haber sido lavada hace poco para el principio de año. Seguía teniendo un poco del calor de Sirius, y Remus sintió gratitud hacia su amigo. Aunque no quería que llegara la luna llena del Viernes, esperaba más que nada que el Sábado llegara.

* * *

Sirius se despertó temprano esa mañana de sábado, decidido a encontrar a Remus lo más pronto posible. También estaba desesperado por alejarse de James y Peter cuando leyeran el artículo de Rita sobre el juicio de Romulus Lupin. Ella le había dicho después de la cena que las copias se enviarían por las salas comunes a primera hora de la mañana, para que los alumnos pudieran leerlas en el desayuno.

Vio una pila de los diarios en la sala común, seguramente traída por los siempre útiles elfos domésticos. También había fuego prendido para calmar el frío de la habitación. Sirius estuvo tentado a quemar toda la pila de diarios, pero sabía que de hacerlo sólo atrasaría lo inevitable, y los Gryffindor simplemente pedirían diarios prestados a sus amigos y parientes de otras casas. En vez de eso sacó la primera copia y se la guardó en la túnica. No tenía intención de dejar que Remus lo viera, pero quería asegurarse de leerlo antes de que James lo confrontara.

Dejó el castillo, cargado con comida de la cocina, su kit de emergencia, ropa que esperaba que le quedara a Remus, y un par de libros para calmar el aburrimiento que estaba seguro su amigo pasaba.

No había nadie afuera mientras Sirius se dirigió hacia el lago y el bosque detrás. Remus no le había contestado la llamada a través del espejo, y le preocupaba lo que hubiera pasado la noche anterior. Esperaba que Remus hubiera estado muy cansado para contestar, o hubiera olvidado dónde había dejado el espejo.

Fue hasta el mismo claro que había visitado esa misma semana, sólo para descubrir que su amigo y el centauro ya se habían movido. Habían cubierto bien sus huellas, y si Sirius no lo hubiera visto, se habría rehusado a creer que había habido fuego en el suelo donde estaba parado.

Sacando el espejo nuevamente, lo tocó y llamó a Remus. Esta vez su amigo apareció en el espejo, parecía estar bastante mal.- Sigue el arroyo hacia el este, -aconsejó- Voy a dormir un poco hasta que llegues. Estamos a media hora de donde estabamos antes.

-Nos vemos, -le dijo, adentrándose en el bosque, dejando que el sonido del arroyo cercano lo guiara.

Estaba seguro de haber caminado por media hora cuando sintió las primeras gotas de lluvia en su cabeza. Sabiendo que Remus estaba por algún lado, sufriendo después de la luna llena, y encima con lluvia, apuró el paso.

Pasaron otros diez hasta que se encontró de golpe, literalmente, con el nuevo campamento. Su torpe llegada hizo que se cayeran el arco y flechas de Firenze, y el ruido resultante despertó al hombre lobo.-

-¿Cómo estás? -Le preguntó, sentándose al lado de Remus, debajo del trapo que le servía de refugio contra la lluvia. No esperó una respuesta antes de comenzar a buscar el kit en su mochila, y el frasco de sopa que había pedido a los elfos hacer especialmente.-

-Cansado y con moretones, -murmuró Remus. Por un momento hizo el esfuerzo de sentarse, antes de que Sirius lo volviera a empujar al piso con su mano.-

-¿Algún corte que necesite cerrar?

-No esta vez.

-¿Seguro? Tengo poción renovadora de sangre, si la necesitas.

-Es horrible, -se quejó Remus- No tengo más que un par de rasguños en los brazos.

-Deja que los cure por tí, -pidió, sacando su varita.-

-No es necesario. Sólo son superficiales.

-Pero se pueden infectar, -le dijo- He estado leyendo los libros de Madame Pomfrey y ahí dice que el encantamiento Tersus disminuye el riesgo de infección en un ochenta y cinto porciento.

Parecía que los ojos de Remus se estaban desenfocando mientras Sirius le explicaba las ventajas del encantamiento. Finalmente, sonrió y estiró la mano.- Si te dejo hacer el encantamiento, ¿podrías _por favor _dejar de aburrirme con los detalles?

-Lo siento, -murmuró- Creí que era interesante.

-Lo es, -interrumpió Firenze.

Sirius le dio una mirada agradecida antes de apuntar con su varita al ligero rasguño y sanarlo casi completamente. Como un rasguño hecho por un hombre lobo, nunca terminaría de sanar, pero estaba lo mejor posible.

Remus se pasó el dedo por la nueva cicatriz, con una expresión pensativa en la cara.-

-Perdón por no poder deshacerme completamente de él.

-Hiciste un gran trabajo, -aseguró Remus- Yo me tendría que estar disculpando. Viniste para ayudarme y yo soy malo contigo. Puedes contarme de los encantamientos, si quieres.

-Quizás después. ¿Qué tal si sano el resto y desayunamos?

Sus ojos se iluminaron cuando vio la bolsa de muffins, algunos arrollados, un pedazo de queso y el frasco de sopa. Sirius se sorprendió al verlo ponerse triste cuando sacó una barra de chocolate.- ¿Qué pasa?

-Es el mismo chocolate que Rom siempre me daba, -le contestó, suspirando ligeramente.- En realidad no lo quiero.

-Madame Pomfrey me dijo que lo trajera, -le dijo en voz baja- En caso de que traigan dementores el bosque para buscarte.

La cara de Remus, que ya estaba considerablemente pálida por la noche anterior, se volvió completamente blanca, pero agarró el chocolate y lo puso con las otras cosas.-

-Tengo otras cosas para tí, -continuó, vaciando la bolsa.- Un par extra de jeans, una remera, un par de buzos, bufanda, guantes, ropa interior, medias... creo haber recordado todo. Todos mis pijamas son muy ligeros, así que no me molesté en traerlos. ¿Espero que no te moleste?

-Pero ya tengo tu capa, y estoy usando las cosas que Firenze me trae del campamento de los centauros.

-¿En serio? -Preguntó, levantando una ceja.- La última vez que fui, no vi ningún centauro usando pantalones, o ninguna otra ropa de la cintura para abajo. Como son caballos y eso.

Firenze se rió mientras Remus se ponía colorado.- No quiero tu ropa interior, -murmuró avergonzado.-

-¡Y yo no quiero pensar en tí usando lo mismo cada día por el tiempo que debas estar escondido!

-Pero...

-Mira, todo es nuevo. Mis padres me compraron cosas nuevas este año porque casi todo lo demás me queda chico. No usé nada todavía, excepto la capa que ya tienes.

-¿Tu madre te compró guantes y bufanda de Gryffindor? -Preguntó, señalando al juego rojo y dorado.-

-Poco probable, -murmuró Sirus- No, eso es de mi tío Alphard. Mi madre me compró un juego verde y plateado, como el año anterior.

-¿Pero qué vas a usar si tengo tu juego de Gryffindor? ¿El de Slytherin?

-Claro, -le contestó, levantando los hombros.-

-¿Por qué no me trajiste los de Slytherin? -Le preguntó Remus- Te molestarán de nuevo si no usas los colores de Gryffindor.

-Esta lana es más gruesa, -explicó-

-Pero...

-Te dije, dejaron de molestarme el año pasado. Ahora nos llevamos un poco mejor y...

-¿Un poco?

-Bueno, no me están hablando por el momento, -admitió Sirius.-

-¿Por qué no?

Se mordió el labio.-

-¿Por qué no? -Repitió Remus- ¿Tiene algo que ver conmigo?

-Solamente son metidos. Más de lo normal.

-¿Cómo?

-Es que... -Dudó, no queriendo decirle a su amigo que estaban por descubrir su secreto.-

-Saben lo que soy, ¿no?

Sirius negó con la cabeza.- No todavía. Pero Rita Skeeter, una chica de Slytherin, estuvo en el juicio conmigo. Escribió una nota sobre eso, y aunque tu nombre no puede ser puesto en ella, le mencionó tu nombre a James y él adivinó que eres el mismo Remus que está fugitivo. La noticia dice todo... menos tu nombre.

Remus se quedó callado por un par de minutos.- Entonces, cuando salga el diario, sabrán lo que soy.

Sirius asintió.

-¿Cuándo se publica?

-Hoy.

-¿Me dejarás verlo?

-No. -Negó con la cabeza.

Remus lo miró sorprendido.- ¿Por qué no?

-Porque Rita no es la más honesta escritora que hay. Inventa cosas y las cambia.

-¿Quizás no mencione que soy un hombre lobo?

-Lo hará. Si la verdad vuelve a la historia más emocionante, la incluirá

-¿Crees que es emocionante? -Preguntó Remus en voz baja.

-No, -le contestó con el mismo tono de voz.- Es muchas cosas... pero no emocionante.

-¿Podrás seguir viniendo a verme?

-¡Si tengo que paralizar a todos los que se me crucen, lo haré!

Remus se rió por su expresión y Sirius sintió una sonrisa formarse en su cara. No había escuchado ese sonido desde el día en que se había ido en la espalda de Firenze.- Me gusta cuando te ríes, -le dijo- Deberías hacerlo más a menudo.

-Ultimamente no tuve muchas razones para hacerlo.

-Lo sé.

-¿Por cuánto tiempo te puedes quedar hoy?

-¿Hasta la noche? Traje suficiente comida como para que nos dure todo el día.

-¿Te decepcionarías mucho si te dijera que estoy cansado y quiero dormir un rato? -Preguntó Remus, apenas pudiendo terminar su oración sin bostezar.

Sirius negó.- Estaré aquí cuando te despiertes.

-Gracias, -murmuró mientras se acurrucaba en la capa de Sirius. Se retorció por un minuto o dos, tratando de encontrar una posición cómoda en el duro suelo.-

-Te puedo traer una almohada la próxima vez, -sugirió-

-Supongo que vas a tener que hacer el trabajo por hoy, -bromeó Remus mientras se daba vuelta y se apoyaba en su regazo.- Te lo mereces por olvidar mi almohada.

Sirius le sonrió y estiró la mano para sacar uno de los libros que había traído con él.- ¿Esta es tu forma de asegurarte de que no me vaya antes de que te despiertes?

La única respuesta fue un suave ronquido. Sirius sonrió y le sacó el pelo de la cara. Había crecido durante el verano, y ahora era más largo que el suyo.- Dulces sueños, -murmuró. Se preguntó si había imaginado la pequeña sonrisa en su cara ante las palabras.

Miró adonde Firenze estaba parado, mirándolos con una expresión curiosa. El jóven centauro asintió hacia el arroyo, y Sirius hizo lo mismo. Sabía que no iba lejos. Mientras tanto cuidaría a Remus, como lo había prometido.

**Remus es el innombrable. xD**

**Sí, también hago chistes malos.. muchas gracias por los reviews, favoritos y alertas. No tengo mucho que decir, me quede pensando en la última parte.. bueno, nos vemos! **


	17. Se terminó el viaje

Se terminó el viaje

A Sirius le pareció que el día había pasado demasiado rápido. Dejó a Remus con Firenze, prometiendo que volvería a visitarlos esa misma semana. Le hubiera gustado pasar el domingo también con él, pero sabía que tenía demasiada tarea por hacer. Lo último que quería era que los profesores comenzaran a sospechar cómo pasaba su tiempo libre.

No le gustaba dejar a su amigo en el Bosque Prohibido. Sabía que, si bien Remus podía volverse un monstruo peligroso una vez al mes, el resto del tiempo seguía siendo un chico... y para colmo, uno solitario y asustado.

Seguía preocupándose por Remus al pasar por las puertas principales del castillo. La multitud de alumnos que había le hizo saber que había llegado a tiempo para la cena. Sin embargo no se dirigió al comedor, en vez de eso fue a la cocina, esperando comer lejos de los otros Gryffindor, en algún lado donde pudiera leer la nota de Rita a solas.

-¿El señor Black no come en el comedor? -Le preguntó el elfo doméstico que lo saludó al entrar.-

-Preferiría comer aquí, -le pidió- Sólo por hoy.

-Muy bien, señor. -El elfo lo llevó hasta uno de los banquitos, junto a la gran mesada que llegaba de una pared a la otra.- ¿Qué le gustaría comer al señor Black?

-Lo que sea que tengan los otros chicos, -le contestó, levantando los hombros. Sospechaba que de todas formas no iba a tener mucha hambre después de leer la historia de Rita. Se le revolvía el estómago con sólo pensar en lo que había escrito.-

-La cena son salchichas con puré, y tarta de arándano de postre.

Sirius asintió y esperó a que sirvieran el plato.

-¿El señor Black quiere algo más?

Negó con la cabeza.- No, gracias.

El elfo desapareció entre los demás, que caminaban por ahí, preparándose para que la cena fuera servida al resto de la escuela. Sirius comió un poco de puré antes de sacar el diario de su bolsillo.

No lo sorprendió ver que a la historia de Rita le habían dado el espacio más grande de la portada.

_Prefecto de Hufflepuff Termina en Azkaban._

Cerró los ojos por un momento y respiró profundamente. ¿Quizás no sería tan malo?

Cinco minutos después sabía lo malo que era.

Aunque Rita había sido incapaz de escribir el nombre Remus, había podido escribir el de Romulus completo, y simplemente se refería a Remus como "el menor de los hermanos Lupin". Había escrito todo el juicio, y quedaba muy claro quién era el hombre lobo en el escándalo.

Entonces, como si no fuera suficiente, había logrado encontrar una foto de Romulus cuando todavía iba a la escuela. Por un lado, Romulus había crecido bastante desde que habían sacado la foto, y podía ser que James no reconociera al jóven que había visto en Cabeza de Puerco. Desafortunadamente por el otro lado, el Romulus más jóven se parecía mucho a Remus.

-Así que ahora lo saben, -susurró, tirando el diario en una chimenea cercana. Se peguntó cuál había sido la reacción de los otros chicos; quizás ya habían tenido tiempo suficiente como para pensarlo y calmarse.

Cuando no pudo perder más tiempo, dejó su apenas tocada cena en la mesada y lentamente se dirigió a la torre de Gryffindor.

La sala común estaaba llena, dado que la cena ya se había terminado. Sirius casi esperaba que los otros alumnos le preguntaran sobre Remus, pero nadie se le acercó. Lily Evans lo saludó casualmente desde un sillón cerca del fuego, pero no le dijo nada de la nota de Rita.

Miró alrededor, a la pila de diarios, y notó que quedaban bastantes. Una mirada alrededor reveló que no todos estaban pensando en el diario. Además de un par de alumnos de séptimo, que se quejaban de la poción extra en su programa, nadie parecía estar hablando del diario en lo absoluto.

Pero Sirius sabía que todavía tenía que enfrentarse a James y Peter, y los dos estaban notablemente ausentes de la sala común. Subió al dormitorio, abriendo la puerta lo más silenciosamente posible. No lo sorprendió ver a los dos sentados en la cama de Peter, con el diario cerca.

Podía ver que James lo miraba de reojo. Cerró la puerta detrás, lo último que quería era que los demás Gryffindor escucharan lo que tenía para decir.

-El profesor Spion es el mejor maestro, ¿no? -Preguntó James en voz alta, todavía sin mirar a Sirius directamente.-

-El mejor profesor de Defensa que hemos tenido, -concordó Peter.-

-De veras que sabe sobre los monstruos que hay, -contestó James. Sirius resopló burlonamnte y se fue hasta su cama.- ¿Algo para decir, Sirius?

-No, -le contestó, distraídamente dándose cuenta de que James le había dicho Sirius, cuando normalmente sólo le decía Black. Se preguntó, por un momento, qué había causado el cambio.

-¿No estás de acuerdo en que Spion sabe lo que enseña? -Preguntó Peter- Seguro que hubiera reconocido a Remus Lupin como hombre lobo de una sola vez.

-No como nosotros, -se rió James- No teníamos idea, ¿verdad?

Peter asintió.- Supongo que fue una sorpresa para tí, -comentó- Enterarte de lo de tu amigo en el juicio.

-Sí, -dijo James, finalmente enfrentando a Sirius.- Con razón estabas de tan mal humor esta semana. Tendrías que haber dicho algo.

Sirius frunció confundido.- ¿Dicho algo?

-No hubiéramos pensado mal de tí por no saber que tu amigo en realidad era un monstruo. No es como si nosotros lo hubiéramos sabido antes.

-Espera un segundo, -Levantó sus manos para que se callara.- ¿Crees que estoy de mal humor porque me avergüenza no haberme dado cuenta de que Remus era un hombre lobo?

-Bueno, sí, -respondió James, refregándose la nuca y mirando a Peter.- No te tiene que dar vergüenza... nosotros tampoco supimos. Sabemos que es tu amigo, pero es como el profesor Spion dijo en clase... los hombres lobo son muy astutos, y pueden parecer casi humanos cuando no es luna llena.

-¿Casi humanos? -Le preguntó, girando los ojos.- ¡Potter, eres un idiota!

-¿Qué? -Respondió, su boca se abrió y cerró una o dos veces, antes de que por fin pudiera hablar de nuevo.- Te estamos diciendo que no te culpamos por no saber.

-¡Lo he sabido desde el Marzo pasado!

-Pero, lo visitaste después de eso.

-¿Creíste que dejaría de ser su amigo porque lo atacó un hombre lobo?

-¡Es un hombre lobo!

-¡No me importa!

-¿Eso es lo que hiciste hoy? -Interrumpió repentinamente Peter- ¿Te pasaste el día con un hombre lobo?

Sirius solamente lo miró venenosamente, sabiendo que sería inútil negarlo.-

-Es eso, ¿no? -Se burló James- Y aquí estamos nosotros, creyéndote cuando dijiste que no eras como los demás Blacks. ¡Y todo este tiempo andabas por ahí con un hombre lobo!

-¿Crees que el resto de mi familia se junta con hombres lobo? -Le preguntó, riéndose. Negó con la cabeza, sorprendido por su ignorancia.-

-Son criaturas oscuras, ¿no?

-También son híbridos, -se burló- Y la familia Black no se asocia con ellos.

-Además de tí.

-Además de mí, -confirmó- Remus es mi amigo, y no me importa si es un hombre lobo, un vampiro o el diablo en persona.

-No puedes juntarte con un hombre lobo, -le dijo James fríamente.- No son como nosotros, son peligrosos. Seguramente ya está planeando cómo morderte y convertirte en uno.

-Tonterías.

-El profesor Spion dice...

-Me importa una mierda lo que dice el profesor Spion, -lo interrumpió- No sabe de qué está hablando.

-Dumbledore debe pensar que sí, o no lo hubiera contratado.

-No me importa, -le contestó enojado. Sospechaba que Dumbledore no había tenido elección, sin embargo no tenía intención de confiarles sus teorías a los otros chicos.

-¿Lo vas a seguir viendo? -Preguntó James- Seguro que se está escondiendo en el bosque.

-Eso es muy cerca de la escuela, -comentó Peter, un escalofrío lo recorrió y miró por la ventana hacia la luna.-

-La luna llena fue anoche, -suspiró Sirius, sentándose en el borde de su cama.- No hay un hombre lobo corriendo por el bosque esta noche, sólo un chico de trece años que tiene frío, hambre y miedo, y sigue débil por una transformación más dolorosa de lo que nos podemos imaginar.

-¿La has visto? -Preguntó James curiosamente-

-¿A la transformación?

Él asintió.

-Una vez. A Remus no le gusta que lo vean cambiar.

-¿Cómo es?

-Horrible, -susurró Sirius.- Mi amigo estaba sufriendo terriblemente, y no había nada que pudiera hacer para ayudarlo.

-El profesor Spion podría ayudarlo, -sugirió Peter.- Si lo vamos a ver, estoy seguro de que ayudará.

-¡No! -Gritó, parándose de nuevo.-

-Es un profesor, sabrá qué hacer, -razonó James-

-¿No leíste la hisrotia de Rita? -Preguntó impacientemente.- Hay una órden de ejecución para Remus. ¡Si el Ministerio lo atrapa, lo mata!

-Estás exagerando.

-¿Exagerando? -Le gritó- ¿Qué crees que significa un pedido de ejecución para un hombre lobo? Lo matarán.

Estaba temblando tanto que se tuvo que volver a sentar.-

-El profesor Spion nos dijo que podemos ir a verlo en cualquier momento si necesitamos su ayuda con criaturas oscuras, -comentó James- Estoy seguro de que...

-¡Spion está aquí para encontrar a Remus, pedazo de idiota! -Le gritó- Por eso vino, por eso nos pide que lo vayamos a ver, para poder encontrar a Remus.

-Ahora te pusiste paranoico.

-No le dirás _nada_ a Spion, -declaró, sacando su varita y apuntando a James.-

-¿Me vas a embrujar? -Preguntó con una sonrisa burlona.-

-Te borraré la memoria si es necesario, -le contestó, el frío tono de voz dejando bien en claro que no era broma.

-No lo harías.

-Inténtalo.

-Bien, -James levantó las manos, rindiéndose.- Vé y júntate con el hombre lobo, pero si veo un solo rasguño que se parezca a una mordida, te reportaré al profesor Spion sin dudarlo.

Sirius lo miró incrédulamente. No confiaba totalmente en que lo dejara seguir saliendo de la escuela, pero a menos que estuviera dispuesto a cumplir su amenaza y borrar su memoria, un hechizo que ni siquiera estaba seguro de poder lograr, no tenía elección.

Finalmente asintió y bajó su varita. Tendría que asegurarse de no llamar la atención a sus salidas.

* * *

Durante los próximos meses Sirius se aseguró de que cuando visitaba a Remus no lo siguieran. Nunca iba el mismo día de la semana, ni tomaba el mismo camino hacia el bosque. Además se esforzó por hacer que sus visitas coincidieran con las prácticas de Quidditch de James. Agradeció especialmente las nuevas prácticas matutinas que el nuevo cazador de Gryffindor sufría del otro lado del bosque. Sabía que Remus se movía por el bosque con Firenze, y esperaba que entre ellos pudieran cubrir bien su rastro.

James y Peter seguían siendo fríos con él, y habían dejado bien claro que no les agradaba que se asociara con un hombre lobo. Además no paraban de hablar del profesor Spion, un hombre que Sirius comenzaba a despreciar. Pasaron todo Septiembre estudiando hombres lobo, hasta que por fin siguieron con los vampiros, pero el profesor seguía casualmente haciendo comentarios sobre los hombres lobo en clase. Lo hacía tan a menudo que hasta otros alumnos lo habían notado y comentado sobre su obsesión con las criaturas.

Él mismo se hubiera burlado de la obsesión del profesor, de no ser porque sabía que él estaba igualmente obsesionado con ellos, y uno en particular.

Siguió llevando no solamente comida y pociones, sino más ropa, libros y cualquier otra cosa que creía le podía ser útil al jóven hombre lobo.

Se preocupaba mucho por él. Estaba seguro de que estaba bajando de peso, y había un cansancio en él que nunca había visto antes. Además había empezado a notar que sus heridas no estaban sanando con tanta rapidez como antes.

La simple verdad era que la vida en el bosque era difícil... demasiado difícil para un chico que todavía no llegaba a los catorce.

A Sirius le costaba más y más dejar a Remus después de sus visitas, y estaba aterrorizado de lo que podía pasar una vez que Escocia realmente entrara en el Invierno.-

-Te voy a extrañar la próxima luna llena, -comentó Remus-

-¿A qué te refieres? -Preguntó, frunciendo.-

-Cae entre Navidad y Año Nuevo, -explicó- No te veré hasta que vuelvan a empezar las clases.

-Claro que sí, -sonrió- ¿No te dije? Me quedo para Navidad de ahora en adelante.

-¿Por mí? -Preguntó sospechosamente- Ya te lo he dicho, estoy bien.

Sirius negó con la cabeza, exitosamente terminando con lo que estaba seguro hubiera sido otra discusión.- Por mi hermano, -explicó- ¿Recuerdas que te conté que va a una escuela para squibs en Australia? -Remus asintió- Bueno, madre y padre dicen que es muy caro que vuelva para Navidad, pero la gente va a hacer comentarios si yo vuelvo y él no. Así que me quedo en Hogwarts para las vacaciones.

-No parece muy divertido.

-Mejor que aguantar a mis padres en sus cenas, -murmuró Sirius- Y quiere decir que voy a estar para la luna llena.

Remus sonrió por la noticia, y Sirius sintió que una sonrisa le aparecía en su cara. Era como un acto reflejo: cuando sea que Remus sonreía él hacía lo mismo, sin importar la situación en la que estuvieran.-

-¿Entonces estás lo suficientemente cálido por aquí? -Preguntó- ¿Cómo fue la primera nevada del año?

-Fría y mojada, como siempre, -hizo una mueca.

-Puedo tratar de traerte más mantas, si quieres.

-Nah. -Negó con la cabeza- Firenze trajo bastantes del campamento.

-¿Lo dejan traerte cosas?

-Bueno, ahora prácticamente vive ahí, así que no les molesta tanto.

-¿Te ha estado dejando solo más tiempo? -Le preguntó, agarrándole el brazo y mirándolo a los ojos. Saber que Firenze estaba con Remus era lo único que evitaba que entrara en pánico por el bienestar de su amigo. Miró a Remus venenosamente, notando que estaba colorado y dándose cuenta de que no había querido dejar salir esa información.-

-No por más de un día o dos, y siempre está conmigo para la luna llena.

-¡No puedes vivir solo en el bosque!

-Tiene responsabilidades con los otros centauros, -explicó en voz baja- Si no hace lo que le piden, le dirán al Ministerio dónde estoy.

Sirius frunció. No le gustaba la idea de Remus solo en el bosque, ni un poco.-

-Me va bien, -aseguró- Te preocupas demasiado.

-No lo puedo evitar, -admitió- Odio pensar en que estés por aquí solo.

-¿El Ministerio sigue por ahí? -Preguntó Remus, y Sirius sabía que se estaba esforzando por cambiar el tema. Lo último que quería hacer era discutir con él, así que alejó sus preocupaciones de nuevo.-

-Sólo el profesor Spion, -murmuró en respuesta a su pregunta.- Nos hizo una prueba sobre hombres lobo la semana pasada. Dijo que nuestras notas fueron muy bajas la última vez.

-¿Crees que aprobaste? -Preguntó Remus con una sonrisa burlona.-

-Seguramente no, -contestó, sonrendo de vuelta.- ¿Cómo reconoce a un hombre lobo? Bueno, tiene más o menos mi estatura, quizás unos centímetros más, pelo castaño, ojos marrones, linda sonrisa... ¿qué?

Remus lo miraba riéndose.-

-¿Cuál es el chiste?

-¿Crees que tengo linda sonrisa? -Remus le sonrió-

-Eh... -Sintió que se ponía colorado al darse cuenta de lo que había dicho. ¿Linda sonrisa? ¿De dónde había salido eso? Entonces miró de nuevo a esa sonrisa y se dio cuenta de que era linda. Levantó los hombros, ligeramente avergonzado, haciendo que Remus se riera y le diera un codazo. Él hizo lo mismo y sonrió.-

-Linda sonrisa. -Repitió Remus, sonriendo burlonamente.

Sirius le devolvió la sonrisa, preguntándose por un momento cuándo se había dado cuenta de que le gustaba la sonrisa de Remus.

Se rió y bromeó con Remus el resto de la tarde, tratando de no enfocarse en el pensamiento que no dejaba de aparecer en su mente en momentos inesperados.

Remus era su mejor amigo, era natural que le agradara. Que creyera que tenía linda sonrisa no significaba nada, ¿verdad? No era como si gustara de él ni nada de eso. Le gustaban las chicas, como a todos los otros chicos de catorce años que conocía. Bueno, no tenía ninguna chica en particular, ni alguna que le hubiera gustado en otro momento... no significaba que le gustaran otros chicos.

Se rió con Remus mientras caminaban por el bosque, tratando de no pensar en cuánto disfrutaba escuchar su risa. Trató de no notar cómo el pelo castaño se veía más claro, casi dorado, en el sol de Invierno, o en cómo sus ojos brillaban.

Y ciertamente hizo lo mejor posible para dejar de pensar en sus labios, ligeramente aplanados por el clima frío, que formaban la sonrisa más linda que había visto.

* * *

A Remus lo recorrió un escalofrío, tenía más frío que nunca. Trató de sentarse, pero estaba demasiado mareado como para lograrlo.-

-Toma esto. -Reconoció vagamente la voz de Sirius, pero no pudo abrir sus ojos para verlo. Podía probar la poción en su boca, y la sintió cayendo por su pera.-

-T-ta-tanto frío, -susurró-

-¿Te puedes parar? -Preguntó Sirius.

Trató de negar con la cabeza.

-No te puedes quedar aquí esta noche, -le dijo- Se acerca una tormenta.

-N-no hay opción.

-Vendrás a Hogwarts.

Trató de negarcon la cabeza.

-Sin discusión, Remus. No estás bien, y si te quedas aquí esta noche, te vas a morir.

-Pero...

-Los demás están en sus casas por las vacaciones, nadie sabrá que estás allí.

Sintió un par de manos fuertes levantándolo, pero un momento después sus rodillas se rindieron.-

-Tienes que tratar de caminar, Remus. No te puedo arrastrar hasta el castillo.

Remus asintió y Sirius lo volvió a levantar. Era un esfuerzo seguir parado, y se recostó en Sirius, usándolo como apoyo para volver a Hogwarts en una pieza. Se cayó muchas veces, pero él nunca lo dejó caer. Estaba tan cansado que no podía abrir los ojos, pero confiaba en que Sirius lo llevara por el camino correcto.

Apenas notó cuando el suave pasto se convirtió en dura piedra.

Podía escuchar voces mientras subían unas escaleras.- ¿Quién? -Susurró, tratando de abrir los ojos para ver quién hablaba.-

-Sólo los cuadros, -le contestó Sirius, también susurrando.- No le dirán a nadie. Vamos, no falta mucho.

En un momento sintió que la escalera debajo se movía, y se agarró a Sirius mientras esperaban que volvieran a reacomodarse.

Sí pudo abrir sus ojos lo suficiente como para ver a la dama gorda, que cuidaba la entrada a la sala común de Gryffindor.

-Muérdago, -le dijo firmemente Sirius cuando le pidió la contraseña.

Entonces el retrato se abrió y Sirius lo ayudó a subir por el agujero.

-El dormitorio está arriba, -le dijo- Vamos, quedan algunos otros Gryffindor, tenemos que subirte antes de que vuelvan.

-Cansado.

-Lo sé, sólo un par de escaleras más, entonces podrás dormir. Lo prometo.

Entonces sintió que caía en una manta, con una cómoda almohada bajo la cabeza. Suspiró contento y se tapó con la frazada, apenas dándose cuenta de la cálida presencia a la que estaba abrazado.-

-Ahora duerme, -susurró Sirius, cerca de su oído.- No voy a dejar que nadie te encuentre.

Entonces durmió profundamente, soñando sueños que eran más como pesadillas. La única presencia estable en ellos era Sirius, parado entre él y los cazadores sin cara que lo querían capturar.

* * *

Estaba muy cansado, y le dolía todo. Apenas notó que estaba enfermo, pero parecía no poder volver a la consciencia.

A través de la oscuridad, escuchó voces.

Primero estaba Sirius, tranquilo, cariñoso y pidiéndole que se mejorara. Una presencia fuerte, prometiéndole que lo mentendría seguro.

Entonces había otra voz, incluso más conocida, susurrando a través de la oscuridad.-

-Estoy aquí, Rem. Esta vez no me voy. Me quedo todo el tiempo que me necesites.

-¿Rom? -Preguntó ásperamente, confundido. Trató de estirar su brazo hacia la voz, pero sólo encontró aire completamente helado. Su mano cayó en la manta, e hizo una mueca ante el dolor que el movimiento le causó.-

-No trates de moverte. Volviste a abrir la herida en tu brazo.

-Sirius...

-Volverá pronto. No vuelvas a tratar de moverte.

-¿Rom?

-Aquí estoy, Rem.

-Te extrañé.

-Yo también.

-No me dejes.

-No me voy a ningún lado. Trata de no moverte.

-¿Dónde...? -Susurró, tratando nuevamente de levantar su mano.-

-No trates de moverte.

-No... -gruñó, tratando no solamente de terminar su oración, si no además de quedarse despierto.

* * *

El ruido de un grito ahogado lo despertó, y esta vez cuando abrió los ojos notó que podía hacerlo bien.

Giró la cabeza para mirar alrededor, pero no vio nada más que el interior de las cortinas, que lo cubrían del resto de la habitación.

Trató de sentarse, pero era demasiado débil como para lograrlo. Tampoco podía hablar, le dolía demasiado la gargante como para forzarla a emitir sonido.

-No le puedes decir, -susurró una voz fuertemente.-

-Pero estás... -escuchó que contestaba Sirius.-

-No necesita saber, no ahora.

-¡Él querría saber!

-Lo matará.

_¿Rom?_

Remus frunció, recordando haber creído escuchar la voz de su hermano antes. Había creído que era un sueño, pero ahora estaba más despierto que había estado desde la última luna llena.

¿Acaso habían sacado a su hermano de Azkaban?

Trató de sentarse de nuevo, pero falló miserablemente. Se acercó a la cortina, estirándose lo más posible para abrirla.

Parado cerca de la ventana estaba Sirius, dándole la espalda a la cama. Vió cómo se pasaba, frustrado, una mano por el pelo.- Se enterará tarde o temprano.

-Se lo diré cuando mejore.

Si era Rom. Remus tironeó la cortina, tratando de moverla para ver a su hermano.

Se recostó en su costado y le dio el tirón más fuerte que pudo.

Entonces vio a su hermano y la sonrisa que había estado a punto de darle se congeló.

-No, -susuró, negando con la cabeza. Entonces todo se puso negro.

* * *

-¿Remus?

Abrió los ojos y se encontró con los de Sirius.

-¿Qué pasó?

-Te desmayaste, -explicó- Entendible, en serio. -Se dio vuelta y miró venosamente al otro lado de la cama.

Remus miró hacia ese lado, para ver a quién le daba esa mirada.- ¿Rom? -Susurró, su visión volvió a ponerse borrosa, esta vez por lágrimas.

Parado, o mejor dicho flotando, del otro lado de la cama, estaba el cuerpo blanco perlado de un fantasma.

-¡No! -Gritó- ¡NO!

-Está bien, Remus, -aseguró Sirius, rodeándolo con sus brazos y tratando de calmarlo.

Remus negó con la cabeza, sin dejar de mirar la cara de su hermano.- No, -susurró.

-Estará bien, -prometió Sirus.- Estará bien

Pero, mirando a la forma fantasmal de su hermano, no podía creer en las palabras de su amigo, sin importar lo sinceras que parecieran.


	18. Aquí a mi lado

Aquí a mi lado

Remus miraba por la vieja ventana de la torre de Gryffindor. Trataba de convencerse de que si no se daba vuelta, no sería cierto. Si simplemente seguía mirando para otro lado, no se haría verdad. Estaría sentado en una habitación con su hermano, y en cualquier momento Romulus se le acercaría para despeinarlo cariñosamente, como siempre. Tenía que seguir tratando de convencerse, a pesar de saber que era mentira.

-Esperaba que pasaran un par de años más antes de que nos encontraran, -explicó Romulus tristemente.-

-Tenía que pasar tarde o temprano, -le contestó Remus simplemente.- Nos han estado buscando por muchos años.

-Nunca quise dejarte por tanto tiempo, tampoco, -continuó- Un par de días, una semana como mucho, y hubiera vuelto. Pero cada vez que creía haberlos perdido, encontraba otro auror siguiéndome.

-No es culpa tuya, -susurró Remus, sin dejar de mirar por la ventana. Quería decirle que se callara y dejara de hablar de eso. Quizás entonces podría fingir que no había pasado, que no era real, que no estaba en medio de su peor pesadilla.

-Tampoco es tuya, -le dijo Romulus seriamente.-

-Tendría que volver al bosque, -suspiró Remus, pero no se movió de su lugar en la ventana.-

-No vas a ningún lado, -anunció Sirius desde la puerta.-

-El resto de la escuela vuelve mañana, -explicó- Tengo que salir antes de que se complique mucho irme sin que me vean. Dijiste que el profesor Spion volvería a Hogwarts con los otros chicos.

-Sí, -confirmó, asintiendo.- Ha estado en el Ministerio durante las vacaciones. Se la pasó presumiendo que habían atrapado a un hombre lobo muy violento llamado Greyback. Quería estar ahí cuando lo interrogaran.

-Tengo que salir antes de que vuelva. El clima mejoro un poco. Yo…

-No vas a volver al bosque, -repitió Sirius. Puso una bandeja de comida de la cocina en la mesita de luz, un poco más fuerte de lo que era necesario, provocando que el jugo de calabaza se volcara un poco.

-¿Tienes una mejor idea? –Le preguntó irritado. Ignoró la comida que Sirius le había traído. Era inútil acostumbrarse a comida tan buena cuando sabía que no iba a tener más.-

-Te puedes quedar aquí, -dijo Sirius, como si fuera una solución obvia que Remus no había notado por alguna razón.

-¿Crees que tus _amigos_ no notaran al hombre lobo en la cama extra? –Le preguntó sarcásticamente.

-Los embrujaré si…

-Sirius, -interrumpió Remus, suspirando con frustración.- No puedes seguir embrujando a todos para siempre.

-Remus tiene razón, -estuvo de acuerdo Romulus, sonando ligeramente orgulloso.- Los dos son rápidos en sacar sus varitas en vez de encontrar una mejor solución a sus problemas.

-¿Entonces estás de acuerdo en que tengo que volver al bosque? –Remus se dirigió a su hermano por primera vez y se sorprendió al verlo negar con la cabeza.

-Puede haber dejado de llover, pero sigue siendo invierno y no estás bien.

-No me puedo quedar aquí, -le dijo, sin importar lo mucho que le hubiera gustado quedarse en la torre de Gryffindor.

-Sí, puedes, -contestó Sirius.- El dormitorio está vacío casi todo el día, nadie va a saber que estás aquí. Romulus puede andar por ahí y decirte si alguien viene. Te dará tiempo para esconderte.

-¿Y en la noche? –Le preguntó- ¿Vas a convencer a los demás de dormir en la sala común o algo?

-Siempre duermo con las cortinas cerradas, -explicó Sirius.- Al menos desde la primera semana, cuando me di cuenta de que tener una advertencia de que se acercaban era buena idea. –Abrió la cortina más cercana, demostrando el ruido que hacía cuando se cerraba.- No se van a molestar en abrir las cortinas. Ni siquiera sabrán que estás aquí.

-¿Y dónde planeas dormir?

-Eh… -Sirius dejó de hablar y levantó los hombros, mirando a su propia cama. No estaba muy contento de compartir cama con Remus, especialmente considerando la clase de sueños que había estado teniendo últimamente. Pero Remus no se podía quedar en la cama extra sin que los demás lo vieran.-

-Qué mal que no puedo usar la que sobra, -murmuró Remus, pateando la cama extra.- Ya está aquí y nadie la usa.

-Una vez pregunté, -comentó Sirius mientras se sentaba en dicha cama.- La profesora McGonagall dijo que Dumbledore había dicho que la cama quedara aquí, a pesar de que nadie la usaba. Cuando ella le preguntó por qué, dijo algo de que las camas extra eran útiles a veces, y algo de un fuego.

-Una vez prendió fuego las cortinas, -explicó Romulus.- Es un rumor que se ha dicho por años, y de vez en cuando a alguien lo desafían a preguntarle. Solía ser bastante rebelde en su tiempo.

-¿De verdad crees que me pueda quedar aquí sin que lo sepan? –Remus parecía dudarlo, Sirius no lo culpaba. Él tampoco estaba seguro de que fuera posible.

* * *

-Muévete, -murmuró Sirius mientras él y Remus peleaban con la pesada manta de la cama.-

-Perdón, -susurró Remus, sin estar completamente seguro de que los demás estuvieran dormidos, a pesar de los ronquidos que indicaban que lo estaban. Lo último que querían era arriesgarse a despertar a los Gryffindor durmientes.

James y Peter habían vuelto a Hogwarts con los demás un rato después de la cena. Sirius se había saltado la cena de vuelta, que en realidad era otra cena de Navidad especialmente hecha para los alumnos que, por alguna razón, no habían podido tenerla en su casa. Sirius se la había perdido y en vez de eso había sacado comida de la cocina, así que habían comido juntos en el dormitorio.

No habían necesitado que Romulus les dijera cuando el resto de los Gryffindor volvieron a la torre, los ruidos de la sala común habían llegado hasta arriba al volver la vida a la escuela.

Remus se había metido al baño, que quedaba justo en el pasillo que llevaba al dormitorio, mientras Sirius había ido a mezclarse con los demás en la sala común. Romulus había desaparecido para descubrir qué planeaba el profesor Spion, y para evitar provocar sospecha entre los Gryffindor de por qué de repente había un nuevo fantasma en su torre… particularmente uno que podría ser sorprendentemente conocido para James Potter y Peter Pettigrew.

Sirius había prometido mantener a James y Peter hablando en la sala común por al menos una hora, dándole a Remus tiempo suficiente para bañarse, cambiarse las vendas de las heridas y volver al dormitorio. Para cuando los demás volvieran, Remus tenía que estar seguramente escondido detrás de las cortinas de la cama y nadie sabría que estaba allí.

No había salido perfectamente, un estornudo de Remus, a pesar de ser bruscamente silenciado, provocó que el corazón de Sirius se acelerara. Afortunadamente James y Peter no lo habían estado mirando, y había logrado convencerlos de que el estornudo había sido suyo, a pesar de escucharse del otro lado de la habitación.

Pero lo peor ya había pasado, y ahora todo lo que debían hacer era mantener el engaño durante el tiempo que fuera necesario.

-¿Sirius? –Susurró Remus-

-¿Qué?

-¿Crees que los fantasmas tengan una segunda oportunidad para seguir adelante?

-No sé, -admitió- Hay algunos fantasmas por aquí, pero nunca les pregunté eso.

-No quiero que Rom esté atrapado aquí por siempre, -explicó Remus, sin que fuera necesario. Sirius sabía cuánto se preocupaba por lo que su hermano había elegido hacer. Se estaba culpando a sí mismo, y había muy poco que Sirius pudiera hacer o decir para calmarlo.-

-¿Le has preguntado?

Remus negó con la cabeza sin decir nada.

-Tendrás que hablarle bien en algún momento.

-No quiero, -admitió Remus. Alejó sus ojos de Sirius.-

-¿Por qué no? Sigue siendo tu hermano. Puede dolerle que lo sigas ignorando, especialmente después de todo que hizo por ti.

-Si le hablo, quiere decir que realmente está pasando, -susurró Remus.- Quiere decir que de verdad está… -dejó de hablar, incapaz de completar la oración por las lágrimas que sentía queriendo salir.-

-Ignorar a Rom no lo volverá menos real, -le dijo Sirius.-

-Lo sé, -susurró Remus, mientras las lágrimas comenzaban a caer nuevamente.

Sirius lo acercó a él.-

-Debes pensar que soy un bebé, -murmuró Remus unos minutos después.

-No, -le contestó en voz baja.- Pero tienes que hablar con él.

Remus asintió.- Le voy a hablar mañana.

* * *

-¿Te saliste durante las vacaciones? –Preguntó James mientras caminaban para herbología.

-¿Qué te importa? –Le preguntó de vuelta, usando la misma respuesta de siempre para ese tipo de preguntas. James lo cuestionaba sobre sus salidas al bosque mucho más frecuentemente de lo que a Sirius le hubiera gustado. Se estaba empezando a preguntar si James se estaba obsesionando con Remus de la misma forma en que él lo estaba. Parecía que sin importar cuantas veces cambiara de tema, James no iba a dejar de meterse.

-Sólo trato de hacer conversación, -respondió James, levantando los hombros.- Entonces, ¿fuiste?

-Sí. –No tenía sentido negarlo. James fácilmente podía adivinar que las vacaciones habían sido la oportunidad perfecta para salirse de Hogwarts.

-Les conté a mis padres que el profesor Spion se está enfocando mucho en los hombres lobo, -continuó James, ignorando su tono de voz.- Mi papá dice que es conocido por trabajar con ellos.

-¿Y?

-A mi papá no le cae muy bien, -comentó James con una sonrisa que era más una mueca.- Cree que sigue el libro de reglas muy de cerca o algo así.

Sirius resopló.- Parece que tu papá tiene más cerebro que tú.

-¡Eh! Me estoy tratando de disculpar.

-¿Así le dices?

-Mira, estoy tratando de arreglar las cosas, -siseó James- Nos llevábamos mejor el año pasado, ¿no?

Sirius asintió.

-Quizás la próxima vez que visites a Remus, -hizo énfasis en el nombre para mostrar que ya no se refería a él como el hombre lobo,- yo y Peter podemos ir contigo.

-Claro que no, -negó con la cabeza.-

-Bien, -James forzó una sonrisa.- Si cambias de opinión, déjanos saber.

Sirius lo ignoró mientras entraban al bastante caluroso invernadero número cuatro. No era que no le facilitaría mucho las cosas tener a James y Peter de su lado, pero era imposible confiar en el repentino cambio de opinión. El profesor Spion decía que los hombres lobo eran astutos y engañosos, pero parecía que sus cazadores eran iguales, si no es que peores.

* * *

-¿Ya estás listo para hablar? –Preguntó Romulus, un momento después de aparecer en el dormitorio.

Remus asintió y se forzó a mirar a su hermano. Había cambiado en el par de meses que habían estado separados el uno del otro. Su pelo, generalmente corto, ahora estaba a un par de centímetros de sus hombros. También estaba más flaco, claramente la comida en Azkaban no era muy buena. Se veía mayor, cansado y había un poco de barba en su normalmente afeitada cara. Remus hizo una mueca ante lo que vio, culpándose a sí mismo por todo de nuevo.

-Deja de hacer eso, -ordenó Romulus afectuosamente.-

-¡No estoy haciendo nada!

-Te estás echando la culpa de nuevo, -acusó Romulus- Te conozco lo suficientemente bien como para reconocer los signos.

-¿Cómo puedo no hacerlo? –Susurró Remus.- De no ser por mí, seguirías vivo.

-Remus, -Romulus dudó, y Remus levantó la vista para mirar a su hermano a los ojos.- Yo tomé esta decisión, con los ojos abiertos. Sabía en lo que me estaba metiendo, y lo volvería a hacer si fuera necesario.

-Pero ahora estás atrapado… -Remus movió la mano, haciendo una seña, sin poder encontrar las palabras necesarias.- No podrás seguir adelante, o…

-Remus, no. –Romulus negó con la cabeza.- No estoy aquí para hacerte sentir culpa, y no quiero hablar de lo que pueda pasar en unos años.

-¿Entonces por qué estás aquí?

-Porque me necesitas, -le contestó simplemente.-

-Me va bien, -murmuró defensivamente.- Es sólo un poco más difícil de lo que pensé que sería.

-Oh, Rem, -Romulus suspiró.- Te va muy bien, y estoy realmente orgulloso de lo bien que te has manejado. Pero, te guste o no, todavía me necesitas. Ahora, ve a buscar ese libro de pociones sanadoras de esa repisa.

-No me vas a dar clases, ¿o sí?

-Bueno, sí, -murmuró Romulus, girando los ojos.- Es el último libro; apresúrate, para que podamos empezar.

-¿Pero…?

-Pero nada, -contestó- Seguramente has estado descansando por meses, ahora no tienes excusa. No es como si tuviera que trabajar.

Remus suspiró, pero se levantó para buscar el libro de una repisa cercana a la cama de Sirius.

-Parece que tiene la edición más nueva, -comentó Romulus mientras Remus revisaba la lista de contenidos.- El capítulo seis fue el último que leímos, supongo que no has hojeado el siete, ¿o sí?

Remus se ruborizó y miró el capítulo siete.- Pociones restauradoras de sangre, -comenzó, ya sintiendo el aburrimiento que llegaba al leer el capítulo en voz alta.

Los dos hermanos se pasaron la mañana leyendo el capítulo siete, con Remus tratando de memorizar de qué se trataba la parte práctica.

Casi era hora del almuerzo cuando escuchó unos pasos en las escaleras. Romulus desapareció por un momento, antes de volver, confirmando que era Sirius. Remus suspiró aliviado y volvió a saltar a la cama.-

-¿Cómo están? –Preguntó, metiendo la cabeza por la puerta.-

-Está aburrido, -contestó Romulus, levantando los hombros.

-Es que no le veo el sentido, -se quejó Remus- Incluso si supiera todas esas cosas, sería inútil sin el caldero y todos los ingredientes.

-Hay un caldero de sobra bajo la cama, -le dijo Sirius.- Además hay bastantes ingredientes básicos para pociones sanadoras comunes en una caja.

-¿No te molesta que use tus cosas? –Preguntó, sus ojos se iluminaron ante la idea de hacer algo práctico en vez de solamente leerlo.-

-Los ingredientes son de Madame Pomfrey, y ella sabe que son para ti. Pero no hagas la poción restauradora de fuerza todavía. Solamente sirve por un par de días antes de echarse a perder. Tendremos que prepararla cuando falte menos para la luna llena.

Remus asintió, tratando de no sentirse celoso de la sonrisa que Romulus le daba a Sirius. Había una parte de orgullo en esa mirada, como si Sirius lo hubiera impresionado. Le hubiera gustado poder tener ese tipo de reacción de su hermano. Sabía que estaba orgulloso de él, lo había dicho esa mañana; pero cuando se trataba de clases, estaba seguro de que lo decepcionaba.

-¿Dónde están tus libros de Encantamientos? –Le preguntó Romulus a Sirius.-

-En mi baúl, -le contestó- ¿Van a estudiar eso esta tarde?

Romulus asintió mientras Sirius sacaba los libros y se los daba a Remus.- Creo que comenzaremos con una revisión en encantamientos protectores.

Remus volvió a suspirar.

-Toma. –Sirius sacó su varita y se la pasó.- Puedes tener la mía por esta tarde.

-¿No la necesitas? –Preguntó, agarrando la varita de todas formas.-

-Hoy no, -explicó Sirius.- Tengo doble Historia de la Magia, charlas aburridas y nunca nada práctico, y Runas Antiguas, todo escrito.

-Siempre creí que las clases serían más emocionantes, -comentó, frunciendo.-

-Algunas lo son, -le contestó Sirius.- Suelo tener todas mis clases prácticas como Pociones y Transfiguración a la mañana, y lo escrito a la tarde. Si haces lo opuesto, te puedo prestar mi varita por la tarde.

-Lo pensaste todo, ¿eh? –Comentó con una sonrisa.

-Bastante, -le devolvió la sonrisa.- Ahora solamente me queda ver cómo hacer para que dejes de quedarte con todas las mantas a la noche.

-¡Idiota! –Se rió. Hasta Romulus se estaba riendo.

El almuerzo pasó amigablemente. Sirius sacó suficiente comida de la cocina para los dos. Si realmente lo intentaba, Remus casi podía creer que estaban de vuelta en Hogsmade, sentados en la mesa de la cocina. Sólo la presencia fantasmal de Romulus impedía que se lo creyera.

Sirius pronto volvió a desaparecer y Remus volvió a sus propias clases.

-Quisiera poder ir a clase con los demás, -comentó Remus distraídamente mientras hojeaba el libro de Encantamientos.-

-Lo sé, Rem. Lo sé, -contestó Romulus.

* * *

-¡Potter!

Sirius abrió los ojos al escuchar una muy enojada voz femenina gritar desde afuera de la habitación. Era la mañana del sábado y había estado esperando poder dormir hasta tarde. No había dormido particularmente bien esa semana, la extraña sensación de tener a Remus acurrucado alrededor suyo lo había mantenido despierto hasta la madrugada. Había estado particularmente despierto la noche del viernes, pero eventualmente se había quedado dormido un rato después de que los suaves ronquidos de Remus comenzaran.

No lo sorprendió particularmente saber que Remus se la había acercado durante la noche. Tenía la cabeza encima de su hombro, y uno de sus brazos encima de su pecho. Sirius no estaba en la posición más cómoda posible cuando se despertó, y Remus, molestamente, seguía durmiendo a pesar de los gritos.

-¡Potter! Tendrías que haber estado en el campo hace diez minutos. ¡Levanta el culo de esa cama y baja aquí ahora¡

Sirius escuchó los gritos que venían desde afuera, al ruido se le agregaban golpes en la puerta. Reconoció la voz como la de Charlene "Charlie" Grahams, una chica loca por el Quidditch que era Golpeadora del equipo.

Remus no era el único que podía dormir a través de los gritos: parecía que James tampoco notaba nada.

-¡Si no apareces en los siguientes diez segundos, voy a entrar y arrastrarte hasta allá con pijama! Diez… nueve… ocho…

-James, levántate, idiota, -llamó Peter.- No la queremos aquí.

-… cinco… cuatro…

-¡James! –El grito de Peter fue acompañado por un golpe que sonó sospechosamente como si alguien tirara un libro por la habitación.-

-… Dos… uno… ¡Suficiente, Potter!

Sirius escuchó que la puerta se abría, y fue ese golpe en particular el que despertó a Remus.

-¿Qué…? –Comenzó, pero Sirius lo detuvo tapándole la boca. Remus asintió una vez, y Sirius alejó la mano de su boca cuando se aseguró de que estaba lo suficientemente despierto como para darse cuenta de que tenía que quedarse callado.

Remus también estaba lo suficientemente despierto como para notar que estaba prácticamente acostado encima de Sirius y comenzó a alejarse de él. Desafortunadamente el nudo de las sábanas hacía que le costara moverse y apenas se había separado un par de centímetros cuando las cortinas se abrieron.

-Te advertí que… -Comenzó Charlene, pero se detuvo al darse cuenta de su error.- ¿Quién demonios eres tú?

-Esa es la cama de Sirius, -explicó Peter, al no poder ver la cama.-

-No me refiero a Sirius. –Le contestó Charlene impacientemente.-

-¿Entonces de quién ha…? –Preguntó James, mientras salía de su cama, poniéndose los zapatos mientras lo hacía.- ¡Mierda!

Sirius estaba tratando de alcanzar su varita antes de que James se recuperara de la sorpresa.

De reojo, pudo ver que Peter se estiraba peligrosamente para ver qué estaban viendo James y Charlene.

-¿Ese es el…? –Comenzó Peter, pero un rápido Silencio de parte de Sirius hizo que no pudiera decir el resto de su oración.

Miró a Charlene.- Vete, -ordenó.

Charlene pareció dudarlo.

-Vete, Charlie, -le dijo James, asintiendo.- Estaré en el campo en unos minutos.

-¿Sirius? –Susurró Remus.

-No pasa nada, -le contestó, sin dejar de mirar a James.-

-¿Pero quién es él? –Preguntó Charlie, señalando a Remus.- ¿Es nuevo?

-No, -contestó James, antes de que Sirius pudiera abrir la boca.- Vive en Hogsmade, pero a veces se mete a la escuela para visitar a su novio.

Sirius lo miró venenosamente, tenía la cara roja por la vergüenza.

Charlene no parecía convencida, pero dado que nadie más dijo nada, no tuvo elección.- Cinco minutos, Potter, -advirtió, la práctica de Quidditch era nuevamente lo más importante en su lista.

Sirius esperó a que la puerta se cerrara, antes de mirar a James venenosamente.- ¿Para qué le dijiste eso?

-¿No es para eso que está aquí? –Preguntó James, con voz falsamente inocente.- Ciertamente parecen un par de raritos.

-No soy rarito, -murmuró Sirius, ignorando a propósito sus propios pensamientos sobre ese tema.

-Si tú lo dices, -comentó James, con una sonrisa burlona.- ¿Preferirías que fuera con Charlene y le dijera la verdad?

Sirius negó con la cabeza. Mientras menos supieran lo que Remus era, mejor.

-¿Hace cuanto que está escondido aquí?

-Un par de semanas, -susurró Remus.

-Muy astuto, -comentó James con una sonrisa.- Bastante Gryffindor, diría yo.

-¿Te parece? –preguntó Remus, sonriendo ligeramente-

-Definitivamente. –James asintió y estiró la mano.- Nunca nos han presentado formalmente, -le dijo- James Potter.

-Remus Lupin, -contestó, cautelosamente estirando su mano para agarrar la de James-

-Y este es Peter Pettigrew, -dijo James, haciendo señas para que el silencioso Peter se acercara.

Peter señaló su garganta y miró a Sirius venenosamente.

-Bueno, -murmuró Sirius, quitándole el hechizo de encima.

-¿De verdad eres rarito? –Preguntó Peter, en el momento en que recuperó su voz.

-Siempre es posible volver a hacerlo, -advirtió Sirius, moviendo su varita hacia la garganta de Peter nuevamente.

-No es asunto mío, ¿verdad? –Preguntó Peter con alegría forzada.- Entonces, ¿Qué tal esas Harpías? Entraron un par bastante atractivo el mes pasado.

Sirius gruñó y se bajó de la cama. Se preguntó si podía hacer aunque sea un pequeño encantamiento de memoria en ellos, pero rápidamente se deshizo de la idea. Por como lo veía tenían dos opciones, confiar en James y Peter para que Remus siguiera escondido, o devolver a Remus al bosque lo más rápida y tranquilamente posible.

Remus, que parecía leerle la mente, dejó que supiera lo que pensaba.- No quiero volver al bosque.

-¿Por qué tendrías que volver? –Preguntó James. Se sentó al pie de la cama, aparentemente se había olvidado del Quidditch.-

-Porque eso sería mejor que dejarse atrapar por el Ministerio, -explicó Sirius.

En ese momento Romulus decidió flotar por la puerta.- Oh, -fue todo lo que dijo cuando vio al grupo alrededor de Remus.

-¿No eres su hermano? –Preguntó James, mirando de Remus a Romulus.

-Sí, -le contestó- Veo que se han vuelto a encontrar.

-Estábamos discutiendo cómo vamos a esconderlo del Ministerio, -le dijo James con una sonrisa.

Sirius levantó una ceja.- ¿En serio?

Romulus lo ignoró y miró a James.- ¿Van a ayudar a proteger a mi hermano? –Preguntó educadamente.

James asintió.

Romulus lo miró seriamente.- Bien.

-¿No vas a confiar en él? –Preguntó Sirius.- Se pasó casi todo el año hablando de lo genial que es Spion y lo malos que son los hombres lobo.

-No, Sirius, -le contestó- No confío en él. Pero Remus no va a sobrevivir en el bosque, así que se tiene que quedar. Pero los voy a estar vigilando, y los fantasmas de Gryffindor y Hufflepuff me van a ayudar. Y si veo siquiera una insinuación de que nos están traicionando, haré que cada fantasma en Hogwarts los persiga por el resto de la eternidad.

-No puedes hacer eso, -contradijo James- El Ministerio no te dejaría.

-Me escondí del Ministerio por años mientras estuve vivo, ¿de veras crees que no puedo hacer lo mismo ahora que soy un fantasma?

Peter chilló involuntariamente como queja y James se puso pálido.

-¡Potter! –Charlene, que sonaba impaciente y enojada, estaba subiendo nuevamente las escaleras.

-Vete, -ordenó Sirius a James.-

-¿Confiarás en mí? –Preguntó James-

-Síguelo, -le dijo a Romulus- No lo pierdas de vista. Si lo ves hablar con Spion…

-No lo harás, -interrumpió James-

-Si lo ves, -siguió Sirius- Adviértenos lo más rápido que puedas.

Romulus asintió y siguió a James.-

-¿Y yo? –Preguntó Peter- ¿También me vas a seguir todo el día?

A Sirius le gustaba tanto la idea como a él, y negó la cabeza.- No irás a ver a Spion, -le dijo, sabiendo que tenía razón.- No harás nada sin que James te diga que sí primero.

Peter parecía molesto. No dijo nada, buscó sus cosas y fue hacia el baño.

-Por lo menos no me tengo que seguir escondiendo de ellos, -comentó Remus.-

-Sólo espero que podamos confiar en ellos, -contestó Sirius en voz baja mientras volvía meterse en la cama. –

-¿Te vas a volver a dormir? –Preguntó Remus sorprendido.-

-Es sábado en la mañana, ni siquiera son las ocho, ¿qué crees?

Remus se rió mientras Sirius cerró los ojos.- ¿Sirius?

-¿Hmm?

-¿Te molesta si me quedo aquí?

-No vas a volver al bosque, no todavía, -prometió Sirius.- Lidiaremos con la luna llena cuando llegue, pero hasta entonces te quedas.

-Firenze me ayudará en la luna llena.

Sirius hizo un ruido.

-¿Qué?

-Voy a hablar con él cuando lo vea, -murmuró Sirius.- Dejarte solo, te podría haber pasado cualquier cosa.

-No es su culpa.

-No importa.

-De todas formas no me refería a eso. Quería decir aquí, en tu cama. No quiero que todos crean que eres raro cuando no lo eres, por mi culpa.

-No me importa lo que piense la gente.

-¿Entonces no te molesta?

-¿Quieres quedarte? –Preguntó, dándose vuelta para verlo.-

Remus asintió lentamente.- Aquí me siento seguro.

Sirius sonrió y lo abrazó.- Estás seguro. Conmigo al lado tuyo, estás lo más seguro que puedes estar.

**Bueno, perdón por haber tardado tanto, tuve algunos "problemas técnicos".. pero en teoría ahora puedo actualizar como antes! Muchas gracias x dejar reviews, y leer. Nos vemos!**


	19. invisible

Invisible

-¿Cómo es? –Le preguntó James a Romulus curiosamente.

-¿Cómo es qué? –Contestó, levantando la vista desde donde estaba, flotando cerca de una de las ventanas de la torre de Gryffindor.

-Estar muerto, -aclaró James- ¿Es frío? Para nosotros los fantasmas se sienten fríos, ¿pero tienes frío? ¿Cómo moriste? ¿Fue doloroso? No veo ninguna cicatriz ni sangre, como la del Barón Sangriento.

-A veces siento el frío, -comentó Romulus, levantando los hombros.- Parece depender del clima.

James parecía decepcionado porque Romulus no le había contestado el resto de las preguntas, y Sirius sintió lo mismo. Sabía que Remus no había preguntado exactamente cómo había muerto su hermano, y ninguno quería hablar de el obviamente delicado tema con el nuevo fantasma. Afortunadamente, James tenía tanto tacto como una mantícora, y era horriblemente metiche.

Desafortunadamente, ninguna información sobre la muerte de Romulus se había hecho pública, y Sirius volvió con Remus para demostrarle el encantamiento animador.- El movimiento de tu varita es muy agudo, -explicó, moviendo su mano vacía en un círculo para mostrar a qué se refería.

Remus asintió y trató de copiar el movimiento, desafortunadamente todo lo que pudo hacer fue darle a Peter una dosis de hipo.

Peter miró a Remus venenosamente y estiró la mano para agarrar un vaso con agua. Era la tercera vez que pasaba esa tarde, y ya estaba preparado para que pasara.

-Podrías usar un hechizo para que se fuera -comentó James.-

-La última vez que lo intentó, perdió la voz, -le contestó Sirius.-

-Como dije, podría usar un hechizo para que se fuera. –James sonrió a Peter. Él le respondió tirándole una almohada. Sirius negó con la cabeza, divertido por lo que hacían, pero no sabiendo si unirse o no a los demás.

Miró a Remus, que lo veía pensativamente.- ¿Puedes volver a mostrarme el movimiento? –Pidió tímidamente.-

-Claro, -le dijo, agarrando su varita y completando el movimiento de nuevo.-

-Lo estás haciendo mal, -interrumpió Romulus.-

-¿En serio?

-Tu segundo movimiento tendría que ser en el sentido de las agujas del reloj, pero lo estás haciendo al revés.

Sirius frunció y volvió a ver el libro.- Bueno, eso explica por qué no avanzamos mucho, -murmuró- Intentemos de nuevo.

Siguió el movimiento precisamente y vio cómo Remus hacía lo mismo con su mano vacía.

-Bastante bien, -comentó Romulus, asintiendo.- No tan bueno como el profesor Flitwick, ¿pero a quién le sale tan bien?

-Quisiera que él me mostrara qué hacer, -murmuró Remus, disculpándose un momento después, al darse cuenta de que Sirius pudo haber tomado su comentario como un insulto.

Sirius levantó los hombros y volvió a ver el libro.

-Podrías meterte en clase, -sugirió James desde su cama, donde estaba tirado.-

-Es muy arriesgado, -contestó Romulus rápidamente.- Los maestros notarán un alumno más en sus clases.

-No necesariamente, -sonrió James.

-¡James! –Siseó Peter, luciendo preocupado.

-Deja de preocuparte, -le contestó, bajando de su cama y abriendo su baúl.- Ahora somos todos amigos, ¿no? –Miró a Sirius y Remus cuestionadoramente.

Sirius miró a Remus de reojo. Sabía que en los últimos días su amigo había empezado a confiar en James mucho más que él.

Peter, por el otro lado, parecía sospechar tanto como Sirius. Pero, a diferencia de él, Sirius también tenía curiosidad por saber qué era lo que buscaba James en su baúl.

Finalmente el otro chico emergió con un sonido triunfante.

Sirius no estaba seguro de por qué se veía tan complacido. La capa que estaba mostrándoles tan orgullosamente era bastante vieja y se veía gastada, no era siquiera un poco elegante.

-Es una capa, -le dijo Remus, igualmente confundido.

-No es _cualquier_ capa, -sonrió James, colocándola alrededor de sus hombros mientras hablaba.

Sirius se sorprendió al ver que su cuerpo desaparecía, dejando solamente su cabeza y pies a la vista.-

-¡Guau! –Murmuró Remus.-

-No le dirán a nadie que la tengo, ¿o sí? –Preguntó James.- Ha estado en mi familia por años, y mi papá se volverá loco si Filch la confisca.

-¿A quién le puedo contar? –Preguntó Remus, con una risa medio amarga.-

-¿Sirius?

-¿Vas a dejar que Remus use tu capa para meterse en las clases? –Preguntó en voz baja.-

-Si quiere. No es que yo pueda usarla en clase, -miró a Remus con una sonrisa.- Entonces, ¿qué crees?

-¿Me dejarás usarla? –Susurró Remus.

-Eres más bajo que yo, podrías ir a clases sin que nadie te viera.

Remus sonrió, su mano tocando el borde de la tela cautelosamente.

-¿Quieres intentarlo? –Preguntó James. Se sacó la capa y se la pasó a Remus.-

Sirius notó una mirada de alegría en la cara de Remus, justo antes de que desapareciera de vista.

-Es una mala idea, -dijo Romulus, aunque no sonaba muy insistente. Sirius sospechaba que ya sabía que cualquier cosa que dijera caería en oídos sordos.- ¿Qué pasa si chocas con algo, o alguien, o si la capa se te cae por accidente?

-Tendré cuidado, -contestó la voz sin cuerpo de Remus. Sirius se dio cuenta de que se había movido por la habitación, hacia la puerta.

Romulus parecía haberse dado cuenta de lo mismo y flotó hacia la puerta.- ¡Remus! –Lo llamó.

Pero Remus no contestó. En vez de eso la puerta se abrió y cerró gracias a una mano invisible.-

-¿Puedes verlo? –Preguntó Peter.-

-¿Qué? –Se rió James- ¿Crees que los fantasmas tienen algún tipo de súper visión o algo?

-No, pero podría…

-No lo pude ver, -confirmó Romulus.- Y ahora está corriendo por la escuela, arriesgándose a que en cualquier momento lo encuentre el Ministerio.

-Iré a buscarlo, -dijo Sirius.- No puede haber ido lejos.

-No lo vas a encontrar mientras use la capa, -comentó James-

-No me puedo quedar aquí, preocupándome, -contestó. Se paró y fue hacia la puerta.- Vigílalos, -le dijo a Romulus.

-¿Todavía no confías en nosotros? –James sonaba sorprendido- Tu amigo está corriendo por el castillo, usando una herencia familiar invaluable, ¿y todavía no confías en mí?

Sirius lo ignoró y asintió hacia Romulus. Entonces desapareció por la puerta, preguntándose dónde podría haber ido Remus.

-¿Dónde iría? –Murmuró a sí mismo mientras caminaba por la sala común.- Si estuviera en Hogwarts por primera vez, con una capa de invisibilidad, ¿dónde iría? –Miró hacia la escalera que subía al dormitorio de chicas, e inmediatamente notó que seguía siendo una escalera. Claramente Remus no había tratado de subir ahí.

-¿Sirius?

Sirius se dio vuelta al escuchar su nombre. Charlene lo miraba nerviosamente, y se preguntó qué quería. Dejó de caminar hacia el retrato y esperó a que lo alcanzara.- ¿Qué pasa? –Preguntó impacientemente. De verdad que no tenía tiempo para lo que fuera que quería decirle.

-De verdad lo siento, -comenzó, parecía a punto de llorar. Lo sacó por al retrato y lo llevó por el pasillo hasta un aula vacía.-

-¿Por qué? –Preguntó, preocupándose más por cada segundo que pasaba.

-No sabía que nos estaban escuchando, -explicó rápidamente.- Estaba hablando con Lily sobre tú y tu amigo. No sabía que nos escuchaban, lo juro. Lily no le contaría a nadie, no sabía que nos escuchaban.

-Charlie, cálmate, -interrumpió.- Sólo dime lo que dijiste.

-Como que mencioné que tenías novio, -lo miró tímidamente.

-Yo no tengo novio, -le contestó, mirándola venenosamente.-

-Pero…

-No. James estaba siendo jodido.

-Pero, estaban…

-Estaba compartiendo mi cama, -terminó por ella.- Eso es todo, y solamente para que los elfos domésticos no se dieran cuenta de que teníamos a alguien visitándonos.

-Oh, no. –Charlene parecía más llorosa al escuchar eso.

-¿Ahora qué pasa?

-Todos van a pensar que eres gay de todas formas, -susurró- Rita nos escuchó.

-¿Rita Skeeter?

Charlene asintió y se mordió el labio.- Estaba escuchando de cerca, buscando chismes para la próxima edición del diario de la escuela. No vi lo que escribió, pero estaba tomando notas, y se veía muy complacida.

-Genial, -murmuró. Lo único que agradeció fue que Charlene no supiera cómo se llamaba Remus, y por eso no le había dado más cosas para poner en los chismes.

-De verdad lo siento.

-No te preocupes, -le dijo- Hablaré con ella.

Charlie suspiró, aliviada.- Entonces, ¿el chico no es tu novio?

-No, solamente mi amigo.

-Bien.

Sirius frunció.- ¿Por qué bien?

-Oh, por nada, -sonrió- Voy a salir a volar por un rato. ¿Quieres venir conmigo?

-No, gracias, -le contestó.- Estaba buscando a alguien. Debería…

-Claro. –Entonces Charlene salió por la puerta, saludándolo al salir.

Sirius se quedó solo, preguntándose dónde estaría Remus. Primero revisó la cocina, siempre un lugar popular para meterse. No había signos de Remus, solamente un grupo de Ravenclaws que estaban buscando algo rápido para comer, porque se quedaban estudiando hasta tarde.

El comedor estaba vacío, Sirius lo llamó una vez o dos, pero no hubo respuesta.

No podía ver lo que podría atraerlo de las aulas vacías, aunque sí paró por un momento en el aula de la profesora McGonagall, para ver si Remus había ido a ver los varios animales que estaban en jaulas alrededor de la pared. Habían estado hablando de ellos antes, así que era probable que estuviera allí.-

-¿Puedo ayudarlo, señor Black? –Preguntó la profesora McGonagall.

Sirius dio un salto y se dio vuelta para verla.- Solamente miraba los ratones.

-¿Solamente miraba? –La profesora sonaba y se lucía como si sospechara.- Le tomo la palabra, pero quiero que esté seguro de que si escucho algo sobre unos ratones apareciendo repentinamente donde no deberían, será la primera persona con quien hable.

Sirius asintió y se preguntó dónde habrían aparecido los ratones blancos en los años pasados.-

-¿Hay algún problema, profesora? –Preguntó otra, mucho menos bienvenida, voz.-

-Ciertamente no, -contestó rápidamente la profesora.- El señor Black solamente observaba los ratones.

-¿En serio? –Preguntó el profesor Spion, entrando en el aula.- El señor Black debería pasar su tiempo estudiando, en vez de andar acariciando los ratones de la escuela.

-A los alumnos se les permite un poco de tiempo libre, -contestó la profesora McGonagall.- Las notas del señor Black han mostrado una considerable mejora desde el año anterior.

-En _su_ clase, quizás, -se burló el profesor.- En mis clases, por el otro lado. Aceptable como mucho. Su ensayo sobre hombres lobo el año pasado fue torpe, y estuvo lleno de romantizadas ideas que no tienen ninguna base en la realidad.

-Todo alumno tiene una materia pobre, -contestó la profesora, claramente no muy preocupada por sus notas en Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras.-

-Por supuesto, -concordó- Pero un alumno no puede permitirse bajar en clase de Defensa. No es una crisis que una persona no pueda transfigurar un ratón en una copa, o alguna tontería como esa.

-¿Tontería?

Sirius trató de contener la gracia que sentía mientras veía a la profesora ruborizarse ligeramente.

-No es que quiera disminuir sus logros en el tema, -aseguró rápidamente el profesor Spion.- Pero Defensa es la más importante de todas las materias.

-_Eso_ depende de cada uno, -siseó ella, sonando bastante parecida a un gato.- Señor Black, quizás deba irse ahora. Debería tener el tiempo suficiente como para buscar a sus amigos del campo de Quidditch y volver a la sala común antes de que sea tarde.

Asintió y salió por la puerta, manteniéndose lo más lejos posible de Spion.

Rápidamente fue hasta el campo. Charlene seguía en el aire, peleando con una bludger y aparentemente ganando. No parecía haber nadie más alrededor, y Sirius se preguntó a quién se refería la profesora al hablar de sus amigos.

-¡Eh! ¡Charlie! –La llamó, señalando a la torre del reloj. Ella asintió y después de golpear la pelota una última vez, voló hasta el piso para dejar las cosas en su lugar.-

-Es bastante buena, -Sirius se dio vuelta hacia donde había escuchado la voz de Remus. El campo de Quidditch, claro, se preguntó cómo no lo había pensado antes. Estaba tan loco por el juego como James Potter, era el lugar obvio para buscar a su amigo invisible.

-¿Dónde estás? –Susurró.-

-Al lado tuyo, -le contestó Remus, tocándole el brazo.-

-Me asustaste, yéndote así, -lo retó, sentándose en una de las bancas.-

-Perdón. Es que detesto estar ahí todo el día.

-Está bien, -suspiró- pero deberíamos volver, ya es tarde.

-Para los alumnos.

-No podrás entrar a la torre sin la contraseña, -le contestó.

Remus se rió.-

-Silencio, -siseó mientras Charlene bajaba.-

-¿Encontraste a tu amigo? –Le preguntó, sentándose en la banca en frente de ellos.

Sirius asintió.- Sí, lo encontré. –Sintió que Remus le daba un ligero codazo, una forma sutil de recordarle que si no hubiera hablado, no lo hubiera encontrado.

-Bien, -ella miró por encima del campo pensativamente.- Deberíamos volver.

Sirius volvió a asentir y se paró. Comenzó a caminar hasta la entrada, pero las piernas de Remus estaban estiradas en frente. Se tropezó y cayó con una completa falta de elegancia. Su caída sacó la capa de invisibilidad, revelando parte de las piernas de Remus.-

-Mierda, -murmuró. Remus se rió mientras trataba de pararse.-

-A ver, -dijo Remus, sacándose la capa para ayudarlo a levantarse.-

-Entonces, ¿te metes seguido a la escuela? –Preguntó Charlene con una sonrisa.- ¿Nunca te atrapan?

-Todavía no, -le contestó con una sonrisa.- Eres bastante buena volando, pero favoreces demasiado tu mano derecha. Tienes que practicar también con la izquierda.

-¿Eres experto? –Resopló ella.-

-No, -Remus se puso colorado.- Pero deberías.

-¿Te gustaría correr un circuito rápido la próxima vez que vengas? –Preguntó- ¿para demostrar cómo se hace?

-No puedo, -admitió- no se supone que esté aquí, de todas formas.

-¿Quién se va a enterar?

-No puedo. –Repitió-

-¿Por qué no?

-Yo… -Remus bajó la vista, poniéndose rojo por la vergüenza.- Nunca he subido a una escoba, -admitió finalmente.

-¿No? –Preguntó Sirius, sorprendido.- ¿Nunca?

-¡Lecciones de vuelo! –Exclamó Charlene.- Nunca le enseñé a alguien a volar. Será divertido.

-Deberíamos estar volviendo a la sala común, -comentó Sirius.-

-Y yo a Hogsmade, -mintió Remus, volviendo a ponerse la capa de invisibilidad.

-Nos vemos, eh… -dudó- ¿Cómo te llamas?

Remus se quedó callado.-

-Supongo que se fue, -comentó Sirius, con una risa forzada.- Vamos, volvamos adentro.

Sirius y Charlene volvieron hasta la escuela. Sirius notó que Remus seguía con ellos, de vez en cuando sentía la capa en el brazo o la mano, y el sonido de un par de pisadas extra lo delataba. Ella, sin embargo, parecía no notar la presencia invisible caminando con ellos. Siguió conversando de los partidos que se venían y quejándose de la pereza de ciertos jugadores, James Potter en particular, que se tomaban las prácticas muy a la ligera.

Llegaron al retrato y Sirius le hizo señas para que pasara primero, asegurándose de dejarle a Remus tiempo suficiente para entrar.

De vuelta en el dormitorio, Remus alegremente les contó a los demás lo fácil que había sido ir por la escuela con la capa puesta.- Puedo ir a clases con ustedes, -les dijo con una sonrisa enorme.

-Sigue sin gustarme la idea, -comentó Romulus.-

-Si tuviera acceso a la capa, no la usaría para ir a clases, -agregó Peter, resoplando.- La usaría para meterme al baño de prefectos o los vestidores de las chicas, como James.

-Shhh, -lo calló James.

-¿Qué? –Preguntó Peter.- Creí que ahora éramos todos muy buenos amigos. ¿Sin secretos entre nosotros?

-Sí, pero no quiero que piensen que soy algún tipo de raro que va por todos lados espiando chicas.

-Yo no pienso eso, -le dijo Remus, devolviéndole la capa.- ¿Amigos?

-Amigos, -contestó James.- ¿Peter?

-Como sea, -murmuró Peter.

-¿Sirius? –Preguntó Remus.- Si puedo confiar en ellos, ¿seguramente tú también puedes?

Él asintió lentamente.- Bueno. –Notó que a Romulus no le pidió su opinión, y sabía que el hermano de Remus seguiría vigilando a James y Peter. Eso era suficiente como para calmar sus temores.

-o-xXx-o-

Las clases con Remus a su lado eran, en una palabra, interesantes.

La presencia invisible casi siempre estaba cerca, encima del escritorio, en el piso, o muy ocasionalmente en el asiento vacío a su lado. Al principio le había costado darse cuenta dónde estaba Remus, pero después de un rato había comenzado a notar los signos. La respiración rápida después de que la profesora McGonagall había realizado un hechizo particularmente impresionante, una ligera tos, rápidamente reprimida cuando una poción se arruinaba. Hasta la respiración de su amigo, menos áspera al regresar su salud, le indicaba dónde estaba Remus en cada momento.

Las únicas clases a las que no iba eran las de vuelo y Defensa. Para la primera los veía desde el suelo, para la segunda se quedaba en la torre, lo más lejos posible del profesor Spion.

Lo sorprendió lo entusiasta que era con las clases, a pesar de que le hizo gracia ver cómo su emoción se iba ligeramente ante la sugerencia de Romulus de que hiciera la misma tarea que los demás.

-Nunca te esforzaste tanto para mis clases, -se quejó Romulus, mirando cómo Remus escribía en su pergamino.- Supongo que no fui tan buen maestro, ¿eh?

-Yo… -Remus levantó la vista, sintiéndose un poco culpable.- Es que es más interesante que los encantamientos sanadores, -murmuró-

-Sigues teniendo que aprenderlos, -comentó Romulus.- Y mientras hablamos de eso, ¿qué vas a hacer mañana a la noche?

-Volveré al bosque, -contestó, haciendo una mueca.- Firenze evitará que me meta en problemas, que lastime a alguien.

-También iré, -prometió- Moony no puede hacerle nada a los fantasmas.

-No quiero que vengas.

-No puedes evitarlo, -le recordó.

-No me gusta que me veas así.

-Lo sé, pero si algo te pasara en el bosque, nunca me lo perdonaría. Al menos ahora puedo cuidarte.

Remus asintió de mala gana, pero inmediatamente lo distrajo el ruido de los otros volviendo de la cena.-

-No tenías que embrujarlos, -dijo James, tirándose en su cama.

Sirius lo miró venenosamente y no contestó.

-¿Qué pasó? –Preguntó, frunciendo.-

-Nada, -contestó Sirius malhumorado.

Remus miró a James y Peter.- ¿Qué pasó?

-El diario de la escuela salió hoy, -explicó Peter, pasándole el diario en cuestión.- Rita Skeeter escribió algo de Sirius en la sección de chismes.

-Ni siquiera puedes estar seguro de que se trata de él, -dijo James- Nadie hubiera sabido de quién era si no hubiera embrujado al primero que le preguntó.

Remus revisó el diario hasta que encontró lo que buscaba. La parte de chismes era bastante chica, y consistía mayormente en pistas sobre quienes eran las nuevas parejas de la escuela y quién había terminado con quién. Remus pasó todo por algo hasta que encontró lo que había puesto a Sirius de mal humor.- "El heredero de una de las más antiguas y puras familias mágicas puede estar rompiendo las tradiciones en más de una forma… Mientras sus padres le buscan novia, él ha estado buscando novios. Se predicen fuegos artificiales."

-Yo le daré sus malditos fuegos artificiales, -murmuró Sirius.

-Vamos Peter, dejémoslo solo. –Sugirió James- Volveremos cuando te hayas calmado.

-¿Sirius? –Habló Remus, después de que los demás y Romulus se habían ido.- ¿Por qué te molesta tanto? Creí que no te importaba lo que creyera la gente. Todo lo que importa es que sepas que no es verdad.

Sirius miró por la ventana, rehusándose a darse vuelta. No le había importado si la gente creía que era rarito cuando no creía que lo era. De cierta forma, no era muy diferente de cuando las personas lo creían loco de sangre pura por ser un Black. Sabía que no era verdad, así que no le importaba lo que dijeran. Pero, mientras más trataba de resolver los problemas que tenía sobre su mejor amigo, menos seguro estaba de sus sentimientos, y lo último que quería era que todos lo miraran y hablaran de él. Estuvo callado por largo rato antes de hablar.- ¿Qué pasa si lo es?

-¿A qué te refieres? –Preguntó Remus, acercándosele cuidadosamente.-

-¿Qué pasa si es verdad? –Susurró- No me gusta ninguna chica de la escuela. James no deja de hablar de Lily y de lo mucho que le gusta, pero a mí no me gusta ninguna. ¿Qué pasa si Rita tiene razón?

-Seguramente no has conocido a la chica correcta, -sugirió Remus.

-¿Y qué pasa si la chica correcta es un chico?

-Seguiría siendo tu amigo, -le dijo- Eres mi mejor amigo, y nada va a cambiar eso.

-¿Ni siquiera que fuera rarito? –Le preguntó en voz baja.-

-Ni siquiera eso. –Le agarró la mano y la apretó ligeramente.- Tú y tu novio tendrían que ser los tíos de todos mis hijos.

-¿Quieres tener hijos?

-Supongo. Nunca lo había pensado.

-No creí que los quisieras, -explicó Sirius.- Leí que la licantropía se puede pasar de padres a hijos, y pensé…

-¿Se puede transmitir así?

-¿No sabías?

-En realidad nunca investigué mucho sobre hombres lobo, -admitió- Sé lo suficiente sobre lo que soy como para odiarlo. –Miró a sus manos, preguntándose qué más no sabía del monstruo que tenía dentro.

-Lo siento, pensé que sabías.

-No pasa nada, -le contestó con forzada alegría.- ¿Quizás para cuando encuentre la chica, encuentren una cura?

Sirius asintió- Seguro que sí, -le dijo- Y si no, la tendré que inventar yo.

Remus sonrió lentamente. Estaba extrañamente complacido de haber podido calmar a Sirius, y hasta persuadirlo de volver a sonreír. Era una pequeña sonrisa, pero estaba ahí, y Remus sintió que en su cara se formaba otra como respuesta.


	20. El primer corte

El primer corte

Sirius y Remus caminaban por el Bosque Prohibido, agradeciendo que casi toda la nieve se había derretido esa misma semana. A Sirius no le molestaba mucho el frío, le gustaba salir del castillo. Las miradas y comentarios que le habían hecho desde la publicación de los últimos chismes de Rita estaban empezando a molestarlo, y si se quedaba en la escuela era probable que ahorcara a la Slytherin.

-Creo que no hace tanto frío como antes, -comentó Sirius, tratando de sonar contento.- Por lo menos no llueve.

-Supongo, -contestó Remus.- Pero tendrías que volver. No falta mucho para la puesta de sol.

-Voy a volver cuando aparezca Firenze, -le dijo, más fríamente al nombrar al joven centauro.

Remus suspiró exasperado.- Vendrá pronto… lo prometió.

-Y hasta entonces…

-No te puedes quedar conmigo toda la noche.

-No iba a hacerlo. –Trató de sonar como si la idea de pasar la noche en el bosque con Moony, un hombre lobo casi adulto, le pareciera ridícula.-

-Deberías volver al castillo, -agregó Romulus- La única razón por la que Moony no te atacó en el sótano fue por el hechizo de olores, que le impidió sentir tu olor humano. Afuera es otra cosa. No puedes estar aquí.

-Podrías llevarlo de vuelta a Hogwarts, -sugirió Remus-

-Buen intento, -se burló Romulus, resoplando.- Sirius, de verdad deberías volver.

-No hasta que haya hablado con Firenze, -le contestó tercamente.

-¿Hablado conmigo sobre qué? –Se escuchó la voz del centauro, varios segundos antes de que apareciera en frente de ellos.

-Del mes pasado, -le contestó, molesto.

-¿Qué tiene? –Le preguntó Firenze, como una advertencia.-

-Lo dejaste solo, -acusó Sirius- Cuando vine al bosque, la mañana después de la luna llena, lo habías dejado solo. Se podría haber muerto.

-No tuve opción, y ha estado bastante bien, a pesar de mi ausencia. Sabía que estarías aquí una hora después de la salida del sol.

-¿Y si no?

-No tuve opción, -repitió- Me llamaron para ir a un ritual de Ante Año Nuevo.

-¡No me importan tus tontos rituales! –le gritó- ¡Lo dejaste solo!

-Nuestros rituales han existido desde mucho antes que su Hogwarts, -le contestó Firenze, levantando la voz al mismo volumen.- No sabes nada de ellos, así que no les vuelvas a faltar el respeto en frente mío de nuevo.

-¡Se podría haber muerto! –No le importaba por cuánto tiempo habían sido llevados a cabo los rituales.-

-¡Y mi padre ya está muerto! Estoy tratando de continuar con su trabajo, de evitar que nos separemos, de hacer lo correcto.

-¿Lo correcto? –Se rió amargamente y negó con la cabeza.- ¿Y lo correcto incluye dejar al chico que tenías que cuidar morir en el bosque?

-No murió.

-¡Podría!

-¡Basta! –Gritó Romulus.

Los dos miraron al hermano de Remus, el último quedándose quieto al ver lo que le había pasado.- Lo siento, -le dijo en voz baja. Romulus asintió respetuosamente antes de mirar a Sirius.

-Tienes que volver a Hogwarts, y rápido. –Señaló a Remus e inmediatamente pudo ver por qué.

Mientras había estado discutiendo con Firenze, los minutos se habían pasado rápidamente.

Remus se agachó por el dolor, el pelo comenzaba a cubrirle el cuerpo.-

-¡Sirius, corre! –Ordenó Romulus.

Firenze negó con la cabeza.- No será lo suficientemente rápido, el lobo lo seguirá, creerá que es su presa.

-No puede quedarse ahí parado.

-Lo llevaré cerca de la escuela, -sugirió Firenze, estirando la mano para subir a Sirius a su espalda. Desafortunadamente, él no estaba preparado para que lo levantaran del piso, y no sabía cómo montar un caballo, mucho menos un centauro. Al no tener qué pisar, Sirius se cayó de la espalda de Firenze hasta el piso del otro lado, una posición que lo dejó tirado un par de metros delante de Remus.

Sirius retrocedió, pero Firenze lo bloqueó.-

-Dame la mano, -ordenó- Lentamente, no hagas movimientos bruscos.

Estiró su mano hacia arriba, sin dejar de mirar al hombre lobo. Le dio un escalofrío cuando Moony levantó la cabeza y empezó a aullar. Sintió que los dedos de Firenze le agarraban la mano, justo en el momento en el que Moony lo vio.

Por varios segundos Sirius lo miró de vuelta, silenciosamente repitiendo en su mente "No tengo miedo… no tengo miedo".

No estaba exactamente seguro de cuándo fue que se dio cuenta de que Moony no lo atacaba. No habían violentos dientes afilados mordiéndole la pierna, ni garras tratando de arrancarle la carne del cuerpo. Sólo un par de ojos dorados mirándolo en la oscuridad.

-¿Moony? –Lo llamó Romulus, desde el otro lado.

Sirius vio a Moony girar al escuchar la voz. Escuchó el bajo gruñido del hombre lobo, un segundo antes de que fuera hacia, y a través, del fantasma.

-Rápido, -siseó Firenze, subió a Sirius a su espalda y salió corriendo. No se soltó, dando una última mirada a través de los árboles mientras se escapaban del hombre lobo. Lo último que vio de Moony, antes de que hubieran demasiados árboles, fue al hombre lobo tratando de atacar al fantasma.

El tiempo pareció no pasar, y en segundos se encontró al borde del bosque, la poca luz de la cabaña de Hagrid le advertía que caminara lentamente. Se dio vuelta, para agradecerle a Firenze, pero el centauro ya había desaparecido entre los árboles.

-o-xXx-o-

Sirius volvió a entrar a la torre de Gryffindor fácilmente. Por un momento se le paró el corazón al ver a la profesora McGonagall caminando cerca de la entrada de la sala común, pero afortunadamente no notó su presencia y siguió caminando.

En el dormitorio, James y Peter estaban despiertos, esperando a que volviera.

-¿Estás seguro de que está lejos de la escuela? –Preguntó Peter. Miró nerviosamente por una ventana, hacia la oscuridad del bosque.

-Claro, -le contestó Sirius impacientemente. James, y especialmente Peter, se habían puesto más y más nerviosos mientras más se acercaba la luna llena. James había ido tan lejos como para amenazar con reportar a Remus con el profesor Spion si seguía en el dormitorio una hora antes de la puesta de sol.

-Aunque no nos molesta que vuelva, -aseguró James- ¿Cierto, Peter? –Él asintió- Pero no mientras es peligroso.

-No somos tontos, -le contestó Sirius, enojado- Remus no tenía intención de quedarse para la luna llena. No es un monstruo sediento de sangre.

-Bueno, bueno. –James levantó las manos, como si se rindiera.- ¿A qué hora lo vamos a ir a buscar en la mañana?

-_Yo_ voy a ir antes de la puesta de sol, -le contestó Sirius.-

-Iremos contigo.

-¿Para qué?

-Para ayudar.

-No necesito su ayuda, -le contestó buscando su pijama, toalla y cosas que necesitaba, antes de ir al baño. No estaba particularmente preocupado porque James y Peter fueran con él al bosque, era muy poco probable que estuvieran despiertos a esa hora.

Así que fue sorprendente ser despertado molestamente por James Potter, que lo sacudía a esas horas de la madrugada.

-Despierta, perezoso, -siseó James, haciendo énfasis en cada palabra con un pinchazo en el hombro.

-¿Qué…? –Murmuró, antes de recordar qué se suponía que debía hacer y saltar de su cama. Había querido quedarse despierto toda la noche, pero el sueño le había ganado a pesar de sus esfuerzos. El libro de Transfiguración que había estado leyendo hasta después de la medianoche estaba abierto en su cama, una de las páginas estaba doblada y arrugada gracias a su brazo.

Con James y Peter despiertos frente a él, no tuvo más opción que dejarlos ir con él.

Mientras entraban al bosque vieron los primeros rayos de sol aparecer por el horizonte.

-¿Cómo sabes a dónde ir? –Preguntó Peter- Parece todo igual.

-Voy en la misma dirección que anoche y sigo desde ahí, -le contestó- Romulus también me estará buscando. Lo encontraré.

-Lo _encontraremos_, -corrigió James.

Sirius levantó los hombros y siguió caminando a través de los árboles. Finalmente, después de lo que parecieron ser horas pero seguramente fueron como diez minutos, vio la figura plateada de Romulus a la distancia. Apuró el paso. No lo sorprendió ver a Remus en el piso, envuelto con los restos de la túnica que había tomado prestada.-

-Buenas, -lo saludó Remus- ¿Cómo estuvo tu noche?

-No como la tuya, -bromeó- No te ves tan mal como esperaba.

-Eso es porque estuvo inconsciente la mitad de la noche, -comentó Romulus.- Moony se dio la cabeza contra un árbol.

-Bueno, eso fue tonto, -dijo James.-

-¿Quién te preguntó? –Le respondió, sin darse vuelta. –

-Si no querías mi opinión, no deberías haberme invitado a venir.

-Yo _no_ te invité, -Abrió su mochila, sacó un par de pociones y se las pasó a Remus.-

-¿Qué son? –Preguntó Peter-

Remus arrugó la nariz, tragando la primera botella.- Asquerosas, -le contestó.-

-¿Tienes algún corte que necesite sanarse? –Preguntó mientras Remus tragaba la segunda botella.-

-Solo uno en mi pierna.

Sirius sacó su varita y levantó la tela. Sus dedos apenas habían tocado el borde de la túnica cuando Remus se alejó, mirando nerviosamente a los otros dos.- No quiero que vean, -susurró a Sirius, aunque los demás lo escucharon de todos modos.-

-Vamos, Peter, -habló James, asintiendo hacia Remus.- Estaremos allá.

Esperó a que estuvieran lo suficientemente lejos antes de volver a ver a Remus.- ¿Puedo? –Preguntó, haciendo señas a su pierna lastimada. Él asintió y levantó la túnica. El rasguño, profundo y feo, iba de su rodilla derecha a su cadera, y sangraba profusamente.

Rápidamente cerró la herida y limpió la sangre.-

-Ahora la poción restauradora de sangre, -anunció Sirius, pasándole la segunda botella.

Remus gruñó, pero lo agarró de todas formas.- ¿No tienes nada bueno ahí? –Le preguntó. Hizo una mueca al tratar de abrir la mochila para ver.-

-Quizás, -bromeó, alejando la mochila.- Puede haber una o dos plumas azucaradas ahí. –A Remus se le iluminaron los ojos.- Si eres bueno y te tomas todas las pociones horribles.

-¿Te he dicho que a veces eres muy molesto?

-Puedes haberlo mencionado una o dos veces, y deja de perder el tiempo… traga.

Remus tomó la poción de un trago, tosiendo ligeramente al terminarla. Devolvió el frasco vacío y estiró la mano con una sonrisa. Sirius hizo lo mismo, sacando una bolsa de plumas azucaradas y entregándolas.- No te las comas todas juntas, -advirtió- La próxima salida a Hogsmade es el mes que viene, y mis padres no me enviarán nada. Esta bolsa representa lo último de la caja que me mandó mi tío Alphard.

-No puedo comerme las últimas, -le dijo, alejando la bolsa.-

-No seas tonto. Claro que sí. Ya comí muchas.

-Si estás seguro… -Remus se quedó mirando la bolsa de golosinas.-

-Llévatelas, -le dijo con una sonrisa.- Quiero que las tengas.

-Por Salazar, toma las malditas cosas, -interrumpió James- Antes de que vomite.

-Tendríamos que volver antes de que se den cuenta que no estamos, -agregó Peter.-

-¿Puedes caminar?

Remus asintió y dejó que Sirius lo ayudara a pararse. Se tambaleó ligeramente los primeros pasos, hasta que lo sostuvieron dos pares de manos. El primero era de Sirius, confiable como siempre. El segundo era de James, que dudó por un momento, pero lo sostuvo de todas formas.- Volvamos al dormitorio, -le dijo- parece que necesitas dormir.

Remus volvió a asentir y se recostó en Sirius mientras volvían al bosque.

-o-xXx-o-

Remus se quedó escondido por los siguientes dos días, lentamente recobrando su fuerza.

James había sorprendido a Sirius por lo atento que era con el joven hombre lobo, yendo tan lejos como para comentar en la seriedad de las heridas que Remus había adquirido durante los años.

Mientras tanto Sirius usó la oportunidad para preguntarle a Romulus qué había pasado la noche de la luna llena. Él apenas había dicho una palabra después de volver del bosque, y Sirius sabía que algo había pasado.-

-Remus está enojado conmigo, -explicó con una mueca.-

Sirius levantó la vista, confundido.- ¿Pero Moony…?

-Moony está enojado conmigo, porque Remus está enojado conmigo, -continuó Romulus.-

-Remus no está enojado, -le dijo- Le molesta que…

-Le molesta que sea un fantasma, pero está enojado porque no le digo lo que pasó en Azkaban.

-¿Te ha preguntado? –Cuestionó, sorprendido. No había creído que Remus fuera a hablar de eso con su hermano, al menos no directamente.-

-No exactamente, -confirmó- Quiere saber, y al mismo tiempo no. Está confundido y molesto, pero todas esas emociones son demasiado para el lobo. Él solamente entiende que Remus está sufriendo y es culpa mía.

-¿Por qué no le dices lo que te pasó?

-Porque se culpará a sí mismo si… -Su voz dejó de hablar, como si hubiera dicho demasiado.

-Se echa la culpa de todas formas.

-Lo sé.

Se quedó callado por un rato, mientras trataba de animarse a preguntar lo que quería saber.- ¿Romulus?

-No, Sirius, -le contestó- No te voy a decir lo que me pasó.

-¿Por qué no?

-¿Además de que le dirías a Remus en cuanto pudieras?

-No lo haré, si no quieres.

-Basta, Sirius, -advirtió Romulus.

Sirius se quedó callado por un minuto antes de volver a hablar.- En el Wizengamot, -comenzó- El profesor Dumbledore dijo que te había enseñado algo, algo para ayudarte…

-Lo hizo.

-¿Qué fue? –Le preguntó- Leí sobre los dementores, y se necesita una varita para usar el encantamiento Patronus. Es la única forma de alejarlos.

-El profesor Dumbledore no me estaba enseñando a alejarlos.

-¿Entonces qué?

Romulus se quedó callado por tanto tiempo, que Sirius creyó que no lo había escuchado. Estaba por repetir su pregunta cuando volvió a hablar.- No puedo decirte.

-¿Por qué no? No es que vaya a hacer una diferencia, ahora que estás muerto.

Él resopló.-

-Bueno, es cierto, -se defendió-

-Prometo que algún día les explicaré, a ti y a Remus, pero no ahora.

Sirius sabía que la conversación había terminado y chocó sus zapatos con la pared impacientemente.

Otra voz fantasmal lo distrajo.-

-Rom, muchacho. Te he estado buscando por todos lados, -lo llamó el Fraile Gordo.-

-Fraile, -lo saludó Romulus, asintiendo con la cabeza.

-Ese pequeño insecto del profesor de Defensa se acerca. Será mejor que te escondas, no queremos que te reconozca y comience a sospechar.

-Gracias, -le dijo mientras se alejaba, dejando a Sirius con el Fraile. Un momento después el profesor Spion apareció por la esquina.-

-Señor Black, -gruñó cuando se le acercó- ¿Qué está haciendo, perdiendo tiempo en los pasillos?

-No pierdo el tiempo, -contestó- Solamente pasaba por aquí.

-Cinco puntos de Gryffindor por esa respuesta, -le dijo, irritado- Ahora, váyase y deje de molestar a los fantasmas.

-Oh, claro que no es una molestia, -insistió el Fraile.- _Estábamos_ teniendo una buena conversación.

-Sin embargo, el señor Black debería estar yendo a clase; ¿No tiene Herbología en los viveros en diez minutos?

-Sí, señor.

-Entonces vaya, antes de que pierda más puntos por llegar tarde a clase.

-Iré contigo, -le dijo el fantasma con una sonrisa alegre.- Podemos continuar nuestra discusión en el camino.

Sirius asintió y fue por las escaleras hacia la entrada.

-Un buen joven, -comentó el Fraile cuando estaban lo suficientemente lejos.- Es un placer que se una a los fantasmas de Hogwarts, incluso si no es para siempre.

-¿A qué te refieres? –Le preguntó- ¿Por qué no será para siempre?

-Por Remus, por supuesto. Romulus está aquí para él, pero Remus no estará aquí para siempre, ¿o sí?

-¿Quieres decir que, una vez que Remus muera, Romulus podrá continuar? –Preguntó, esperanzado.-

-Bueno, no sé. Hablaba de la escuela en general. Una vez que Remus abandone la escuela, Romulus no tendrá motivos para quedarse en Hogwarts. Es una pena. Es bueno tener un fantasma joven, uno que no inunde los pasillos una vez al año.

-Gracias por ayudarnos, -susurró mientras salían del edificio.-

-No podía negarme, -le contestó- Romulus fue un Hufflepuff, como yo. Somos leales hasta el final… e incluso después. Estaría orgulloso de tener a su hermanito en la misma casa, al igual que la profesora Sprout.

-Preferiría que estuviera en Gryffindor conmigo.

El Fraile se rió.- Claro que querrías eso. Sólo recuerda: si alguna vez necesitas ayuda de este viejo Hufflepuff, contáctame a través de Romulus o Sir Nicholas. Siempre estoy por ahí.

Sirius asintió como gracias y salió a los viveros.

Llegó unos minutos temprano y vio que la profesora Sprout era la única que había llegado antes.-

-Señor Black. –Ella asintió y lo dirigió a la banca más cercana.- Me alegra ver que le interese tanto mi clase. Estamos comenzando a estudiar plantas que comúnmente son usadas en pociones sanadoras. Seguramente le parecerá muy interesante.

Sirius frunció ligeramente ante el tono de las palabras. A pesar de que no se lo había dicho, estaba seguro de que el profesor Dumbledore sabía que había metido a Remus a la escuela; estaba seguro de que nada había pasado en la escuela sin que el director lo supiera. Madame Pomfrey también debía saber de su presencia, en caso de emergencia. ¿Pero alguien más sabía?

De repente, recordó un comentario hecho por la profesora McGonagall y se mordió el labio pensativamente. Se había referido a sus "amigos" en el campo de Quidditch, cuando la única persona que debería haber estado ahí era Charlene. ¿Sabía lo de Remus? ¿Acaso la profesora Sprout, antigua Jefa de la casa de Romulus, sabía del regreso de su alumno y su hermano menor?

Estaba seguro de que habían tenido cuidado. Remus nunca dejaba el dormitorio sin la capa de invisibilidad. Evitaba el comedor por la cantidad de gente, comía solamente en la habitación. Habían hecho lo posible para mantenerlo escondido.

Sin embargo no podía dejar de pensar que más gente de lo que había creído sabían del alumno extra en el castillo.

-o-xXx-o-

-Creo que no deberías venir más a clase, -sugirió al día siguiente.

Remus levantó la vista, de donde se estaba atando los zapatos y frunció.- ¿No quieres que vaya?

-No es eso, -aseguró- Es que me preocupa que algunos otros maestros sepan que estás en la escuela.

-¿Pero cómo?

-No sé, pero el Fraile Gordo dijo que a la profesora Sprout le hubiera gustado tenerte en su casa, y entonces la profesora hizo un comentario de las plantas que se usan en pociones sanadoras, y creo que sabe.

-Puede saber de tus clases extra con Madame Pomfrey.

-¿Y cuando la profesora McGonagall dijo que mis amigos estaban en el campo de Quidditch?

-No me pudo haber visto, tenía la capa.

-¿Pero y si te vio?

-Estás siendo paranoico. Eso, o no quieres que vaya a clases contigo.

-¡No si hace que el Ministerio te atrape!

-Sirius, te preocupas demasiado.

-Bueno, alguien tiene que hacerlo, -le dijo, comenzando a enojarse.-

-¡Bien! –Gritó Remus.- No iré a clases contigo. Viviré aquí, ¿o quizás te guste más que vuelva al bosque? ¿Eso es lo suficientemente seguro?

-Ahora estás siendo estúpido.

-Bueno, ¿qué esperabas? –Le gritó- ¡No todos podemos educarnos en Hogwarts, como la familia Black!

Sirius lo miró sin decir nada. Habían tenido pequeños desacuerdos antes, pero Remus nunca había usado a su familia como arma contra él. Podía notar que Remus sabía que había ido muy lejos, pero no esperó la disculpa que sabía que vendría. Agarró los libros que necesitaba para la clase de Encantamientos y salió por la puerta.

-o-xXx-o-

Remus hizo una mueca cuando Sirius cerró la puerta.-

-Quizás no debas ir a clases hoy, -sugirió James, con la capa de invisibilidad en las manos.- No quieres pelear con Sirius en clase, o de verdad te atraparán.

Remus asintió y miró a su nuevo amigo.- ¿Puedes hacer que venga para el almuerzo?

-Intentaré, -le dijo- Pero parecía enojado, y en realidad no me hace mucho caso.

Remus volvió a asentir.- ¿Te molesta si tomo prestada la capa de todas formas? Me gustaría ver la biblioteca mientras no hay nadie.

-Sólo ten cuidado.

-No la he roto todavía, ¿o sí? –Le pregunto mientras agarraba la capa-

-No me refería a eso, -le contestó con una sonrisa. No esperó a ver si Remus entendía lo que quería decir, agarró los libros y siguió a Sirius.

Se puso la capa y lo siguió, teniendo especial cuidado para no chocar a nadie en la sala común, que seguía llena.

Llegó a la biblioteca justo antes de la primera clase del día y rápidamente entró cuando madame Pince miraba para otro lado. No había estado dentro de la biblioteca antes, siempre estaba muy llena cuando las clases habían terminado, y había preferido estar con sus amigos en clase que caminar solo por la escuela.

Ahora estaba dentro, y se asombró al ver cuántos libros había.

Un par de mesas estaban ocupadas por alumnos de sexto y séptimo año que usaban sabiamente sus horas libres. No tardó mucho en encontrar una esquina vacía para pasar la mañana. Asegurándose de que nadie lo viera aparecer, se sacó la capa y la puso en el respaldo de la silla.

Entonces se sentó con un libro de la sección de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras que se enfocaba mucho en criaturas peligrosas, como los hombres lobo.

Había pasado un rato y estaba en la mitad del quinto capítulo cuando escuchó a Romulus suspirar impacientemente detrás suyo.- Remus, ¿te has vuelto loco?

-No desde la última luna llena, -le contestó calmadamente, sin levantar la vista del libro.

-No es gracioso, -siseó- Estás sentado en la biblioteca donde todos te pueden ver, ¿no te das cuenta?

-Estoy usando el uniforme de Sirius, cualquiera que me vea creerá que soy otro alumno.

-Incluso si Pince no nota que no eres alumno, ¿qué crees que pase cuando te envíe a clase? ¿Ves a alguien de menos de sexto año aquí? Claro que no. Eso es porque todos están en clase. ¿Y qué crees que diga Slughorn si apareces en su clase? ¿Crees que te dirá que te sientes y prestes atención?

-Ahora hay Encantamientos.

-Remus, por favor, -pidió Romulus- Sólo ponte la capa y vuelve al dormitorio.

-Estoy perfectamente bien aquí.

-¿Y si Spion viene para algo?

-Ahora está dando clase.

-¿Estás seguro?

-Bastante.

-Sólo vuelve al dormitorio… por favor.

-Bueno, -le contestó malhumoradamente. Se puso la capa y se aseguró de cubrirse junto con el libro.

-No puedes llevarte un libro sin registrarlo.

-Creo que madame Pince me notará si trato de hacer eso.

-Devuélvelo al estante y pide a uno de tus amigos que lo saque después.

-No. Lo estoy leyendo ahora y no quiero esperar hasta después para seguir.

Y con eso, Remus volvió la torre de Gryffindor.

Fue cuando llegó al retrato que se dio cuenta de que no podría volver a la sala común sin mostrarse.

Estaba a punto de volver por donde había venido cuando escuchó pasos. Se puso contra la pared, esperando que quien fuera que se acercaba no lo escuchara. Respiró agitadamente al ver a la profesora McGonagall en el pasillo.

-Buenos días, profesora, -saludó la dama gorda.-

-Buenos días, -le contestó ella.- ¿Todo en orden en la torre de Gryffindor?

-Como siempre. ¿Le gustaría verlo usted misma?

-Considerando el incidente de la bomba apestosa del año pasado, podría ser buena idea, -contestó con una mueca.- El pobre Argus no sabe cómo fue que metieron tantas a la escuela.

La dama gorda se rió y abrió el retrato, dejando que la profesora McGonagall y Remus entraran a la sala común.

Se puso contra la pared, no quería arriesgarse a subir hasta que la profesora estuviera lejos.-

-Bueno, por lo menos el aire está limpio, -comentó la profesora- ¿No lo cree, señor Lupin?

Remus miró alrededor, esperando ver a Romulus en algún lado y que le estuviera hablando a él. Pero una mirada reveló que él había vuelto a desaparecer, y que el único "señor Lupin" en el lugar era él mismo. Sus sospechas fueron confirmadas cuando la profesora lo miró directamente.

Se dio cuenta de que Sirius había tenido razón. La profesora McGonagall sabía que estaba en la escuela, y ahora lo iban a entregar al Ministerio, quienes lo iban a enviar a un campamento para criaturas peligrosas por el resto de su vida.

-Venga conmigo, -pidió la profesora, abriendo el retrato y caminando por el pasillo.

Remus sabía que, si ella sabía dónde estaba cuando usaba la capa, no tenía sentido desobedecerla. Se preguntó dónde había ido Romulus, y por primera vez desde su regreso quiso que estuviera cerca.

Siguió a la profesora por el retrato, caminó por el pasillo y llegó a su oficina.-

-Tome asiento, -le pidió amablemente.- Y preferiría que se quitara la capa mientras hablamos. Me distrae bastante no ver con quién estoy hablando.

Remus se sacó la capa de mala gana y se sentó en una de las cómodas sillas.-

-Ah, mejor, -la profesora le sonrió- Te pareces mucho a tu hermano.

Remus se puso un poco colorado, no lo entusiasmaba mucho la idea de hablar de su hermano con la mujer.-

-Aunque no estás comiendo bien, -le dijo- Ten, come algunas galletas mientras hago que los elfos te traigan el almuerzo.

Remus no tenía hambre, pero no se atrevía a rehusar la oferta. Puso su libro en la otra silla y comió la galleta mientras observaba la biblioteca que estaba en la pared de al lado.

Un par de minutos después vio uno de los elfos domésticos con un gran plato de comida que parecía deliciosa. Puso la comida en frente de Remus quien, sin que se lo pidieran mucho, se rindió ante la tentación y comenzó a comer.

-¿Eso es de la biblioteca? –Preguntó, señalando al libro.-

-Sí, -murmuró, con la boca llena de papas.

McGonagall estiró su mano.- ¿Puedo?

Remus le dio el libro y ella lo hojeó, suspirando ocasionalmente.- Sólo lo tomé prestado, -susurró- No me lo hubiera quedado.

-Claro que no, -le respondió ella amablemente- Pero, si quieres aprender sobre tu condición, no es un muy buen libro. Es un libro aprobado por el Ministerio, y bastante malo. Te sugiero que comiences con "Licantropía: el Análisis de un Sanador". Es un trabajo colaborativo hecho por varios sanadores de San Mungo y otros hospitales mágicos, y mientras no responderá todas tus preguntas, es más informativo que este.

-¿Está en la biblioteca?

-Probablemente, pero preferiría que tomaras prestada mi copia en vez de volver allí. De verdad tendrías que tener más cuidado, -continuó- Hace bastante viento en esta época del año, y esa capa no es muy útil cuando se mueve con la brisa. Ahora, ¿qué haremos contigo?

-Entregarme al Ministerio, supongo, -murmuró.-

-¡Por Dios, no! –Exclamó la profesora.- No hasta que el profesor Dumbledore esté listo.

-¿Listo?

-Hasta que pueda mantenerte vivo.

-¿Vivo? –Le preguntó, ahogándose con la galleta.-

-Sí, señor Lupin, vivo, -repitió la profesora seriamente.-

-Pero, ¿creí que me encerrarían en una de esas reservas?

La profesora dudó, claramente dándose cuenta de que Remus no tenía idea de la seriedad de la posición en la que se encontraba.

-¿Profesora? Rom siempre dijo que si me atrapaban me enviarían a una de esas reservas. Él nunca me mentiría.

-Tu hermano tiene razón, -le dijo en voz baja- Pero, me temo que quizás no comprendas completamente la situación. –McGonagall pareció dudar y Remus frunció, confundido mientras esperaba a que siguiera.- No estoy segura de que el profesor Dumbledore esté de acuerdo con que te diga esto, pero siento que debes saber lo peligrosa que es tu situación. Quizás entonces tengas más cuidado alrededor de la escuela.

Remus asintió mientras la profesora lo miraba seriamente.

-Si te atrapan, te enviarán a un Campamento para Criaturas Peligrosas, hasta que el Ministerio decida qué hacer contigo.

-¿No viviría ahí?

-Muchos hombres lobo y otras criaturas consideradas peligrosas por el Ministerio viven allí, pero es muy caro seguir agregando… prisioneros. El Minsterio solamente le permite a alguien vivir allí si no hay otra opción.

-¿Pero adónde iría?

-Remus, el Ministerio aprobó un pedido de ejecución un tiempo después de que te mordieran.

Él abrió y cerró la boca un par de veces, las palabras que quería decir no salían.- No puede ser… -Negó con la cabeza, rehusándose a creer lo que acababa de escuchar.-

-Lo siento, pero no hay duda.

-Estás mintiendo, -le gritó- Rom me hubiera dicho que había una… una…

-Lo siento, pero hay un pedido y a menos que la persona que lo solicitó cambie de idea, no hay nada que el Ministerio pueda hacer, excepto obedecer la orden. El profesor Dumbledore esperaba persuadirlos para quitarla, pero cuando pudo hablar después del juicio de tu hermano, se rehusaron.

-Pero Rom dijo que me enviarían allí. Dijo que solamente me matarían si atacaba a alguien.

-Tu hermano no supo del pedido hasta su juicio. Te dijo lo que creyó era cierto. Seguramente te hubieran dejado en uno de esos campamentos de haber sido capturado. Al menos hasta que se cumpliera con el pedido, o hasta que el profesor Dumbledore pudiera defenderte.

-¿Quizás deba encontrar algún lado donde esconderme? –Sugirió, más a sí mismo que a la profesora.-

-Estás más seguro de lo que crees, -le dijo ella- El profesor Dumbledore hará lo posible para ayudarte… cuando sea tiempo.

-Pero usted dijo que había tratado de hacerlos cambiar de opinión y no había podido.

-Es cierto, pero hay otra forma de ayudarte. Una que no requiere cooperación de quienes no la darán.

-¿Va a decirle que me estoy escondiendo en la escuela?

-Te aseguro que el profesor Dumbledore sabe que estás aquí, además de varias otras personas. ¿Creíste que los maestros no notaríamos un cuerpo extra en nuestras clases?

-Pero estaba bajo la capa de invisibilidad.

-Sin embargo, tu presencia fue notada. Aunque afortunadamente no en la clase del profesor Spion.

Remus negó con la cabeza rápidamente ante la idea de ir a la clase del hombre que lo buscaba.- No he estado ahí.

-Bueno, qué alivio. Gracias a Dios que parece tener aunque sea un poco de sentido común, -resopló- Ahora, ¿qué pasa con la comida? ¿Supongo que vas a la cocina o tus amigos te traen comida?

Remus asintió.-

-¿Comida sana?

-Eh…

-Eso pensé. De ahora en adelante, daré órdenes a los elfos domésticos para que te den comida en el dormitorio, y te prometo que no vivirás de postres, comidas rápidas y lo que sea que tus amigos creyeron que era apropiado.

-Gracias, -le dijo, ganándose una sonrisa de la profesora McGonagall.

-Bueno, creo que tus amigos llegarán a mi aula en cualquier momento, ¿irás con ellos?

-¿Puedo?

-Claro, pero trata de mantener tus extremidades bajo la capa esta vez.

Remus sonrió y se puso la capa.

-Enviaré el libro del que hablamos a tu habitación, -le dijo la profesora- Ahora vamos, antes de que la clase crea que me los olvidé.

Remus siguió a la profesora, contento porque prácticamente tenía permiso de ir a su clase. Vio que había un asiento libre al lado de Sirius y fue hacia allí. Parecía que Rita, que a menudo se sentaba ahí, había decidido cambiar de lugar. Tomó ventaja de su ausencia para sentarse lo más rápido posible.

Desafortunadamente no fue lo suficientemente silencioso y Sirius le dio una mirada para dejarlo saber que estaba ahí. No se veía particularmente complacido de verlo, pero Remus sabía que no había nada que pudieran decir hasta que terminara la clase.

**Buenas! Muchas gracias por leer y los reviews y esas cosas xD Probablemente suba otro capitulo hoy o mañana, porque les estoy debiendo uno! Las deuudaaaas u.u es algo de familia... Bueno, muchas gracias por leer y dejar reviews, favoritos y seguir el fic. Ya vamos por el capítulo 20! Bueno, me dejo de joder un rato.. nos vemos!**


	21. Tentar la mano del destino

Tentar la mano del destino

Para cuando el sol se puso esa tarde, Remus estaba desesperado por hablar con Romulus de lo que la profesora McGonagall había dicho. No era que creyera que la maestra mentía, simplemente quería escucharlo de su parte antes de creerlo. Desafortunadamente el fantasma, que siempre había estado cerca desde su regreso, no estaba por ningún lado.

-No puede haber ido lejos, -le dijo Peter razonablemente.-

-Aparecerá cuando quiera, -agregó Sirius- Como tú. ¿No habíamos quedado de acuerdo en que no irías a más clases?

-Las cosas han cambiado desde esta mañana, -le respondió Remus.-

-¿Cambiado cómo? ¿Spion decidió adoptarte en vez de entregarte a sus amigos del Ministerio?

-La profesora McGonagall dijo que podía ir a clase, -le dijo, mirando venenosamente a los demás, casi desafiándolos a contradecirlo.

-¿Has estado hablando con McGonagall?

-Almorzamos juntos, -agregó- Dijo que puedo ir a clase si tengo cuidado.

Parecía que Sirius no sabía qué contestarle.- Entonces, ¿por qué tan ansioso por hablar con tu hermano tan de repente?

-¿Quiero preguntarle algo?

-¿Qué cosa?

-Sólo algo que dijo McGonagall.

-¿Por qué? ¿Qué más dijo? –Preguntó James- Es algo malo, ¿no?

-¿Qué cosa? –Siguió Sirius- Sabes que puedes decirme lo que sea, ¿verdad?

Remus dudó por un momento más, pero eventualmente suspiró y se sentó en la cama de Sirius.- Dijo que, si el Ministerio me encuentra, me matarán, -susurró finalmente- Dijo que tienen un pedido de ejecución o algo así.

-Seguramente está mintiendo, -aseguró James- Quiere asustarte para que te comportes mientras estés escondido aquí.

-Está funcionando, -le contestó, resoplando- Sólo quisiera estar seguro de si es verdad o no. Rom sabe, pero ahora que necesito hablarle no lo encuentro por ningún lado.

-Es cierto, -susurró Sirius- hablaron de eso en el juicio de Rom el verano pasado.

-¿En serio? –Preguntó Remus, en el mismo tono de voz.

Sirius se sentó a su lado y le pasó el brazo alrededor de los hombros.- Perdón por no haberte dicho.

-Rom siempre me dijo que era posible que me mataran, pero creí que se refería a matarme por accidente cuando me atraparan. No pensé que me capturarían y me matarían después. No si no lastimaba a nadie.

Remus comenzó a temblar, pensando en lo que le habían dicho. Hasta ese momento su peor pesadilla había sido estar encerrado en un campamento para criaturas peligrosas. Ahora, de repente, le habían dicho que en vez de una vida preso, no tendría vida.

-No te preocupes, -le dijo Sirius- Dumbledore lo solucionará.

-¿Cómo?

-No sé, -admitió Sirius- Pero estoy seguro de que tiene un plan. Irá con el Ministerio y les dirá que no te pueden matar porque Sirius Black no quiere perder a su mejor amigo, y no querrán meterse con la ira de la familia Black.

Remus se rió un poco y negó con la cabeza.- Estás loco.

-¿No lo sabías? –Bromeó- Toda la familia Black está loca. Es por el incesto.

-¿Esa es tu excusa? –Preguntó James-

Sirius agarró una almohada y se la tiró a James, pero en vez de pegarle le dio a Peter, que desafortunadamente estaba tomando jugo de calabaza. El jugo cayó en la cama de James, que decidió vengarse tirándole una almohada a Sirius.

En medio de todo apareció Romulus, negó con la cabeza por un momento y se sentó en uno de los marcos de la ventana, para ver el caos. Remus, desafortunadamente, estaba demasiado concentrado en la pelea de almohadas como para verlo.

* * *

-¿Qué estás haciendo? –Preguntó Sirius, viendo a Remus mover las mantas de la cama extra esa misma noche.-

-Yendo a dormir, -le contestó Remus- ¿Qué parece que estoy haciendo?

-Pero siempre duermes aquí, -explicó, haciendo señas al lugar a su lado en esa misma cama.

-Es que pensé que, como la profesora McGonagall sabe que estoy aquí y les ha dicho a los elfos domésticos que me traigan comida… bueno, parece tonto usar esta cama, si ya saben donde estoy.

Sirius no podía discutir con esa lógica, así que simplemente le dijo que se asegurara de que sus cortinas estuvieran cerradas, por si tenían un visitante inesperado.

Era raro, pensó después esa misma noche. Al principio le había costado dormir con Remus acostado a su lado. Pero ahora, poco más que un mes después, estaba teniendo el problema opuesto. La torre de Gryffindor, siempre fría y con brisas en los meses de invierno, lo parecía aún más sin la presencia de Remus a su lado.

El frío no parecía molestar ni a James ni a Peter. El primero estaba roncando fuertemente y el último, que parecía inmune al frío, se había sacado todas las mantas de encima.

No sabía si Remus estaba despierto o no, y no tenía ganas de molestar a los demás llamándolo. Finalmente empezó a contar diablillos hasta que se quedó dormido.

Remus, mientras tanto, siguió despierto aún después de que Sirius se hubiera dormido, sus ojos seguían en el fantasma.- ¿Rom? –Susurró-

-¿Qué pasa? –Le preguntó de vuelta, bajando de la ventana.-

-No puedo dormir.

-¿Has tratado de contar diablillos?

-He intentado _todo,_ -murmuró Remus- No dejo de pensar en lo que dijeron la profesora McGonagall y Sirius, de que el Ministerio quiere matarme.

-Trata de no preocuparte demasiado. Sólo ten cuidado.

-¿Por qué me odia tanto el Ministerio? –Preguntó- No les he hecho nada, y ellos no matan a todos los hombres lobo. ¿Entonces por qué quieren matarme?

Romulus alejó la vista y Remus sabía que estaba escondiéndole algo.-

-¿Rom? No sabías del pedido de ejecución antes, ¿o sí?

-No exactamente.

-¿A qué te refieres con eso?

-Sabía que se había pedido, -explicó, por fin mirándolo.- No sabía que se lo había aprobado.

-¿Quién lo pidió? –Preguntó, frunciendo- ¿Traté de morder a alguien antes? ¿Por eso me quiere matar el Ministerio?

-No, Remus. Nunca lastimaste a nadie.

-Pero alguien creyó que era demasiado peligroso, -le respondió-

-Sólo trata de dormir. No te preocupes. El profesor Dumbledore sigue planeando algo para mantenerte a salvo.

Remus se volvió a recostar y trató de dormir.- ¿Rom?

-Duérmete, Remus.

-¿Fueron mamá y papá? –Preguntó- ¿Ellos le pidieron al Ministerio que… que…?

Romulus se quedó callado por un rato antes de contestar.- Lo siento, Rem.

-¿Por qué no me quisieron?

-Sí te quisieron, -le respondió- Nos querían a los dos. Pero se asustaron.

-Pero tú dijiste que papá era un Gryffindor. Se supone que son valientes.

-Lo sé.

-¿Crees que alguna vez esté a salvo?

-Ahora lo estás. O tanto como es posible.

-Pero, ¿alguna vez estaré seguro?

-No sé. Quisiera tener todas las respuestas, pero nadie las tiene.

Remus se quedó mirando al techo, escuchando los no tan silenciosos ronquidos de los demás. Los tres eran de Gryffindor, como su papá. ¿Por qué podían ellos ser sus amigos, pero su padre no quería que viviera?

Escuchó que la cama del lado opuesto rechinaba cuando Sirius giró, dormido. Remus salió de abajo de sus mantas y caminó al otro lado de la habitación.- ¿Sirius?

No abrió los ojos ni reaccionó.

-¿Sirius? –Volvió a intentar, esta vez le pinchó el brazo.-

-¿Remus? –Murmuró Sirius- ¿Qué hora es?

-No sé, todavía está oscuro.

-¿Qué pasa?

-No puedo dormir, -explicó, sintiéndose tonto por despertar a su amigo por algo así.-

-¿Has tratado de contar diablillos?

-Sí.

-¿Quieres tomar agua o algo?

-No. Yo…

-¿Qué?

-Perdón por lo que dije de tu familia.

-No importa. Es verdad, y Potter y Pettigrew han dicho cosas peores de ellos. La mayoría también era cierto.

-No tendría que haber dicho nada.

-Olvídalo. Sólo trata de dormir, no quieres terminar durmiendo en clase.

-¿Te molesta si…? –Dejó de hablar, haciendo una seña hacia la cama.

Él le sonrió y levantó la manta.- Claro que no.

Remus le devolvió la sonrisa y se metió bajo la manta.- Estás frío, -se quejó.

Sirius se rió.- Duérmete, Remus.

Él cerró los ojos y se acomodó.- Buenas noches, Sirius, -susurró, sintiéndose más seguro de lo que había estado en todo el día.

-Buenas noches, -le contestó Sirius, por fin cálido.

* * *

-¿No estabas anoche en esa cama? –Le preguntó James a Remus la mañana siguiente. Señaló la cama extra, que seguía con las cortinas cerradas de los dos lados.-

-Sí, -le contestó, bostezando enormemente.

-No pueden dormir solos, ¿eh? –Bromeó James mirando a Sirius, que seguía inconsciente.

-Claro, -le contestó- Pero haznos un favor y deja de molestar a Sirius con esas cosas.

-Pero es tan fácil hacerlo enojar. –Se rió y comenzó a revisar su armario buscando una camisa limpia, haciendo que se cayeran todas al piso.-

-Eso es porque le preocupa que no le gusta ninguna de las chicas de aquí.

-¿Y qué tiene si no? A Peter tampoco. Hasta dijo que Evans era horrible la semana pasada.

-Sí, pero tú no molestas a Peter como a Sirius, ¿o sí? Y en el diario de la escuela no hubieron tontos chismes sobre él escritos por esa tonta de Slytherin.

-Sirius sabe que es en broma, -insistió James, aunque ya no sonaba tan seguro de sí mismo.

-Sólo deja de hacerlo, -pidió tranquilamente.-

-Bueno, no diré nada más. Aunque si los veo besándose por ahí puedo volver a molestarlos a los dos cuanto quiera.

-No vamos a andar besándonos, -le contestó Remus, riéndose.- Somos amigos. Mejores amigos.

-Sí, Peter también es mi mejor amigo, pero si tratara de meterse en mi cama, terminaría afuera de una patada.

-En eso somos diferentes.

-Me doy cuenta, -sonrió James-

* * *

A Remus le encantaba poder ir a las clases sin preocuparse porque los maestros lo vieran. A veces se preguntaba cómo era que nadie más parecía saber que estaba ahí, especialmente cuando la profesora McGonagall decidía demostrar los hechizos para su clase en el escritorio en el que estaba sentado. O cuando la profesora Sprout instintivamente estiraba la mano para alejarlo de las plantas más peligrosas, que se le acercaban para atraparlo mientras salían del vivero número tres.

Parecía que las plantas y animales podían ver o sentir su presencia, y estaba convencido de que la profesora McGonagall mantenía sus habilidades gatunas cuando estaba en forma humana. Pero, de alguna forma, los demás alumnos no se daban cuenta, demasiado concentrados en sus propias vidas y problemas como para notar al chico invisible que los acompañaba en clases todos los días.

Cada par de semanas lo llamaba un elfo doméstico para ir a la oficina de la profesora McGonagall, que chequeaba que estuviera engordando y recuperando su salud. Una vez al mes también iba madame Pomfrey, que lo revisaba como mamá gallina y se aseguraba de que supiera que siempre estaría para ayudarlo si salía malherido después de la luna llena.

En su cumpleaños también asistió la profesora Sprout, y por un momento había creído que lo iban a echar de la escuela. En vez de eso fue agradablemente sorprendido al descubrir que la jefa de Hufflepuff era una talentosa cocinera, y se había tomado el trabajo de hacerle una torta de cumpleaños, con glaseado y velas.

Había llevado pedazos de la torta a su dormitorio para los demás, y se habían burlado tanto que había amenazado con dejarlos morir de hambre la próxima vez.

Sirius le había comprado una caja gigante de plumas azucaradas, aunque cómo las había traído sin que él las viera era un misterio, y James y Peter habían juntado dinero para traerle varios objetos de broma de Zonko. Por supuesto, habían tenido una razón para regalarle eso, explicaron que Remus era el mejor candidato para usarlos dado que era invisible la mayor parte del tiempo.

Dentro de todo, estaba bastante convencido de que era el mejor cumpleaños de su vida, y ciertamente una mejora enorme desde el último.

-¿Estás pensando en el año pasado? –Preguntó Sirius en voz baja-

-Trato de no hacerlo, -murmuró. Miró a Romulus.

-Lo siento, no hay regalo este año, -se disculpó su hermano- Es un poco complicado, como no tengo plata ni nada.

-Está bien, -le respondió- Es bueno tenerte aquí, incluso si preferiría que estuvieras en Azkaban. ¿Cuán tonto es eso? Preferiría que mi hermano estuviera en la cárcel, rodeado de dementores, que aquí, conmigo en mi cumpleaños.

-¿Qué te dijimos esta mañana? –Lo retó James- No puedes tener pensamientos miserables en tu cumpleaños. No se te permite.

Remus forzó una sonrisa y tomó una pluma azucarada para comer.-

-Tenemos otra cosa para ti, -le dijo James, metiendo la mano dentro de su túnica.- Todavía no está terminado…

-Porque estamos atorados, -interrumpió Peter-

-Pero cuando lo esté, será genial.

-¿Qué es?

-Es un mapa de la escuela, -respondió James- Fue idea de Sirius. Sabes lo mucho que se preocupa por ti.

Observó cómo James abría el mapa y lo extendía encima de la cama.-

-¿Qué son los puntitos?

-Personas, -explicó Sirius. Señaló al dormitorio de los chicos de tercero.- Esos cinco puntos somos nosotros.

-¿Los fantasmas también aparecen? –Sonrió- Parece que no podrás seguir perdiéndote, -le dijo a Romulus-

-¿Cómo saben quién es quién? –Preguntó él curiosamente.

James suspiró, mirando al pergamino.- Bueno, es una de las cosas que no hemos resuelto. Necesitamos una forma de nombrar a todos.

-Y de hacerlo desaparecer si un maestro lo ve, -agregó Peter-

-Naturalmente, -se rió Romulus.- Pero es muy buen trabajo.

-Y una vez que funcione, podremos ver dónde están el profesor Spion, Rita Skeeter, Filch y cualquier otra persona que queramos evitar en cualquier momento del día, -le dijo Sirius-

-Es genial, -les dijo Remus- en serio.

-Lo llamamos el Mapa de Moony, -anunció James orgullosamente.-

-¿Moony? –Susurró Remus.

-Bueno, no nos pareció buena idea llamarlo Mapa de Remus, en caso de que nos atraparan con él, -explicó Peter.-

-Pero Moony sigues siendo tú.

-Moony es el lobo, -murmuró- Es…

-Ya sabemos, -interrumpió James- Podemos cambiarlo si no te gusta.

Remus lo pensó por un momento antes de negar con la cabeza.- No, está bien, -le contestó- Mapa de Moony suena bien.

-Entonces, ¿alguna idea de cómo esconderlo y nombrar a todos? –Preguntó Peter- No se nos ocurre nada, y ya nos dimos cuenta de que eres el cerebro de la habitación.

-Puedo tener una idea o dos, -le contestó pensativamente, tocándose el labio inferior con la pluma.

* * *

El Mapa de Moony, como le habían puesto, no era tan fácil de terminar como Remus había esperado al principio. Parecía que, apenas arreglaban un problema, aparecía otro.

Dos días después de empezar, el problema de hacer que el mapa desapareciera había sido resuelto. Desafortunadamente un efecto secundario era que las escaleras ya no se movían. Entonces, una vez que eso estaba arreglado, los puntos, todavía sin nombre, desaparecieron del mapa.

Además había un problema con una mancha de tinta, que insistía en aparecer en el pergamino cuando el mapa estaba escondido.

En resumen, era frustrante, y Remus estaba por empezar a arrancarse el pelo de la cabeza.

-¿Por qué no descansamos? –Sugirió Sirius- ¿Volvemos a verlo en una semana o dos?

-Pero estoy tan cerca, -se quejó Remus- Sé que la respuesta está ahí, pero no la puedo ver.

-Seguramente te estás esforzando demasiado.

-Puede ser.

-Mira, ¿Qué tal si vamos por un rato al campo de Quidditch? Spion no está esta semana, salió por un asunto importante del Ministerio o algo así. Puedes tener tu primera clase de vuelo sin preocuparte por que te vean.

-¿En serio? –Preguntó, era demasiado tentador como para resistir.-

-Remus, -advirtió Romulus-

-Sólo por un rato, -le respondió, caminando hacia la puerta.-

-¿Qué pasa si Spion vuelve antes?

-Sólo por una hora, -se quejó Remus, con la mano en la manija.-

-Es una mala idea.

-Lo vigilaré, -prometió Sirius.- Volverá sano y salvo. Ni siquiera lo dejaré usar las bludgers.

-Una hora, -concedió Romulus- Entonces voy a ir a buscarte.

-Gracias, Rom, -le dijo Remus, desapareciendo bajo la capa y saliendo por la puerta, con Sirius siguiéndolo.

James ya estaba ahí, entrenando bajo la estricta supervisión de Charlene, que parecía no tener problema con mandarle una docena de bludgers.

-Hola, Sirius, -lo saludó James desde al aire, tirando la quaffle a los aros, pero fallando por un par de metros.

-Inútil, -le gritó Charlene.

-Sí, sí, -le contestó James, bajando y haciéndole señas distraídamente.- Pareciera que fuera capitana por lo mucho que molesta, ¿eh?

Sirius se rió y sacudió la cabeza, James se sacó los guantes y se acercó.- Creí que ibas a estar en el dormitorio con quien tú sabes, -comentó, con un guiño.

-Me pareció que teníamos que venir a darle su primera clase de vuelo, -le respondió Sirius- Pero no sabía que ibas a estar aquí.

-Acabamos de terminar, -le dijo James- Está libre.

-Gracias.

Sirius se sentó en una banca y esperó por unos minutos a que James y Charlene desaparecieran.- ¿Remus? –Siseó, a pesar de que no había nadie lo suficientemente cerca como para escucharlo.-

-Aquí, -contestó Remus, sacándose la capa.

-Entonces, ¿listo para tu primera clase?

-Tan listo como es posible.

-Entonces comencemos, -anunció Sirius con su voz más seria mientras lo llevaba al armario donde estaban las escobas de la escuela.

Resultó que Remus tenía talento. Con tan poco miedo que se parecía a James, andaba volando a una velocidad que podía marear a Sirius.-

-¡Guau! –Exclamó Remus- Desde aquí hasta se puede ver mi casa.

Sirius subió con la escoba y se la acercó. Pronto se dio cuenta de que se podía ver la pequeña casa cerca de Hogsmade. Aunque estaba un poco lejos, Sirius notò que podía ver el patio, que parecía más descuidado que cuando los Lupin vivían ahí. Por un lado era triste ver la casa tan descuidada, pero por el otro quería decir que nadie se había ido a vivir ahí, que un día podía volver a ser la casa de Remus.

-Extraño estar en casa, -admitió Remus.- Solía odiarlo y quería, más que nada, venir a Hogwarts, pero no así.

-Lo sé.

-No es que no me guste estar en la escuela. Es que odio esconderme. Suena tonto, pero de verdad que quiero levantar la mano en clase cuando sé la respuesta a una pregunta.

Sirius, que raramente se molestaba en levantar la mano, incluso si sabía la respuesta, se rió.- Sabes que eres raro, ¿verdad?

Remus casi se cayó de la escoba, sorprendido por el comentario.-

-Me refería a querer levantar la mano en clase, -aclaró Sirius, al darse cuenta de cómo lo había tomado.- Nunca te lo diría por _eso._

-Pero soy raro, -susurró Remus, alejando la vista de Sirius para llevarla a Hogsmade.- Si no lo fuera, estaría en la escuela como se debe, ¿no?

-Lo estarás, un día…

-¿Cuándo me esté por jubilar? –Se burló Remus, volviendo a mirar al castillo.- Sólo quiero ser normal. ¿Es mucho pedir?

-No, -susurró-

-Supongo que tenemos que volver, -comentó Remus, sin dejar de ver la escuela.- No queremos que Rom entre en pánico, ¿o sí?

Sirius asintió y bajó la punta de la escoba hasta que llegó al piso. Remus, en un último momento de riesgo, eligió bajar más rápidamente, sin detenerse hasta estar a punto de chocar.-

-¡Tenemos que volver a hacer esto! –Exclamó Remus mientras Sirius agarraba la escoba y la guardaba.-

-Si Spion se vuelve a ir, -prometió Sirius, y volvieron a la escuela, con Remus nuevamente escondido por la capa de invisibilidad.

* * *

-En serio, Remus, -suspiró la profesora McGonagall y negó con la cabeza, exasperada.- ¿Qué hubiera pasado si alguien además de mí te hubiera visto en el campo? ¿Y si te reconocían?

-Sólo fue un rato, -le dijo- Apenas una hora.

-Solamente tomaría un momento para reconocer que no eres uno de los alumnos, incluso si usas la ropa de tu amigo, -lo miró de arriba abajo, negando con la cabeza al ver las mangas ligeramente largas y los pantalones arremangados. Sacó la varita y apuntó a la camisa, y después a los pantalones, ajustando mágicamente el largo.- Veré si puedo buscar algunas de tus cosas en Hogsmade.

-Creo que ya no me quedan, -admitió Remus.-

-Y si es así, creo que una visita a la oficina de cosas perdidas sería buena idea. Te sorprendería la cantidad de ropa que los alumnos de la escuela pierden al año. Deben haber cientos de cosas, después de todos esos años. Seguramente hasta podríamos encontrar algunas cosas viejas de tu hermano si revisamos bien. De acuerdo a la profesora Sprout, siempre perdía de todo.

-¿Profesora?

-¿Sí?

-Me preguntaba…

-¿Sí?

-¿Yo… podré…? ¿Cree que podré…?

-¿Venir a Hogwarts? –Adivinó McGonagall.

Remus asintió y se refregó la nariz, avergonzado.-

-Me temo que no estoy segura de si podrás venir con tus amigos, -explicó ella- Es un poco complicado.

-¡Todos dicen eso! –Se quejó impacientemente.- Es complicado, no entenderías, te explicaré cuando crezcas… si no quieren que venga con los demás, ¿por qué no lo dicen?

-Oh, no es eso, querido, -aseguró rápidamente McGonagall, dándole una palmadita en el hombro para calmarlo.- Nada me gustaría más que tenerte en Gryffindor, aunque creo que la profesora Sprout pelearía conmigo para tenerte en su casa.

-¿En serio? –Preguntó, esperanzado.-

-En serio, -asintió firmemente- pero hasta que todo esto se solucione, es imposible.

-¿Quizás sea mejor que me entregue? –Sugirió- Terminar con todo, y entonces venir aquí.

-Me temo que sería imposible.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque en este momento tus tutores legales siguen siendo tus padres, y a menos que otro pariente, un adulto, esté listo para hacerse responsable por ti, su decisión es la que importa.

-Y ellos me quieren muerto, -susurró Remus.- ¿Por qué no puedo vivir con mis otros parientes? Rom dijo que mamá tenía una hermana, la tía Rosina, Rosina White o Wilson, o algo que empezaba con W. Trabaja en San Mungos, creo.

-El profesor Dumbledore está encargándose de eso.

-¿Lo está?

-Después de que tu hermano fuera enviado a Azkaban, el profesor Dumbledore habló con tus padres, para tratar de convencerlos de que… bueno, no le hicieron caso, así que ha estado buscando parientes, para ver si alguno se hace responsable de tu crianza y mantenimiento.

-¿Son difíciles de encontrar? –Preguntó, frunciendo.-

-Algunos, pero el problema más grande es encontrar alguien que… -Dejó de hablar, como si se hubiera dado cuenta de que había dicho demasiado. Pero Remus sabía exactamente a qué se refería.-

-Alguien que acepte, -terminó en voz baja.-

-No tendría que haber hablado tanto, -se dijo McGonagall.- Remus, hay muchas familias a las que les encantaría tenerte con ellos. Pero…

-¿Es complicado? –Adivinó con una pequeña sonrisa.- ¿Qué pasa si el profesor Dumbledore le pregunta a todos mis parientes y nadie quiere?

-Entonces encontrará otra forma de ayudarte, -prometió ella- Hay una ley que está siendo debatida que podría ayudar.

-¿Una ley?

-Sí. Pero está tomando mucho tiempo para que la aprueben. Cuando lo hagan estoy segura de que el profesor Dumbledore se asegurará de que seas el primer beneficiado. Al menos, si no encuentra algún pariente que acepte tu custodia.

Remus miró a la profesora y se movió nerviosamente.- ¿Profesora?

-¿Sí?

-¿Cree que pueda terminar en Gryffindor? –Preguntó, mordiéndose el labio mientras esperaba una respuesta.-

-Estoy segura de que serías una buena adición a la casa, -le respondió- Ahora, será mejor que vuelvas, o tus amigos se preocuparán.

Remus asintió y se volvió a poner la capa.- Gracias, profesora, -le dijo, antes de abrir la puerta y volver por los pasillos, hasta la torre de Gryffindor.


End file.
